The Spice of Life
by Illusionist Owl
Summary: She just wanted to try something new besides being just a pokemon trainer, so when she agreed to Professor Oak's suggestion she didn't expect to end up working at such unique jobs and end up living with three boys in one household. CafeMochashipping
1. From Kanto to Isshu

Hey everyone well I've been wanting to do a CafeMochashipping story for a while but couldn't seem to come up with anything decent so I decided to try it in another direction, hence why Ash is a girl in this fic. Just a forewarning I'm sticking to MOSTLY Japanese names because I like them and they sound better then the dub versions in my opinion. The only ones I kept english was the pokemon, Nimbasa City and its gym leader since that hasn't been seen in the anime yet. This is AU as it takes place after Ash's defeat in the Sinnoh League, (which sucked come on a legendary team! wtf!) so yeah thats where this story takes place. I do have a beta for this but I'll just replace the chapters when when she gets back to me, oh yeah another thing I have the pokemon actually speaking since I rather not just write them saying their names...

So other then that please enjoy the fanfic!

* * *

><p>"Is she still sitting out there professor?" Kenji asked as he glanced through the window where it faced the fields of Professor Oak's laboratory.<p>

The aging professor sighed and nodded as he turned to his assistant.

"She really was upset after being soundly defeated in the quarter finals by that boy." Professor Oak replied, as he gazed out into the fields and saw a large gathering around of pokemon around a large shady tree.

"She really hoped she could have gotten to the finals, but it was amazing she knocked out at least one of his pokemon." Kenji said, before there was a knock on the door. The assistant disappeared to answer the front door and to let who ever it was inside.

"Professor it's her mother." Kenji said.

Professor Oak turned to see a worried auburn colored woman with a Mr. Mime next to her as they walked inside.

"I brought her lunch, has she even moved at all?" She asked.

"She walks around the field sometimes but she just seems…lost." The aging man replied, "I'd call Shigeru but then she'd be upset that we'd bother him over something like this, even though he said to call him if something was wrong with her…"

"Maybe she just needs a change of scenery…" Hanako suggested as she put the picnic basket on the table, "somewhere she hasn't been before."

"I think I have an idea, let me just make a call…" Professor Oak said getting an idea from Delia's suggestion.

The woman nodded and walked over to the window and gaze outside into the fields.

"The professor will know how to help her." Kenji said patting the woman's back.

"I hope so…" she said quietly, " I hate seeing Satoko like this…"

* * *

><p><strong>oOo Page Break oOo<strong>

"You guys you don't have to stay with me you know…I'm fine!" the young dark haired teenage girl tried to reassure the surrounded pokemon but they just gave her a look and settled down next to her.

She sighed, as her usual bright amber brown eyes seemed dimmer as she hugged the yellow mouse pokemon close to her chest as she was leaning against the soft body of a snorlax as a pillow. The smaller pokemon curled around her, bulbasaur laid down next to her left side, as Baleaf laid down next to bulbasaur as did a squirtle only he hopped in the girl's lap.

Quilava with his flames retraced curled up on her other side next to Totodile. Swellow, Noctowl, Heracross, Staraptor were sitting on the branches along with a butterfree resting on top of the girl's head. A gliscor laid down on top of Snorlax's stomach and watched his trainer almost forlornly.

The area around the girl was occupied by the larger sized pokemon, a torterra laid down with a buizel and Infernape nearby, a sceptile leaning against the side of the tree that was shading Satoko and the smaller pokemon . Charizard leaning on the other side of the tree as a Glaie floated by its head gazing at the girl and a Gible was being restrained by Charizard's tail so he wouldn't bite her head. There was a lake nearby with a kingler, corphish staying close to the edge watching their trainer.

"I know I shouldn't be like this but…losing that badly…I mean I understand legendary pokemon are hard to knock out…" Satoko sighed as the pikachu patted her arms, "but we were so close…we were in the semi-finals…"

''_We'll train harder next time! We'll be ready for anything!" _Pikachu said trying to comfort his trainer as Satoko hugged the mouse tighter.

"It's not only that but I mean you saw when I separated with Takeshi and Hikari…I don't know maybe I should take a break?" Satoko sighed.

There were several outbursts of surprise from all the pokemon except for Snorlax as he was still sleeping.

"Guys! I'm not saying forever but maybe just for a little while!" Satoko said assuring the others, "I mean look at Shigeru…he was a trainer and now he's a pokemon researcher."

"_So you want to trade in your battles for sitting around in a stuffy room?" _ bulbasaur asked raising an eyebrow, _"I don't think you can sit still that long."_

"_Yeah! She always needs to run around and do something being stuck in a room isn't something that she could handle!"_ Squirtle laughed as he held his stomach.

"Thanks for your support guys and that was just an EXAMPLE!" she said exasperated, "I don't want to suddenly change to a researcher! But I'm just saying there are other things I could try instead of or include while being a pokemon trainer."

"_Well you're learning how to cook from your mother since you came back, you could do something like that."_ Buizel suggested.

Satoko grimaced a bit at that.

"Yeah but just barely, I still have to be watched in the kitchen so I don't burn it down." She replied pouting, "it was only cookies! Its not like I was making anything difficult!"

"_Tell that to your mom and Professor Oak."_ Charizard snickered, _"I heard them yelling that they though a fire pokemon had gotten loose in the lab."_

"That is so not true…" she grumbled as there were chuckles around her, "I've gotten better!"

Satoko rolled her eyes and just cuddled her pikachu trying to come up with something she could do on the side of being a trainer.

"Do you think maybe I take an apprenticeship of a gym leader?" Satoko said frowning, "Although that would mean I'm stuck in one place…"

"Sato-chan!" Hanako's voice called out getting the dark haired girl's attention as she looked up seeing her mother but professor oak as well as she stood up.

The two adults stood in front Satoko as all the pokemon around her looked at the two suddenly making them nervous at the attention.

"Sweetie, the professor and I think we may have come up with something for you to get out of your depression." Hanako said.

"Really!" Satoko replied looking excited.

"Yes you see I have a colleague in a region called Isshu and I called her a while ago." Professor Oak said.

"Uhm professor you're not thinking of making me into a researcher like Shigeru are you?" Satoko asked warily.

"No no, nothing like that!" the aging professor assured the girl, " we talked a bit along with your mother and we think it would be good idea for you to check the region out yourself."

"You mean travel around there?" Satoko asked.

"You'll be traveling but you'll be working as her assistant per se, she's friends with several of the gym leaders in that region and talked to them in letting you help out." Hanako said.

"You mean I'll be working with several gym leaders? Is that really okay?" Satoko asked surprised.

"Yes because you'll just be assisting them with their jobs and gym leader duties, hopefully one of them will have a hobby that'll catch your interest." The professor said smiling.

"That sounds great!" Satoko replied already excited, "any idea how many I'll be working with?"

"Well from what Professor Araragi said at least four since the towns are rather close to each other so it'll be easy traveling between them." Professor Oak replied, he smiled when he saw Satoko practically giddy but was curious why she was suddenly frowning.

"This is great and all but…where exactly will I be staying?" Satoko asked, "I can't exactly go traveling without having a place to return to…"

"We talked about that as well and she said she called in a favor and found a place for you to stay. Its actually in one of the places you're going to working at!" Hanako giggled.

She had asked the professor Araragi what her daughter would be doing and out of the jobs two of them she couldn't just wait to see her daughter perform and could already imagine Satoko's face when she found out what she would be doing.

"Professor, is there something I should know?" Satoko asked looking at her mother as her grandfather figured just laughed nervously.

"No not really," He replied.

"Just one more question, what about my pokemon? I can't exactly move away and leave them here can I?" she asked.

"You don't have to worry about that, I can send over any of your pokemon you just have to go to a pokemon center." Professor Oak replied smiling, "so you won't get lonely and you can always rotate your team."

"That's really great professor! I was a bit worried." Satoko said as she picked up Pikachu and hugged him smiling happily.

"I think this was just the thing she needed, thank you professor Oak." Hanako said looking at him.

"Its no problem Hanko, Satoko is like my own granddaughter and of course I'd want to help her out of her slump." He replied smiling at the girl, but are you alright with this?"

"I know that I wish I could keep her here longer with me, but Satoko needs to be out in the world, I can see it in her eyes she loves the thrill of seeing new things and places." Hanako replied sighing softly, "I can't keep her trapped here forever I need to let her spread her wings."

"Don't worry, Professor Araragi will make sure Satoko is well taken care of." Professor Oak assured.

"Professor when am I leaving?" Satoko asked excited as she was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet with Pikachu hanging from her head.

"Well if we work fast it shouldn't take any longer then a week or so." Professor Oak thought rubbing his chin, "I have to make sure your pokemon are well for traveling, Professor Araragi should contact me tomorrow about where you're going to be staying and the arrangements with the gym leaders and the arrangements for your pokemon."

"Then that leaves us only a few days to buy your necessary items for this kind of travel." Hanako said firmly.

"Huh? What things I already have everything at home." Satoko said confused but got nervous when there was a glint in her mother's eye that made her back away from the woman. But before she could protest the auburn haired woman snatched her wrist and started to walk away from the professor and the pokemon.

"Come on sweetie we should go and buy you some nice suitcases, maybe some furniture and more clothes." Hanako smiled, "we can probably send the furniture first so your room can get set up over there…"

"W-what? But my clothes are fine mom!" Satoko argued but Hanako just shook her head.

"You only have jeans, shirts and shorts, I think you need more variety young lady." Hanako said, "I want you to make a good impression on these people and being in jeans and a dirty t-shirt is not the way."

"But…but…but! Mom! I don't wanna wear a skirt or dress!" Satoko cried out but Hanako would here no more of her daughter's arguments.

The pokemon meanwhile just watched their trainer being dragged away by her mother off the fields and looked at one another, a similar question going through their heads. It was Squirtle that finally spoke up.

"…_.A skirt?"_ Squirtle asked looking at the others, _"has she EVER worn something remotely girly? I mean there was that one time in Celedron gym but there were conditions…"_

"_There was that time for contests in Sinnoh where she had to get dressed up but she wore pants."_ Buizel stated.

"_She never wore anything like that in Honen" _Sceptile added.

"_You know if she wears a skirt she may get looks from guys remember how that one trainer that traveled with her acted when a woman came close?" _Bayleaf said making the male pokemon sweat and look at each other nervously.

"_You mean Brock? Oh yeah he drooled over any good looking woman."_ Totodile said, _"he hasn't changed after all huh?"_

"_I'm suddenly worried of guys drooling over our trainer if she's in a skirt,_" Bulbasaur said frowning, "_ as oblivious as she can be she does get looks sometimes,_ _remember that trainer in the Indigo league? Hiroshi?"_

"_That guy was flirting with Satoko and she didn't even know it."_ Squirtle said realizing where the other starter pokemon was going, _"they were close and I get the feeling he may have kissed her when we weren't look…"_

That statement alone got growls from several older pokemon while the younger pokemon just looked at each other confused at what the others are saying.

"_Is it bad our trainer got kissed?"_ Quilava asked looking at the others.

"_It must be if they're worried about."_ Totodile replied shrugging, _"doesn't that usually mean something in human terms?"_

"_What's a kiss? Is it something to chew on?"_ Gible asked looking at the others.

"_Quiet you…"_ Charizard growled at the irritable young dragon pokemon, he didn't know why but for some reason Gible seemed to always stick close to him like a child.

"_Okay so its agreed, we protect Satoko from any guy that wants to kiss our trainer!"_ Squirtle declared putting on his shades.

There were several that roared in approval and some of the others that looked confused or just shrugged it off.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in a city in the Ishuu Region, Sanyou City…<strong>

"So what did Professor Araragi call you for Pod?" Corn asked as they were cleaning up the gym/cafe after closing for the day.

Pod laughed nervously at his brothers, "uh well…remember that trouble I got into with one of the female assistant of hers?"

The other two brothers didn't look amused at the reminder.

"Yes it took a lot from the professor to get the girl to continue working with her after what happened." Corn retorted, "That doesn't answer the question."

"She called in the favor I owed her." Pod mumbled.

"And what exactly did she request?" Dento replied cleaning some glasses on a table, inspecting them to make sure there wasn't a speck of dirt on them.

"She's bringing over a new assistant from another region and well…remember when you guys were talking about having some extra help around the gym?" Pod asked.

"Yes, but we didn't know exactly how to hire someone that wasn't going to take…'advantage' of working here." Corn replied sighing.

One too many girls had kept asking time after time if they could work here in hopes of getting closer to them when the three brothers wanted to have a strictly professional business. The last thing any of them wanted was some girl to get her hopes up only to be disappointed and cause trouble for them.

"She told me that since this person is from another region and doesn't know us or our jobs that it's the best solution." Pod explained.

"There's more then that isn't there Pod." Corn said putting down the plates and folding his arms knowing when his brother was hiding something else from them making him squirm a bit.

"Yeah about that…it seems that since the 'favor' she did for me was huge she kinda has us HOUSING this person…here" Pod added weakly making his brothers stare at him before groaning.

"I knew all your flirting outside of the gym was going to get you and us in trouble one of these days." Dento sighed shaking his head.

"Do we even know anything about this person? "Corn asked glaring at Pod who looked like he wanted to crawl in a hole, "how old is this guy, what are they like, are they dangerous…you **did **get details at least right?"

"N-no…just that there are going to be some changes in the gym to accommodate our new house guest" Pod replied, "and uh…they're about three years younger then us so they're fourteen, the professor said that she'd be with them to explain everything!" Pod added and covered his head expecting something to be thrown at him.

"You…are unbelievably at times." Corn groaned rubbing his head, "thanks to you there's no way we can say no…"

"Guess I'll better go and prepare the spare room to be used, when did the professor say that the person would be arriving?" Dento asked.

"We have at least a week and that the preparations for the guest would start tomorrow." Pod replied.

"What did the professor mean by preparation?" Corn asked.

"Nothing much but a bit of expansion, she said it wouldn't affect the gym they're just going to fix up the back of the gym since its just a forest area." Pod replied.

"I hope you learned you lesson for this Pod." Dento said looking at the red head, "honestly you had us dragged down with you."

"I know I know I'm sorry!" Pod apologized but Corn continued to glower at him.

"Thanks to you messing around we have to deal with some unknown stranger working here and living with us. You are on dish duty for the rest of the MONTH!" Corn stated pointing a finger at Pod.

"Wait whhaaatttt! Didn't I get punished enough last time after the incident!" Pod whined.

"That was before we knew the true extent of the damage you've done." Corn retorted turning away and grabbed the plates to put away in the back.

"Deeeennttoooo! Talk to him!" Pod whined turning to the sensible one out of the three of them.

"Honestly you should be happy its just dishes and not forced to clean the whole gym by yourself like last time." Dento replied, which only made Pod groan.

"Thanks a lot for the help." Pod grumbled as he went back to cleaning off the tables.

"You only have yourself to blame, I'm just more worried on what this person is going to be like when they arrive." The green haired gym leader sighed, "It would've been nice to at least get a picture or a description."

"Er…I can ask Professor Araragi tomorrow." Pod said.

"Yes do that maybe if you have something it'll calm Corn down." Dento said cleaning up the last of the glasses and putting them carefully in the box before carrying it to the kitchen.

The red haired brother just sighed and just hoped that this new person that was going to be staying with and his brothers were worth the trouble he was getting into…or **had **gotten into.

**The next day….**

"You want to see a picture of the person that's going to be staying with you?" Professor Araragi asked looking at the three brothers through the videophone.

"Yes, we would like to know more about the person our brother had gotten to stay with us if you don't mind." Corn said shooting Pod another glare.

The light brown haired professor just laughed.

"I don't see why not its only fair you get a fair idea on her and-" the professor started but was stopped when all three-gym leaders' eyes stared at her.

"**HER!** The person that is staying with us is a girl!" Corn exclaimed.

"Is that a problem?" Professor Araragi asked frowning at them.

"Don't you think it's a bit…strange for a girl to be staying with three guys she knows nothing about? And especially with our cafe business?" Dento replied in a much calmer tone.

"Well you three are the only one's close to her age as the others are much older then her." Professor Araragi explained, "I've already talked with the other gym leaders she's going to be working with me, you three, Arti and Elesa."

"Couldn't she stay with Elesa?" Corn asked.

"She's much too busy with her modeling job to house another guest and Arti is usually disappearing into the forest at times so he's not really reliable as well." The professor replied.

"What about staying with you then?" Dento asked.

"My house is already full with my father and my other two assistants." Professor Araragi stated, "now don't complain I called in my favor that Pod owed me, so the least you all can do is accept this, besides I know all of you are gentlemen and wouldn't do anything either."

"Yes professor." The three sighed.

"Now where did I put that picture….Melissa! Where did I put the photo professor Oak sent me yesterday for my helper?" Professor Araragi called out behind her.

"I believe its on your desk Professor! I'll go get it!" a young voice replied as she walked behind the professor to the desk before handing it to Professor Araragi, she froze though when she saw Pod laughing nervously on the other side.

"**You**!" she growled darkly pointing an accusing finger at the red head, "the next time I see you I'm going to use my patrat to-"

"Thank you Melissa! I believe there are some papers you need to look at!" Professor Araragi said quickly pushing her assistant away from her conversation.

Despite leaving the group could still hear quite distinctively the girl's threats of what she'd do next time she ran into Pod.

Dento and Corn gave their brother another un-amused look as Professor Araragi sighed shaking her head.

"Anyway here's the photo her Professor showed me so I know what she'd look like when I picked her up." Professor Araragi said as she held the photo up to the screen so the guys could get a look at the person that was staying with them.

"Wow she's cute." Pod said grinning when he saw the photo, his brothers didn't say anything but they were probably thinking the same thing as the red head.

The boys realized that the photo must have been taken when the girl wasn't looking, but they could see the distinct features on her. She had long dark ebony hair that flowed down her back and stopped a bit before her waist that was tied in a low ponytail. She also wore jean shorts that stopped at her knees with red and black colored shoes as her top consisted of a loose white shirt that went down to her elbows with an opened black vest with a yellow line across the middle. As a final touch the girl wore a red hat and black fingerless gloves with a pikachu hanging on her shoulder laughing at something the two were looking at outside the picture that they found funny.

The girl had her eyes closed since she was laughing in the photo with her pokemon but the three brothers could just feel the warmth from the girl as the looked at her smiling in the photo.

"Feel a bit better now that you got to see her?" The professor asked smiling as she pulled the photo away and was amused by the stunned looks of the three. "Dento, Pod, Corn you still there?"

"Ah! Yes ma'am!" Dento said snapping out of his daze first as his brothers soon followed after him.

"Anything else you need to know?" Professor Araragi asked.

"Do you know anything about this girl?" Corn asked coughing, as he tried to hide the fact that he had been staring at the girl's photo just mere moments ago.

"Hmm not really I just know she's really friendly and loves pokemon. You'll get to know her better since she's staying with you." The professor replied.

"Professor Araragi does she even know what kind of job she is going to be doing once she gets here?" Dento couldn't help but asked, at that the female professor grinned.

"No, her grandfather figure and mother thought it was best she find out when she got there." She replied laughing, "but she'll take on the challenge."

"Interesting," Corn muttered rubbing his chin, "and she'll be working alongside you and two other gym leaders?"

"Yes she'll work a few times a week at each gym and here at the lab with me depending on what you and the others can have her help out." Professor Araragi said if you're not sure you may call me for any more questions since I can contact Professor Oak and ask him."

"I see thank you Professor Araragi." Dento said.

"No problem guys, I have to call the others and inform them as well." The professor replied waving to them before she hung up.

"Oh man I can't wait to see this girl!" Pod said excited.

"Just don't scare her off…" Corn replied, "She's completely new to this region so at least try not to say anything uncouth."

"Yeah yeah yeah…" Pod replied but the grin wouldn't leave his face making the other two wary as they headed back to set up the cafe and gym for the day.

_**Hiun City….**_

"An assistant you say Professor?" Arti said intrigued.

"Yes you see her mother and professor thought it would be good for her to try other things along with being an pokemon trainer." Professor Araragi explained.

"That's brilliant! I always wanted to show trainers the love of art and designing!" Arti exclaimed excited as stars were already appearing in his eyes.

"I'm glad you're excited about this I'll call you again later alright? I want you and the others to meet her when she enters Isshu." Professor Araragi added.

"No problem, I'll clear my schedule for that day, when is she arriving anyway?" Arti asked.

"Some time next week she has to do some preparations first but I'll call you the day before she arrive so you have time to get here." The female professor said.

"Understood I can't wait, so many plans so little time!" Arti laughed as the call ended.

_**Nimbasa City…**_

"A young assistant?" Elesa said curiously her expression hardly training.

"I know you're busy and all but I think you're a good influence on her and another thing…she's a bit of a tomboy from what her professor said and her mother's always trying to get her to wear more girl clothing." Professor Araragi said giving the electric gym leader a sly smile, "maybe you can help her be more confident as a girl…"

Elesa didn't say anything but there was an amused smile on the blonde's lips as she thought about it for a moment.

"I see…I accept then. It should prove interesting." Elesa said in a soft voice but there was a small detection of excitement in her voice.

"Thank you Elesa I'll call you again the day before she arrives so you, Arti and the brothers can meet her and get to know her." Professor Araragi said.

The blonde nodded and heard she was being called away and the two woman said good by to each other before hanging up the phone.

_**A Few Days later….**_

"You take care alright you?" Kasumi said sniffling as she hugged the younger girl who had become almost like a sister to her, "and call or email me whenever you can! I don't want to be worried about you!"

"I promise Kasumi." Satoko said smiling at the orange haired teen before she moved to her darker colored companion.

"You have the book I gave you on pokemon food for your pokemon right? All the recipes are easy to follow so you should be okay. The first aid kit and-" Takeshi said as he started rambling before Satoko stopped him by hugging him tightly.

"Yes I do thank you Takeshi, I promise to take care of myself and call you if I have any questions." She promised.

"Tell us all about the place and the jobs you're working alright?" Haruka said hugging Satoko tightly.

"Don't worry I will, you just make sure to do well in your contests, you too Hikari." Satoko said looking at the blue haired coordinator who hugged her along with Haruka.

"Here I picked this up for you." Haruka said handing Satoko a small box that the girl opened and saw a small statuette of pikachu made out of glass.

"Thank you Haruka!" Satoko said carefully putting it back in the box and packing it in her bag with the other stuff she had gotten from Kasumi and Takeshi.

"Its not much but I hope you like it, " Hikari said as she held out her gift for Satoko. "I don't know what the weather's like there but you never know when you may need something like it."

"Oh wow did you make this Hikari?" Satoko said as she pulled out a blue scarf with piplup's face on the end.

"Mom helped me with the ends and piplup's face but I did most of it myself." Hikari said proudly.

"Thanks a lot! And Haruka, don't think I'm not going to call you and ask how its going with Shuu…" Satoko teased making the brunette's face burn.

"Satoko!" Haruka whined.

"Now for a special gift, remember how I asked you to only bring five pokemon with you to the airport?" Professor Oak asked.

Satoko blinked but nodded as she looked down at her belt where she had bulbasaur, Charizard, Squirtle and Gible's pokeballs hanging there since Pikachu was on her shoulder.

"Well Professor Elm recently called me about a certain pokemon that's been missing you." Professor Oak said smiling before he pulled out a pokeball from his lab coat and handed it to the girl.

"Is…this?" She asked staring at it before she opened the pokeball and a certain cute little green pokemon appeared. It blinked confused at first when he appeared out of the ball but when his red eyes saw Satoko the pokemon cried out happily and tackled the girl down to the ground.

"_Satoko!"_

"Larvitar!" Satoko exclaimed happily to see the baby pokemon and hugged it back once it got the tiny 80 pound pokemon off of her, "but I thought he was with his mother back in mount silver!"

"He was but remember its been a few years since you brought him back to his mother and it seemed he was getting restless to get out of the reserve as he got older." Professor Oak explained.

"So its alright that I take larvitar with me?" She said looking at the rock/ground pokemon who was hugging her leg and smiling.

"Yes, Professor Elm believed you're the best person to raise it properly." Professor Oak said.

"Thank you Professor but uhm…I…I don't see Shigeru." She said quietly looking around the others as she returned larvitar to his pokeball.

"Yeah you'd think he'd be here for you moving." Kasumi huffed folding her arms angrily.

Professor Oak looked sad at the mention of his grandson missing Satoko's flight.

"Ah…yes you see I had called the area where Shigeru was doing his research but it seems he was assigned to be part of a team to explore a mountain site where fossils of different pokemon were discovered. He left before I could contact him, I'm sorry Satoko." Professor Oak apologized.

"It-its fine! Really!" Satoko assured waving her hands in front of her as there was a bit of red on her cheeks, which made the girls suspicious.

"You know I was already curious on why Shigeru would go out of his way to insult Satoko when I traveled with her and Takeshi." Kasumi said whispering to Haruka and Hikari.

"Really? Didn't they use to be best friends?" Hikari added, "I remember when we ran into him in Sinnoh and Satoko looked especially happy to see him, ran up to him almost immediately."

"My mom use to say that a guy sometimes shows their affection for someone by insulting them since they don't know how to really say how they feel." Haruka stated.

"That would make sense he insulted her whenever he got the chance." Kasumi confirmed.

"Oooo we SO have to bug her about this later." Hikari giggled.

Satoko didn't know why but when she looked over at the group of girls huddled together she got a chill down her spine.

"Takeshi…should I be worried about what Kasumi, Hikari and Haruka are plotting?" Satoko asked nervously looking at her older brother figure.

"Probably." Takeshi replied sweating as he looked at the girls.

"Now you better take good care of yourself, keep a map with you at all times and your pokemon, listen to what Professor Araragi says and the gym leaders." Hanako said before she tearfully hugged her daughter and kissed her cheek.

"I will mom, thanks everyone." Satoko said as her flight number was called and she had to board.

"Be careful! Sweetie and call everyday!" Hanako shouted as Satoko nodded and waved to them before disappearing into the terminal.

"She's really grown up." Professor Oak sighed smiling to himself as he wished his grandson could've been here.

"You think she'll be alright?" Kasumi asked.

"I think she'll be fine, she'll be around another professor after all." Takeshi said.

"Yeah and she did promise to contact us once she settled down…" Kasumi replied before smiling softly, "I can still see her as that funny ten year old girl who I pulled out of the river…"

Takeshi laughed as he nodded, as the other girls were tearful when they waved good-bye to their friend.

"You ready Pikachu? It's going to be a whole new adventure now…" Satoko said smiling at her pal in her lap as they felt the plane rolling down the runway and soon lifting up into the air.

"_You bet I'm ready!"_ Pikachu replied grinning as he settled down in his trainer's lap making her giggled before she gazes out of the window.

"Good bye Kanto…hello Isshu…" She whispered before she leaned back in her seat and rested a bit since it was going to be a bit of a flight.

* * *

><p>Well I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of this fic, tell me what you think! Comments, suggestions anything is welcomed!<p> 


	2. Meet the Gym Leaders

Fast update huh? Well I had this already mostly written out I just had to add a few things. But I'm really happy with the responses I've gotten so far for this fanfic! 3 and I have got to stop updating when its so late eyes so heavy so excuse any mistakes you may see I'll fix it up in the morning, now some replies to the reviewers!

**Digimon Fan 1997:** XD thanks! I'm going to have fun writing Satoko working the the gym leaders, especially Elesa *grins evilly*

**Unbecoming of me:** Thanks for finding that mistake, I meant to put Infernape but I fixed it though! and yes I always thought Ash should have kept the adorable little larvaitar in the series

**MercenaryFlyer: **Oh I have all sorts of ideas with the brothers mostly on Pod because I find him the funniest to work with but she will have interactions with Corn and especially Dento as well throughout her stay with the brothers. Yes she will be catching some Unova Pokemon as I'll be following series (or at least what's out so far) with this story.

**Weirn018:** Thank you! 8D

**Pink Shimmer: **Thanks so much for the review! I'm really happy you're enjoying it as much as I'm having fun writing it. Satoko won't be traveling with the professor though, she'll just be working in the lab with her but she may travel with her later on but for now she's doing lap work...sort of hahaha.

Well that's it for now so please enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Several Hours later…<strong>_

**::Please put your seats in the upright position, we will be landing in Kanako town in a few minutes, I repeat please put your seats in the upright position along with your trays in front of you.::**

Satoko yawned as she stretched a bit, the announcement waking her up form her nap.

"Wow were really almost there," she murmured as she looked down at the pokemon in her lap.

Pikachu had curled up on top of the blanket she had been given from the flight attendant and seemed rather comfy where he was.

"Hey Pikachu wake up its almost time to land." Satoko said softly gently shaking her pokemon up so he wouldn't be surprised and let off an electrical discharge.

Pikachu nodded before letting out a yawn before jumping up to rest on top of Satoko's head. The girl giggled a bit before she folded up her blanket and gave it to the stewardess who was walking along the aisles, collecting the items. Satoko stretched her arms before settling down in her seat. It wasn't long before she felt the plane descend and hit the runaway before it came to a complete stop and the other passengers started to move, collecting their carry on baggage and pokemon.

Satoko waited until most people had passed and grabbed her own carry on bags which consisted of a backpack and another hand bag since most of her other stuff had been checked into luggage. She walked off of the plane and followed everyone to the carousal where the bags were suppose to be picked up, grabbing a cart to make it easier to carry them she brought it over to her. Quickly grabbing her bags with some difficulty since her mom had made her bring about four suitcases worth of stuff, but she managed to get them onto the cart and started pushing it towards the exit.

"Remember the picture professor Oak showed us of Professor Araragi? Keep a look out for her alright Pikachu?" Satoko said as she pushed the cart up the hill inside the terminal.

The pokemon nodded and as soon as people waiting for the arrivals appeared he looked around for the woman with the big bun in her hair and lab coat.

"_Is that…no that's not her, too short, wrong color of hair…"_ Pikachu muttered to himself once Satoko finally made it to the top with some effort and stopped at the side so she wouldn't be in the way of other people.

" Any luck Pikachu?" Satoko asked almost nervously as she bounced on her heels hoping that she wouldn't get lost on the first day she came to Isshu. Her fears were unfounded as a woman was waving her hand and was pushing through the crowd calling out to her.

"Satoko-chan!" the woman shouted making the girl and pokemon turn towards her and smile.

"Professor Araragi?" Satoko said and the woman nodded.

"That's me! Have a good flight? My jeep is parked outside." She asked as she helped the girl push the cart out to the exit.

"Yes even though I slept right through it and I'm rather hungry, that and my pokemon would probably like to stretch their legs." Satoko replied.

"Oh don't worry about that, we're meeting the gym leaders in a cafe so you can eat while you get to know the people you're going to be working with, besides me of course." Professor Araragi said as she loaded up the bags into the trunk of the jeep.

The professor nearly dropped one of the bags surprised at how heavy it was until Satoko helped her lift the suitcase up.

"S-sorry if the bags are a bit heavy…my mother might have over stuffed them." Satoko apologized sheepishly as she helped out.

"Your mother really knows how to pack suitcases." The professor replied smiling as the last one was loaded up, "well come on they're really eager to meet you."

"Yes Professor Araragi!" Satoko laughed as she climbed into the passenger seat as Professor Araragi got into the driver's seat and they drove away to Sanyou City.

_**Back in Sanyou City….**_

"Is she here yet? " Pod asked again making Corn's eyebrow twitch as he made a fist. The blue haired brother counted to ten, trying to calm himself and resist the urge to hit his brother.

"No…it's the same as the last time you asked which was five minutes ago." Corn growled out.

"I know you're eager to see her but it does take a bit of time to travel from Kanako town to Sanyou city." Dento pointed out.

"At least its by car and not by foot that would've taken days." Arti commented.

"So what are you guys planning for your new assistant?" Pod asked sighing since they had closed the gym/cafe for the day to have this meeting.

"I'm going to introduce her to my work as an artist and designer, then show her Pinwheel forest as well so she can get an understanding for bug pokemon like I do." Arti replied grinning.

"Nothing much yet, I want to get a feel for this girl before I make any decisions but I have some ideas." Elesa said smiling as her two Emolga flew around overhead, "but I am considering doing a make-over on her."

"Hey Elesa if you decide to let her model would you let me make some clothes for her?" Arti asked eagerly.

The female gym leader tapped her chin a bit before nodded getting a grin from the bug gym leader. He took out his sketching pad and started to draw some basic designs for his assistant to wear later on as his Leavanny was standing next to him watching her trainer drawing once more which was always entertaining for her.

"We should probably prepare a meal for them when they arrive." Dento said a bit absentmindedly, his mind flashing back to the photo that the professor had showed them days earlier.

"Yeah but we're not sure what she'll like but we can wait until she gets here." Corn replied looking at Dento and saw the almost dazed look in his eyes.

"Hey Dento you there?" Corn asked nudging his brother snapping him out of his trance.

"U-uh y-yeah! I was just thinking how all of this was going to work out." He replied nervously, especially when he saw Pod getting a sly smirk on his face.

"You were thinking about her picture weren't you?" Pod said poking his brother's face.

"W-what! Don't be absurd!" Dento said defensively as his eyes widened, but that just made his red haired brother even more suspicious.

"You do have to admit she looked cute, even if she was wearing loose clothes." Pod said smirking, "with her long pretty hair and that smile…"

"POD!" Dento shouted nearly losing his usual composure.

Arti and Elesa looked at each other and then at the brother's amused.

"You three saw a picture of what she looked like?" Arti asked.

"Oh you bet and she is a looker!" Pod said grinning turning to the other gym leaders, "I can't wait to see her in person!"

"Urgh Pod better not freak her out with being excited and all." Corn sighed shaking his head at his hotheaded brother.

"Y-yeah I hope so too…" Dento replied chuckling nervously, suddenly glad that explaining the photo to the other two gym leaders distracted Pod.

There was a screech of tires outside which made everyone look up at the entrance almost eagerly, as they all stood up and prepared to greet the professor and the girl that was suppose to be helping them.

The waited with anticipating breaths as they saw the doors open painfully slow and soon saw Professor Araragi walk in with the dark haired girl the brothers had seen in the photo.

Unlike what she had been wearing in the photo, the girl's long ebony hair was loose and flowing with a blue ribbon on top of her head. She had on a light blue blouse with long sleeves with white stripes on it and also wore some white shorts that went mid-thigh as with black leggings that went up just an inch before touching the shorts and had on blue shoes as well.

The pokemon on her shoulder looked around curiously at the other people around and blinked when one of the Emolga's floated in front of him. The two stared at each other for a bit before the Emolga started to nuzzle its cheek against Pikachu's. Little sparks of electricity came off from the friction, but the girl laughed a bit at how her pokemon interacting with one she's never seen before.

The boys felt their faces grow warm when they heard the light laughter that sounded like tinkling chimes in the wind.

"She's really different isn't she?" Pod said grinning as he watched the girl talk to her Pikachu as she petted the Emolga's head. The other boys just nodded agreeing, not saying a word.

"Looks like you made a new friend huh Pikachu?" she said

"_It's a cute pokemon I admit…"_ Pikachu said before the Emolga floated upwards more and landed on Satoko's head making her smile.

"It seems she likes you." Elesa said walking up to Satoko as her little Emolga waved at her from her new perch.

"Yes, oh! My name is Satoko, thank you for letting me work with you!" Satoko said bowing a bit.

The Emolga on her head wasn't expecting Satoko to bow and nearly fell off her head if Satoko hadn't caught her.

"Sorry about that!" She apologized to the pokemon.

"_That's alright!"_ the Emolga chirped back before climbing back up Satoko's other shoulder and resting on her head again as the other Emolga landed on Elesa's shoulder.

"Well why don't we get some food in our stomachs while I introduce you to everyone Satoko?" Professor Araragi said as they walked to the other tables.

"Allow me miss." Dento said bowing as his hosting demeanor came out and pulled the chair for Satoko to sit down in.

The girl looked surprised but sat down and looked up at Dento.

"Thank you uh?" she said, a bit embarrassed that she didn't know the guy's name.

Dento just smiled and took her hand and brushed his lips against it before smiling charmingly at Satoko.

"My name is Dento, Satoko." The green haired teen said before turning towards Corn and Pod.

Pod was grumbling a bit at Dento for getting to Satoko before he could.

"These are my brothers, the red haired one is Pod and the blue haired on is Corn. We are Pokémon Sommeliers, gym leaders and owners of this cafe." Dento introduced.

"I see but uh…what exactly is a sommelier?" Satoko asked getting surprised looks from everyone.

"You don't know what a sommelier is?" Pod asked almost aghast.

"No, I never ran into anyone calling themselves that in the regions I've traveled before, this is the first I've heard of it." Satoko replied.

"A pokemon sommelier is someone who specializes in identifying the compatibility between pokemon and their trainers." Corn explained, "Based on our knowledge and experience we diagnose the bonds between the two and how to strengthen that bond."

Satoko blinked but nodded understanding at least the bare gist of what the brothers were talking about.

"Maybe you'd understand it more if we did a reading with you and your pokemon." Pod suggested.

"Ah! My pokemon is it all right if I let them out? They've been stuck in the pokeballs for a while!" Satoko said looking at the brothers.

"I don't see why not, I'm rather curious what kind of pokemon you have besides that Pikachu of yours." Corn said smiling.

Satoko smiled as she stood up and grabbed the pokeballs hanging from the belt in her shorts.

"Come on out everyone! Time to stretch your legs!" Satoko called and the five pokeballs released and the gym leaders, their pokemon and even Professor Araragi were staring at the pokemon.

Charizard yawned as he stretched out his wings, making sure to be careful not to knock anything over while Bulbasaur and Squirtle were rubbing their eyes as they looked around as well. Larvitar looked scared at first seeing all the new people but once he saw Satoko he ran to her and the girl bent down and hugged the small pokemon before managing to left him up. Gible looked curiously around before he saw Satoko and jumped up and looked like he was about to bite Satoko's head much to the shock of the others.

"Satoko that pokemon's going to attack you!" Pod shouted and the girl blinked as she looked up and saw Gible coming down from above.

"Ack! Bulbasaur!" Satoko shouted and the small green pokemon looked and saw his trainer was in trouble. He quickly used vine whip and grabbed the dragon pokemon before it made contact with her head.

"_Why do you do that?"_ Bulbasaur asked exasperated.

"_What? Its how I show affection!"_ Gible laughed as the other pokemon sighed.

Charizard snorted and went up to the hanging Gible and grabbed it, keeping a tight hold on him.

"Why…did your pokemon attack you?" Corn asked looking at the dragon with the huge mouth.

"Attack me? Oh no Gible just does it for fun apparently." Satoko replied rolling her eyes as she patted Gible's head, "we've been trying to teach him to stop but all my pokemon have their unique way of showing affection."

"You must have plenty of interesting pokemon, I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier but my name is Arti and this is my Leavanny. I'm a bug pokemon specialist, artist, designer and gym leader." Arti said bowing to the girl.

"That's a long title…what do you do Elesa-san?" Satoko asked.

"I am the gym leader of Nimbasa city, specializing in electric type pokemon and a model." Elesa replied smiling.

Satoko paled just a tiny bit at the last part.

"M-modeling?" she nearly squeaked out.

"Yes, I have a few ideas in which I can show you my job and help you be more confident as a girl..." Elesa replied her grin visible now.

"So…so I'm going to be modeling sometimes?" She said nervously and with Elesa nod Satoko groaned and looked at Professor Araragi who was trying not to giggle.

"My mother gave you the idea didn't she" Satoko asked in a deadpanned voice.

"She may have mentioned something about you becoming a bit more feminine." She replied smiling, "with Elesa you'll be with her with her modeling and gym leader duties, same with Arti, but he'll be showing you his…artistic side."

"Then what am I exactly going to be doing with Pod, Dento and Corn?" Satoko asked almost afraid to ask.

"Oh you'll be helping them in their cafe by serving drinks, cooking and food in uniform of course." Professor Ararangi replied.

"Let me guess a maid outfit?" Satoko asked sighing, "Well it wouldn't be the first time I've worn one."

"You've worked as a maid in a cafe before?" Dento asked curiously.

"Sort of…I was helping out…" Satoko replied coughing a bit, "anyway let me introduce you to my pokemon, that's Pikachu, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charizard, Gible and Larvitar."

"That Larvitar is sure an interesting looking pokemon." Pod said getting a closer look at the rock/ground type pokemon.

"He's probably the youngest next to Gible." Satoko said putting Larvitar down making him pout, but before she could say anything else her stomach let out a large growl,

"ehehe s-sorry I haven't eaten anything since the flight I kinda fell asleep throughout the whole thing."

"Anything specific that you'd like to eat?" Dento asked looking at Satoko before he pulled out the chair letting Satoko sit down once more.

"I'm not picky." She replied smiling.

Dento nodded and disappeared into the kitchen with his brothers to prepare the food while the professor talked with Satoko and the others about what was going to happen.

"Soooo what do you think? Isn't she better looking in person then a photo?" Pod said grinning.

"She seems to have this almost comforting aura around her I'll admit." Corn said as he grabbed a bowl and started mixing ingredients.

"Yeah what about you Dento?" Pod asked turning to the quiet green haired brother.

"She's… different then most girls from what I've seen." Dento replied as he looked around the kitchen.

"I'll say she's a bit of a tomboy it seems but did you see her pokemon? I'd loved to see how I'd fair in a battle against one of them." Pod said almost dreamingly.

"For once you have an interesting idea, we can get a better assessment of her and her pokemon through a battle." Corn added.

"That would be fun but I think we should think about the current problem we're going to have." Dento replied looking at Pod and Corn.

"You mean all of a sudden having a new girl show up and working at our Café." Corn stated practically reading Dento's mind as the green haired gym leader nodded.

"That's exactly it, I mean I know we have a commitment with Professor Araragi but well maybe we should talk with the others about this problem." Dento sighed.

"Man…I knew it was going to be too easy just to hire Satoko-chan and let her work here." Pod grumbled as he put some of the finished food on plates.

"Do you even have any ideas on what we could do to solve this problem?" Corn asked as he grabbed some plates and started carrying them out to the main area where everyone was sitting.

"I have one idea but lets see what the others think about it first." Dento replied as they walked to the tables as Satoko seemed to be telling them about some of her journeys in the other regions before coming here.

"Wow you certain are a reckless trainer…" Arti commented as he listened to some of Satoko's stories as the girl blushed.

"What can I say? When it comes to my pokemon I think about them before myself…" Satoko said looking at her own pokemon who were watching the others…well it was mainly charizard that was doing so, the others were getting to know the pokemon the gym leaders had brought with them.

"Oh great the food is here!" Professor Araragi said smiling as she watched the boys walk back in with plates of food for them and for the pokemon.

"This all looks good, you all really out did yourselves." Elesa said as she took up her silverware and started to eat it.

Satoko grinned as she took her sandwich and bit into it and chewed on it a bit before her eyes lit up as she swallowed.

"This is really good!" She said smiling brightly as she consumed the rest of the sandwich and went for another.

Dento didn't know why but when he heard Satoko say that he felt really satisfied and happy that she really enjoyed her sandwiches making him smile at the girl.

Corn noticed the smile on his brother's face and lightly nudged his side and indicated to go and ask the others about their little problem with Satoko working here.

"Excuse me Professor Araragi I had just realized something about Satoko staying here." Dento said.

"Yes? What is it Dento?" the professor asked putting down her fork and looked at the green haired gym leader.

"You know how we run a café here along with the gym?" Dento asked.

The professor nodded as the others were listening in on the conversation.

"Its not that we don't want Satoko to work here we're just afraid that we might have problems if she were to just work here." Dento said.

"What my brother is trying to explain, we cater to many other girls ranging from Satoko's age to ours and we're afraid that if Satoko were to just show up working with us out of thin air it might make some of the girls mad enough to do something and cause problems." Corn explained.

"That does make a lot of sense, I remember visiting you once and you three had a lot of tables with mostly women around." Arti said, "I see why this might be a problem."

"And we understand we're under a commitment with you Professor Araragi, we would like Satoko to work here but we don't want to accidentally cause her problems." Pod quickly added.

"Did you have any suggestions to solve this problem?" The professor asked.

"Just one although its kind of risky." Dento replied grimacing, "we were thinking about holding a mini tournament for a position to work here."

"Seriously?" Arti asked surprised.

"Well we get a lot of female customer's asking if they could work here on a nearly daily basis, " Corn said, "so this would give them an opportunity to try to win a position."

"The risky part is if Satoko loses right?" Elesa said looking at the trio.

"Yes, Satoko do you think you can win this tournament and get the job fairly?" Dento asked a bit worried.

"Of course!" Satoko replied easily smiling, "I'll do my best to win this tournament of yours no problem."

"A little over-confident aren't you?" Corn said amused, "then again with your pokemon I would be over-confident as well."

"Ahaha…nah I just get excited when there's a pokemon tournament anywhere I love participating in these kinds of things." Satoko replied.

"Great! Then I'll just have to ask Nurse Joy to help us organize it since plenty of trainers pass by the center." Pod said, "we can have them register there to save the hassle of us doing it since it's going to be overwhelming."

"I can put up some flyers in the shopping center as well, do you think we should have a limited number of entries?" Corn asked.

"Hmm…well we need to make sure its an even number and nothing too long though…" Dento replied grimacing.

"How about 32 contestants? Well 31 since Satoko-chan is automatically signed up." Professor Araragi said doing some quick calculations in her head, "you can have two blocks of 16 and the winners of each block will battle in the center."

"Where are you going to hold the battling? Inside your gym?" Elesa asked, "I think this kind of thing would be better in a bigger field, with this tournament going on plenty of people will be interested in watching the battles."

"That is true…hmm hey there is that big area in the plaza near the park that could be good." Pod suggested.

"I think the park itself would be the best solution, you don't want to accidentally cause property damage." Arti stated.

"Okay then the park it is. I'll talk to the mayor and ask him if we could reserve the space for this tournament." Dento said.

"With the publicity this'll get I'm sure he'll be more then happy to agree." Professor Araragi laughed, "So until the set is complete Satoko you'll be working with me alright? I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7am and then I'll drive you back here at close to 5 or 6pm depending how soon we finish."

"Yes ma'am!" Satoko replied.

"Good it looks like you're eager." Professor Araragi said, "I just hope you can get up in the morning."

At that Pikachu gave his trainer a sly grin making her swallow hard.

"Oh don't worry about that I have an alarm clock that always gets me up." Satoko replied sighing and knowing it was going to be one of those mornings for a while.

"Well that's good, what kind of alarm do you use? It's a pain getting Pod up in the morning." Corn asked ignoring the indignant shout from his red haired brother.

"Devious electric mouse alarm clock." Satoko replied pointing to Pikachu who looked back at her innocent.

'_Who me?"_ Pikachu asked before snickering at the look Satoko was giving him.

"…That is a good alarm clock, let me borrow him when Pod is being difficult please?" Corn asked smirking.

"Uh…I don't see why not." Satoko replied blinking as Pod's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't…" Pod sweated.

"Try me…" Corn retorted.

"Dento! Corn is picking on me again!" Pod whined to his green haired brother who sighed.

"Corn we don't' need to resort to that unless its necessary." Dento replied.

"Fine but just remember what'll happen when you don't wake up on time." Corn threatened making Pod swallow nervously.

"Now that that's all cleared up, lets enjoy this great meal that was prepared for us as Satoko tells us more of her travels." Professor Araragi said smiling.

The rest of the day passed by rather quickly as Satoko got to know the gym leaders pretty well and got a good idea on what she would be doing while she worked with them during her stay here. Soon Arti, Elesa and Professor Araragi had to leave, with the professor saying that she's expecting Satoko up bright and early.

Satoko was then given a tour of the Sanyou city and was more interested in the sights then the stares she was getting as girls all around the town was gawking at her being with all three gym leaders at once. A few times the girls would approach the group while Satoko was looking at something but the gym leaders said that they were rather busy at the moment, although the brothers looked at each other with grim looks.

IF this was their reaction to Satoko when she was just walking to them they were getting a bit worried on what it would be like if they had just let Satoko work for them without the whole tournament idea.

**oOo ** **Later That Night…oOo**

"Urgh…finally all unpacked!" Satoko groaned as she fell back onto her bed.

She couldn't believe how big and spacious this room was, it was at least five times bigger then her room back in Pallet Town.

"Then again this is a rather fancy looking gym…" she said to herself before she released her pokemon who looked around the room as well.

"This is going to be our room guys so try not to break anything or ruin anything I just finished unpacking." Satoko said yawning.

"_Wow this is really nice room…"_ Squirtle said walking around.

"_At least its not girly looking…'_ Charizard added as he folded his arms.

"_At least we can sleep with our trainer in her room rather then just staying in the pokeblls._" Bulbasaur stated stretching out before he used vine whip to pull himself up onto the bed and settled at the foot of Satoko's bed.

"_I don't know about you guys but I'm sleepy…"_ Pikachu mumbled as he jumped onto the bed to curl up next to Satoko.

Larvitar wanted to do that too but was having trouble getting up on the bed since he had a much heavier body then Pikachu. Thankfully Charizard helped him up on the bed smiling at the small rock/ground type.

"_Thank you Charizard!"_ Larvitar said happily as the bed dipped a bit due to Larvitar's weight but he settled close to Satoko as the girl had fallen asleep as well.

The other pokemon Squirtle and Gible followed the others examples and climbed into the bed with their trainer as Charizard just smirked at the group before pulling the blankets over Satoko before he curled up near the door, making sure he tail flame didn't set fire to anything.

**oOo The Next Morning oOo**

"_Hey Satoko, time to wake up." _Pikachu said poking his trainer with his finger.

"Five more minutes mom…" Satoko mumbled as she curled up more into the warm blankets.

Pikachu then got an evil grin on his face.

"_Well can't say I didn't warn her…" _ he said thankful that Larvitar was a rock/ground since this wouldn't affect him, _"time to get up Satoko! __**THUNDERBOLT!**__" _

The three gym leaders were quickly woken up by a loud shriek that pierced the morning of the gym making them run out of their individual room and into the hallway.

"Just what the heck was that!" Corn growled out irritable.

"Sounded like a girl screaming." Pod replied scratching his head as he was still half asleep.

"Ah…a girl's scream" Dento replied rubbing his eyes.

It took about a minute for the sentence to process through their sleep depraved heads before they realized something.

"**SATOKO!" **the three of them shouted in unison and quickly sped down the hallway.

Pod was ahead of them and slammed opened the door and practically ran inside while his brothers were still running towards the room. The two got there just in time to hear **another** scream.

"POD! What in the name of mew do you're doing! I'm CHANGING!"

"A-AH! I'm sorry I heard you scream and thought you were in trouble and-"

"_GET OUT YOU PERVERT! __**THUNDER!"**_

Both Corn and Dento winced when they saw Pod fly out of the room crackling with electricity as he hit wall groaning.

"Uh Pod are you okay?" Corn asked poking his dazed brother.

"I'm fine…as soon as I stop seeing three of you guys." Pod replied dizzily.

"Well...maybe this'll teach him to knock first?" Dento asked.

"Do you really think so?" Corn asked.

"….Not really…" Dento replied.

"Yeah thought so…" Corn retorted turning to Pod and helped the boy up as the two headed back to their rooms.

Dento was about to join them but stopped and walked to Satoko's door and gently knocked.

"Satoko? Its Dento, is everything alright your screaming woke us up." Dento said.

He stepped back when the door opened and Satoko poked her head out and was laughing sheepishly.

"Sorry about that Pikachu woke me up using one of his attacks…" She replied, "sorry if I scared you."

"No its alright, I'm just glad you're alright. What would you like for breakfast?" Dento asked smiling at the girl.

"You don't mind making something this early?" Satoko asked.

"Its fine I'm wide awake now anyway." He replied.

"Do you think you can make pancakes?" Satoko asked.

"Any specific flavor." Dento asked.

"Pecha berry!" Satoko chirped back making the green haired boy laugh before giving a bow to Satoko.

"Pecha berry pancakes it is." He said as he turned and walked away but stopped when Satoko called out to him.

"Uhm Dento? Thanks for breakfast I mean I was afraid I wouldn't be able to eat anything before going to Professor's Araragi's." Satoko said shyly.

"Its not problem I enjoy cooking. I can make you breakfast for you if you like." Dento said and was surprised when Satoko came out of her room and hugged Dento.

"Really! Thank you so much Dento!" she said smiling brilliantly that the poor boy felt his face was going to burn. He watched as Satoko practically skipped back to her room feeling much happier knowing that she was going to get food in her stomach.

"Things sure are going to get livelier with her around." Dento chuckled amused as he headed to the kitchen to make the girl her pecha berry pancakes.

* * *

><p>Not much CafeMocha-ness going on but at least its a start right? Poor poor eager Pod, I was tempted to make him say something else but figured it would be better if he didn't, so please review, tell me what you think and any suggestions you have for this. Anything and all is accepted! So please stay tuned until the next chapter of "The Spice of Life",<p>


	3. Dodging a Bolt

Hey guys! Thanks so much for the great responses to this fanfic, I'm really happy that so many people are interested in this. Just to tell you guys ahead of time, I will be adding some Pokemon Best Wishes Episodes in here and changing them a bit to suit the story, not ALL the episodes just the ones I need. I followed some of your suggestions that were given and tried to be a bit more descriptive of what's going on around the characters rather then having them talk. Okay now some response to the reviewers!

**BelleTigerBT: **Lol I'm sure you'll enjoy this chapter since I have added those characters in this chapter and they will be reappearing later on as well

**Digimon Fan 1997: **I took your suggestion and tried to keep the pokemon names with capitals in the first letter and I like your suggestion and its very plausible since girls can be a bit mean when it comes to their crush...

**Akari-Chan: **Thanks so much for the review, I tried to follow your suggestions and I hope its a bit more descriptive. Haha I think side-comments from the brothers will be amusing since I can already see Pod making comments and making Corn and maybe even Dento hit his head for them at time.

**Young Wizard Link: **Ah...now that is a secret, I will have some old friends visit her in Isshu but that's not until later but it will happen.

**Unbecoming Me: **I am adding those characters you asked but one will show up here while the other one will appear definitely next chapter and I love the jealously idea for the brothers.

**Sakurai7865: **Really? well I'm glad you find my story interesting despite the pairing! Hope you enjoy this new chapter!

**Weirn018: **Good luck with your own story I'd love to read it and thanks for the review!

**Mercenaryflyer: **I am following cannon to a point but of course I'm not going to make it easy for Satoko, that would ruin the fun and suspense of the battles coming up. Early rounds are going to be easy-ish but middle and finals are going to have a lot more difficulty. I know about Elesa's Japanese name I just wasn't sure if alot of people knew it because she hasn't appeared in Best Wishes yet which is why I chose to stick with her English name Elesa. Thanks for the criticism, I hope this chapter shows you I tried to be more descriptive.

**The Great Harvester: **Yes poor poor Pod but I love him, he's so much fun to mess around with.

Well thats it for the reviews and I just have one more thing to add: **since my first beta has yet to reply to me I was wondering if anyone would be interested in beta-ing this story for me? I'm actually going to need it since I want to be sure I got the battles down good enough well it shows Satoko had some trouble with the pokemon and didn't just breeze through the whole tournament. If interested please tell me in a review or PM me!**

That's all so please enjoy the newest installment of "The Spice of Life"

* * *

><p>"Hmm that's interesting…" Professor Araragi muttered under her breath chewing on the end of her pen, as she looked at an old book about pokemon to her notes. She was hunched over her desk like she had been for the past two days as her assistants around the large laboratory were working. She sat up rubbing her head, stretching as she tried to get the cricks out of her body from being in the same position for a while.<p>

"Professor Araragi? I finished organizing the files you asked me to do earlier." A voice said behind her.

She swerved around surprised before she let out a relieved breath and laughed softly.

"You surprised me Satoko, I didn't think you would get those done so fast." Professor Araragi said smiling at the dark haired girl in a long white lab coat as said girl just grinned right back at her proud at how fast she had managed to work, before handing her some files.

Pikachu looked content on Satoko's shoulder as he watched his trainer and the professor talk to each other, as he glanced around at all the different machines being used around the area.

"I didn't know where those went so I just put those aside for you to look over professor," Satoko explained as some of her other assistants walked behind Satoko pushing carts of pokemon that needed to be examined later as Professor Araragi sighed rubbing her head.

Her body felt stiff since she had been so pre-occupied with going through some new research books that she had put aside her other work in order to get through a good amount of the books. She had made her two assistants that worked with her have more work then they usually would and she could tell as she glanced at them that they were a bit tired trying to keep on schedule.

"So much work to do, I never realized I was so behind." She said to herself before she bookmarked her book and closed to before standing up. Glancing at the clock she noticed the time had really gotten away from her and frowned as she folded her arms trying to think about something.

Satoko watched curiously as she held her hands behind her and was bouncing a bit on the balls of her feet itching to do something else since she had finished the task she had been given early. Pikachu watched the professor as well before he nudged his trainer to say something to her and Satoko nodded.

"Professor? Is there anything else I can do?" Satoko asked tiling her head to the side curiously, wondering what the professor was thinking about and blinked when Professor Araragi nodded.

"Of course, you remember I explained how to examine and make sure the starter pokemon are in good condition?" Professor Araragi asked as she walked towards a different room.

"Yes Professor." Satoko replied as the door automatically shut behind her and Pikachu yelped when the door nearly caught his tail again, making Satoko giggle as the yellow mouse pokemon glared at the door.

Professor Araragi went over to a desk where there was a box sitting on top of it and brought It over to Satoko taking out three pokeballs showing the dark haired girl.

"I need you to give the pokemon their check up please." Professor Araragi explained handing the pokeballs to her, "I would do it myself but I need to help my assistants and the new trainer should be here soon."

"O-okay! I'll do it just like you showed me professor Araragi!" Satoko said eagerly as she glanced down at the pokeballs in her hands, she couldn't wait to get some real practice in with the techniques that she was shown.

Professor Araragi looked at the girl practically shaking with excitement, happy that she could let Satoko give the final check up to the pokemon. Professor Araragi then told Satoko where all the tools and equipment were once more and explained that she'll be the one to give the pokemon and everything else to the new trainer.

With one last wave Professor Araragi left the room leaving Satoko and Pikachu to take care of the starters.

"Well, no time like the present huh Pikachu?" Satoko said.

'_I think you should at least bring out Bulbasaur in case they decide to be a bit tricky."_ Pikachu said, as he recalled the last time one of the assistants had let out the starters.

One of them had actually ran out of the room making the whole lab stop work to look for the runaway pokemon. They nearly tore the whole place apart until they found it which was inside a storage closet under some cardboard boxes.

"Yeah…we don't want another incident like that again." Satoko said as she grabbed Bulbasaur's pokeball and released him. The green dinosaur looking poking yawned as he stretched his stubby legs, blinking blearily like he had just woken up form a nap.

"_What's going on?"_ Bulbasaur asked as Pikachu hopped down from Satoko's shoulder letting the girl get the tools to check the starter pokemon over.

"_Satoko is going to check over the Isshu starters and I figured it would be best to have you around encase something happened." _Pikachu explained and the sleepy look left Bulbasaur's face as he nodded agreeing with helping his trainer.

"Okay I think I got everything." Satoko said as she carried a small metal box with the things she needed to make sure the pokemon were healthy and ready for the trainer coming.

She grabbed the pokeballs and released the three pokemon inside onto the table in front of her. It only took a few seconds for the light to die down and the three starters were looking around wondering what was going on until they saw Satoko in front of them. Instantly the otter looking pokemon let out a happy cry as he ran forward and hugged Satoko nuzzling his face into the girl's chest making her laugh. Her pokemon were thinking differently as they had stiffened when the water starter had glomped their trainer.

"_Would it be bad to launch that cheeky creature into the gardens?" _Bulbasaur asked glowering at the otter cuddling his trainer, he was just itching to pull him away from her.

"_Probably, I am tempted to knock him off the table if he tries to knock __**me**__ off my perch from Satoko's shoulder like he did last time._" Pikachu retorted his tail twitching angrily.

"Haha awww it's nice to see you again Oshawott, but I need to give you and the others a look over okay?" Satoko said as she gently pulled the otter pokemon off of her and put him back in line with the others.

The green lizard like creature eyed Satoko for a moment before acknowledging her, it was the last pokemon that was giving her difficulty. As soon as he saw her he turned his back on her with his nose in the air making Satoko frown as she folded her arms.

"Tepig, why are you being like this?" The girl asked as she reached out to grab the pig and turn him around.

But the fire pokemon seemed to sense that Satoko was coming towards him and quickly jumped off of the table, surprising Satoko as he eyes widened before they narrowed determined. She wasn't going to cause problems for Professor Araragi all because of a stubborn pig pokemon.

"Hey! Get back here you are **not** causing another uproar you!" Satoko growled as she chased the pig pokemon around the room leaving the other pokemon to watch, some amused while the others were annoyed.

"_Is there a reason that pokemon likes to cause problems?"_ Bulbasaur asked sighing as he watched his trainer trying to grab the pig pokemon, wondering when she realize she could just use him to catch the tricky pig with vine whip.

"_He's always been a bit…stubborn."_ Snivy replied shrugging looking almost bored letting out a yawn, _"shouldn't she hurry up I heard today the new trainer comes over to pick one of us."_

"_Oh I hope I get picked...but then I won't be able to see Satoko anymore."_ Oshawott pouted folding his tiny arms, and actually thinking if he wanted to be pick, _"if I get picked then I get to go on an adventure! But then I can't cuddle Satoko…and she's so nice to hug…"_

Both Bulbasaur and Pikachu's eye twitched as they listened in to what the otter was saying and really wanted to tell the touchy otter off but got distracted when Tepig knocked over a cart.

"Bulbasaur get Tepig with vine whip!" Satoko shouted.

"_About time."_ Bulbasaur said smirking as his vines lashed out so fast they were nearly a blur and Tepig soon found himself hanging upside down by the green vines as he was brought back over to the table as Satoko wiped her forehead.

"This is not how I wanted to start off." She grumbled as she gave Tepig an unamused look as the big just looked away but there was a smirk on his face.

"_Don't even think of trying anything or you're be knocked out so fast you won't know what hit you." _Bulbasaur threatened in no mood for Tepig's idea of fun.

The fire pig starter glared back at Bulbasaur but the tiny green like dinosaur just stared back not even batting an eye. Tepig grumbled under his breath as he was sat down onto the table knowing he couldn't mess around anymore because of the plant pokemon watching him like a hawk.

Satoko let out a relieved sigh as she grabbed a small flashlight and went first to Oshawott.

"Okay this shouldn't take too long now saw 'Ah' " Satoko said as she looked over Oshawott thoroughly just like Professor Araragi had showed her earlier.

She had a bit of trouble with Tepig since he tried to squirm away from her but with the help of Bulbasaur, and also to her surprise Snivy and Oshawott held Tepig still while she did the examinations. When she was done she got a nice face full of black smoke that had her coughing. She wiped her face along with the other pokemon's faces that had gotten covered in soot as Tepig snickered from his place on the table.

"Just for that you don't get your pokemon treat." Satoko huffed as she pulled out two poffins from her lap coat pocket.

Even since the Sinnoh region she had been steadily practicing on improving making poffins until they were just as good as Dawn's were and not burnt to a crisp. She handed Snivy and Oshawott a pink Poffin each, the two took the treat sniffed it curiously and took a small bite. Satoko laughed as she watched the two eat the poffins with vigor having never taste something like this before.

Tepig looked almost enviously at the two starters but looked away when Satoko looked at him the pig pokemon huffed.

"You really aren't going to be chosen if you have a bad attitude." Satoko said shaking her head as she saw Snivy and Oshawott finish off their poffins. She glanced at the clock and saw that there was still plenty of time before the trainer came around and looked at the starter pokemon smiling.

"Why won't we have a bit of practice with your moves, you know to give you some experience?" Satoko suggested and immediately Snivy looked eager, as there was a glint in his eyes, ready to take the challenge.

Oshawott wasn't as sure as Snivy was but was determined to look good in front of Satoko and Tepig just seemed to shrug his shoulders not really caring. Returning the three to their pokeballs she walked out of the backroom and informed one of the assistants that she'd be in the back practicing with the starter pokemon. Behind the lap the area was covered with foliage but there was a space that was trimmed down for a battlefield even if it looked a bit unused.

"Alright Bulbasaur why don't we train with Snivy first just remember to take it a bit easy since he doesn't have any battle experience. We don't need you knocking out pokemon before the trainer gets here." Satoko said as Bulbasaur nodded running across to the other side of the battlefield and grinned at the grass snake pokemon as it appeared in front of him.

"Okay Snivy this is just a practice battle for your moves and reactions on the go alright?" Satoko assured the grass pokemon as he looked at the other grass starter in front of him. He gave a determined nod as Satoko patted his head.

"I know you'll do well okay Bulbasaur start off with Razor leave, Snivy fight back with leaf tornado!" Satoko commanded the two grass types as they both let loose their attacks.

Snivy jumped in the air and started spinning as leaves came out and surrounded him before launching it at Bulbasaur, at the same time the bulb pokemon threw out several fast spinning leaves right at Snivy's own attack. The two grass attacks clashed for a bit, but it only lasted a few seconds before the razor leaves cut right through the tornado and Snivy had to dodge to the side to avoid getting hit.

"Well your leaves are as sharp as ever Bulbasaur," Satoko said amazed as the leaves cut clear through several trees as Snivy glared at the other grass type frustrated that his attack was cut straight through. He stood back up on his feet and looked determined to try and nail a hit on the smug pokemon. Satoko smiled at the grass snake before issuing another command for the both of them, the training going long for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo Meanwhile oOo<strong>

A young dirty blonde haired boy wearing an orange jacket and tan pants was standing in the waiting room taking photos of the room just as an assistant walked into the room.

"Shooti?" She asked making sure it was the right child to pick their first pokemon.

The boy stopped taking photos and nodded turning towards the girl and took her picture making her blink but smiled nonetheless.

"Sorry for the delay we've been busy the last few days so I'll just show you to the assistant that has the pokemon for you." She said as she lead him past the Professor and the others who were surrounding a table discussing something quietly.

"Why can't the professor give me the pokemon?" Shooti asked.

"She's been swamped by work but don't worry the assistant is very capable." The girl assured as they entered the backroom and looked surprised to see it empty, "that's strange she said she would be here…"

"Oh are you looking for Satoko?" another assistant asked walking by as she was trying to carry a load of books in her hands, the pile wobbled a bit but she managed to steady them, "she said she'd be out in the back, wanted to help give the pokemon some experience in battling."

"Ah…okay then we have to go this way Shooti." The girl said leading him out of the room and down a different hallway before stopping at a door that lead outside, "just talk to the girl here and you'll have everything you need to start your journey."

Shooti nodded as he pocketed his camera and walked towards the automatic doors that opened, letting him outside. He had to blink a few times to let his eyes adjust to the bright sunlight but when his eyes focused he stared ahead. He saw a strange green pokemon with a giant bulb on its back easily dodging the attacks from a Tepig as the green pokemon used its vine whipes to trip the fire pokemon down and then quickly tackled it making it cry out.

He saw a the backside of a dark haired girl who was issuing commands to both pokemon and would've continued if a yellow mouse like pokemon's ear twitched and turned around seeing him. The mouse ran up to the girl and tugged on her labcoat getting her attention as he made noises and waved its arms around before pointing to him.

"Oh! You must be the new trainer right?" Satoko asked smiling at Shooti who just nodded. He couldn't help but stare at how pretty the girl looked, especially since she looked no older then himself.

"Okay Tepig, Bulbasaur you can stop now!" Satoko shouted and the two pokemon stopped, the big a bit reluctantly as Satoko walked up to the two of them and patted their heads, "you two did great." She added before taking out a super potion out of her pocket and spraying some of it on Bulbasaur and Tepig healing them. Pikachu ran towards Satoko and leapt up, getting into his spot on her shoulder as she returned Bulbasaur and Tepig to their pokeballs.

She walked back to Shooti but before she could say anything there was a sudden flash in her face and she was seeing spots for a few seconds before she saw that Shooti had taken a pictures.

"What's with the camera?" Satoko asked as they walked back into the lab.

"I've never seen a pokemon like the one on your shoulder." Shooti replied.

"Well I wouldn't think so, since they're more commonly seen in the Kanto region." Satoko explained.

"Oh so you mean that mediocre, boonies place." Shooti said smirked and stopped when he saw Satoko glower at him as did her Pikachu as sparks were going off from his cheeks.

"_Boonies! I'll show him what the 'boonies' are when I fry him!"_ Pikachu hissed but Satoko patted his head calming the mouse down, if only a little bit.

"I would be careful who you insult…there are some very powerful pokemon trainers in that region as there are in others it would be wise to really think who you're insult before saying those comments." Satoko said stiffly, "and I happen to be from that region so I'm asking you nicely to not insult my home."

The two walked back in silence as Shooti continued to stare holes into the back of Satoko's head, itching to just see how strong Kanto pokemon were against Isshu region pokemon. They entered the back room where Satoko had examined the pokemon and took a calm breath to get rid of the tension from before.

"Okay well here are the three pokemon you can choose for your starter." Satoko explained as she released all three pokemon, "Tepig the fire pokemon, Oshawott the water pokemon and Snivy the grass pokemon."

She moved back so that Shooti could get a better look at the pokemon as he walked up to them and looked at each other curiously. Tepig just sat there and snorted when Shooti walked up to him, looking him over before moving to Oshawott who tried to use his charms to win Shooti over, making Satoko look amused at him while Pikachu rolled his eyes and shook his head at the cutesy looking sea otter pokemon. The last one Snivy didn't do anything just stood there and stared back at Shooti, never breaking contact.

"I'll pick Snivy." Shooti replied taking the grass pokemon's pokeball.

Tepig didn't seem to care and just yawned as he stretched out wanting to take a nap while Oshawott seemed frozen in place, shocked that he hadn't been picked and Snivy had.

"I'll go get professor Araragi so she can give you your pokeballs and pokedex." Satoko said turning around to leave the room but Shooti reached out and grabbed her arm stopping her.

"_Hey! Hands off my trainer you!"_ Pikachu growled glaring at the dirty blonde haired kid.

"Before you get the professor I'd like to have a battle first. With you." Shooti said, "you said Kanto pokemon are strong right? I'd like to see that for myself since you don't see that kind of pokemon around here."

The dark haired girl gave Shooti an interested look as she folded her arms for a bit and before she nodded as the corner of her lips twitched and she was practically smirking.

"Alright we'll have a battle, you want to do it Pikachu?" Satoko asked.

Although, Satoko didn't really need to ask Pikachu that question anyway. The electric mouse pokemon was eager to show this kid exactly why you shouldn't go insulting another person's pokemon and their home. It didn't take long for the two to get back to the training field from earlier as Pikachu was in front of Satoko, his cheeks sparkling with electricity as Shooti just smirked right back at the girl.

"Let's go Snivy!" Shooti shouted releasing his new pokemon.

The grass pokemon looked a bit confused as to why he was already outside his pokeball, and looked around to see what was going on and when his eyes landed on Pikachu the grass snake couldn't help but just stare at his opponent. Snivy couldn't help but turn to give his new trainer an uneasy look at his choice of opponent…unlike Shooti, Snivy knew exactly how powerful Pikachu was having seen a few training sessions Satoko would do with him while she was at the lab as he along with the other starter pokemon were released for their daily check up. Snviy didn't need to know this wouldn't take long for the battle to end…for him.

"Okay Snivy tackle!" Shooti shouted.

"Pikachu dodge and then quick attack." Satoko commanded smiling as she watched her electric mouse pokemon easily dodge the tackle and basically hit the poor grass pokemon around with quick attack.

Pikachu would hit Snivy in one direction and then run towards where the grass snake pokemon was and hit him again and repeat the process.

Shooti scowled at the situation and tried to remedy it to at least nail a hit on the fast pikachu.

"Snivy get out of that attack and fight back with leaf tornado!"

The green grass pokemon jumped up into the air avoiding the next attack from the electric mouse as Pikachu skidded to a halt in the ground. Snivy then starts spinning with its head pointing to the ground as a green energy started to grow and swirl around the pokemon's tail. Soon a decent sized tornado was formed making Shooti smirk back at Satoko.

"Now attack the Pikachu!" Shooti shouted.

"Counter shield!" Satoko cried making Shooti stare at her.

"Counter shield? What kind of an attack is that!" Shooti shouted wondering what he heck Satoko was commanding her pokemon to do.

But then he looked back at the battlefield and felt his mouth drop when he saw Pikachu starting to spin on the ground in some sort of dance style before he noticed the bolts of electricity coming out and surrounding him. The bolts continued to spin around the electric pokemon and saw that it was protecting him just as the leaf tornado collided with it and the two attacks were pushing against each other.

To Shooti's surprise the shield lasted long against his Snivy's leaf tornado as the attack was soon dispersed throwing Snivy back a bit as he tried to avoid the bolts of electricity.

"Now's your chance Pikachu Iron tail!"

Pikachu smirked as he leapt into the air his tail glowing as it turned a metallic color and slammed against Snivy throwing him back farther until he hit a tree where he fell down unconscious. Pikachu landed on the battlefield and stood up looking proud at his accomplishment.

Shooti meanwhile grumbled as he walked over to his pokemon and picked him up just as Satoko made her way over to him pulling out a super potion and spraying it on Snivy healing his injuries.

"I did warn you." Satoko said in a matter-of-fact voice, "your pokemon should be fine and just needs some rest, I don't think Pikachu hurt him too much." The girl added as Pikachu climbed back onto her shoulder and smiled happily as Satoko scratched underneath his chin, "we should go back so that Professor Araragi can give you your pokeballs and pokedex."

"Alright…" Shooti mumbled still upset that he had lost to a Kanto pokemon as he returned Snivy to his pokeball before following Satoko back towards the lab.

The two walked back silently to the backroom and they saw Professor Araragi looking amused at the two as she put her hands on her hips.

"Now where did you two disappear to?" she asked teasingly, making Satoko's face go red and wave her arms around trying to dissuade the idea out of the professor's head.

"Professor Araragi its not like **that** we just had a quick battle! That's it!" Satoko explained her face red as she couldn't believe the Professor was even suggesting something like that between her and Shooti.

The professor nodded but she still had that teasing grin on her face making the girl groan.

"Alright well I have your pokedex here Shooti but I'm afraid we ran out of pokeballs." Professor Araragi sighed, "our usually supply is late today."

"I can go pick it up if you like Professor." Satoko offered, speaking up. "I finished all my duties so I'm pretty much free."

"That is true, would you mind taking Shooti with you so you can give him the pokeballs?" the Professor asked as Satoko grimaced a bit.

"Alright but my pokemon won't like it, he usually doesn't like carrying anyone else but me." Satoko sighed as she headed out the door.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience but I thought we still had some pokeballs left." Profossor Araragi apologized to Shooti as he followed Satoko out.

"Its fine." Shooti replied back leaving the room until both he and Satoko were both outside.

The girl turned and gave a warning look to Shooti as she grabbed a pokeball from her waist.

"I'm just going to warn you once, don't make fun or insult Kanto pokemon around this pokemon because he's really aggressive." Satoko said before tossing the ball up releasing the pokemon.

Shooti took a few steps back when a loud angry roar came from the pokemon as an orange draconic pokemon came out from the pokeball, he stretched his wings wide ashe looked around with narrowed blue eyes. When he spotted Shooti he let out a low growl glaring at him, the pokemon only stopped when Satoko patted his neck calming him down almost instantly.

"Charizard calm down, I need to run an errand and it'll be faster with you," Satoko said sternly.

"You're going to use him to get to the area?" Shooti asked warily as he still looked uneasy at the dangerous looking pokemon.

"Of course, Charizard let's me ride on his back to travel where I need to go fast." Satoko explained, "now are you coming or what?"

"He's not going to bite me is he?" Shooti asked, as Charizard seemed to almost give him an evil smirk.

"Not unless you give him a reason to." Satoko replied as she helped Shooti up behind her.

Charizard was a bit miffed he had to let some strange boy onto his back with his trainer but Satoko just patted his head and he gave in, knowing he couldn't win an argument with his trainer even if he tried. Spreading his large wings he lifted himself and his two passengers off the ground and soon they were flying through the air. Shooti couldn't help it and took out his camera and was snapping pictures as much as he could never knowing when he would get another chance like this again.

"You better hold on, I wouldn't want you to fall." Satoko said as Charizard heard that and was tempted to start doing tricks to 'accidentally' knock the kid off of him. He shook his head decided it would be best if he didn't otherwise his trainer would be mad at him for doing something like that.

They soon landed at the harbor where there were plenty of trucks, airplanes and boats delivering goods that were to be sent out all over Isshu. Charizard descended close to one particular store house and some workers even recognized Satoko as she got off of Charizard as Shooti followed her.

"Well hello Satoko! Here to pick something up for Professor Araragi again?" an older man asked grinning.

"Yes, do you have the supply of pokeballs for the lab?" she asked curiously.

"You're just in luck, they came in a few minutes ago let me just go and get those for you." The man replied as he disappeared into the back and reappeared a few minutes later carrying a medium sized box, "here you go, one box full of pokeballs for Kanako Laboratories."

Satoko signed for them as Charizard took them from the man before he went off to assist some other workers with some loads coming off of a boat.

"We'll have to head back to the lab since I didn't bring anything with me to open the box." Satoko said as Shooti just shrugged as they walked away from the storage area.

All of a sudden Pikachu's ear's stood up as Charizard stopped as well, both pokemon gazing up into the sky as they heard a deep rumbling and noticed some dark clouds starting to appear and slowly grow out until it started to darken the whole sky. Shooti and Satoko stopped when they noticed the pokemon had stopped following them and followed their gazes up to the sky where they too saw the clouds.

"I don't think it was suppose to rain today…" Satoko muttered frowning as she looked at the clouds, "it was suppose to be clear."

"By your pokemon's reactions I get the feeling those aren't normal storm clouds." Shooti stated wondering himself what those clouds meant.

He had lived in Isshu his whole life and he has never once seen storm clouds appear out of nowhere with any warning. The group couldn't help but just stand there as they watched the dark clouds roll in with strikes of lightning bursting from the clouds as soon there was barely any sky left to be seen. The bolts seemed to become bigger and bigger with each passing moment as they struck the ocean and soon the ground around theme were becoming scorched with the blasts from the lightning bolts. All around the deliverymen were shouting at each other to find shelter and get out of the open, the group realized they should do the same and headed back towards the storage unit.

All of sudden Satoko heard a loud crack above them and her eyes widen horrified.

"MOVE!" She shouted as she grabbed Shooti and leapt to the side as did her pokemon who sensed the incoming lightning bolt, hitting just where the group had been standing earlier.

"That…was way too close…" Satoko breathed as she sat up with her arms still wrapped around Shooti's body.

She never noticing the poor diry blonde haired boy blushing furiously as the girl was pretty much hugging him. Charizard meanwhile was obviously irritated at some strange boy having his head practically buried in his trainer's chest! But before he could storm over there and forcibly remove the boy from Satoko's grip a loud cry caught their attention and they turned to see Pikachu who had dodged the first bolt strike, had been hit by another bolt! The thing that she noticed was it wasn't an ordinary bolt since lighting was usually yellow the bolt that had hit her precious Pikachu was blue…

"Pikachu!" Satoko shouted as she stood up with Charizard next to her, "Charizard keep Shooti safe I'm going to go get Pikachu!"

Charizard's eyes widened at that statement and tried to argue with his trainer, _"What! Are you crazy Satoko!"_ Charizard exclaimed dropping the box of pokeballs to reach out and try to grab his trainer but she had sprinted off before he could making the orange dragon pokemon curse.

As Satoko was running towards her pokemon she saw Pikachu grimacing but managing to stay strong as he let out a thunderbolt upwards towards the sky. But unfortunately that seemed to just make things worse as there was a low growling form above and Satoko could've sworn she saw a red eye glaring down at them as a vortex swirled above, the center being where the lightning was coming from before it suddenly stopped allowing Pikachu to collapse. She took this moment to run over to her pokemon to grab him but before she could there was a bright flash in the sky and both she and pikachu were struck with a stronger bolt of blue lightning knocking them both unconscious as the storm disappeared.

Charizard and Shooti ran over to the downed trainer and pokemon. Shooti checked for a pulse and thankfully he found one on Satoko and Pikachu. Charizard not wasting a moment shoved the box of pokeballs to Shooti as he picked up his trainer and Pikachu, before he lowered himself and grudgingly allowed Shooti to climb on his back as he quickly flew back to the lab.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo Back at the Lab in Kanako Town oOo<strong>

Satoko groaned as she felt like a stampede of Tauros just hit her…again. She tried to sit up but someone put their hands on her shoulders stopping her from doing so.

"Whoa, just wait a minute there you need to rest a bit more." A woman's voice sounded making Satoko turn towards it.

"P-Professor Araragi?" Satoko croaked out feeling sore, as she wanted to sit up, and after a few minutes of struggling with the Professor the woman relented. Satoko looked around and saw Charizard along with Pikachu by her bed worried as Shooti stood off away from her as Satoko rubbed her head, mind a bit fuzzy. "Professor what happened?"

"It seems that you and your Pikachu were attacked I guess you could say by a legendary pokemon here. Shooti explained to me what happened and I only know of one pokemon that can give off BLUE electric attacks." Professor Araragi stated, "Zekrom, the legendary dragon…"

"But…why would Zekrom all of a sudden just appear?" Satoko asked.

"I don't know it is rather strange in itself but there's not much we can do about it." Professor Araragi, "all we know that Zekrom travels through the Isshu region at times as storms sometimes follows it as well."

"I see…how is pikachu?" Satoko asked.

"Your Pikachi is fine, it's just a bit overloaded with electricity right now so we're trying to get rid of it. He's hooked up to a few machines to help him." Professor Araragi assured.

"Oh that's good…" Satoko sighed lying back down to rest she saw Shooti walk over to the bed she was in and looked down at her for a bit as he seemed to be struggling to say something, "Shooti?"

"I want to…thank you for saving me from getting hit by that bolt of lightning…" Shooti mumbled out as he looked at the girl. She looked tired as the lab coat she had worn earlier was singed that had to be replaced. The girl's arms and legs had a few bandages wrapped around her as well.

Satoko blinked surprised but smiled back at Shooti, "its no problem I couldn't let you get hurt no matter what." She replied back to the dirty blonde haired boy. She wondered why his face suddenly went red as he turned away, walking out of the room.

"I'll see you around…" he said before the doors shut behind him.

"Now I think you should just take a nap now so you can journey back to Sanyou city." Professor Araragi, "I'll give Pikachu back to you once he's better alright?"

Satoko nodded and closed her eyes, trying to get comfortable on the bed. It wasn't long before soft snores were heard as the girl took a nap while her body recovered from the ordeal she just went through.

**oOo A little while later...oOo**

"Here are some pokeballs and pokedex Satoko, I know you'd like to capture your own Isshu region pokemon." Professor Araragi said smiling at the girl that still had bandages on her but she was feeling much better as was Pikachu who nuzzled Satoko's cheek.

"Thanks a lot Professor Araragi, I'll see you later then." Satoko said as she smiled at the older woman.

"Sure thing and good luck with the competition! Call me immediately after to tell me all about it all right?" the professor replied as Satoko nodded.

"It's a promise Professor Araragi! Bye!" Satoko said as she turned and headed down the road, never noticing a certain water otter pokemon watching her from behind the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be continued...<strong>

**Next Chapter: _Between Girls and Their Pokemon_**


	4. Between Girls and Their Pokemon

I'm SOOO sorry for the lateness of this chapter...I just got into a bit of a rut and then had some problems at home, computer not working, then my desktop crashing, summer stuff coming up a whole big mess really...but I'm back on track now so you''ll get the updates again lol. I added a bit of something extra I didn't put in the pre-write of the chapter i had written, think of it as a bonus for you guys, just to let you know it IS Cafemocha in a way so you should all enjoy that. But I'll have the next chapter in a few days along with my other story(ies)...which I still need to prewrite for, but anyway enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

><p>Satoko stretched out her arms as she smiled, enjoying the warmth of the sun beating on her skin as Pikachu was content on her shoulder.<p>

"This is nice huh Pikachu? Just walking town to town traveling." She said smiling at her companion.

The yellow mouse pokemon just let out a happy 'chaaaa' in reply making Satoko giggle as she looked around the forest that was on one side of the dirt pathway she was walking, in hopes of seeing Isshu pokemon along the way. The forest was pretty dense and was on a low ledge so she could only see bushes and the trunks of the trees towering overhead, Satoko could hear the sounds of the pidoves moving along above the trees calling out to each other before they flew off to their nest or to hunt for food.

On the other side of the pathway that she and Pikachu were walking the forest there was even with the road and spanned into a bit of a field with bushes placed around the area and wasn't on a ledge like the other side of the pathway.

"Hmm do you think we should've called Dento and the others to tell them we're on our way?" Satoko asked Pikachu who looked at her a bit tiredly.

"_Eh…I'm sure they know we're on our way back."_ He replied nuzzling his trainer's cheek.

"Mmm, I wonder how they're doing with the set up for the pokemon tournament, I'm sure its going to be big." Satoko said giggling eagerly as she couldn't wait to battle trainers from this region.

In her excitement she almost missed hearing the bushes shaking a bit since her mind was occupied thinking of what pokemon she should use and how to prepare them for the battle. It was thanks to Pikachu's sharp hearing that he heard the sounds. Standing a bit straighter on Satoko's shoulder his ears twitched when the sound continued and pulled on Satoko's ear to get her attention.

"_Satoko! Stop thinking about pokemon battles and turn your head this way!"_ Pikachu exclaimed grabbing his trainer's face and forcing her to turn her head.

"Hey! Pikachu what's the big idea!" Satoko exclaimed but then she saw the bushes shaking and blinked, "oh a pokemon is there."

It took about five seconds for that sentence to process in Satoko's head before Pikachu jumped off his trainer's shoulder as she scrambled to find her pokedex much to the yellow mouse's amusement. She finally found it and held it in front of her where the rustling bushes are. Soon a curious green head popped out examining its surroundings.

**:: Axew the tusk pokemon, They use their tusks to crush the berries they eat. Repeated regrowth makes their tusks strong and sharp.::**

"Axew? That's interesting it says here it's a dragon type pokemon but I didn't think there was a dragon's cave or home near Kanako town…I wonder where Axew are usually found." Satoko mumbled to herself as she glanced back at the Axew. She pressed a few buttons on her pokedex and found what she was looking for. She stared at the screen and blinked.

"Mistralton Cave! That's no where near here!" she exclaimed shocked.

She may not have been born in Isshu but she was made to study locations and areas of the region while she was studying with Professor Araragi since the professor wanted her to know how to travel between cities and tell when she was lost. The female professor had apparently been told by her mother and Professor Oak how she had a tendency to get lost while she was traveling, even with other people.

Satoko looked up from the pokedex and saw that the Axew was just staring at them and hadn't run away from her. Wanting to try something different rather then just battling it and catching it, Satoko unclipped one of the pokeballs and called out one of the pokemon she had brought along with her.

In a flash of light Gible came out, looking around for a battle but when he didn't see one his eyes caught his trainer's own and gave her a confused look.

"Gible see that Axew over there? It's a dragon pokemon like you, do you think you can go and make friends with him? I'm curious to why a dragon is near Kanako town but I don't want to scare him off." Satoko explained.

"_And for the love of Arceus do NOT go and bite his head! We want to make a __**good**__ impression Gible!" _Pikachu stated giving the dragon pokemon a look.

"_Hey I only do that for Satoko you guys." _Gible defended, Pikachu didn't looked convinced but he just moved away from the dragon type pokemon as Gible made his way to the other pokemon as Satoko and Pikachu hung back.

There was an exchange of words between the two dragon types and the Axew looked surprised at something that Gible had said. The green tusked pokemon started to examine Gible, as if trying to find out if it was true while Gible just looked a bit confused to why the other pokemon was doing that.

Satoko saw this was her chance to go up and try to communicate with the Axew, since the little pokemon had no idea that Gible was from a whole different region.

"You're curious about my Gible aren't you?" Satoko asked smiling as she knelt down into the grass and wrapped Gible in her arms as Axew had stopped poking Gible to look at the trainer.

The other dragon pokemon didn't say anything but just nodded.

"See he is a dragon pokemon but one you've never seen before because he comes from a different region." Satoko explained, "he's a very good and strong dragon type."

With that, Satoko put Gible back down and stood back up, facing some foliage.

"Now watch this!" the kanto girl said and pointed to a tree, "okay Gible Dragon pulse!"

Gible grinned and took a deep breath and to the Axew's amazement a bright teal colored orb started to form and soon it was launched straight at the tree Satoko had pointed out, the tree didn't stand a chance and was completely destroyed.

Axew started to jump around excitedly as he looked from the remains of the tree to Gible. The tiny dragon pokemon surprised the group by running back into the bushes and jumping into one. They could still hear the Axew chatting excitedly and they were surprised when another figure popped out of the bushes with the axew poking its head out of her hair.

She looked at the others and when her eyes landed on Gible she leapt out of the bushes and grabbed the blue pokemon and looked at it.

"Woooow so this is really another dragon pokemon! And it can use its attack so well!" the girl said amazed twirling around and staring at Gible. "is he really a dragon pokemon? What kind is he? What kind of attacks can he use besides that one?"

"Uh….I'll answer your questions but do you mind putting down my Gible before…" Satoko started but winced when Gible was getting dizzy from all the spinning and leapt out of the girl's hands and bit her head.

"Ahhh! Gible what have I told you about doing that!" Satoko exclaimed horrified at what her pokemon did and ran over to the girl, pulling Gible off of her and into her arms.

" I am sooo sorry! Usually he doesn't do that to strangers!" Satoko apologized looking at Gible as Pikachu jumped onto her shoulder once more to look at the dragon.

"_I thought we warned you about biting stranger's heads?"_ Pikachu asked raising an eyebrow.

"_You try surviving spinning around that long and not want to get out of it."_ Gible grumbled as he settled in Satoko's arms.

The girl rubbed her head and chuckled.

"Its alright! I was just so excited seeing another dragon type." The girl said.

"Ah…I guess that makes sense why there was an Axew around this area when they're usually not found here." Satoko stated making the girl huff.

"Of course! He's my partner, you're such a kid!" the girl said.

"Hey! I am not a kid! I was just surprised seeing an Axew here!" Satoko retorted grumbling, "and who are you calling a kid when you're one yourself?"

"Yes yes and…Oh! Is that a pikachu!" the girl squealed and quickly grabbed the yellow mouse pokemon off of Satoko's shoulder and started to squeeze him, "so what's a Pikachu doing here?"

"Oh uhm…we're from Masara Town in Kanto." Satoko explained, "but er you might want to-"

"Really! Oooohh tell me why you're here and everything with such a cute-" the girl asked as she continued to squeeze the life out of Pikachu.

Satoko was about to explain but then Pikachu was having trouble breathing with how hard the girl was squeezing him and before Satoko could warn the girl the longhaired girl was shocked quite literally thanks to Pikachu's thunderbolt.

"A-are you okay?" Satoko asked sweating as she kneeled down as Pikachu was released from the girl's grip and ran to her side.

"_Not so pleasant now is it?_" Gible stated giving Pikachu a look.

The yellow mouse grumbled as he kept close to Satoko and warily watched the girl.

"I'm fine! My name is Iris and this is my partner Axew!" The girl replied brightly standing up quickly smiling.

Satoko smiled back, " My name is Satoko and I'm on my way to Sanyou city would you like to go together?"

"Hmm I guess not I'm rather curious about your pokemon." Iris said as the two started walking down the road. Pikachu was content staying on Satoko's shoulder while Gible and Axew were happy chatting with each other on the ground.

"So what were you doing around here?" Satoko asked curiously as she looked at Iris.

"Oh! Yesterday there was a huge storm by the town over here and I got curious, you came from there right? Any idea what was going on with that thunder storm there?" Iris asked.

"Oh…well it was because of…er..I think the professor called the pokemon Zekrom? Yeah…she said it had something to do with that pokemon." Satoko said frowning.

Suddenly the dark haired girl found herself crashing into Iris who had quickly moved in front of her and grabbed her shoulders and started to shake her.

"**ZEKROM!** A-are you sure! Really? The legendary pokemon!" Iris exclaimed to the other trainer.

The three pokemon stared at the two trainers.

"_Is your trainer always like that?"_ Pikachu asked the Axew who shrugged.

"_She gets really excited when anything comes up about dragons, especially the legendary dragons of this region." _Axew stated shrugging his tiny arms.

"_I'm starting to wonder if its safe for __**my **__trainer." _Pikachu sighed, '_then again I'm not surprised at the trouble my trainer can get into_"

"W-well that's what Professor Araragi said! All I remember that happened was dark clouds suddenly coming in; when the weather was really clear for the whole day! I heard rumbling then lightning bolts started to shoot out!" Satoko exclaimed once Iris stopped shaking her.

"Did you get a good look at it? What happened when it appeared!" Iris asked shooting questions excitedly.

"I didn't get a good look since it was hidden in the clouds, and the only thing I could see was maybe its eye in the center of the storm." Satoko said frowning, "as for what happened, it nearly hit me and this other trainer but managed to get Pikachu and me a second time, knocking me out."

"Wow…you got hit by Zekrom's lighting and you're okay?" Iris said blinking as she looked at the girl. She could see a few bandages wrapped around her arm and on her face but overall she looked fine.

"Yeah I was surprised as well but that's what happened." Satoko said as the two girls went back to walking along the pathway for a while, the girls chatting about pokemon and getting to know each other.

Satoko got excited when they passed by different pokemon, and even managed to get close to a deerling managing to pet it before it ran off to join its heard. The kanto born girl smiled at how much fun she was having just taking it easy for once and not in any hurry to get to the next gym or contest that her old companions use to look forward to.

It wasn't long until the sun starting to set that they decided to take a break nearby an apple tree.

"Well I'm hungry as ever, " Satoko said as she took an apple from the tree and was about to bite into it until it suddenly started to rain apples on top of her and her pokemon. "….ow…"

"Dinner's ready! Huh? Satoko where are you?" Iris wondered looking around.

"D-down here Iris…" the other girl groaned under the pile, making Iris laugh nervously.

"Ahaha sorry Satoko…" Iris said sheepishly, "but that's amazing that you had an encounter with such a pokemon like Zekrom!"

"It was interesting…though it had to hurt Pikachu, he got overloaded with electricity again so I was worried about him." Satoko sighed as she chewed on an apple as she scratched under her electric pokemon's chin. Gible was already curled up asleep and Satoko returned him to his pokeball by that time.

"But still to meet a legendary pokemon that's a real site to see!" Iris added her eyes sparkling at the concept of seeing such a pokemon, "I would love to see Zekrom!"

"_Do you think we should tell her of our encounters with legendary pokemon throughout our travels?"_ Pikachu asked amused since he could recall every single legendary he had met thanks to his trainer.

"Uh…lets not." Satoko muttered before looking back up at Iris, but to her surprise the girl had fallen asleep on the branch. The Kanto girl shook her head amused at Iris falling asleep before she fell back onto the soft crass and stared up at the star filled sky.

"Its amazing isn't it pikachu?" Satoko said softly, gazing at the endless night sky. Her eyes brighten when she saw a shooting star flying across, "hey Pikachu that means something good is going to happen don't you think? "

"_You bet Satoko!"_ Pikachu agreed as he nodded his head.

"I really can't wait to work with the other gym leaders, and battle in that tournament!" Satoko added excited, "working with Professor Araragi was fun despite what happened with Zekrom but still…I say things are looking up."

The two laughed a bit excited before they closed their eyes and soon they both fell asleep, curled up against each other.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo The Next Day oOo<strong>

"I wish Iris would at least tell us she was leaving in the morning." Satoko sighed as she shook her head, "That would've been the nice thing to do instead of just disappearing like that."

Pikachu just shrugged as he kept a firm grip on Satoko's shoulders as they continued on their way to Sanyou city. It was a rather peaceful and quiet walk as pokemon were just waking up themselves, deering, patrats and the occasional lillipup were darting in and out of bushes and climbing trees in search of fruits or berries for breakfast.

Satoko and Pikachu stopped when the heard the cries of a flock of pidove flying above them and they looked up, watching them pass overhead. Since she was paying so much attention she never noticed someone sneaking up behind her and surprising her with a loud shout.

"**BOO!"**

"Kyaaaa!"

"You really are such a child if you get scared that easily Satoko!" Iris giggled as she tried to muffle her laughter at the other girl's expense, "you need to be more aware of your surroundings."

"I'll keep that in mind next time Iris…" Satoko said dryly as she glared at the girl behind her, "but did you really feel the need to scare me like that?"

"Its just to show you that you could've been attacked by a pokemon and not kniw it!" Iris explained.

"Right…you just probably wanted to scare me since you disappeared when Pikachu and I woke up." Satoko grumbled as Iris munched on an apple and handed one to Axew. The dragon pokemon jumped out of Iris's hair and onto the ground where Pikachu joined him. Axew greeted the electric mouse pokemon and split the apple Iris had gave him, the two of them enjoying their snack while their trainers talked. None of them noticed three sets of familiar eyes until it was too late.

Two mechanical hands shot out and grabbed the two pokemon, making them cry out.

"Pikachu!"

"Axew!"

"Oh no…" Satoko said as she swiftly turned around and saw the perpetrators who had grabbed Pikachu and Iris's Axew, three figures she had hoped that stayed in the other regions rather then follow her to Isshu.

"By Arceus its you guys again!" Satoko cried out angrily glaring at the trio, Iris looked surprised at the other girl.

"You know them?" Iris asked worried at the angry look that was on the other girl's face.

It was one that

"Unfortunately they've been a pain for a while now…they're part of an organization bent on capturing other trainer's pokemon for their own needs" Satoko said and reached down to grab Charizard's pokeball when James brought something out from behind himquickly and shot it at both her and Iris.

"Ah! What the!" Satoko exclaimed, as she slammed into the ground hard with a net wrapped around her torso, arms and legs so she couldn't move or even drop Charizard's pokeball to the ground to release him.

"Hey get this thing off of me! Oooo you're going to get it!" Iris growled as she tried to free herself from the net.

"Good luck getting those off of yew twerpettes, now as we were saying before we were rudely interrupted." Meowth said smirking at the downed girls as he played with his whiskers.

"If we were asked. " Musashi started folding her arms looking smug.

"We will answer for the sake of tomorrow!" Kojiro continued his green eyes glinting almost evilly.

"Future! A white future reflects the color of Evil!"

"Universe! The hammer of justice in a black world!"

"Our names will be remembered in this place!"

"Destroyer of passion, Musashi!"

"Pure heart of darkness, Kojiro!"

"Infinite intelligence, nyarth!"

"Come gather! Under the name of Team Rocket!"

"Dammit Pikachu try a thunderbolt!" Satoko shouted.

"_Get ready to blast off team rocket!"_ Pikachu glared as he charged up and released the electricity only to his horror the electricity was absorb by the machine that was holding onto them.

"Tsk tsk tsk, did you really think we'd be that easy to fight? You're becoming a bit predictable brat" Kojiro said looking at Satoko who just smirked back.

"You tell me you've made enough mistakes the last several hundred attempts you did trying to get Pikachu." Satoko shot back, making the blue haired adult glower at her.

"Well this time we're a different Team Rocket and we're more prepared this time." Musashi stated pointing at Satoko, who struggled to get free as the trio looked satisfied.

"as you can tell we tied you up **before **you could bring out your other pokemon."

"Say yer good byes to yer pokemon twerpettes! Because dis'll be the last time dat you see dem!" Meowth stated as the two pokemon were dropped into a glass box as the trio got into their balloon almost casually. The fire lit up and soon the balloon was in the air leaving the two girls stranded on the ground, unable to move.

"See you later twerp! Maybe later if we run into you again we can relieve you of more of your pokemon!" Musashi laughed snidely.

"Dammit! Pikachu!" Satoko shouted as she tried getting upright but was having little success, Iris was about in the same boat as her and it looked like for once, Team Rocket was actually going to get away with their pokemon.

That was until they suddenly found the nets cut and able to sit up as a familiar blue shell wielding otter pokemon ran out from the behind the trees and threw his shell accurately at the balloon popping it easily. The vehicle fell down with great force the glass box that contained Pikachu and Axew shattered upon impact sending them off. The trainers quickly got to their feet, dashing towards their falling pokemon and managed to catch them before they hit the ground.

"Pikachu are you alright?" Satoko asked.

"_Other then my head ringing a bit from that crash I'm fine." _Pikachu replied as he rubbed his head.

"_Ooo what was the name of that patrat that hit me?"_ Axew whined as Iris hugged him.

"You're okay! I'm so happy!" she shouted happily twirling around.

"Tch! Just because we had a minor set back doesn't mean we're going to give up anytime soon! Lets go Swoobat!" Musashi growled tossing out her bat pokemon, "get the twerps by using gust!"

"Pikachu dodge it then fight back with thundershock!"

"_Pay back time!"_ Pikachu said grinning as he dodged the gust and let lose a thunderbolt, surprisingly the Swoobat managed to dodge the thunderbolt but then a water gun attack hit it sending it flying back past team rocket.

Satoko turned around and saw Oshawatt dancing happily.

"Thank you Oshawatt okay Pikachu get team rocket with a volt tackle!" Satoko shouted.

Pikachu grinned and started to cover itself with electricity and dashed forward towards team rocket but before he could make contact with them Kojiro threw a smoke bomb stopping Pikachu in his tracks. The yellow mouse pokemon skidded to a halt and looked around when the smoke cleared they were gone.

"_This is new…Team Rocket is actually, smarter and that's kind of freaky…"_ Pikachu muttered to himself glaring at the spot where the trio had been before getting back to his trainer.

Meanwhile Satoko and Iris were looking at the cute otter pokemon that had saved them.

"Awww it's so cute! What are you doing around here?" She cooed grabbing Oshawott in her arms and hugging him.

"Could it be that you've been following us possibly?" Satoko asked curiously getting an idea where this Oshawott came from. When the otter pokemon nodded that just seemed to make Iris squeal even louder.

"You've been following us! Oh I know you want to travel with me don't you?" the dragon girl giggled as she put Oshawott down and grabbed a pokeball but Oshawott shook his head and ran towards Satoko tugging on her pants.

"You're the Oshawott from Professor Araragi's lab?" Satoko stated as her eyes widened as the otter nodded as Satoko kneeled down and brought the small starter into her arms.

"_I missed you!"_ the otter pokemon said happily hugging Satoko as Pikachu stood in front of Satoko.

The electric pokemon's ear couldn't help but twitch irritated as he glowered up at the overly friendly water pokemon snuggling up to his trainer.

"_I thought I wouldn't see that pokemon again for a while."_ Pikachu couldn't help but mutter as he folded his arms.

"Well let's go to a pokemon center and have our pokemon check out." Satoko said with Oshawott still in her arms, "just to be sure nothing's wrong with Pikachu and Axew."

"Alright, I still can't believe he wants to travel with you." Iris pouted looking at Oshawott who looked happy to be in Satoko's arms as Pikachu got back onto Satoko's shoulders keeping an eye on the otter.

'_Then again maybe it won't be so bad…I know a few others that won't take so well to a new pokemon cuddling our trainer…' _Pikachu thought almost evilly and the small starter pokemon in Satoko's arms couldn't help but feel a chill go down its spine as it glanced up the electric pokemon who seemed to be plotting something.

'_Why do I get the feeling I just jumped into a situation similar of finding a stray cubchoo and running into its mother in the winter…'_ Oshawott couldn't help but think to himself shivering.

"Oshawott are you cold?" Satoko asked curiously as she looked down at the pokemon shaking in her arms. The pokemon didn't say anything and Satoko made a note to get Oshawott looked at as well.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo At the Pokemon Center oOo<strong>

"So that's where he disappeared to." Professor Araragi said letting out a relieved breath, "I panicked and nearly turned the whole lab upside down because he disappeared."

"Its alright so er…he kinda followed me so Professor I was wondering…" Satoko said as she scratched her cheek.

"You don't need to say anything since it already seems so attached to you I'll send over his pokeball for you." Professor Araragi said smiling at the girl.

"It's really alright? I mean aren't there other trainers coming soon?" Satoko asked.

"Not really so don't worry about it and besides I doubt it would be happy with anyone else." Professor Araragi replied/

"if you're sure, thanks again Professor." Satoko said smiling.

"No problem have a safe journey to Sanyou City and good luck in the tournament!" the professor said before she sent over the pokeball before she hung up. Just in time as well since Nurse Joy called for her and Iris that their pokemon were ready.

"Your pokemon are perfectly healthy, thank you for visiting." Nurse Joy said smiling, "and here is your room key for you and your friend."

"Thanks! Iris we can go rest now." Satoko said turning to the girl next to her who took Axew and her other pokeball. Pikachu let out a happy cry and jumped from the counter and onto Satoko's shoulder nuzzling the girl's cheek as Oshawott lifted his arms and giving the girl watery eyes. Satoko giggled and picked up Oshawott who sighed happily being hugged by Satoko.

"_Cheeky little…"_ Pikachu muttered under his breath glaring at Oshawott, making a note to introduce him to Charizard later.

"Great! I call dibs!" Iris giggled running ahead of Satoko up the stairs.

"Hey! You don't even know what room we're in!" Satoko shouted after her but was laugh as well, chasing after the jungle girl.

It didn't take long for them to get to the room and Iris already claimed one of the beds and start bouncing on the mattress.

"Not use to sleeping on beds?" Satoko asked as she came out of the bathroom in her pajamas that just consisted of a plain yellow tanktop and yellow shorts with pikachu's face all over it.

"I usually prefer sleeping under the stars but I don't mind sleeping in once in a while." Iris said as she stopped bouncing on the bed and just hugged Axew to her chest.

"Yeah it is nice to sleep like that." Satoko added yawning as she crawled into bed. Oshawott refused to go back into his pokeball and wanted to sleep next to his new trainer which she didn't mind. It was just Pikachu that seemed to mind Oshawott.

"So what kind of attacks can your Gible use?" Iris asked looking over at Satoko.

"Mmm he can use dig, rock smash, dragon pulse and draco meteor." Satoko stated, "what about Axew?"

"That's amazing…he's still a baby but he can use scratch!" Iris replied.

"Is that it? I thought pokemon had at least two moves?" Satoko asked.

Iris just laughed nervously at the question as she scratched the back of her head.

"W-well he does have another attack its just that…he can't use it that well." Iris replied twiddling her fingers together, "he has dragon rage but Axew has trouble releasing it."

"Hmm hey I think I can help you! I have a pokemon that can use dragon rage." Satoko said grinning.

"Really!" Iris exclaimed, even Axew looked excited at the thought of seeing another pokemon use dragon rage, "is it another dragon type?"

"Well sort of, its Charizard." Satoko replied, "he's not really a dragon type but he has some dragon moves like dragon rage and dragon breath."

"Woooow that's different…" Iris said surprised, "its rare that other pokemon can learn dragon moves."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean that its impossible." Satoko replied, "would you like to stay together for a while? I can see if I can help you out."

"That would be great and I guess it wouldn't be so bad to travel with someone rather then by myself…and getting Axew to finally use Dragon rage would be amazing." Iris said offhandedly, trying not to seem too excited.

Satoko looked amused and nodded.

"Alright then you're not going to suddenly disappear on me in the morning again are you" Satoko couldn't help but ask as she settled down under the blankets with Pikachu and Oshawott next to her.

"No I'll be here, as long as you don't sleep in too long." Iris stated smirking.

Satoko just rolled her eyes as she turned off the lamp.

"Good night Iris."

"Night Satoko."

* * *

><p><strong>oOo Back in Sanyou Gym oOo<strong>

"Okay so we're clear to use the park for the next three days right?" Corn asked Dento who nodded and showed him the papers.

"He says it'll be a great way to advertise the city and attract tourists so its really a win-win situation." The green haired brother replied.

"and I managed to rent a scoreboard for us." Corn said indicating to the item in the storage room.

"I still say you rented one that was too big." Dento said looking at the sheer size of it.

"Trust me I have a feeling we're going to need it, now we just need to wait for Pod to get back with the names of the girls from the pokemon center." Corn stated.

"I'm back!" Corn shouted.

The two brothers got up and walked to the entrance where Pod had walked in, they were about to greet him but then they stopped and gawked at the amount of papers in Pod's arms.

"That cannot be sixty-four names!" Dento shouted as his mouth dropped.

"Nope try over a hundred." Pod replied dumping the stack of papers on the table that the two brothers had been sitting at previously.

"I thought we asked Nurse Joy to have the cut off at sixty-four though!" Corn exclaimed as he looked through the names.

"That's what I asked and she told me some girls were getting a bit violent and vocal about the cut off so she had no choice but to let them sign on." Pod replied, "They were disturbing the pokemon center with the noise and problems they were causing."

"That makes sense…" Corn sighed rubbing his head, "well we better get started setting all this up…and don't forget there are going to be last minute sign ups tomorrow as well"

All three brothers grimaced at the last part.

"This is going to take forever!" Pod groaned rubbing his arms before Dento pinched him.

"Stop complaining, the faster we get this done the faster it'll be done." The green haired teen stated.

Pod muttered under his breath but grabbed a sheet of paper himself and started to work himself getting the names all down to be used on the board tomorrow.

"With all these names we're going to have to have qualifying rounds before we get to the main tournament." Dento said.

"That seems to be the only solution to narrow down the participants. We only have three days not a whole week for this." Pod added, "so we go from whatever number we have now plus tomorrow and get it down to?"

"Sixty-four at the most…maybe less it still depends on the number tomorrow." Corn stated.

They worked throughout most of the night and managed to get a few hours of sleep as they trudged up the stairs to their room.

As Dento changed and got into his own bed he couldn't help but think as he stared at the ceilling, _'I hope Satoko wins the tournament…I really would enjoy working with her…'_

All of a sudden, his mind was then bombarded with images of Satoko in different maid outfits which had Dento sit up his face blazing red as he sat up in his bed.

"I know she's…cute and all but where did all those images come from!" He muttered to himself as shook his head furiously, trying to get rid of the images in his mind. He calmed down after a few seconds and pulled the blankets over him.

"_Honestly Pod is the one that thinks like that, I never got these thoughts before…'_ Dento muttered in his head as he closed his eyes trying to sleep.

…_..…..._

_He was once again serving a few patrons their tea, giving them his usual smile as the swoon at him with hearts in their eyes. He turned around with his tray in hand and stopped frozen when he saw something just a few tables away. There was Satoko, talking with a customer herself but it wasn't just her that had him staring it was how she looked in the outfit she had on. _

_Her long dark ebony hair trailing freely down to the middle of her back with a pure white bow tied in the back of her head. He saw her as she turned around that she had on a black choker with white lace around the edges around her neck with white leggings and black shoes. Now the made outfit that was what really had Dento practically gawking was a white top long white sleeves with white frilly cuffs with a single black lace tied around, that extended went well past her hands and practically covered them. Over the white shirt was the apron part of the maid outfit that was black with white frills on the edges that had a corset like middle part as the apron extended a bit more downward but stopped at mid-thigh. Under the apron there was a white frilly skirt that went at least three more inches past the apron, which was just barely above Satoko's knees._

_Dento couldn't help but swallow hard when he saw the girl dressed up like that and even more when she saw him and practically skipped over to him._

"_Dento! What do you think of my new outfit for work?" Satoko giggled as she spun around holding the skirt out._

"_Its…its…uh…uhm…really…good on you…" Dento stuttered out, finding it hard to gather his thoughts and reply properly._

"_Really? Yay I'm so glad! I was worried for a while." she exclaimed and shocked the poor teen even more by hugging him, even if this was a dream Dento could feel his face burning up once more. _

"_W-worried about what Satoko?" Dento asked as the girl pulled back and looked at him almost shyly._

"_Because I wore this for you Dento-kun…" she replied softly as she wrapped her arms around Dento's neck, pulling herself close to the stunned boy. She stood on the balls of her feet so she could whisper into the sommelier's s ear since he was a few good inches taller then her, "I really really like you Dento-kun~" _

"_**EH!"**__ Dento exclaimed moving a bit back as he looked down at Satoko who was gazing back up at him through half-lidded eyes, her face was getting closer and closer to his own as her eyes closed fully and just as it looked like their lips were going to touch…_

_...  
><em>

"**HEY DENTO ITS TIME TO GET UP AND GREET THE DAY!" **Pod shouted jubilantly slamming the green haired brother's door open loudly.

"**GAH!" **

Pod blinked when he saw his brother fall ungracefully out of his bed, tangled in his sheets and his face burning.

"Hey Dento, what happened to you?" the red head asked staring at his dazed brother, "why are you tangled in your sheets? Did you have a weird dream? and why's your face all red and- "

Dento's only reply to that was throwing his pillow as hard as he could at Pod to shut him up as he could still vividly see Satoko almost kissing him, like she almost did in his dream.

* * *

><p>Well? not bad for updating in a while huh? and yeah with the new team rocket they actually remind me like how they were in the first series, VERY intimidating and smart, so I made them a bit meaner in here because of that. But did you all enjoy Dento's little dream I gave him with Satoko? I thought it was funny oh and if anyone is curious about the out fit I was describing here it is if you want to see what it actually looks like: h t t p:  /kyocs. deviantart. com / art /i- cosplay - cafe- maid- outfit -79881099 (just get rid of the spaces) other then that please review and tell me what you think!

**Next Chapter:** **Fight for Service! Competition Begins pt.1**


	5. Fight for Service,Competition Begins pt1

I have perfectly good reason why this took so long...I kept having to redo the pokemon battle until I was satisfied with it and it was just barely but I think I managed it, I would've had this up sooner but had to take care of some stuff. Anyway this chapter is a bit longer then the others so I hope you all will enjoy it. I just got a few things to go over before the chapter begins.

**Weirn018: **Lol yeah I plan to have Satoko show Iris that she really isn't a child with her accomplishments later on in the story, or in this chapter lol.

**Digimon Fan 1997: **Hahah I'm glad you liked the dream I had fun writing it! and yes girls can become a bit crazy when it involves someone they have a crush on

**BelleTiger: **I do plan on having Satoko catch pokemon in Isshu still decided on which ones in particular it should be (the starters are a given) dunno about the rivals possibly..

**Holy Star: **Thanks for the advice I avoided putting a lot of dodge this dodge that like you suggested so I hope the battle is good.

**Zatch Bell-01: **I'm updating as fast as I can, I have many chapters written out but I only have a few ideas for each I usually try update between 1-2 weeks depending on how much I have written out already. As for following the episodes from the anime, I stated back in chapter 3 that I'd only be doing **certain** episodes not **all** episodes. I may end up skipping some episodes.

Anyway that's all for here right now, at the end of the chapter though I have some anime episodes from Pokemon Best Wishes that I'm considering to use in later chapters, I have some already planning on using but I'd like to hear your opinions on the ones I'm consider. Thanks again and here's the newest chapter of "The Spice of Life"

* * *

><p>"Wow…what's with all the decorations?" Iris asked as she and Satoko walked into Sanyou city and everywhere there were posters with the brothers on it, streamers hanging on posts and decorations literally everywhere. Satoko could only sweat as she looked around at all the extravagance just for a battle tournament.<p>

"I knew it would be popular but I didn't think it would be to this point." Satoko muttered to herself.

"_They really go all out when they can don't they?"_ Pikachu said dryly from Satoko's shoulder as he blew a piece of streamer out of his face when they walked by a lamp post.

"Did you say something Satoko?" Iris asked as they walked around the town, looking for the pokemon center and grabbed a flier off of a wall to see what all the fuss was about.

"A Pokemon Tournament for a once in a lifetime opportunity…" Iris read, "come and sign up at the Sanyou Pokemon Center to have your chance of working at the Sanyou Gym with its gym leaders. One position open only, Good luck Trainers."

"Guess that's what all this is about." Satoko said chuckling a bit nervously, as she and Iris saw how the girls in the city were taking the news of the tournament.

They noticed other girls were gathered together in crowds in the streets where all the clothing stores were, looking excited about the prospect of the battle that was going to happen soon, not to mention that several of them had a large number of bags with them obviously from shopping.

"Well hopefully the pokemon center isn't too crowded." Iris said as Axew agreed once they saw it in the distance and made their way into the building. They walked inside and the two girls couldn't help but stare at the crowd of girls that practically surrounded the front of the desk, bothering Nurse Joy and Audino demanding that they be allowed to sign up.

"Looks like I spoke too soon about it being too crowded." the dragon girl groaned as Satoko could only nod.

"What! The sign-ups can't be closed!"

"Couldn't you just let a few more sign up please!'

"I'll never get another chance like this again!"

"There has to be more spaces available!"

"Can't you make an exception! Please I have just got to be apart of this tournament!"

"I'm sorry but there are no more available space! Now please clear out of the pokemon center! There are trainers that need their pokemon healed!" Nurse Joy demanded frowning at the girls who had yet to move a muscle, "and if you do not clear out I will call Officer Jenny!"

The girls grumbled and gave one last glare to the nurse before they all piled out of the pokemon center muttering about the unfairness of it all being denied into the tournament. Nurse Joy let out a relieved sigh shaking her head.

"I'd never thought they'd stop pestering me children these days." She sighed as she wiped her forehead as Satoko and Iris came up to her and she gave them a wary look, already expecting the worse. "If you're asking to sign up for the tournament I had just told those girls ahead of you that the sign up is closed."

"O-oh don't worry about that, I'm already signed up!" Satoko stated waving her arms in front of her before Pikachu jumped off her shoulder and she handed over her pokeballs.

The pink haired nurse smiled brightly when she heard that, looking as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"That's a relief! I'll take care of your pokemon now, please wait to be called when their check up is complete." Nurse Joy stated putting two trays on the counter for the girl's pokeballs.

"You signed up?" Iris asked raising an eyebrow as she handed over her pokemon as did Satoko.

Nurse Joy took them into the back to get healed leaving the two girls to talk.

"Er…yeah I'll explain later." Satoko replied as she scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"We have time now while our pokemon are being healed, come on!" Iris said as she grabbed Satok's arm and pulled the girl away from the desk to one of the seats nearby where she folded her arms, looking suspiciously at Satoko. "So an explaination? I didn't think you would be interested in a pokemon tournament like that."

"I'm not!" Satoko defended before she shifted nervously in her seat playing with the edges of her shirt, "there are just…circumstances where I had to sign up."

"You have a crush on one of the gym leaders?" Iris said out of no where while she was smirking.

"Do not!" the dark haired girl quickly shot back feeling heat creep up onto her face, "I just kinda needed the job…sorta…."

"You're not making very much sense Satoko." Iris huffed not relenting on getting some information from the other girl, making Satoko groan, "just explain everything would you?"

The trainer from Kanto sighed and then explained how she came here and the reason she was signed up to participate in the tournament. Iris just gawked at Satoko as her mouth dropped when she heard some of the things she's done.

"Are you serious! You've done all that?" she nearly shrieked surprise at the accomplishments of the girl in front of her had compared to her. She never expected the girl in front of her to go through so much in so little time! It made her journey so far feel insignificant by a large margin...

"I'm completely serious, I have my badges from my leagues with me I can show you when we get to the gym." Satoko said smiling at Iris as inwardly she was laughing hysterically at Iris's flabbergasted look.

"Wait a minute...your mom was actually okay with you staying with three guys you don't know here?" Iris asked, "is that really safe?"

"They're fine…honestly, at least from the impression I got from them." Satoko stated shrugging seeing nothing really wrong, "sure there was a bit of an incident with Pod but technically it wasn't anything too bad, besides Professor Araragi assured my mother that they were good people as well."

Iris just gave the other girl a look that she didn't believe her but shrugged.

"Well if you're sure." She said dropping the subject just as Nurse Joy called them over to pick up their pokemon, "I still can't believe you actually signed up willingly for this."

"Hey its pretty fair when you think how popular these gym leaders are I mean they probably would get in trouble if I just started working at their place at least this way is fair." Satoko stated.

"From what I saw just by glancing around? it would be a free for all cat-fight." Iris grimaced.

"Exactly, hence why this tournament is needed." the kanto girl explained.

"Yeah but what if you lose." Iris retorted as they reached the front of the desk.

"I won't lose!" Satoko stated determined.

"You better convince yourself because **a lot** of these girls look like they'd do anything to insure that they have a spot." Iris stated dryly looking at all the other girls in the pokemon center.

"You're pokemon are all healthy, thank you." Nurse Joy said smiling at the two girls.

"Excuse me Nurse Joy but I was curious, exactly how long have these sign-ups been open?" Iris asked curiously.

"A week and the first day the pokemon center was flooded with girls wanting to sign up." Nurse Joy groaned rubbing her head, "a lot of them got so violent I had to have Audino here use echo voice to get them under control and even threaten to get Officer Jenny here."

"That bad? And it went on for a **week**!" Satoko squeaked, " Exactly how many participants are in the tournament anyway?"

"If I recall I talked with the brothers at the gym and they let it go farther then they expected so they cut it off after it hit a hundred." Nurse Joy stated.

"That's…going to be a huge tournament." Iris said as the pink haired nurse nodded.

"Exactly which is why the whole town is getting decorated, nothing big like this has happened before so they're making it into a bit of a festival since with all the participants, its going to last longer then they expected." Nurse Joy explained, "with number of girls instead of three days it may go on for nearly a week since they're going to have elimination rounds before they can get to the main tournament."

"Well that will help cut down a lot of people." Iris said, as she picked up Axew and her other pokemon as did Satoko.

Pikachu happily leap from the counter onto Satoko's shoulders as the girl scratched under her electric mouse's chin getting a soft coo from him.

"Thank you Nurse Joy!" Satoko said as she and Iris turned to leave the pokemon center.

"Good luck in the tournament!" Nurse Joy called out waving as they left.

"I still say that its weird you'd join a tournament just to work for a gym leader." Iris stated making Satoko roll her eyes.

"I already told you, it's a fair way and battling is always fun!" Satoko stated.

"Uh huh, but I still think secretly you have a crush on one of the brothers." Iris replied conspiratorially making Satoko sputter.

"Iris! For the last time I do NOT have a crush on them I just met them a little while ago!" Satoko exclaimed.

"It doesn't take much to find attraction you know~" Iris teased making Satoko go red.

"**IRIS!"** Satoko shouted at the other girl making Iris laugh and poke her cheeks.

"You act like such a kid when teased don't you!" she giggled making Satoko pout.

"I do not." She grumbled folding her arms.

"_Actually you do."_ Pikachu snickered from his place on his trainer's shoulder as Satoko turned to glare at her starter.

"YOU stay out of this." She muttered as the two made their way to the gym, they could see it in the distance but suddenly Satoko heard someone calling out her name from behind.

"Heeeeeey! Satoko-chaaannn!" a voice shouted making the two girls turn around and they saw Pod pushing a cart of…musical equipment?

"Uh….hey Pod what's with the music stuff?" Satoko asked as Iris just stayed back and watched the two.

"Oh well since I figure it's going to be huge since the whole park is being set up like a festival, what's a festival without music?" Pod replied grinning as he pointed to the speakers and other equipment that he had on a trolley he was pushing.

"Do Dento and Corn know about it?" Satoko asked warily.

"Kinda, I did say I was going out to get some things for the tournament." Pod replied sneakily.

"You do know Corn may not like it very much." Satoko replied.

"Nothing he can do about it now." Pod replied laughing, "besides he's going to be busy with Dento trying to set up everything for the tournament so I'm pretty much free to do this. I'm sure all the ladies will appreciate the music."

"As long as you don't play anything inappropriate." Satoko said dryly.

"Now where do you get the idea I'd do something like that?" Pod asked acting horrified at the very though.

"Oh just a hunch…" Satoko replied chuckling, "try not to break anything."

"Please I'm careful." Pod said as he continued on his way past the two girls, "I'll see you back at the gym later!"

"Bye Pod!" Satoko shouted waving to the red head as he disappeared into the crowd, "so ready to go back to the gym and…what is with that look?"

"Nothing, you two seem to get along well." Iris snickered.

"Oh just drop it!" Satoko growled out stomping past her and heading to the gym as Iris followed after her with a grin still on her face, whistling innocently.

It wasn't long before they made it to the gym and Iris was surprised when Satoko didn't go into the front door but instead head towards the back of the gym through the side until they reached the back where Iris stopped where she was and stared at all the pokemon running in the back of the gym. Axew popped his head out of Iris's hair as well staring in awe at the pokemon.

"_Wow…so many different types of pokemon…"_ Axew said amazed.

Iris got an even bigger surprise when the pokemon stopped what they were doing to turn to see who had come into their space. When they saw Satoko their faces lit up and they ran towards the girl hugging her or basically showing her affection.

"Hey guys I missed you too!" Satoko giggled as her pokemon nuzzled their heads against her.

"Satoko are all of these your pokemon!" Iris asked moving closer towards the other girl, but stopped when some of the pokemon looked at her suspiciously.

"Its okay guys she's a friend and yeah these are some of my pokemon." Satoko said as she reached for her pokeballs and released the ones she had taken with her.

"Just **some** of your pokemon!" she cried out, "exactly how many do you have!"

"Er…I never counted before." Satoko replied shrugging.

Charizard yawned as he stretched finally out of the pokeball, Bulbasaur shook himself a bit before moving towards the others happily mingling and talking to Squirtle, Gible went to find a rock to chew on once he was released. What caught the attention of the others was the two new pokemon they haven't seen before.

"_So how as training at the lab?"_ Squirtle asked Bulbasaur.

"_It was alright, except the starter pokemon were a bit bratty…the blue one was one of them at the professor's lab and seems to have grown attached to our trainer."_ Bulbasaur replied looking at Oshawott who was clinging to Satoko's leg while Tepig sat on his haunches and looked curiously at the other pokemon.

"_Oh come on he couldn't be __**that**__ bad." _Squirtle said but Bulbsaur just gave the water turtle a glare.

"_Trust me he's always trying to get Satoko's attention on himself, he even pushed Pikachu off of his usually spot on her shoulder."_ The grass pokemon stated making Squirtle's jaw drop.

"_That's one clingy pokemon…wonder how he's going to get past Charizard…"_ Squirtle grimaced as he glanced over to the large orange draconic pokemon that was glaring at the two new comers, _"since Charizard is one of the most protective pokemon over Satoko out of all of us."_

Bulbasaur just shrugged as Satoko walked to the middle of the area in the back of the gym with Iris following after her.

"Iris these are my pokemon, Charizard, Bulbasaur, Squritle, Larvitar, and you already know Gible and Pikachu." Satoko said pointing to each of her pokemon, "guys this is my new friend Iris, her pokemon Axew, and these are two new pokemon I well…caught. This is Oshawott and the other is Tepig."

Oshawott grinned at the others as he puffed up his chest patting it with one of his hands while Tepig just smiled brightly at the others.

"_Me thinks that things are going to get interesting with these two…makes me wonder what else Satoko can catch here."_ Squirtle said looking at the small otter pokemon and walking up to him and poking his forehead. _"You're a bit of an oddball aren't you kiddie?"_

He continued doing so until Oshawott got annoyed and tried hitting Squitle's hand away but the taller pokemon grinned and held his hand against the other pokemon's forehead keeping him at a distance while Oshawott tried hitting Squirtle.

"_I'll show you kiddie! Rawr!"_ Oshawott shouted as he swung his arms around until Squirtle grinned and let go of the tiny otter's forehead making him crash onto the ground in front of him.

"_You have a long way to show me anything."_ Squirtle laughed as he ran off with Oshawott chasing after him waving around his scallop shell.

"_Get back here you turtle I'll prove to you I can take you!"_ Oshawott growled.

"Well…it looks like those two are getting along fine." Satoko said watching her water pokemon chase each other.

Tepig was watching Gible interested and wondering why he was chewing on a rock of all things, and poked the land shark pokemon but Gible didn't seem to be paying any attention to him at all, rather content at the moment.

Larvitar made his way to Satoko and tugged on her pants making her look at him smiling as she knelt down to wrap her arms around Larvitar.

"Hiya Larvitar, have you been training well while I was gone?" Satoko asked the rock type as the green pokemon nodded and cuddled up to the girl.

"You certainly have interesting pokemon." Iris said as she sat down next to Satoko as Axew hopped out of Iris's hair to look at Larvitar in Satoko's lap.

"So is that pokemon like a baby?" Iris asked as Larvitar looked at Axew curiously as well.

"A bit, he did hatch from an egg but it's been a while since I've last saw him so I'm sure he's grown a lot since then." Satoko replied before she called the attention of her pokemon, just in time as it looked like Squirtle was going to have more fun with teasing Oshawott, "hey guys there's something you should know about the upcoming tournament."

At the mention of a tournament all the pokemon leaned in wanting to get as much detail as they could about it as they looked eager to participate in it as Satoko did herself.

"I know all of you are as eager as I am about it but I should just let you know that not all of you will be battling I will end up switching a few of you with ones back at Professor Oak's." Satoko said as her pokemon let out sounds of complaints but they knew their trainer had a plan.

"Don't worry we'll be training really hard from now until the tournament so everyone will be prepared." The girl added making her pokemon feel better.

"Hey speaking of training do you think you can train with me and Axew?" Iris asked, "I'd really like for him to get some training experience!"

"I don't see why not, did you have someone in mind to battle?" Satoko asked as she put Larvitar down next to her as she stood up, but the tiny green pokemon stayed by her side.

"I was thinking maybe Gible or even Larvitar." Iris asked almost eagerly.

"Guess it couldn't hurt." Satoko replied tapping her chin, "but we might have to be careful since how many moves does Axew know?"

"Er…one and a half? Kinda?" Iris replied laughing sheepishly as Axew tried to pull Larvitar away from Satoko so that they could play.

"One and a half?" Satoko asked blinking at the other girl, "how can a pokemon have one and a half of an attack?"

"Uh…" Iris said not knowing how to explain it.

"Why don't we have a little battle and we can see for ourselves. In this case how about we use Squirtle? He should be okay since he's more experience." Satoko said as Squirtle was keeping Oshawott at bay with his tail this time against the otter's head.

"_Did someone call me?"_ Squirtle asked looking up from his fun while Pikachu rolled his eyes and pointed to Satoko.

"_Our trainer wants you to help gauge this one attack that Iris's pokemon has."_ Pikachu explained.

"_Okay! Here take my place!"_ Squirtle snickered as he moved and Oshawott nearly fell harshly onto the ground again if Pikachu didn't catch him.

"_I am going to get that turtle…_" Oshawott grumbled glaring daggers at Squirtle's back.

"_You might be a bit over your head he's one of Satoko's first pokemon." _Pikachu said to the tiny otter pokemon but the starter was rather stubborn and adamant about showing Squirtle a thing or two.

"Okay Squirtle just take it easy on Axew okay?" Satoko said as she stood at one end of the backyard with Squirtle in front of her as Iris did the same on the other side. The pokemon were sitting a bit away from the battle in front of them.

"Alright lets start this off! Go and use scratch Axew!" Iris said pointing to the turtle pokemon.

Satoko and the other pokemon couldn't help but sweat at how slow Axew was running towards Squirtle.

"_Well..he is a baby still technically…" _Bulbasaur remembering when he was just hatched and how he couldn't move that fast, _"you have to give him points for trying."_

"Use bubble…er…gently Squirtle." Satoko said as her pokemon nodded and a few bubbles shot out of the water pokemon's mouth and floated over to Axew and popped in his face making him stop and rub his eye.

"Don't get distracted Axew go on using scratch!" Iris said.

Her pokemon shook his head and ran as fast as his tiny legs could carry him towards squirtle.

"_Are you serious? This is kinda lame…" _Squirtle said almost bored as even without Satoko saying anything he held Axew back by holding his hand against the dragon's head stopping him in his tracks.

"Uh Iris, maybe you should just have Axew use that other attack I don't think you're going to get far with scratch since Squirtle can do that and he can withdraw into his shell…" Satoko said scratching her cheek.

"R-right…Axew use dragon rage!" Iris said determined.

Axew jumped away from Squirtle and started to charge up his attack as the others stared at the glow that was in the tiny dragon's belly was getting brighter and brighter.

"_Oh boy time to take cover!"_ Squirtle said as he withdrew into his shell.

Axew opened his mouth just as the glowing reached its peak and then…he sneezed, creating a huge explosion that shook the backyard and the gym as smoke kicked up from the attack. When the smoke cleared Satoko had skidded backwards while Squirtle being in his shell had been tossed up into the air and came crashing down back to earth. He re-emerged tottering around dizzily.

"_Oooo what happened?"_ the turtle pokemon asked rubbing his head as he laid over a branch.

"_Have a nice flight?"_ Charizard asked smirking.

"_Get me down from here!"_ Squirtle grumbled looking at the large dragon like pokemon.

"_Nah…"_ Charizard replied snickering folding his arms leaving the turtle pokemon stranded in the tree as he turned to watch his trainer and her new friend talk.

"So…that's the reason you said Axew only had half an attack? Because he can't release it?" Satoko asked rubbing her head.

Iris sighed as she walked up to her pokemon and nodded as she picked him up.

"Yeah he always seems to sneeze just as he's about to let the attack go. Guess its another failure huh Axew." Iris said a bit sadly as she poked her pokemon's cheek.

"_The kid may be a tiny pokemon but that attack was pretty good even if it wasn't released."_ Charizard said taking a look at the crater that was left.

Before any of the other pokemon could comment the back door slammed opened and a worried Dento appeared looking around.

"I heard an explosion! Did Charizard blow up another tree!" he exclaimed looking around wildly.

"**Another** tree? Charizard!" Satoko asked giving her fire pokemon a dry look while said pokemon just smirked back making the girl shake her head as she walked over to Dento, "its fine my friend Iris was just showing me one of her pokemon's attack."

"Satoko? When did you get back?" Dento asked looking at the dark haired girl and then noticed the bandages on her as well, "and what happened to you! Did you hurt yourself over at the professor's place! Or did something happen on the way here!"

"Dento! Calm down I'm fine!" Satoko said assuring the older boy, "its nothing too serious the professor made sure I was well enough to travel before she let me go don't worry, and I just got in today."

The green haired sommelier held a hand to his chest as he let out a relieved sigh.

"Oh I was worried there, you said something about a friend?" he asked as Iris waved at Dento grinning.

"That's Iris and her Axew." Satoko introduced making Dento interested as he walked closer to her.

"An Axew huh that's pretty rare in Isshu." He complimented and then he noticed the crater in the middle of the backyard, "I take it this is your work?"

"Ahahah yep sorry we still have some work to do on one of Axew's attacks." Iris replied laughing.

"Just be careful please and if you're going to do that please do it away from the gym, you scared our customers." Dento suggested as Iris nodded before he turned towards Satoko, "I'm glad that you're back but why didn't you just come in from the front?"

"And walk in with all your fangirls surrounding you? No thanks…" Satoko replied putting her hands on her hips and Dento couldn't help but think how cute Satoko was looking like that, "you and Corn probably would've dropped what you were doing just to see how I was doing."

"Good point." Dento said glad that Satoko had thought ahead about that, "so you're going to be training for the tournament then?"

"Of course! I just have to call Professor Oak later and I have two new pokemon to train as well." Satoko said grinning indicating towards Tepig and Oshawott making Dento smile.

"Well congratulations on getting two new pokemon Satoko, are you and Iris hungry?" Dento asked.

Satoko's stomach decided to make itself known and made noises much to the girl's embarrassment as Dento laughed and Iris shook her head.

"Such a child." She said before her own stomach growled.

"Ha! Now who's the child?" Satoko retorted smirking.

"I'll be right back then with something for you two." Dento said chuckling as he turned around and walked back inside the gym to prepare the girls snacks as they trained.

**oOo A Few Days Later, Day of the tournament oOo**

"Wooooow I knew a lot of girls signed up but I didn't think we had **this **many fans!" Pod whistled from his place behind the music set up near the battlefields. They were on a stage that had a good view to overlook the area that was completely covered with girls looking eager, nervous, determined and all of the above for this day.

"Is it just me or do more then half of these girls look like they're preparing to go on dates?" Corn asked taking a closer look at some of the girl's choice of battle outfits and many of them looked to be wearing newly bought dresses, accessories to make them stand out.

"Do they even know it's a pokemon tournament not a fashion show?" Dento asked shaking his head.

"Well girls do want to make an impression." Pod replied, "and speaking of girls have either of you seen Satoko-chan?"

"I think she had to run off to the pokemon center for a last minute transfer." Dento replied.

"Right well we better get this tournament started dunno how much longer those girls can wait." Pod laughed as many of the girls looked antsy.

Corn just rolled his eyes and grabbed the microphone, tapping it a few times to make sure it was working as Pod handled the volume.

"Hello? Okay its working welcome ladies to the first ever tournament for the Sanyou gym!" Corn started and many girls started cheering, "yes yes I know you all are very excited so please pay attention because neither I nor my brothers will not be repeating myself about the rules and how we're going to do this, Dento will explain now."

Dento stepped forward and took the mike from Corn's outstretched hand.

"Due to the amount of people that had signed up, we have more people then we originally thought so before we proceed we will go through an elimination round." Dento explained seriously. "We have set up three different stalls where each girl will be given a color, either red, blue, or green in the form of a pin. Once you have your color you will go to the designated area, where there will be a random drawing of names to battle. The girl that loses must forfeit their pin to the winner, this will continue until the winner has three pins. If you lose your pin then you are out of the tournament."

Corn took control of the mike at this point.

"So you see how the elimination battles work, you lose your pin you don't continue. You may **not** battle more if you have more then one pin so do not think of doing something like that. The letters of your first name arranges the stalls, the first stall is A-H, second is I-R and last one is S-Z, please form an orderly line so we may proceed fast with no problems. Once you acquire the three pins or if you lose your pin return to the stall so you can be marked as either participating in the main tournament or eliminated. " Corn stated, "Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy are volunteers to make sure everything is run fairly. The only thing left to say is good luck to everyone!"

With the explanation done many of the girls hurried over to their assigned stall to get their pin and the chance of competing in the main tournament. Thankfully they were a bit more organized then when they had signed up at the pokemon center and were each handed their colors before they went to look for their assigned areas.

"Man I still don't see Satoko." Pod sighed as he was playing some music while the girls were getting their pins.

"Talking about me?" a familiar voice chuckled below them making the three brothers lean over the stage and look to see Satoko grinning up at them. The three brothers quickly made their way down to the girl and they noticed that she was in a new outfit.

Satoko was wearing a light blue sleeveless shirt that went down a little bit past the waist with black bicycle shorts. On top of her shirt was a sleeveless white coat with a blue collar that buttoned in the middle as it opened up as it flowed downwards. She also had on black gloves on her hands with black boots. Finally her usually long hair was tied up in a simple ponytail as she wore a white a blue hat on top of her head.

"You look nice, just bought it?" Pod asked looking at Satoko's outfit nicely before Corn hit the back of his head for staring too long while Dento chuckled as his face was tinged with pink.

"My mom made most of it…I had to buy the shorts though she thought it would be funny to try and make me wear a skirt." She mumbled pulling on her shirt, "anyway you guys were worried about me?"

"Hey we didn't see you and got worried you wouldn't make it in time." Pod grinned as he jumped down from the stage.

"Gee its great to know what confidence you have in me." Satoko grumbled folding her arms crossly.

"Don't mind Pod, where's your friend?" Corn asked looking around for the girl with the Axew.

"Oh she went to grab some snacks so she can watch the tournament and not miss anything." Satoko replied.

"Did you get your pin Satoko?" Dento asked getting the girl's attention.

"Uh huh I got green." She said grinning as she pointed to the green pin that was on her shirt, "I was about to head over to the area when I wanted to stop by and see you guys."

"Well good luck Satoko." Corn said to the girl.

"Thanks! You can be sure I'll win this tournament! I'll see you in a bit at your section Dento!" Satoko smiled as she ran off to her area.

"She and every other girl determined to get that spot working for us." Pod said, "but still! I knew we were popular I didn't think we were this popular!"

"Tone it down Pod, we still have to make sure everything goes okay with this tournament we are going to be judging the elimination rounds as well as the main rounds." Dento added as they made their way over to the area.

Lucky for them they made sure to set up more then one battle area for each color so it wouldn't take all day…hopefully. The brothers went to their respective colors to judge on one of the three battlefields that they had while the other two were by judged by officials from the league.

"Okay I will now draw the names of the first battle in this field!" Dento said drawing his hand into a box and pulling out two names on a slip of paper.

"The first two up are….Akiko and Mayumi!" the green haired gym leader said.

A girl with dark purple pigtails and another with short red hair glared at each other before they stepped up to the battlefield as the referee stood between them.

"I'll flip a coin to see who goes first, call it." The referee said as he flipped the coin up.

"Heads!" the purple haired girl shouted.

"Tails!" the red head called.

"Tails, Mayumi goes first." The referee stated going back to stand on the side as each girl stood at their ends.

"Let's show her Regi!"

"I trust you Amethyst!"

A Purrloin and Herrdier popped out of their respective pokeballs and growled at each other.

"Begin!"

Satoko stood at the side and eagerly watched the two battling it out the Purrloin scratched Herrdier making the puppy pokemon yelp before he fought back by using take down against the purple cat sending it flying back.

"Night slash now!"

The feline hissed, as its claws grew longer and darker until they were completely black, leaping at the puppy that barked back at the cat.

"Counter with double team now! Then use take down!"

Instantly there were duplicates of the Herrdier and the one that the Purrloin had landed on he went through. The puppy didn't let the cat get its bearings and almost immediately charged right at it hoping to take it down. The feline managed to dodge most of it but it got hit a few times making its trainer frustrated.

"Don't just stand there and take it fight back the mutt with shadow ball!" Akiko growled angrily.

"You use shadow ball too Regi!" Mayumi shouted.

The two pokemon summoned their attacks and launched it at each other, each sphere canceling each other out and pushing the two back as a cloud from the explosion appeared.

"This is so exciting!" Satoko grinned as continued to watch the battle as the feline and dog continued to try and blast each other with shadow balls with Akiko trying to get some edge over Mayumi's Herrdier. The puppy just seemed to smirk as it dug underground to avoid another attack and came up behind the purple kitten biting it hard.

"You don't want to get too excited you may end up loosing before you even start the battle." Iris said popping up behind the girl surprising her.

"Must you do that!" Satoko exclaimed as she turned around looking at the dragon trainer holding a hand to her chest, she blinked when Iris held out some cotton candy for her.

"Here I thought you could use something to snack on." Iris said handing it to Satoko as she took the spot next to the other girl munching on her own snack.

"Thanks Iris." The girl replied tearing off a piece and handing it to Pikachu who chewed on it happily.

"So you really think you can beat all these girls? They seemed pretty determined to get that one position at the gym." Iris said as she chewed, "you're going to have to go through a lot of fan-crazed girls."

"I can do it." Satoko muttered as Purrloin let out a loud cry as it was knocked unconscious with another take down.

"The winner is Mayumi!" the referee shouted raising the red flag where the red head said cheering as the other girl returned her unconscious Purrloin.

"Yes! I am one step closer at being with them!" the girl said smugly as Akiko grumbled stomping towards Mayumi and handing her the pin before leaving the battlefield. The red head hummed happily as she pinned her second win to her shirt and left the field.

Satoko and Iris stood by the side as they continued to watch the battles, the girl from Masara town was getting bored that she hadn't been called yet after what seemed liked an hour.

"Kira and Lenoa!"

"Tori and Vikki!"

"Chantelle and Sheree!"

"Valeria and Natsu!"

"Takari and Yumi!"

"Man! Is it my turn yet!" she whined folding her arms as Pikachu was napping on top of her head.

"Satoko and Asuka please come onto the battlefield now!" Dento said smiling as Satoko literally jumped up from the spot she had been sitting at with Iris and practically ran onto the battlefield.

"Yes finally!" she cried out happily.

Pikachu nearly fell off of her head but she managed to catch her snoozing pokemon before he hit the ground. A tall dirty blonde haired girl walked onto the field and stood next to Satoko, eyeing her especially the pikachu she was holding.

"Just like the other battles, make your call." The referee said flipping the coin into the air.

"Tails." Asuka said before Satoko could all out.

"Guess I'm heads." She said as the two watched the coin come back to the referee's hand and he looked at it.

"Heads, Satoko calls first." The referee said and went back to stand at the side as Satoko and Asuka went to their respective ends.

"Okay then Pikachu you're up!" Satoko said as the electric mouse jumped from her shoulder onto the battlefield.

"Win this for me Sawsbuck!" Asuka shouted releasing her own pokemon.

A large elk like pokemon appeared with large green bushes on top of its horns appeared and glared at pikachu, determined to win this for his trainer as his hoof stomped the ground just waiting to charge into battle.

"Begin!"

"Sawsbuck use take down on that pokemon!" Asuka shouted and the forest pokemon shouted out as he ran towards pikachu on the other side of the field.

"Repel it with iron tail pikachu!" Satoko commanded and the electric mouse's tail glowed brightly as he ran forward as well and just as the Sawsbuck was about to make contact Pikachu swung its tail nailing the pokemon on the side of its head sending it flying back in a daze.

"_Anyone get the name of the berry tree I ran into?"_ Sawsbuck muttered dizzily.

"Great now while its still stunned use quick attack!"

"Sawsbuck get yourself together and stop the pokemon from attacking you with sand attack!"

"_Payback!"_ Sawbuck shouted as it shook his head and kicked up the dust on the field into Pikachu's direction.

The mouse pokemon managed to avoid most of the attacks but then the Sawsbuck managed to get the sand in Pikachu's face stopping him in his tracks as he tried to see again.

"Try using horn leech Sawsbuck!" Asuka smirked assured that this will help her continue moving forward.

Satoko narrowed her eyes in determination. She refused to get beaten in the first round.

"Pikachu calm down and listen for Sawsbuck!" the electric mouse's trainer stated.

The mouse pokemon did just that as its long ears twitched and listened for the sounds of Deerlings hooves against the ground as Satoko watched her own pokemon just waiting for the right moment. When she saw her pokemon stand up straighter she knew that Pikachu knew what direction the Sawsbuck was coming from.

"Now give him a taste of your thunderbolt with all you got pikachu!" Satoko shouted.

Pikachu leapt up into the air as his whole body sparked and released its attack, stopping Sawbuck in its track as it cried out. The electric mouse pokemon landed and was able to open its eyes fully.

"Sawsbuck I know you're stronger then that little mouse! Get up!" Asuka commanded.

The large elk pokemon stood up a bit shakily but seemed to shake off the thunderbolt although its coat looked at bit frizzled.

"Ha! Looks like it didn't have much affect on my Sawsbuck!" Askua crowed, "you might as well give up now!"

"No way! We just started haven't we Pikachu!" Satoko shouted.

"_That's right!"_ Pikachu stated sparking with electricity.

"Ha! Then we'll just show you that you made the wrong choice in picking that pokemon! Sawsbuck use nature power!" Asuka commanded.

The elk pokemon raised its hooves and slammed them on the ground making the whole ground shake.

"What the!" Satoko cried out surprised.

"Like it? Since the battlefield has sand it allows nature's power to be turned into earthquake!" Asuka stated smugly, "now use take down once more!"

"Pikachu use your tail as a spring and get into the air!"Satoko shouted.

The yellow mouse grimaced as he stood on shaky feet but managed to get enough balance and get into the air to avoid the attack that would've hit it

"Use energy ball!" Asuak countered.

"Pikachu!" Satoko shouted as her pokemon was hit with the green energy sphere sending it crashing hard onto the ground. Thankfully Pikachu glared as he stood up a bit battered from the attack.

"It looks like your pokemon won't last much longer, give him another taste of your energy ball!" Asuku shouted

'_I have to think of something that'll get that pokemon off balance what what?'_ Satoko thought to herself as Pikachu danced around the green spheres when an idea hit her as her face lit up.

"That's it! Pikachu! Remember the appeal round of the terracotta contest!" Satoko shouted confusing everyone around.

There were murmurs around in the crowd as they were whispering among each other trying to figure out where this girl was going on about, they didn't notice the Pikachu's expression change to one of understanding and grinned as he got on all fours.

"Now use quick attack!" Satoko called out.

"Sawsbuck kick that mouse back with double ki-…huh?" Asuka was about to command but stopped when she noticed that the Pikachu wasn't attacking her pokemon and just dashing around the battlefield randomly. "just what in the world are you doing!"

"You'll see." Satoko smirked.

"I think you're just getting desperate." Asuka retorted folding her arms, "whatever Sawsbuck another barrage of energy balls!"

"Now use thunderbolt with quick attack!"

"_Oh this is going to be good…"_ Pikachu chuckled as he lite up once more and continued running around the field with the combination of attacks and it wasn't long before a circle of electricity formed.

"Iron tail!"

"_Here we go!"_ Pikachu shouted as his tail glowed and a ring of electricity was flung around the battlefield making Asuka stare along with her pokemon.

"What kind of an attack is that!" she shouted as Pikachu made more of those rings until there were about five rings flying across the field.

"I think you should stop gawking and pay more attention to your pokemon." Satoko stated as Asuka heard her pokemon cry out and saw several of the rings hitting her pokemon as he tried to jump out of the way but his foot got caught in one making him trip and fall as another ring crashed into him.

"Sawsbuck! Use nature's power again to get rid of those rings!" Asuka shouted as the elk got up once more and slammed its hooves in the ground creating another earthquake that sent the rings flying into the air.

"So now what are you going to do now with your little rings?" the dark blonde haired girl said smugly but frowned when Satoko just smirked back.

"Just give pikachu an extra boost, thanks for helping him by the way." Satoko said as she pointed up and Pikachu was in the air once more only this time he had used the earthquake to help him get a higher altitute. "Okay let's finish this with a volt tackle from above use the rings to help you!"

"_You got it Satoko!"_ Pikachu shouted as he was encased by a large glow the grew as he dropped down but the glowing electrictying around him caught the rings increasing its size as Pikachu managed to use them to leap off as the electricity grew bigger and bigger as he saild downwards.

"Don't let him hit you! Veer him off course with energy ball!" Asuka shouted out almost desperately.

"Spin Pikachu with iron tail to knock away the energy balls this time!" Satoko countered as the glow intensified around the mouse pokemon as the energy balls were hit aside and it wasn't long until Pikachu literally came crashing on top of Swasbuck creating a giant cloud of dust that blocked everyone's vision.

Everyone waited at the edge of their seats to see the results and a tense few seconds later it was clear when they saw Sawsbuck unconscious and Pikachu down but awake just looking a little worn down from his attack.

"Sawsbuck is unable to battle the winner is Pikachu and Satoko!" the referee determined raising the green flag on Satoko's side.

"Yes! That was a great job Pikachu!" Satoko said as she ran into the middle of the field and picked up her tired pokemon up.

Pikachu preened at the attention and settled happily in Satoko's arms as she turned to face the girl who returned her Sawsbuck with a sour look on her face.

"Congratulations." She muttered as she practically ripped the pin off of her shirt and threw it at Satoko who just managed to catch it before it hit her face.

"Well two pins on one more to go." Satoko said relieved as she walked back to Iris.

When she passed Dento who was about to pull out two more names from the box he looked surprised and a little bit in awe at Pikachu's display of power but gave her a smile, silently congratulating her on the win she achieved. Satoko nodded back smiling before she continued on her way back to Iris who immediantly attacked her with questions with her strategy.

"Where did that attack come from!" she exclaimed completely amazed.

"It was something I used before," Satoko replied, "it was used for just appeals but I figure it might be good for an actual battle."

"You **think**! You mean you used that with no idea if it was actually going to work or not! Iris exclaimed.

"Hey it worked didn't it." Satoko pouted.

"Yeah I guess so, still gotta admit your Pikachu really has some power behind it." Iris said looking at the yellow mouse that went back to his spot on Satoko's shoulders.

"Thanks but that girl looked pretty angry losing." Satoko said as she noticed plenty of other girls were getting upset and angry at their loses.

"Well what do you expect? They're sore losers because they're out of the competition." Iris stated chewing on a berry as Axew was doing the same, "they'd probably do anything they could to insure they continue."

"Man…I'm a girl and even I find that scary…" Satoko shuddered.

"That's because you've never been in love or had a crush on someone." Iris stated in a matter of fact voice.

"S-says who!" Satoko sputtered back.

"Oh so you **have** had a crush on someone before?" Iris said slyly making Satoko's face go red.

"I'm thirsty! I'm going to get a drink and a snack since it looks like it's going to be a while before my name is called again." Satoko said hurriedly as she stood up and left Iris eating her berry as she headed into the crowd to find a stall to get a drink and snack. The dragon girl just giggled as she shook her head.

"Such a child~" she sang amused.

It wasn't long before the elimination rounds were near the end as many of the girls had looked defeated as they left the battle field and only a few were left with three pins on them to continue into the tournament. Satoko had returned about a half out later with a large milkshake and a few packets of takoyaki.

"Mmm this stuff is really good!" Satoko said happily as she was pretty much gorging on the takoyaki making Iris stare at the amount.

"How can you sit there and eat all that in one sitting!" she asked.

"I don't know I was just really hungry so I bought these." Satoko replied shrugging as she was happily munching on her snack.

"But that's a lot! No normal girl could eat all that and **still** look as skinny as you do!" Iris exclaimed as she bit into an apple.

"I work it off! I'm pretty active so there's no way I'm going to get bigger." Satoko huffed as she finished off another packet of takoyaki and grabbed her milkshake.

"I don't understand why someone as graceless and crude would even compete for such a fine and dignified job with the Sanyo Gym brothers." An arrogant voice said from behind the two.

Satoko and Iris turned around to see a haughty looking girl with dark curly hair looking down at them with cold blue eyes as if they were insignificant ants. She was wearing what was obviously an expensive dress by the way she held herself in high regard as she flipped her hair back behind her.

"Its open for anyone to sign up, I didn't see a sign that said only certain people were allowed to sign up." Satoko replied tartly as she shoved another takoyaki in her mouth as the girl made a face at her manners.

"You must not be from around here." She said folding her arms as Satoko rolled her eyes already not liking the girl.

"No really? What was your first clue?" the kanto trainer replied sarcastically.

"The fact that you have horrible manners means you grew up in a backwater town in the middle of no where." The girl replied condescendingly making Satoko freeze and crush the container of her snack in her hand as she stood up and glared at the girl to her face.

"What? You have a problem hearing as well you little bumpkin girl?" the girl sneered.

"Listen here you arrogant snob I am not going to just take your insults about my home!" Satoko glowered as her fists tightened and the other girl huffed.

"You're such a barbaric person, really, how vulgar." She replied, "You may be a girl but you lack a certain finesse that's necessary to even be in the same company of people of high regard like the brothers."

"Would Satoko and Celeste come to the battlefield." Dento called out loudly looking around.

"Well! It seems luck is on my side I get to show you the proper way of conduct and help get you out of this tournament since this is out of your league." Celeste said smirking.

"No I'll be the one to teach you that you shouldn't underestimate people or **insult** their hometown!" Satoko growled back.

Iris just sweated as she looked at the two heading towards the battlefield.

"This is going to be a bit more violent then the other battle isn't it Axew?" Iris asked looking at her baby dragon who just nodded.

"Celeste has won the coin toss so she goes first!" The referee said.

"Come out my darling Swanna!"

In a burst of light a large elegant frame flew out of the pokeball and flew in front of Celeste, sleek white feathers that looked like they've been brushed several times shined as the bird pokemon give off an air of nobility.

"Think you can top the elegance of my Swanna?" Celeste asked superiorly.

"Think? I **know** I can top that! I choose you Noctowl!" Satoko called out throwing her own pokeball.

There was another burst of light but unlike Swanna's the burst of light was gold as a golden owl pokemon appeared with sparkles surrounding it as it left its pokeball. The sunlight made the pokemon glow even brighter then the pure white feathers on the Swanna as the Noctowl's spread its gorgeous wings and hooted as he flew near Satoko.

Celeste for a moment lost her composure when she saw the elegant pokemon on her opponents side, it wasn't only here many of the others were once again taken by surprise by the strange pokemon.

"I believe this tops your Swanna don't you think." Satoko said looking at Noctowl, "Ready to show her what we can do Noctowl?"

"_I am ready when you are Satoko."_ Noctowl replied serenely.

"Both trainers ready? Then Begin!"

* * *

><p>Well sorry it was only one battle but I had already written a lot but I think I did enough detail on it, the next chapters are going to have a lot more battles don't worry.<p>

Oh and I said earlier here's a list of pokemon episodes I'm considering incorporating into the story.

These episodes here are the ones I need your opinions on since i"m not sure about them and would like to hear what you think:

(Some Episode Titles are based on the Japanese/Subbed Versions of the episode)

**Episodes Considering:**

Ep.11 (Dwebble! Take back your House)  
>Ep.12 (The Trubbish Squad &amp; The Secret Base)<br>Ep.22 (Castellia City -Venipede Panic!)  
>Ep.24 (Beware Cute Faces! Emolga Paralysis)<br>Ep.25 (Emolga vs Snivy! Volt Switch Chaos)

Just for fun I added the episodes I **AM** going to be using and the reason why:

**Episodes definitely to be used**:

**-Ep.7 (Get Snivy with Attract)/**I have plans for Snivy with Sceptile  
><strong>-Ep.18 (Sweaddle and Burg in pinwheel forest)**To be used when Satoko is working with Arti**  
>-Ep.14 (Night in the Narcene City Museum**Dento gets possessed is interesting and prelude to a later chapter**  
>-Ep.19( A Connoisseur's Revenge!)**Dento Defending Satoko from Cabernet's 'tasting'**  
>-Ep.35(Palpitoad &amp; Stunfisk! Battle at the water front)**Satoko in a swimsuit alone with Dento, why shouldn't I use it?  
><strong>-Ep.37 (Roggenrola! Let's fire the flash cannon)**Satoko gets a rock pokemon and prelude to a later chapter possibly

So any opinions and thoughts about the considered episodes would be helpful, so please review and give me you opinions as well as any critiques, suggestions...etc

**Next Chapter: A Different kind of Battle Style Competition pt. 2**


	6. A Unique Battle Style,Competition pt 2

Whew, this took a while to write and was a pain because I had to decide on what battles I wanted to use and with what pokemon, kept changing my mind but at least in this chapter you get more battles so yay! *throws confetti* Thanks for everyone that reviewed the last chapter!:

**Holy Star:** Thanks again for the compliment! I tried to fix most of the grammar mistakes and misspellings so I think this chapter is corrected, I hope the battles aren't confusing this time and I'm glad you like how I'm bringing back old moves that Ash seemed to only use once or twice despite working so hard to get the technique down. I tried to make Iris less annoying here since she is pretty bothersome in the anime currently.

**Digimon Fan 1997:** Haha I had fun writing Squirtle and Oshawott's fight, that's how I see them interacting with each other, especially since Oshawott and Tepig (currently) are the youngest so to say in Satoko's pokemon group. I hope Satoko's battle with Celeste is satisfying enough so that she learns her lesson

**TianTai:** I'm glad you like Noctowl! he's one of my favorite pokemon of Ash's as well (also helps he's a very rary shiny pkmn) as for the pidove er...sorry but I didn't really like pidov that much and he already has plenty of other flying types but maybe I can have him catch one later since his pidove is female. Actually I might have to for Snivy hmm...

**BelleTiger BT:** That's actually a good idea about the Venepide episodes, Ash does tend to make friends with lots of pokemon but never catures them so I can change that here in that episode and so far alot of ppl seem to want the egg episode so it may be used in the end lol.

**Unbecoming Me:** Lol doing the pokemon battle is long, I keep having to reference back to some old pkmn episodes, bulbapedia and serebii so I know I'm using it right and describing it right as well but at least its work it since alot of you guys are enjoying my battles. Lol thanks alot for the suggestions for the pokemon Satoko could capture they all are good ideas.

**Shadow Kitsune67:** Really? wow I'm glad I got you to like Fem!Ash/Satoko and keeping her in character is easy just have to make her a bit of a tomboy.

**Young Wizard Link:** Oh she'll win but it won't be easy for her 8)

**Phoenix4045:** Thanks for the review I tried to make Satoko interact a bit more with her pokemon so I hope its good, and she will capture pokemon in Isshu she had gotten Tepig and Oshawott already I was just a bit too tired to actually write out Tepig's capture.

**Busty-Beauty Solar girl:** I am considering having her use contest moves I just have to figure out which of her pokemon can pull it off and I don't want to have Satoko mimic her friends so I'm going to try and have the moves be tweaked a bit possibly...and Shooti coming in and flirting with Satoko in front of Dento is a welcome idea 8D

**Mercenaryflyer:** Yeah again thanks for catching my mistake with the shadow ball attack.

Well that's it for reviews and I got ideas on what I could use the episodes for, and also the new ones coming out (you gotta love the subbed episodes of pokemon best wishes...) anyway here's the waited 6th chapter of The Spice of Life! enjoy, comment, review please!

* * *

><p>"Swanna use water pulse!" Celeste commanded quickly hoping to get a fast hit on the golden owl, she didn't want to take a risk since she had no idea what that pokemon was capable of.<p>

The graceful pokemon summoned water in front of its beak until is shaped itself into a sphere that was launched at the flying pokemon across from it.

'_All I know is that it's obviously a flying type despite its pretty coloring, it's probably a normal so I should have the advantage being a duel element pokemon.'_ Celeste thought to herself as she narrowed her eyes at the trainer across from her.

"You know usually I'm not vindictive but you really pushed it when you insulted my home!" Satoko shouted glaring at Celeste, "Noctowl grab the water pulse with confusion and send it back at Swanna!"

"What!" Celeste shrieked as she watched the owl's large brow glowed and a blue light shot out from it and grabbed the water pulse stopping it in mid-air.

It hung there for a split second before sending it back towards the large white pokemon who was in just as much shock as her own trainer at the attack returning to her that it cried out as the water pulse made contact with her, sending it down a bit but Satoko wasn't going to let it give a chance to recover.

"Get up and close Noctowl and use Peck!" Satoko commanded as the swift owl hooted and flew over to the dazed Swanna and started pecking at its head, body, anywhere that was vulnerable.

"You miserable brat! Swanna bat that thing away with wing attack!" Celeste shouted.

Swanna glowered at the owl and swung its large wings at Noctowl but the bird flew back avoiding it. Swanna wouldn't stop there and followed the owl as it continued to try and hit the nimble pokemon with its wings.

"Don't give it a chance Swanna keep it up! Now do a point blank bubblebeam in that thing's face!" Celeste sneered.

"Hey don't call my Noctowl a thing! Blow Swanna back with air slash!" Satoko shouted.

Both birds flew back as Swanna opened its beak and a rapid-fire bubblebeam came shooting from the swan pokemon's beak as Noctowl raised its wings, light blue energy gathering there until a sphere formed and released it. Both attacks hit each other, Noctowl's Air slash moving slowly but progressing as the bubblebeam slowed it down before both attacks exploded in the air.

Celeste growled as the smoke cleared and glared at her opponent.

"I guess you're stronger then I thought you were." She hissed out.

"You'd be surprised what I'm capable of…" Satoko retorted before she smirked, "but I bet it was a surprise that my pokemon can use psychic attacks huh."

"Ha! I won't be defeated by you I'll continue on with the tournament and win my rightful place with the brothers." Celeste stated.

"You keep thinking like that but maybe you should focus on the battle rather then a possible future!" Satoko growled back, "there is no way I'm going to let you beat me after what you said to me!"

"We'll see about that! Swanna use feather dance!" Celeste shouted.

The Swanna flew straight up and started to circle around Noctowl and feathers started to fall around Noctowl until there was a hail of them above the owl pokemon.

"Don't let those feathers hit you Noctowl! Use extrasensory to blow them away and hit Swanna!" Satoko said.

As the feathers were nearing Noctowl the golden owl's pokemon tried flying around them, a few managed to land on it but it didn't bother as its eyes glowed and to the surprise of Celeste a colorful beam with white crescents shot out of the owl pokemon's beat shooting straight pass the feathers sending them to the side and Swanna cried out as it tried to dodge but it still managed to hit it as the glow surrounded the pokemon.

"Send it crashing now!" the dark haired trainer from Kanto said smirking as her pokemon followed through and the larger bird pokemon was crooning weakly from its spot on the ground.

"Get up Swanna! Use aqua ring now!" Celeste scowled, "don't let yourself get pushed around by that tiny midget!"

Three turquoise colored rings surrounded the bird pokemon and Satoko frowned when she saw that some of the wounds that she had managed to inflict on the other were gone. Swanna shook herself a bit before pushing herself off the ground and glared right back at the owl.

"_You won't get lucky again,"_ the swan pokemon hissed as Noctowl returned the glare with a neutral look.

"Ha! Unlike your pokemon I can heal mine during battle!" Celeste crowed.

"Maybe so but its not that much your pokemon still looks plenty hurt to me." Satoko retorted as she still saw plenty of other marks that Noctowl had given Swanna.

"Soon you'll be the one covered in bruises! Swanna teach her a lesson using tailwind and then air slash!" Celeste barked.

Swanna's eyes glowed as did its entire body as a burst of wind seemed to expel from the bird pokemon surprising both Satoko and Noctowl as the burst of wind sent the owl pokemon a few inches back. Once the glow died Swanna seemed to have disappeared from its spot and out of nowhere multiple light blue glowing saw disc-like energy blades hit Noctowl.

"_What the!"_ the dazed pokemon winced as the blades hit its body, he tried looking around for the culprit but he only got a glance before the opponent blurred once more and another flurry of saw disc energy blades came at him again. He tried avoiding as many as he could but it was hard when he didn't know what direction the attacks were coming out. All he could see was a blur at the most and that didn't help his situation at all.

"Not so smug now are you? Your pokemon won't last very long against Swanna when she's like that!" Celeste bragged, "Just forfeit now! Maybe it'll save you **some **embarrassment in front of the brothers when I clobber you and your pokemon!"

Satoko scowled angrily but didn't rise to the bait and focused more on Noctowl.

"He needs time to figure out where Swanna is…if I can give him something to use…maybe…." Satoko grimaced but then shook her head, "no time to think about it just gotta go with it…Noctowl fly up and use confusion on the whole field!"

"Do you really believe your pokemon is capable of doing that!" Celeste shouted thinking Satoko was crazy.

"Satoko don't push your pokemon too hard!" Iris shouted, "are you even sure its going to work!" the dragon trainer shouted from the sidelines.

"_And another one of Satoko's crazy ideas makes an appearance."_ Pikachu sighed as he shook his head but was looking eagerly to see if his friend could pull it off.

"_Do you really think that pokemon can do it?" _Axew asked Pikachu as the yellow mouse pokemon shrugged, his eyes never leaving Noctowl's form in the air.

"_You never know unless you try."_ Pikachu replied.

"I know what I'm doing! Noctowl I trust you show her!" Satoko assured as she watched her pokemon hoping that this move would work, since confusion is usually focused on a single object she wasn't sure how strong it would be on the whole field but she had to do something.

The bird pokemon nodded and dodged the last few attacks and flew up as it was gathering power, concentrating it on its brow as it continued to stay flying. Once he believed he was high enough with a loud cry a larger blue beam was shot out from the brow but instead of the first time it was seen it was much larger, enough to cover the whole field. Everyone gawked at the sight, even more when several air slash blades had frozen in the blue light along with Swanna who had seemingly disappeared due to her increase speed.

"That's impossible!" Celeste shrieked shrilly.

"You need to learn to push your limits! Noctowl get rid of the attacks and then hit Swanna with your hypnosis!" Satoko grinned.

If Noctowl could smirk he would be as he kept the struggling swan pokemon frozen in mid-air as he concentrated and sent the air slash attack onto the ground getting rid of them as his eyes glowed and two circles of red energy left him and grew larger as they came closer to Swanna.

"Swanna break out of that confusion! Do it now!" Celeste howled but it was no use, her pokemon was caught in Noctowl's attack and fruitlessly tried to move but the red rings hit the bird and soon its eyes got droopy before it fell asleep and onto the ground snoring once the confusion was gone.

"Alright Noctowl let's finish this with sky attack!" Satoko shouted.

Noctowl hooted loudly as the brow on its head turned golden, and the glow continued to slowly cover its whole body.

"Wake up Swanna! Wake up for crying out loud!" Celeste screeched as she was waving her arms around her wildly, trying to get her pokemon up but it was useless. Swanna was perfectly content taking a nap in the middle of the battlefield ignorant of the impending attack.

"Alright Noctowl let's end this once and for all!" Satoko called out triumphantly.

In a flash Noctowl's glow turned to white as he streaked downwards to the prone Swanna still snoozing away, it wasn't long before Noctowl collided with the other pokemon as a huge blast of dirt splash of dirt kicked up from the impact.

"Noooooooo!" Celeste screamed as she saw her pokemon with swirls in her eyes as Noctowl hovered a few feet above.

"Swanna is unable to battle the winner of this battle is Satoko!" Dento called out grinning as the said girl cheered loudly, running onto the field as Noctowl landed on her shoulder.

"You were wonderful Noctowl, I was a little worried about those air slash attacks but we made it!" Satoko said scratching her pokemon under its chin as the owl pokemon cooed.

"_I'm glad I could help you."_ Noctowl replied affectionately as he nipped Satoko's ear playfully making the girl laugh.

"Alright! She really showed that snob what she's made of now she can compete in the main tournament!" Irish cheered as Axew and Pikachu held hands and danced together in celebration of Satoko's victory against Celeste.

Celeste scowled darkly as she glowered at her pokemon and held out its pokeball.

"Return Swanna." She said darkly before she turned her glare over to Satoko who was congratulating Noctowl on his battle against her. She grew more and more irritated as she saw how happy the girl was and it wasn't long until her rage had completely taken over her as she stormed towards the dark haired girl as her curls bounced against her.

Satoko stopped petting Noctowl when Celeste towered over her, especially in those heels of hers and wondered what the girl was doing other then the fact she was suppose to hand over her pin. So it took the young girl by surprise when she saw an absolute look of loathing on Celeste's face and missed seeing the girl suddenly raise her hand aiming to make contact with her. But luckily for Satoko someone did see what was going to happen.

"I thought I made it clear that there was to be no violence in this tournament, perhaps I should get Officer Jenny here." Dento said in a low tone that sent shivers down Celeste's spine as he gripped Celeste's wrist, stopping her. Dento's eyes which was usually full of kindness and mirth was gone, replaced with disappointment and a smidge of disgust at Celeste's actions.

"I…I…" Celeste said trying to find her voice to defend her actions but nothing came up.

"I do not wish to hear any excuses from you for the action you were about to take, you're lucky that this is your only pin otherwise you would've been banned from the tournament if you had another." Dento said frowning at her as he let go of her wrist and held out his hand, "now hand over the pin and leave. The most I can do to you is ban you from the park until this tournament is over because I do not want to have to stop a similar incident."

Celeste just scowled angrily as she ripped the pin from her expensive dress and shoved it in Dento's hand as she turned on her heels. Sending one last scathing look to Satoko she stormed off. Dento sighed as he shook his head and walked over to Satoko giving her a small smile.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

Satoko blinked as she was slowing trying to process what had just happen before she nodded fervently.

"Yeah! I didn't think she would do something like that though." Satoko replied frowning.

"Neither did I but I am glad I stopped her in time." Dento replied before he grabbed Satoko's hand and gently placed the pin there, curling her fingers over it, "Now you have three pins I believe you have to register them so you can compete in the main tournament Satoko."

"O-oh right!" Satoko said embarrassed as she sent Dento a grin, "thanks for stopping her!"

She quickly ran off of the field with Iris chasing after her along with Pikachu and Axew. Dento couldn't help but chuckle at Satoko finding her more and more endearing to him as he walked back to his spot to draw out the next to names.

"I can't believe that that…urgh! " Iris growled making wringing motions with her hands, as she was frustrated that she hadn't acted fast enough. She was always confident with her abilities to react fast but the one time she could've really used the skills they failed her.

"You really don't have to worry about it, it's really thanks to Dento that everything worked out fine." Satoko said.

"Are you crazy!" Iris nearly shouted at Satoko who just sweated at her friend. Noctowl who rather not risk his trainer getting her decided to stay outside his pokeball despite needing rest so Satoko had to carry Pikachu in her arms.

"What do you mean?" Satoko asked frowning.

"That's just the beginning! She probably won't be the only one that's mad about not being able to continue competing in this tournament." Iris explained, "The other girls will probably try something but be a lot more discreet."

"Don't you think you're over-reacting?"

"You're not 'reacting' enough!"

" Iris you really think something like that will happen again? With Dento and his siblings along with Officer Jenny around?" Satoko asked sighing as she squeezed Pikachu in her arms.

"_Humans really are stranger creatures." _Noctowl said from his perch on Satoko's shoulders.

"_Especially ones that hate losing."_ Pikachu muttered as his cheeks sparked at the thought of the girl that tried to hit his best friend.

"_We should probably warn the others later, never know what might happen since our trainer doesn't think this will happen again."_ The owl pokemon stated.

Pikachu nodded and then looked innocently up at Satoko who was staring at him.

"You and Noctowl are plotting something aren't you?" Satoko asked dryly.

"How do you know?" Iris asked looking at the other girl's pokemon.

"When you've been around this guy as much as I have you tend to pick up certain warning signs." Satoko retorted as her yellow mouse pokemon just let out an innocent 'chu' before cuddling the girl.

"Yeah yeah keep it up and I'll have the brothers lock the fridge so you won't 'sneak' in and get the ketchup." Satoko said rolling her eyes as Pikachu's mouth dropped.

"Ketchup? Pikachu?" Iris asked confused.

"It happened during my first journey Pikachu got pretty much addicted to it and would always sneak away when we were sleeping in the woods or anywhere and eat ketchup straight from the bottle." Satoko explained, "and I was wondering why Pod was looking around for a brand new ketchup bottle he bought the other day."

"_You wouldn't!"_ Pikachu said aghast with horror at being deprived from his precious tomato sauce.

"Try me." Satoko huffed making Pikachu cry and pull at his trainer's sleeve.

"_Nooooooo! Not my precious! Let me keep my precious!"_ Pikachu begged.

Noctowl couldn't only shake his head embarrassed at his friend's antics.

"Fine I won't say anything but next time don't expect me to be so lenient." Satoko grumbled.

Pikachu quickly nodded, as he looked content and happy.

"You're pokemon really are unique Satoko…" Iris said laughing a bit as Axew poked his head out of Iris's hair.

"I hear that a lot…more then necessary at times." Satoko replied shaking her head as she finally made it to the stand and saw Nurse Joy sitting behind it.

"Please tell me your name and present to me your pins." She asked as Satoko nodded and placed the three green pins on the table as she gave her name to the Nurse.

Nurse Joy took one in her hand and tried to bend it. She did the same with each one before she handed them to her Audino who stood to her side.

"Thank you, Audino please take care of those for me please?" Nurse Joy asked as she took out a thick-stapled list and placed it on the table.

"_Yes Ma'am._" Audino said as the pink pokemon walked away.

"Nurse Joy what was that about?" Satoko asked curiously.

"Some girls were so desperate to get inside the tournament that some of them tried to make replicas. So I really have to explain to Officer Jenny we need more security tomorrow, ah here you are." Nurse Joy said as she highlighted Satoko's name and handed her a badge number, "please keep that safe, it's basically your pass for tomorrow to participate."

"Yes Nurse Joy." Satoko nodded as she took her badge and looked at it, "number 14 huh."

"Is there anything else she needs to do?" Iris asked the nurse as Audino came back.

"Nope! That's all there is, she now just has to wait for the other battles to finish so that she and the other winners can receive the next set of instructions." Nurse Joy said smiling bright at the two, "good luck miss!"

"Thank you! Come on Iris I saw a stand somewhere over here where they're selling fresh baked cookies with berries in them! I'm starving after that battle." Satoko said as she grabbed the dragon girl's arm pulling her away from the booth.

"H-hey! Don't pull my arm so hard! Satoko!" Iris shouted as it fell upon deaf ears.

The rest of the battles continued for the rest of the day until the sun started to set and soon all the girls were standing in front of the brothers ready to hear what was going to happen now, many of them had mixed reactions or looking nervously since they weren't given any specific instruction once they had won their three pins. It was easily obvious to tell who had won and who hadn't by the looks on several of the girl's faces.

Corn tapped the microphone to get everyone's attention to give the instructions before night fell on the city.

"Congratulations on the girls that had made it pass the preliminary rounds. Before we continue we would like the ones who had lost to please leave as this next part only concerns the ones moving on." Corn said as some girls complained but knew there was no arguing as most of them grumbled as they left the group and the area.

Pod stepped up and grinned as he held up a piece of paper.

"Like my brother said congrats on the girls that won! Now as for the rest of the tournament since so many had signed up we had to extend the length of the tournament hence the preliminaries to cut the numbers down." Pod said, "but now we have a more manageable number so listen up! Okay the next set of matches are going to be placed like this, each girl has a number badge right?"

Many of the girls nodded or held up their badges making Pod nod.

"Good you need to keep those. Now like I was saying depending on what number you have you'll be separated into either the even section or the odd section that way we'll have a finalist from each side." Pod continued, "as for the battles Dento will explain that."

"Tomorrow's battles will either be one of the following, a single battle with up to three pokemon allowed or a double battle, these will be determined by a random drawing." Dento explained, "each side will have a progress board with everyone's numbers on it so you can see who you're battling next, the final battle with be a single battle between the last two girls standing."

"Please warn your friends that had competed that they cannot try to sneak in and battle again as officer Jenny will be around the park with a list of who is participating and if you lose your badge you will not get a replacement." Corn added seriously, "So make sure they are not stolen, dropped or misplaced."

"Well with all that said and done good luck tomorrow because that's when the real battles start! There are no extra chances you lose and you're out for good this time!" Pod said grinning, "so better get strategizing."

Corn and Dento groaned at how blunt Pod was and quickly elbowed their brother rather roughly on each of his sides.

"You didn't need to say that last part Pod." Corn said glaring at Pod who was rubbing his sides.

"Sorry?" he replied sheepishly as the girls started to disperse and walk out of the park muttering to each other trying to plan out what they're going to do tomorrow.

The three brothers came down from the stage to meet Satoko and Iris who were waiting for them.

"So Dento how did Satoko-chan do in her battle?" Pod asked grinning as he threw an arm around Satoko's shoulders as they were walking out of the park.

"She was amazing." Dento said smiling at Satoko as his eyes sparkled with curiosity and wanting to get as much as he could from Satoko, "she pulled out some unique strategies I never would've thought before! Where did that move you did with Pikachu come from? You called out something from the Terracotta contest? Have you used those moves before? Do you always use moves like that before?"

"Err…well…" Satoko replied a little surprised by all the questions that Dento was shooting at her; she was saved when Corn interrupted his brother and asked his own question much to Satoko's relief.

"What move from Pikachu?" Corn asked rather curious on how Satoko did as well as the girl grinned.

"Back in Honen I traveled with one friend of mine May and before we separated there was a contest in the city where our ferry's were and decided to enter one last contest together." Satoko said, "It was a great battle."

"Who won?" Pod asked as they left the park.

"No one, it was a tie." Satoko replied.

"Then who got the ribbon?" Corn asked.

"That's easy we just split it between us." The dark haired girl said smiling, " we each have half and it's like a good luck charm between us."

"Well that was nice of the two of you to do." Dento said smiling, "so Satoko where is Iris going to stay?"

"I have a room reserved in the pokemon center here." Iris said, "so I'll meet Satoko in front of it so we can walk to the park together."

"So any plans for tomorrow?" Dento asked.

"Not really," Satoko said shrugging, "just do my best but I'll know I'll win!"

"With what you pulled off today? I wouldn't be surprised just don't get over-confident."

"I'll try not to…" Satoko replied grimacing a bit when she remembered a few times she had gotten in over her head due to boasting.

"Now that we got that settled what about dinner?" Corn said.

"You three sure you're not tired from today?" Satoko asked as she raised an eyebrow, "it had to have taken a lot of energy to stop the girls from swarming you."

"A little bit…although **one **of us seemed to enjoy the attention." Dento replied as he looked over at Pod who grinned brightly back.

"Hey why fight it! Might as well enjoy it!" the red head replied easily as he whistled as he put his hands behind his head.

"Will you at least join us for dinner Iris?" Corn asked as Iris shrugged.

"Sure why not." Iris replied as the group headed towards the Sanyou Gym to rest up for the night. Satoko was smiling as she answered Dento's questions with Iris putting in her opinion in every now and then since she had also watched the battle as well.

The group was enjoying themselves that they never noticed a smaller group of girls that were watching them with glaring eyes.

"Who does that girl think she is? Talking to them so casually?" a girl hissed.

"She's probably asking them to favor her in the battles tomorrow." Another sneered.

"Please like they'd be moved by anything that girl asks."

"Still we can't risk it, we'll have to try and take her out tomorrow so that she can't interact with them anymore." The leader of the group said as she unfolded her arms.

"If any one of you get paired with her, make it look like an accident but just get her out of the tournament, we can't have another incident like we had with Celeste." She stated.

The girls nodded before they split up and headed towards their own homes to re-charge.

During the dinner at the gym, Iris couldn't stop eating the delicious food that the brothers were serving, munching happily and asking for seconds.

"This is soooo good!" she said happily as she dug into more as Axew and the other pokemon were eating their own food.

"Thank you." Dento said chuckling as he put some more food on his own plate, "so besides official tournaments have you entered other competitions?"

"Oh plenty, you'd be surprised about how many different events there are for competitions, but all of them are fun." Satoko replied.

"What's the strangest one you had to enter?" Corn asked.

"Uhm the strangest one? Uh…I guess it's between either pokemon sumo wrestling or the pokemon ping-pong match." Satoko replied frowning.

"Pokemon ping-pong?" Pod asked, "They seriously had that?"

"Sumo-wrestling? Well…I guess whatever works I guess." Corn said.

"Yup but you never really know how much fun something is unless you try it yourself." Satoko laughed as she finished up her own food.

"You have a point there so what kind of pokemon are you going to use tomorrow?" Dento asked curiously but Satoko just wagged her finger at Dento.

"Nah uh that's going to be a surprise." The dark haired girl stated.

"Do you think you can keep up your current tactics with being unpredictable? I mean there's only so much you can do." Corn said.

"Oh trust me I got a few more tricks ups my sleeve." Satoko stated smiling as she stood up with her plate, "I'll go wash my own plate I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

The four left at the table watched as the girl walked into the kitchen with Pikachu running after her, leaving them alone.

"Do you think she has a chance tomorrow with all that competition?" Corn asked as he sipped his water.

"With her strategy today? I can only imagine what else she has planned." Pod said, "man I'm almost as eager as she is for tomorrow!"

"Well at least we'll have a good idea what's going to happen at least we know it'll be entertaining." Dento stated, "I'm suddenly glad we have Satoko here."

"I'm surprised she isn't competing in the Isshu league with her previous achievements." Iris said as she munched some more, making the brothers look at her.

"Her previous achievements?" Corn asked.

"What? You mean you guys haven't asked her what she's done before coming here?" Iris asked looking at the three of then incredously, "so just now you're finding out about her?"

"Er….yes?" Dento replied nervously as Iris slapped her forehead.

"You guys known her for what? A week! And you know next to nothing about her!" Iris exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air, "urgh! Serious you guys should listen to the stuff she's done I really doubt she's told me everything! Its amazing!"

The three looked at each other and realized that the girl was right, when Satoko had come here they hadn't really gotten to know her better they just accepted her and got use to her being around like everyone else.

"I hope you guys at least make an effort to get to really know Satoko you might be surprised." Iris huffed as she stood up, picked up Axew and walked out of the gym muttering under her breath about how some boys could be so dumb at times.

"Great…someone Satoko-chan has met the day before she comes back here seems to know more about her then we do when we've had her around for more then a couple of days." Pod grimaced.

"That just leaves a bad taste in my mouth." Dento sighed as he started to clean up with Pod and Corn.

"Guess we know what we're going to do later on." Corn sighed as he picked up the glasses.

The three brothers cleaned up the table contemplating what they were going to do to get to know their newest resident better. Once the table and kitchen were cleaned up they headed upstairs to their own bed to get ready.

Just as Dento finished getting dressed and was about to climb into his bed, he heard a door open and then shut as he heard footsteps heading quietly downstairs. Dropping his sheets back on the bed he quietly opened the door and peeked out just in time to see Satoko's dark braided hair against her short-sleeved yellow top and shorts disappear as she walked down the stairs.

'_I wonder where she's going?'_ the green haired sommelier thought as he walked out of his room and followed the girl.

He made sure to grab a jacket before he completely walked out. He saw Satoko go out into the back garden and continued to go after her. He hid in the shadows behind one of the trees close to the entrance as he saw the girl from Kanto carrying something in her arms, he saw immediately what it was once he saw her throw it up in the air, releasing her pokemon.

He saw Satoko sit down as Pikachu climbed up onto her shoulder and she picked up another and put it in her lap as the others surrounded her protectively.

"Noctowl, you and Pikachu were amazing, thank you for getting me this far." Satoko said smiling at the two as the nodded.

"_It felt great to battle again."_ Noctowl hooted as he looked up at his trainer.

"_Yeah I showed that elk who's better!"_ Pikachu said smugly.

"_Don't get over confident now…"_ Charizard added dryly as Pikachu raised an eyebrow at the lizard pokemon.

"_This coming from the pokemon that only battled strong opponents and refused to obey Satoko?"_ Pikachu shot back making Charizard growl.

"_Satoko am I going to battle tomorrow?"_ Larvitar asked as he looked up at Satoko from his position in her lap.

"Uh huh you and a few others are going to be staying, but I'm going to have to rotate out some of you for tomorrow's battle." Satoko replied running her fingers over Larvitar's spines.

"_Urgh when do __**I**__ get to battle!"_ Charizard grumbled angrily.

"You'll battle, don't worry Charizard I want to save you for later." Satoko said grinning, "you've gotten me through plenty of important battles so just trust me."

Charizard snorted but accepted Satoko's explanation and smirked trying to imagine his opponent that he'd be up against.

"I want everyone to hopefully have a chance to battle which is why I'm rotating everyone." Satoko added, "it's been awhile since some of them have battled and I think this is a good opportunity for them."

"_I'm sure they appreciate that."_ Bulbasuar said as he recalled back at Professor Oak's place how some of the other pokemon were wondering if they were going to be used in battles again. Sure they were content being in the fields in Masara town but a good battle with another trainer would be nice.

"Mmm I'll remember that." Satoko replied as she patted Bulbasaur's head.

Dento watched the girl interact with her pokemon, never noticing another making its way towards him until…

"**YEOW!"**

Apparently Gible had snuck off from the group finding Dento behind the tree and decided to try his foot out as a chew toy.

The poor guy fell out from behind the tree and winced as Gible seemed happy chewing on him, until Pansage come out of his pokeball and pulled the dragon off of him.

"_Hey stop biting my trainer!"_ Pansage shouted as he scowled at the land shark pokemon.

"Dento! Oh Arceus I'm so sorry!" Satoko said putting Larvitar out of her lap as she quickly ran over to the boy grimacing, "I keep telling him not to do that I could've swore he broke that habit!"

"_What? He was spying on Satoko and thought he was one of those bad humans!"_ Gible defended.

"_Gible you've seen him work here and Satoko stays in his home…I'm pretty sure he's safe." _ Pikachu groaned as Charizard stormed over and grabbed the smaller dragon pokemon by its tail pulling him away from the two trainers.

Pansage wouldn't leave Dento's side as he watched the other pokemon warily.

"It-its alright…I was just surprised…" Dento said rubbing the back of his head, "I should be the one apologizing, and I shouldn't have been hiding from you."

Satoko sighed as she sat down next to the older green haired teen and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Still I should've trained Gible better, I keep trying to get him to stop but he doesn't do it all the time like he use to." Satoko smiled.

"So….you have more then these pokemon here?" Dento asked trying to think of a subject to talk about, this was the perfect opportunity to get to know Satoko better.

"Oh yeah I have lots of pokemon back at Professor Oak's place! Its what I get for traveling so much, they're really are unique pokemon." Satoko said laughing, "you wouldn't believe how I captured some of these."

"Can you share those stories?" Dento asked surprising Satoko.

"Really? You want to know how I got my friends?" she asked.

"Yes, you're right, after seeing your amazing battle I would really like to know the stories behind them." Dento replied.

"O-okay guess I'll start with Pikachu it was let's say a very interesting first meet." Satoko said as Pikachu laughed nervously.

The other pokemon were curious and listened in since none of them new how Pikachu and Satoko first met and got to be as close as they were now.

"Well it was my first day to start my journey and well I didn't get off to a very good start, I dreamt I was throwing a pokeball and in reality I had grabbed my alarm clock and ended up throwing that which broke and made me late for the first day." Satoko chuckled.

"Didn't your mom wake you up?" Dento asked amused as he tried not to laugh.

"I think she did but I was in such a deep sleep I guess I didn't hear her, so I ended up running to Professor Oak's laboratories in my pajamas and shoes just in time to see Shigeru coming out with his cheerleader squad." Satoko replied rolling her eyes at the mention of his fangirls, "I still question why he had them in the first place."

"Was this guy Shigeru your rival?" Dento asked, "He sounds like a highly arrogant person…"

"Oh he was, but he could back it up… Satoko replied groaning, "sometimes he would go out of his way to tease and make fun of me throughout our first journey."

"You two traveled together? Even with those cheerleaders?" Dento questioned frowning.

"Oh no, I traveled by myself for like a day or so." The girl replied, "anyway I had gotten to Professor Oak's place and all the starter pokemon were already taken and I had **begged** him for any pokemon, I was desperate to start my journey with a pokemon."

"and that's how Pikachu came into your hands, how was he?" Dento asked looking at the yellow mouse pokemon who was looking anywhere but his trainer.

"_Oh this is good…"_ Bulbasur snickered.

"_Yes what __**was**__ pikachu like before?"_ Charizard smirked as the mouse pokemon scowled.

"He had an attitude, wouldn't listen to me, I actually had to tie a clotheslines rope around him and pull him along the path with rubber gloves." Satoko grumbled folding her arms as Dento blinked before he started laughing. The corner of the girl's lip twitched as she saw the other being amused by the story.

"Oh if you like that you should hear what happened after that." Satoko said.

The two stayed out talking to each other as he put his coat over Satoko when he saw her shivering a bit and she gave him a thankful look as she continued to tell stories on how she acquired her pokemon. They didn't know ho much time had gone by until Dento saw Satoko nodding off and before he could say anything she was leaning against this shoulder fast asleep.

Dento shifted a bit and managed to lift the younger girl up into his arms as Satoko's head lulled on his shoulder. Pikachu took this moment to look at the other pokemon and they didn't need to say anything as they went to their pokeballs and returned themselves. Dento managed to kneel down and Pikachu placed the pokeballs in Satoko's lap before climbing on to Dento's shoulders as he headed back inside the gym. He took Satoko back to her room where he put her on the bed, making sure her pokeballs were on the dresser as he pulled the blankets over the girl's slim frame.

Pikachu leapt from his shoulder onto the bed where he curled up near Satoko's head before closing his own eyes. The green haired gym brushed a stray bang away from Satoko's face before he turned around and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day…<strong>

"Buizel water pulse now!"

"Use harden to defend and then fight back with mirror shot!"

Buizel pulled his arms back as water gathered for a few seconds before he threw the sphere at the ice cream looking pokemon but its body shimmered for a moment as it used harden which allowed it to take the water pulse and quickly retaliate.

Buizel danced out of the way of the mirror shots as he jumped backwards, trying not to get hit by the attack, much to the frustration of the other girl.

"Grrrr….Vanillish use icicle spear!"

"Break those up with your sonic boom Buizel!"

It was day of a whole new set of battles and already plenty of girls were ready to prove that they were ready to earn the place next to the gym leaders of the Sanyou gym. Satoko grinned when Buizel leapt upwards as his tail glowed and quickly turned the icicle spears into powder and even managed to hit the Vanillish across the battlefield making it crash to the ground.

"Come on Vanillish I know you're stronger then that weasel! Give it a taste of your ice beam! Lets see how you do when your pokemon is frozen!" the girl shouted but her mouth dropped when she heard the next command from Satoko as her pokemon's mouth opened and a bright turquoise color gathered before it was released.

"Use Aqua Jet Buizel! You know what to do!" Satoko said grinning as water covered her pokemon completely and launched itself directly at the incoming ice beam.

"You must really want to lose! Why would you send your pokemon directly into an **ICE BEAM**!" the girl shouted loudly.

"Because I have a plan!" Satoko replied simply.

The two girls watched their pokemon's attacks hit and the other girl felt her eyes practically pop out of her head when she saw instead of Satoko's pokemon behind subjugated to being frozen and immobile it was still moving towards Vanillish only looking like an ice missile.

"_He used my own attack to make his stronger!"_ Vanillish shouted indignantly, although it looked afraid at the incoming ice projectile.

"This is what we've been waiting for Buizel give that pokemon a taste of your ice aqua jet!" Satoko commanded as the missile started to spin as its target came into range.

"Don't just stand there! Break it apart with Ice shard!"

Vanillish summoned a dozen of ice shards that fired rapidly at the missile but all the shards did was break as soon as they hit the missile and the girl could only watch in horror as the missile made contact with her poor pokemon. She could feel the cold air blowing past her from the ice that had surrounded Buizel and looked up groaning when she saw her Vanillish laid unconscious covered in bruises with swirls in its eyes.

"The winner is number 14 Satoko!" the referee called out as Buizel looked smug with his arms folded.

"Great job Buizel! We've really mastered that move from Hikari huh?" Satoko grinned as she walked up to her pokemon and patted his head as the water weasel pokemon puffed up his chest proudly.

The girl returned her pokemon as she walked off the battlefield as Satoko soon did herself so the next battle could take place. She smiled as she looked at the giant progress board and saw her number being moved forward and looked at the number of her next opponent.

"Number 34….I wonder where that battle is taking place." She murmured.

"You just missed it! She was seriously good you better watch out Satoko!" Iris said popping out from a tree scaring Satoko.

"Gah! Again with the scaring would you stop that!" she said holding a hand to her chest as Iris flipped down in front of her.

"You just need to pay attention to your surroundings better." Iris stated, "but I'm serious her pokemon is pretty strong it won't be anything like the battles you had."

"Its not a legendary pokemon is it?" Satoko couldn't help but ask wincing.

"You'll see~" Iris trilled making the other girl sigh.

"Well we might as well pick up a shake I'm thirsty." She said.

"So who are you going to use in the next battle?" Iris asked as she pulled out an apple and bit into it as Pikachu was on Satoko's shoulder.

"Hmm I have an idea who might be a good idea." Satoko replied as they found the stand and she ordered her drink.

"I guess it's lucky you were one of the first ones called so you could observe your potential opponents." Iris said.

"Yeah but since we're going by numbers instead of names it's a bit harder to figure where and who your opponent is." Satoko replied as she got her shake, "are you sure you can't tell me anything about my opponent's pokemon other then I should be worried?"

"Nope, come on don't you want to find out yourself when you battle her?" Iris asked grinning.

Satoko pouted as she sipped her shake.

"Sure but knowing a head never hurts…" she mumbled as they headed back to her section of the battles, "at least the battles are going faster since you don't have to win three pins this time."

"Maybe but that just means you only have one chance to continue." Iris said, "and don't forget if you lose then you won't be able to work with the guys."

"Would you stop saying that?" Satoko asked groaning, "I'm not going to throw in the towel anytime soon I **will **win this whole thing."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Iris stated finishing her apple and tossing it into the trash bin they walked by making Satoko roll her eyes.

They walked back to the battlefield and watched many girls both win and progress or lose and be out of the tournament. It seemed to help that there were more Officer Jennys walking around since neither girl saw another girl try to attack the person they had lost against like what had happened yesterday.

Satoko enjoyed the battles and had fun watching the new kinds of pokemon she had never seen before battle it out in front of her, she was so into a battle that she nearly missed her number being called until Iris grabbed her roughly and pulled her up from her seat and dragged her to the designated field.

"Honestly." Iris said shaking her head.

Satoko just shrugged before she turned to face her opponent, who looked to be about a year older then her with dark red hair that covered an eye. She wore a dark purple strapless top that showed her mid-drift as she wore a sleeveless white jacket over it that had a hood with black shorts that went down to her knees with black boots.

"I hope you provide a better fight then my last few, they were rather pathetic." The girl said coldly, "You may call me Beatrice."

"I'm Satoko and I'll do my best." Satoko replied a bit unnerved at her opponent. Iris wasn't kidding when she said her opponent was strong, she could practically feel it but that made her more excited about the battle.

"Both trainers ready? Begin!" the referee called out.

"Let's go Zweilous!" Beatrice shouted releasing her pokemon.

"What is that!" Satoko exclaimed surprised as she quickly dug out her pokedex for the first time in a while and aimed it at the duel-headed pokemon.

**::Zweilous, the hostile dragon pokemon and the evolved form of Deino. After it has eaten up all the food in its territory, it moves to another area. Because the two heads do not get along and compete with each other for food they always eat too much::**

"A dragon pokemon? This really is going to be difficult…" she murmured before she looked determined as she pulled a pokeball off of her belt and looked at it, "I know we can do this, let's go Gible!"

"Interesting, another region's dragon type." Beatrice said flipping her hair over her shoulder when she saw Gible appear in front of Satoko with his laws mouth opened.

"You actually know about Gible. That's a first so far everyone were surprised by my pokemon." Satoko said as Beatrice rolled her eyes.

"Because they're ignorant, I make it habit to study different kinds of pokemon especially dragon pokemon." Beatrice stated, "My aim is to become a dragon master pokemon trainer."

"Wait what!" Iris shrieked from the sidelines as she stared at the emotionless girl as Axew popped out of her hair and stared at the two dragon pokemon on the battlefield.

"_Wow Gible is going to battle! I wanna get a closer look!"_ Axew said cheerfully as he jumped out of his trainer's hair and ran down until he was standing behind Satoko looking eager.

"Axew get back here!" Iris shouted.

"Its alright Iris pikachu will watch him." Satoko said never taking her eyes off of her opponent.

She knew she couldn't underestimate this pokemon since she had fought against other dragon type pokemon. Those were the toughest battles she had done and sometimes she just scrapped through with a win or she lost completely against them. She was going to make sure this was a match she is going to win.

"Zweilous let's test out our new target with a dragon breath!" Beatrice command.

"_One well done pokemon, coming up!"_ one of the heads said.

"_Can we eat it?"_ The second head asked but the belly of the pokemon started to glow a familiar bright blue before both heads opened its mouth and launched at first two dragon rages but they combined into one massive blast.

"Gible get under it with dig!" Satoko shouted quickly and let out a relieve breath when the tiny land shark pokemon dug a hole and successfully dodged the attack, though Satoko had to duck herself so she wasn't it with it.

Gible dug his way towards the Zweilous and burst through the ground behind it.

"Brick break!"

"One of you catch it then retaliate with ice fang!" Beatrice countered

At first Satoko was confused by what Beatrice meant but she stared as one of the head grabbed Gible's glowing arm that was about to use brick break while the other one used ice fang against Gible making it cry out.

"Gible! Get out of there! Use dragon pulse!" Satoko yelled.

Grimacing in pain as the ice started to expand from the place one of the Zweilous heads had bit him towards other parts of his body, he concentrated as a bright teal colored orb formed at its mouth and launched it point blank, sending him flying back towards Satoko as the Zweilous took damage at least.

"You're a quick thinker, most would've panicked in something like that." Beatrice said as Gible used brick break on himself to break the ice that was on him and glared at the Zweilous that seemed to be mocking him by the grins on their faces.

"I never expected your pokemon to be able to work separately." Satoko replied.

"It was a lot of work but you can see the fruits of that particular daunting task." The red head replied folding her arms, "but your pokemon won't last very long against my highly trained Zweilous, especially with those puny arms it has."

"Gible will do fine! He'll beat your Zweilous!" Satoko shouted back as Beatrice just shook her head.

"Naïve, teach her a lesson dragon breath again!"

"Fight back with another dragon pulse!"

Both dragon types charged up their attacks before they launched it at each other, the two attacks meeting in midair and were pushing against each other for a bit before to Satoko and Gible's horror the dragon breath broke through the dragon pulse and sent Gible flying as he skidded against the ground. It was covered with marks from the attack but refused to stay down and forced itself up to its feet.

"_Oooo this one thinks its tough!"_

"_I'm still hungry…"_

Gible was about to retort but when it tried to move it ended up falling to its knees as a thin yellow jolt appeared and it couldn't move at all.

"Gible what's wrong?" Satoko called worried, "come on get up and try another brick break."

"Looks like your pokemon got hit with the side-effect of dragon breath, if pokemon are hit with this attack it has a chance of paralyzing its opponent." Beatrice stated as she pointed at the struggling sand shark pokemon, "Zweilous headbutt."

The dragon practically skipped over to the paralyzed Gible and started to hit it around, not matter how Gible tried to defend it self one of the heads would grab its arm that would try to hit it as the other would continue the attack.

"Gible come on you can get them away! Try a draco meteor!" Satoko shouted almost desperately trying to get Gible away from that pokemon to have a chance.

Gible tried charging up the attack but another ice fang made it hard when one head decided to use it again as the other continued to slam his head into Gible.

"_Whats wrong little pipsqueak? Can't handle the pressure?"_

"_Big mouth just isn't up to it!"_

"Give up, there's no way you can win this, "Beatrice said smirking coldly at Satoko biting her lip trying to think of something, as she continued, "you can save your pokemon from becoming all bruised up if you just forfeit, you tried but I'm better haven't you ever heard the saying two heads are better then one?"

"_Give up! Give up little weakling!"_

"_can't be us or our trainer! Our trainer better then yours!"_

"_Better then yours! Better then yours! Hahaha!"_

"_Weakling and bad trainer! Weakling pokemon!"_

"_bad trainer! Weakling pokemon!"_

Scowling angrily at how the two heads getting annoyed quickly and fast at them. Sure he may be a bit slow at times but he knows that he's stronger then them and the fact that they're purposely calling him weak and calling **HIS** trainer bad sent him over the edge. Gible's eyes narrowed before he let out a loud cry surprising both trainers and before everyone's eyes grabbed Zweilous by one of its elongated necks and lifted it up above him as his belly glowed orange.

What had to be the fastest dragon meteor he's done it took practically half the time then last time to charge up the energy and launch Zweilous into the air via draco meteor, making almost the whole park stop when they saw the orange beam fly into the air and break down into several pieces and crashed all along the battlefield and around the park. It called the attention to three certain gym leaders who had been checking the battles when the saw the attack in the sky and ran to the field where it was coming from. They saw Iris staring at the field as the brothers tried to get her attention.

"Iris what happened! What was that?" Pod asked looking around for some sort of trouble.

"That was Satoko…her Gible did that attack." Iris said as she was watching the field.

"That was Satoko's pokemon!" Corn exclaimed shocked as he looked down as well and saw how beat up Gible was compared to the other pokemon, "what happened?"

"The other girl is a dragon trainer, she's really trained her Zweilous well." Iris replied.

"A Zweilous? Tho-those are suppose to be one of the hardest pokemon to train because of its constant fighting with the two heads." Dento said seriously, "if she's managed to get the pokemon to obey her with both its head then it's a rather accomplished trainer…"

"Hey don't count Satoko out yet! She'll win!" Pod frowned.

"Maybe but Gible doesn't look too good." Corn pointed out.

"Zweilous!" Beatrice shouted breaking her cold demeanor, it seemed even she was taken back by how much power the tiny dragon had left in it despite the pummeling it had received. Zweilous didn't look too bad but it still had visible damage from the draco meteor it had endured.

"I doubt you could do that again," Beatrice said glowering, "your pokemon looks like it's almost out of energy, one more attack and it'll be through."

"Gible do you think you can continue? I don't want to force you…" Satoko said worried but she blinked when she saw the dragon pokemon smirk at her before she saw a familiar pure white glow envelope Gible.

"N-no way." Satoko said as she watched her small land shark pokemon suddenly grow before her eyes. It grew to almost her height as its neck grew and wings formed on its arm, fin on its head shrunk and disappeared as the protrusions were raised a bit higher as a fin and tail grew longer.

Soon the light disappeared and in the place of Gible was a much taller pokemon. Satoko brought out her pokedex one more time and pointed it at her pokemon.

**::Gabite, the cave pokemon and the evolved form of Gible. As it digs to expand its nest it habitually digs up gems that it then hoards in its nest.::**

"Gible evolved…" Satoko said before an ecstatic grin broke across her face as she threw her arms up, "Gible evolved! I can't believe it I have a Gabite now!"

Gabite smirked at the Zweilous on the other side and without a command from Satoko, the newly evolved land shark pokemon flew a bit as its appendages on its head glowed a light blue as a light blue aura enveloped him with the same color streaks appearing as he crashed into Zweilous sending it flying once more only this time it looked like it did more damage.

"_Who's a weakling now?"_ Gabite growled as it smirked at the other dragon pokemon who was having trouble getting up once more. When it did the two heads glared at Gabite and looked like it was going to use dragon breath but stopped and flinched.

"That was dragon rush!" Satoko exclaimed recognizing the move from Cynthia's Garchomp from when it used it against Paul, "this is amazing! Gabite go use brick break again!"

"I won't let you attack Zweilous anymore then you already have! Zweilous get it together and use dark pulse on it! That pokemon should still be weak from your earlier attacks despite evolving!" Beatrice shouted determined.

The two heads took a deep breath in before it threw its heads forward and fired a beam of black and purple circles at Gabite.

Not even bother to fly out of the way, the pokemon dove under the ground and pretty much swam through it expertly like a fish would in water before he sent Zweilous into the air again only with brick break this time. Only it wasn't one claw this time, it was both claws as Gabite was punching the pokemon several times before slamming it back into battlefield. Gabite flew down and landed in front of Satoko standing in front of her for a moment before it fell to one knee feeling the damage he had received in his first form.

Dirt flew up from the contact blocking everyone's view of Zweilous for a moment before it cleared a few seconds later and both heads were unconscious.

"W-winner number 14 Satoko!" the referee shouted in shock as was everyone else.

Satoko quickly ran onto the field and grabbed her nearly evolved pokemon helping it stand straight since it looked like it was going to collapse.

"You were amazing Gabite, and you even learned a powerful new move!" Satoko said as the pseudo legendary pokemon smiled back at her before he snapped his head up and saw Beatrice walking towards her with an expressionless mask on. The red head stopped and stood in front of her looking at Satoko making the younger girl watch her warily, she really didn't want another incident from yesterday.

"Thank you." Beatrice said as she held out her hand, as the corner of her lips couldn't help but twitch at Satoko's taken back expression, "you provided me and my pokemon with an acceptable battle. I never expected your Gible to evolve and learn a new move"

Breaking out of her shock Satoko gave Beatrice a grin of her own as she shook the other girl's hand as she supported Gabite.

"Neither did I, he really surprised both of us didn't he?" Satoko laughed as Beatrice nodded.

"Congratulations and I hope you do well in the rest of the tournament." Beatrice said, "and if I ever run into you again I'd like a rematch."

"Deal!" Satoko replied as Beatrice nodded and walked off of the field as Satoko returned Gabite to its pokeball and walked off herself…only to crash into Iris, Dento, Corn and Pod.

"Satoko that was impressive! Having Gible last so long against that Zweilous especially a well-trained one!" Iris said as she looked at the dark haired girl, "and that dragon meteor was breathtaking!"

"We saw the attack in the air and were worried but I'm glad we decided to check it out you really are determined aren't you?" Pod said as he surprised Satoko by wrapping his arms around her shoulders and hugging her, "That was killer! Your pokemon evolving just as it looked like it was going to collapse!"

"I have to admit it really was a well turn out for your battle." Corn said.

"Maybe you should rest Gabite up at the pokemon center, after that battle it may be a while before your name is called." Dento said.

"Yeah hahaha I'm still in a bit of shock he evolved, I never expected him to do so I mean he's almost recently caught since I got him in Sinnoh." Satoko said.

"Well you did say he had been training a lot to learn draco meteor so its plausible he could've been ready long before you caught him." Dento said as the dark haired girl nodded.

"Yeah that's true haha I'll see you guys in a bit, come on pikachu let's take care of Gabite." Satoko said as the mouse pokemon left Axew's side and ran up to his trainer climbing up until he settled on her shoulder, as she walked out of the park.

"Soooo how do you know about Gible trying to learn draco meteor before Satoko-chan caught it? Hmmm?" Pod asked deviously at Dento.

"I just had a nice talk with Satoko last night." Dento replied loosening his tie almost nervously.

"Oh really?" Pod replied not letting up, "why couldn't you do it when Corn and I were around?"

"Because I saw her sneaking into the backyard and I followed her, that's where we decided to talk." The green haired gym leader retorted.

"Huh almost sounds as if you wanted to talk to her privately." Corn said rubbing his chin smiling almost knowingly.

"You two are reading too much into this." Dento replied causally as he shook his head, "come on we still got other matches to referee."

"Yeah right, you just wanted to get to know Satoko on your own. You want her for yourself!" Pod suddenly exclaimed nearly making Dento trip.

"**POD!"** Dento shouted scowling at the red head who laughed before escaping the wrath of his green haired brother, "there is nothing going on…we just talked that's it."

"So you DID take my advice." Iris said smugly making Dento groan as he hurried away from the two, not noticing Corn and Iris give each other knowing looks behind his back.

"I think we found something to look into once Satoko starts working at the gym." Corn stated, "I've never seen Dento lose his cool like that before, but it seems to happen a lot when Satoko is around or mentioned."

"It makes me wonder if there was anything else discussed between them." Iris laughed.

"If there is we're sure to find out later." Corn replied, "Does Satoko does anything odd around Dento?"

"I'm not sure I've only know her a few days." Iris replied shrugging, "but I am good at picking up things between people. You thinking of something?"

"Nothing much…maybe a little fun at my dear brother's and Satoko's expense." He replied.

"I'm in." Iris replied grinning back at the blue haired brother.

Somewhere else Dento and Satoko couldn't help but feel a chill do down their spines.

* * *

><p>Well that's about it for now! nothing really else to add here other then please give me any ideas, comments or any critiques..etc as usual!<p>

**Next Chapter: The Final Stretch Competition pt. 3**


	7. The Final Stretch Competition Pt3

Okay I really don't have much to say for how late this chapter came out only because my mother decided to do take my trash from my room and accidentally tossed my notepad where i had certain ideas written down and I lacked a good computer when I was out of town for a few weeks and couldn't really sit down and work on it, so I had to make due with writing out the next few chapters, (which is about 5 so I'll manage to keep on schedule hopefully). But thanks everyone for their support and reviews! Just some notes,

**Brilliant Comet: **Thanks for catching that mistake I fixed it in the previous chapter

**ZatchBell-01: **I'm thinking about it but generally this is an AU so she may or may not particpate, she could get badges but I'm still working everything out for the plot of the story.

**Blackhawk68: **Yay i'm really happy I managed to draw you in and get interested in my story, I hope you enjoy the rest!

Oh one more thing, I'm thinking of having Satoko get more variety on pokemon since she's lacking some types of pokemon (dark, psychic, steel...etc..) so I'll take any suggestions of pokemon you think Satoko should have, I already have some ideas from Werin018, but I'd like to hear everyone's suggestions. That's about to so enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>"I can't believe she's already so far in the tournament." A girl said glowering at the girl from Kanto as she made her way to the Pokemon Center.<p>

"You have to admit her pokemon are strong." Another grimaced, "she took care of the last battle pretty well."

"It was only because she was lucky it evolved, if it had stayed a Gible it wouldn't have stood a chance against that other dragon." The first voice said.

"Honestly, Ayaka, Renee if you see a problem just go and take care of it." The last girl said tucking a strand of hair behind her air.

"Right Lilith…" the girls replied before they decided to confront the other girl that was the source of their ire.

Satoko shook her head trying to get rid of the feeling she got as she made her way to the pokemon center.

"Either someone's talking about me or plotting against me." She murmured as she headed out of the park to head to the center. Outside the park she saw all the people looking excited as they were talking about some of the battles they had witnessed in the park and how big this tournament turned out to be.

"Never thought something like this would happen."

"Do you think they'll hold something like this again? I want to participate next time!"

"Who knows maybe, I just hope it's for everyone rather then girls."

"Yeah I know what you mean,"

"Even if they did it wouldn't be for the same prize."

"Well that's good I don't think I'd want to do something like that…"

Satoko smiled as she saw the pokemon center a few feet in front of her.

"Okay just need to get Gabite healed and then its back to the park." Satoko said to herself.

"_You're doing really good Satoko its only a matter of time before you take the whole tournament."_ Pikachu said from her shoulder.

"Thanks Pikachu it's because of you guys that I'm doing well, the extra training helps though." The dark haired girl grinned as she scratched under Pikachu's chin getting a soft 'chu' from him.

Pikachu's ears perked up as he opened his eyes and looked around since he heard movement. Satoko stopped as well wondering what her pokemon was looking around for but she got her answer when several girls came around and blocked her entrance into the pokemon center, cutting her off.

"Uh excuse me I need to use the pokemon center." Satoko said trying to walk past them but the girl just sneered at her and pushed her back making her glare at the girl in front of her, "what's the big idea!"

"The big idea is that we find it hard to believe someone from a backwater land could get so far." Ayaka growled as Satoko's eye twitched.

"For the love of Arceus what is with you people insulting Kanto!" Satoko asked scowling at the group of girls, "I really don't see the difference between my home and here except for maybe the pokemon and a few other things!"

"Its because Isshu is must more classier then Kanto." Renee stated making Satoko roll her eyes at how these girls were.

"Right, from what I've seen so far all the other regions rank higher on the maturity scale then Isshu." Satoko bite back, "I've been getting ridiculous comments on my home from girls here like no other, and this just proves it when it takes four of you to confront me about your so called 'problem' with me."

"Ha! Whatever! You're nothing special and neither are your pokemon!" Ayaka mocked as she looked smugly at Satoko.

The dark haired girl would usually brush off the comment or at least yell something back but froze when she heard the insult to her friends and turned her burning amber eyes to the girl that dared insult her pokemon.

"Ooooo we got your attention now don't we? You heard us, your pokemon are nothing how you caught them is probably something close to a miracle or that they felt sorry for you!" Renee cackled.

"You really have nothing better to do then insult me and my pokemon? You're the ones that are sad!" Satoko snapped back clearly irritated, even she could only take insults for so long.

Sure she had Shigeru, Kasumi and Shinji insult her but at the worse Shigeru's insults were more like teasing to get a reaction out of her, Kasumi's was like an older sibling scolding her well half the time and Shinji…well that was just how Shinji was. These girls…they doing it just because they went out of their way to try and demean her.

"Exactly how are we the sad ones?" Lilith asked folding her arms as she raised a delicate eyebrow.

"You four come over here and talk down on me like you own the city and that your word is law." Satoko retorted, "the only thing I see are a bunch of bratty girls who are **scared** of someone that's better at them at pokemon training!"

"What why you…" Renee glared as she stomped forward and raised her hand as if she was going to hit the other girl but Satoko ducked just in time.

That was as far as Renee got as Pikachu had heard quite enough as he jumped into the air and let lose a powerful thunderbolt electrocuting the girls badly as they fell down to the ground allowing Satoko to step over them.

"Thanks Pikachu, I don't know how much longer I could've taken what they were saying." Satoko sighed as she petted her pokemon's head before glaring at the girl's prone forms, "and if want me out so badly then beat me in a pokemon battle!"

"_I swear the next time I hear someone insult Kanto I don't care who I'm sending them flying with a volt tackle…"_ Pikachu added bristling on Satoko's shoulders as the doors of the pokemon center opened and the dark haired girl walked through and up to the front counter placing Gabite's pokeball there.

The girls meanwhile on the ground groaned as they sat up looking at each other that had varying degrees of being charred and burned by the electricity.

"We should've taken into account that stupid mouse pokemon…" Lilith grumbled as she stood up and patted her clothes to get the soot off.

"I didn't think it would do anything." Renee mumbled.

"You thought wrong…" Ayaka groaned as she sat up herself and glowered at Renee.

"That was a one time thing!" Renee shot back.

"Oh shut up the both of you!" Lilith shouted clearly peeved that her outfit had been ruined by some temperamental mouse pokemon, "unfortunately the girl was right about one thing."

"What do you mean that she was actually right about something?" Ayaka practically whined as she tried to fix her hair as the other girls managed to stand up.

"The fact that we can only really get rid of her if we beat her in the competition, although she never said anything about exactly **how** we can defeat her through a pokemon battle." Lilith replied airily.

The other girls looked at each other before similar grins appeared on their faces as they saw where their leader was going with what she was saying.

"Hello Nurse Joy quiet in here isn't it?" Satoko said smiling as the nurse took the pokeball and put it on the tray before handing it to Audino behind her.

"Yes it is, its nice but a bit too quiet for my liking." The nurse sighed resting a hand against her face, "I guess everyone is still at the park huh?"

"Yeah but the tournament should be over soon then the pokemon center will be full of life again." Satoko said laughing making the nurse smile.

"You're right, well its nice to just have a peaceful day oh by the way would you know A Miss. Satoko?" Nurse Joy asked, making the girl in front of her perk up.

"That would be me, why?" Satoko asked before Nurse Joy handed her a note.

"I had gotten a call to inform you to call this person back when you came into the center." The pink haired nurse replied as Satoko took it and once she read whose name it was on the paper she smiled.

"Thank you Nurse Joy!" Satoko said as she ran over to the videophone area and sat down, turning it on and pressing down the phone number. She waited a few seconds as the other line was ringing before it was answered.

"Hello?" an aged faced asked answering the call.

"Hi Professor you wanted to talk to me?" Satoko asked smiling as she waved at her grandfather figure. Pikachu's eyes lit up as well when he saw the Professor and waved as well.

"Satoko! My I was wondering when you would call me back." The elder professor chuckled, "how has everything been going so far?"

"I've been having a great time Professor Oak! I'm learning so much from Professor Araragi by assisting her in the lab when she's too busy with her research." Satoko replied smiling, "I even got to give a beginning trainer their first pokemon and battle."

"That's very good, are you paying close attention to what Professor Araragi is saying? I don't want you to accidentally hurt yourself on the equipment." Professor Oak said a bit worried knowing how clumsy Satoko could be at times when she gets too excited.

"Don't worry Professor Oak I'm fine really! The only mishap that happened was when the Tepig got loose and decided to hide out in the lab. Everyone took hours to find that little piglet." Satoko sighed while the Professor's mouth twitched amused.

"Sounds like someone I know that was eager for a pokemon and 'borrowed' one from the storage." Professor Oak teased making Satoko turn red.

"I was six professor!" Satoko whined, "and Shigeru was with me too remember!"

"I remember, especially when the two of you had to clean up the mess when you both released those pokemon accidentally." Professor Oak replied still grinning at the teenaged girl.

"That's mean…I've changed since then!" Satoko declared as the professor just gave her an amused look making her sweat, "….right?"

"You have but you still have some old qualities of when you were younger." The professor stated making Satoko pout as Pikachu snickered from her shoulder.

"Don't you start Pikachu." She mumbled, "So did you just call to check up on me?"

"That among other things, how have your other jobs been so far?" he asked.

"I haven't started those yet, I've just been working at Professor Araragi's and training here in Sanyou." Satoko explained making the aged professor's eyes wide surprised.

"Really why is that? I was certain you'd be working with all of them at one point or another." Professor Oak asked.

"Well there have been some…complications with the job here in the Sanyou gym, nothing bad I promise Professor!" Satoko quickly added seeing the man start to frown.

She may not have grown up with a father but Professor Oak pretty much took that position and he was scary when he was mad, she didn't want to see that side of him for a while.

"Can you at least explain to me the situation?" Professor Oak asked sighing seeing his adopted granddaughter's expression on her face, "and why you haven't worked with the other gym leaders?"

"It's just that well…in the Gym the guys are rather…popular, think of it as celebrity like. So because of that there would be big trouble if I just came in from no where and started working here so the compromise was to hold a pokemon tournament and the prize would be the working position." Satoko explained.

"Isn't that a bit risky?" Professor Oak asked as Satoko huffed.

"Don't underestimate me Professor!" Satoko replied folding her arms as the Professor chuckled.

"I didn't mean it like that my dear girl, I just think you shouldn't get over confident about this tournament, but how are you doing in it?" he asked.

"There have been some trouble but nothing I can't handle." Satoko assured the professor, "I've won all my matches so far and I even managed to get Gible to evolve into Gabite!"

"Well the tournament while a bit unorthodox to hold for a job is sound and congratulations on getting a Gabite." Professor Oak added smiling, "so what about the other jobs?"

"Miss. Elesa says she has to clear some things up with the people she works with something about clearance and ideas I think, with Arti says he has to make several trips and it would be awhile before he was prepared for me to help him with a project." Satoko replied.

"I see that makes sense, its better to have preparations done." The professor nodded as he rubbed his chin.

"So Professor how's my mom doing?" Satoko asked now that the professor seemed sated with the answers she had given him about the jobs she was going to be doing here in Isshu.

"Oh she's fine, she's actually helping around the lab when Tracy is too busy." Professor Oak replied smiling, "she's visiting an old friend right now but she said she'll send you some treats when she gets the chance."

"Really? Any idea who exactly this person is?" Satoko asked wondering whom her mom could know, then again now that she thought about it her mom hardly said anything about her past or how she grew up.

"She says he's a good friend of hers, practically her best friend as I recall her saying, " Professor Oak explained looking thoughtful, "said he finally got some time off and she quickly responded that she wanted to catch up with him when he called her."

"That's nice, I'm glad my mom can get out of the house sometimes. I know she has her gardens and everything but I always thought mom looked lonely despite seeing me and my friends off with a smile." Satoko said a bit sadly.

Professor Oak could understand. Before Satoko had been born, Hanako had been an assistant of his for a few years before becoming an active trainer. She always loved traveling around Kanto and learning anything she could about pokemon, that was all before something happened that forced her to come back to Pallet town and that was when he had found out she was going to have a child.

'_She never did say who the father was but I have my suspicions.'_ the aged Professor thought to himself sighing as he recalled a variety of attempts from him and some of the more nosy people of Masara town that would try to see who the father of Hanako's daughter was. Each and every time they were rebuffed by her or Hanako's pokemon…of course she still had them they just stayed in his laboratory fields watching the other pokemon that ran around his fields.

"Professor? Are you still there? Hey Professor Oak!" Satoko shouted surprising the aged professor out of his thoughts.

"Oh sorry Satoko I just got caught up on something I was thinking about." Professor Oak apologized.

"That much was obvious." Satoko said frowning, "but you really don't know who this person is?"

"No I'm sorry but I'm sure your mother knows what she's doing." The professor replied as Satoko nodded, "oh yes there's another thing I just recalled, your friends had contacted me to tell you what they were up to."

"Really!" Satoko asked looking excited.

"Yes they felt that it was the easiest thing to do since everyone is all so busy with their own things but they remembered to check in with you, and don't forget you should do the same." Professor Oak said knowingly as Satoko scratched the back of her head nervously.

"I'll be sure to do that as soon as I get the chance Professor." Satoko promised, "so?"

Professor Oak cleared his throat as he picked up a piece of paper.

"Lets see, your friends Takeshi and Kasumi are doing fine in their professions, Takeshi is assisting Nurse Joy to become a pokemon doctor and is helping train Jiro take over the Gym since he's the second eldest out of all of his siblings." Professor Oak started, "Kasumi is an accomplished water gym leader as the reputation of Cerulean Gym is finally improving rather then being know for just doing shows."

"Hahaha Kasumi finally did something about her sisters?" Satoko chuckled.

"I would surmise, she told me that they help out but they still do their unplanned vacations now and again." Professor Oak replied. "Your friend Haruka is doing well in the Johto contests she says she's just one ribbon short and that the next contest she'll be up against Harley and Shuu again, Hikari is traveling with another girl named Nozomi in Sinnoh."

"I hope Haruka hasn't had too much trouble with Harley…" Satoko couldn't help but grimace, "But other then that it sounds like they're doing great I can't wait to talk to them myself."

"Satoko! Your pokemon is healed!" Nurse Joy called on the intercom.

"Ah I better hurry back to the tournament Professor Oak don't want to get disqualified for not being there." Satoko said standing up.

"Oh hold on, I have one more thing to tell you I found out where Shigeru went to!" Professor Oak said quickly stopping Satoko as she stared at him.

"Really! Where is he?" Satoko asked eagerly.

"Surprisingly he's already in Isshu." Professor Oak replied laughing making the girl blink.

"He's already in Isshu? Seriously? Do you know what city he's in or close to?" she asked as the professor nodded,

"Yes it seems a mountain was found to be rich with fossils and he was part of the team to go extract them. If I recall the placed was called 'Twist Mountain', I don't know exactly what city is close to it," Professor Oak apologized,

"Ah…because I was thinking since Shigeru is busy with his fossils I was thinking I could write him and just have it sent through the mail here since he's closer." Satoko explained.

"Hmm I'm sure if you ask someone around here they'd know what city was close to Twist Mountain and then you could contact the pokemon center and have them give Shigeru your letters." Professor Oak suggested.

That brighten up Satoko up considerably.

"Thanks Professor Oak! I'll do that! I better get going tell mom I said hi! Same with Kenji!" Satoko said.

"Sure thing, and good luck! Do call in and tell me how it went when it's all over." The Professor asked.

Satoko nodded and they both ended the call allowing Satoko to walk back to the front desk where Nurse Joy was standing holding out a tray with a single pokemon on it.

"You're pokemon is fully healed thank you." She said smiling at the dark haired girl.

"Thanks again Nurse Joy!" Satoko said as she took Gabite's pokeball and attached it to her belt with her other pokemon, "Come on Pikachu let's hope we haven't been called yet!"

The two hurried out of the pokemon center and ran back to the park to their side of the battles. Satoko quickly glanced at the board and let out a relived breath to see that she wasn't up yet but she had cut it close.

"Guess that call took longer then usual huh Pikachu, still I'm really happy for my friends, even better that Shigeru is here." Satoko replied smiling, "I think I'll write him tonight and sent it out in the morning."

"What are you talking about?" Iris asked coming up from behind Satoko.

"Oh nothing, I just came back from the pokemon center. I had to talk to Professor Oak." Satoko replied.

"Have a nice talk?" Iris asked as she stood next to the girl, "and you really cut it close the battle is almost over."

"Yes I did and I know at least I'm here aren't I?" Satoko said rolling her eyes.

"At least you only have a few more battles if you win this next battle." Iris added.

"If? After all my previous battle you keep saying if." The girl from Masara town huffed looking at the dragon girl.

"Hey you never know." She replied cheekily.

Before Satoko could retort back she heard her number being called to the now open battlefield.

"Number 14 and number 22 please come to the center battlefield!" the referee called.

Satoko and Iris headed over to the field where Satoko took her place on her side and Iris sat on the sidelines. There wasn't any sign of her opponent as everyone was waiting for more then five minutes making the referee frown.

"Number 22 please come to the center battle or you will be disqualified." The referee called again.

"I'm here I'm here give a girl a break." A voice huffed making Satoko turn to see who here opponent was and immediately both she and Pikachu growled while the other girl looked surprised but then a smug smirk appeared on her face.

"Great I was hoping I wouldn't be running into you anytime soon…" Satoko growled.

"Well tough luck then, guess you can kiss that position goodbye." Renee replied breezily.

"Are both trainers ready?"

Both girls nodded as they glared at each other gripping their pokeballs tightly.

"This will be a one on one match between number 14 and number 22, begin!"

"Let's go Whirlipede!"

"Donphan choose you!"

Both pokemon appeared in a flash of light and Satoko frowned as she looked at the pokemon across from her own and took out her pokedex again.

**::Whirlipede, the Curlipede Pokémon. Protected by a hard shell, it spins its body like a wheel and crashes furiously into its enemies.::**

"Guess it's a good thing I decided to go with Donphan…" Satoko said to herself as she put away her pokedex.

"Let's go Whirlipede use steam roller!" Renee commanded as Whirlpede started spinning fast and zoomed off towards Donphan.

"Show her your rollout attack Donphan!" Satoko countered.

The two rolling pokemon clashed, running into each other trying to push the other back until they were pushing against each other trying to overpower the other furiously in the middle of the battlefield.

"You can shove that pokemon away Whirlpede!" Renee shouted.

"Keep it up Donphan!" Satoko called out.

The two pokemon continued to try to other power each other until they ended up flying backwards and land in front of their trainers.

"Let's try using your take down Donphan!" Satoko said.

Uncurling from his ball, the elephant like pokemon dashed towards Whirlpede.

"Iron defense now!"

Whirlpede's whole body shined and shimmered just as Donphan made contact with the bug pokemon's body but Whirlpede didn't even flinch when the take down made contact.

"Ha! That was useless now give them a taste of your poison sting!" Renee crowed.

The stingers on Whirlpede started glowing a bright purple before a barrage of tiny needles flying towards Donphan.

"Hidden power!"

Two rings of white circles appeared in an X formation as they start spinning before disappearing as a blast of energy left Donphan and destroyed the poison stings completely making Renee grit her teeth frustrated. She got a glint in her eye as an idea came to her and commanded Whirlpede to use poison sting again but aim it slightly past Donphan.

The pokemon follows its trainer's instructions without doubt as he launched another array of needles at the ground pokemon, but Donphan easily dodged them. What he wasn't expecting was to hear a cry of surprise and pain behind him. Turning its head Donphan stared as he saw a few poison sting needles close to Satoko's feet but there was a few in her arms.

"Tha…that was close." Satoko said not expecting the attack to come towards her.

Suddenly Donphan felt himself go flying backwards, nearly crashing into his trainer but luckily managed to land still in the field. He glared up and saw the smug grin on his trainer's opponent as Whirlpede had apparently come at him when he was looking at Satoko and used steamroller again.

The dark haired girl looked at her pokemon as he went flying and stood up from her spot ignoring the slight pain she felt.

"Donphan use earthquake then then rollout!" Satoko ordered.

Letting out an angry cry Donphan reared back and slammed his front two legs as hard as he can into the ground, shaking the area quite violently. Many people were falling over as they couldn't keep their balance, fueled by the anger he felt when his trainer was attack the Earthquake was so strong that jagged pieces of rock started to come out of the earth and give the battlefield obstacles.

Not wasting a moment Donphan turned once more into a ball using the field's new decorations to his advantage as he slammed into Whirlpede, making the bug pokemon hit the blunt side of the jagged pieces of earth until the curlipede pokemon was ricocheting around like a pinball.

Renee tried to get Whirlpede to follow Donphan's example by using steamroller to send Donphan into the rocks but it seemed that the other pokemon was more use to the terrain and new when to turn, allowing him to avoid crashing into the rocks like what Whirlpede was doing. Donphan seemed to purposely try and lead Whirlpede along to areas on the battlefield where the bug pokemon would have trouble dodging around the rocks.

"Dammit! Whirlpede get out of there and on top of the rocks to use solar beam!" Renee shouted getting sick and tired of her pokemon getting beat up by Satoko's pokemon.

"Hyper beam Donphan!" Satoko shouted immediately not wanting to give Whirlpede a chance to gather the sunlight to use solar beam. Rolling upwards Donphan practically flew into the sky, uncurled from his rollout form as he gather energy much quickly then Whirlpede allowing him to let loose the hyper beam before Whirlpede could get his solar beam launched. The hyper beam hit dead on sending the bug pokemon through several rocks before hitting the ground unconscious.

"The winner is number 14!" The referee called as Satoko wiped her forehead and returned Donphan to his pokeball as Renee gnashed her teeth together frustrated at the loss stomping away.

"Well that was different." Satoko sighed as she winced walking away from the battlefield.

She didn't have to walk long because Iris ran over to her and pulled her aside to start treating her arm as Pikachu who had stayed with Iris was worried as well as he climbed on her shoulder.

"_I knew I should've zapped that person harder!"_ Pikachu seethed as his fur bristled angrily.

"I'm fine Pikachu." Satoko sighed but the mouse pokemon just hit her head with his tail knowing that she was just saying to make him feel better that he wasn't there to protect Satoko.

"Why didn't you dodge them all!" Iris exclaimed as she wrapped Satoko's arm in a bandage.

"I wasn't really expecting to get attacked like that!" Satoko replied weakly, "and something like this was bound to happen…"

"But people have the sense to back AWAY when their pokemon are right in front of them and about to take an attack!" Iris huffed as she finished bandaging the other girl, Pikachu nodded his head agreeing with the dragon girl as Axew came up and patted Satoko's leg looking at her with his large eyes.

"Okay okay." Satoko said rolling her eyes as she smiled at Axew and patted his head fondly, "honestly its not that bad."

"Which is LUCKY." Iris hissed, "If those needles had pierced your chest then you'd really be in trouble."

Satoko just sighed and nodded, standing up as her stomach growled, "food now?" she asked sheepishly as Pikachu slapped his head at his trainer's one-track mind as Axew was laughing.

"Come on I saw a crepe stand over here." Iris replied shaking her head leading the girl away to a stand. They waited for their crepes to be ready and ended up walking around a bit while they talked.

"I can't believe how popular these guys are." Iris said biting into her chocolate crepe, "I mean I know guys like them are well liked but never like this…"

"They're something of a celebrity here since they're a gym leader I guess." Satoko replied shrugging chewing on her own crepe.

"Is that really it, because they're gym leaders? Can't be, it has to be the fact that they have a café." Iris said in a matter of fact voice.

Satoko just raised her eyebrow.

"Exactly how does being waiters in a café equal to all this?" Satoko asked spreading her arms, indicating the whole park where the last few battles before the finals were being fought, "they're just guys."

"You really don't get it? Its simple! Corn, Pod and Dento are good looking, girls **like** good looking guys, especially when they are **serving** them which makes them develop a crush on them" Iris stated smartly.

"…..they're doing all this because of a crush?" Satoko asked.

"Yep! You finally get it, they see this as a chance to get to know them better, become closer to them!" Iris replied, "didn't you ever have a crush on someone?"

Satoko choked on her crepe as Pikachu nearly fell off her shoulder but managed to cling on tightly but there was a knowing grin on his face like he knew what Iris was talking about.

"No! Of course I haven't!" Satoko sputtered but gulped nervously when Iris got in her face with a sly grin.

"Reaaallly? So there wasn't **anyone** who you had a crush on when you were traveling? Not one?" Iris asked.

"_I can name one specifically…"_ Pikachu sniggered as Satoko glared at the mouse pokemon.

"Pikachu I didn't have a crush on anyone!" Satoko stated heatedly.

"You're lying~ I can read people pretty well and you're getting all flustered and nervous." Iris replied poking the other girl making her squeak.

"Stop that!" Satoko wailed out trying to get out of Iris's range.

"Will number 14 and 29 come to the battlefield!" the referee announced loudly on the loudspeaker.

"Saved!" Satoko cried out happily as she dashed away from the prodding dragon girl down to the field.

"Aww and I thought we had her." She pouted but followed her friend down.

"….I think Arceus has something against me…" Satoko muttered groaning as she saw who her opponent was, "I just beat your other friend and now I have to battle you!"

"Scared?" Ayaka sneered.

Pikachu growled as sparks came off of its cheeks from his position on Satoko's shoulder, Satoko calmed Pikachu down by scratching under his chin as she turned towards Ayaka.

"No more like annoyed." Satoko retorted rubbing her head as Ayaka shoved her hand into the box and pulled out a slip of paper.

"This will be a double battle between numbers 14 and 29!" the referee said putting the slip of paper back in the box.

Both girls threw their pokemon up in and released them. Out from Ayaka's side was a bull like pokemon and a cactus like pokemon that looked smaller then a Cacturne. On Satoko's side a large familiar pokemon appeared as it scratched its belly, looking like it just woke up while Satoko's other pokemon was getting quite a reaction from everyone around the battlefield…

"Oh my god what is that rancid smell!"

"Why would anyone want **that** to be their pokemon! Its so gross!"

"Urgh someone get the air freshener I think my sense of smell is being burned!"

"You are some sort of weirdo to have that vile thing as your pokemon!" Ayaka spat out disgusted with the pokemon.

"Muk is a good pokemon and I'll prove it!" Satoko yelled out since she was so use to her sludge pokemon's odor that she wasn't affected by it, "he's just as good as any other pokemon!"

Muk seemed to agree with Satoko and sent a scathing glare to Ayaka.

The referee was sweating as he held his nose as well but managed to signal for the battle to start.

"Urgh lets get this over with fast so I can **breath** again! Buffolant use head charge on Muk and Maractus you use pin missile on that fat pokemon!" Ayaka ordered.

Buffolant let out a loud cry as it lowered its head and charged towards the sludge pokemon while Maractus's body glowed and needles were soon shooting towards Snorlax.

"Muk use minimize!" Satoko called out.

The sludge pokemon melted into a puddle and Buffolant ended up slipping on the sludge pokemon's body making it loose its traction as it crashed into the ground. Satoko didn't give any commands to Snorlax because she knew that needles wouldn't hurt him with how thick his stomach was, which allowed Snorlax to use ice punch which send it flying towards and into Buffolant.

"Get up you two! Buffolant try a horn attack at Snorlax and Maractus tie it up with leech seed." Ayaka commanded figuring the larger pokemon was more of a threat since it was the powerhouse and once it was out of the way the battle would get easier.

"Not happening! Snorlax grab Buffolant by the horns then give it then give it a mega kick, Muk get rid of the leech seeds with acid spray!" Satoko shouted.

Snorlax grunted as he stopped Buffolants movements by grasping the horns and keeping them away from him as Muk took a deep breath and a dark purple substance spat out of his mouth hitting the leech seeds, corroding it almost instantly and useless. The spray continued and Maractus ended up dancing out of the way of the spray trying not to get hit. Once Snorlax was sure he had a good grip on Buffolant and that he wasn't going anywhere he kicked the pokemon in its side before headbutting it.

"Now Muk use poison Jab on Maractus, Snorlax use mega punch!" Satoko said grinning as her pokemon charged at the other two that were grounded.

"Cotton guard now!" Ayaka shouted.

From Maractus's flower petals puffs of cotton appeared blocking their attempts from attacking but that didn't deter Muk.

"Acid spray again!" Satoko called out and the sludge pokemon spat out the substance again and the cotton didn't stand a chance as it started to deteriorate quickly allowing the two pokemon to move forward and hit the two with a mega punch and poison jab.

Buffolant and Maractus skidded to a stop as they refused to back down.

"Use work up Buffolant, and bombard them with seed bomb!" Ayaka demanded.

Buffolant repeatedly stomped its front hooves as a red aura started to cover it as large coconut sized bombs were thrown at them from Maractus at Snorlax and Muk hitting them, and keeping them where they stood. Buffolant let out a loud roar as he now was glowing red and charged for Snorlax again. The large pokemon was still recovering from the seed bomb and ended up getting hit rather hard by the worked up Buffolant sending it crashing in front of Satoko.

"Snorlax!" Satoko shouted worried.

"Not so tough now! Marctus petal dance!"

The cactus pokemon leapt up and started spinning with pink petals circling it before the attack was sent towards the downed Snorlax. Muk moved as fast as he could and spread his arms as far as he could and took the petal dance the petals having no affect on his sludge body. Shaking off the attack from the buffalo pokemon it gave the pokemon a rough body slam followed up by a mega punch from each hand as Muk moves as well, sending a few sludge bombs at Maractus obscuring its vision allowing it to move forward and finish the plant pokemon off with another poison jab. Buffolant soon followed as Snorlax finished it with one last ice punch, completely freezing it.

"Maractus and Buffolant are unable to battle! The winner belongs to number 14!" the referee said.

"Arrgh! Dammit!" Ayaka cursed stamping her foot as she glared darkly at her pokemon and returned them as she sent a dark glare

When Muk heard that it had a wide split smile and tackled Satoko.

"Whoa Muk!" Satoko cried out but couldn't help but laugh as the sludge pokemon hugged her happily, "yes I'm happy you did so well you too Snorlax."

The large pokemon nodded before he yawned and fell down asleep, shaking the ground for a few seconds. It took a few more minutes for Satoko to get Muk off of her before she was able to return them to their pokeballs.

"You really have some different pokemon don't you." Iris said grimacing as she glanced at the pokeballs around Satoko's waist.

"Yup and I wouldn't have it any other way." Satoko laughed as Iris handed over Satoko's half eaten crepe she had left behind when she ran off.

"How could you even deal with that smell?" Iris asked making a face as Axew agreed scratching at its nose.

"I got use to it over time." Satoko replied munching on her snack, "he's not that bad once you get use to him."

"I could tell that by when he tackled you, surprised you didn't get any sludge on your outfit." Iris commented, "Do all of your pokemon have unique personalities like your Muk?"

"Yeah, I don't see why everyone seems to have a problem with him." Satoko pouted, "He's a bit over-affectionate."

"I think it's just his scent and his appearance." Iris replied as they sat down under the shade of a tree waiting for Satoko's next battle.

While they were waiting Iris asked Satoko about her Snorlax and the other girl laughed a bit as she told the other girl exactly how she captured the large eating pokemon. Iris's mouth dropped as she heard how much Snorlax could consume, actually depleting islands of their fruits.

"Oh and some of the competitions I entered him in were interesting, one of them was a sumo contest so I knew Snorlax would be able to hold Buffolant off by grabbing his horns." Satoko replied as she finished off her crepe.

"A sumo wrestling competition…" Iris said shaking her head as she let Axew finish off her crepe, "you entered more obscure competitions didn't you?"

"Hey not all of them were obscure." Satoko coughed as she stood up and stretched, "come on let's check out some of the other battles, maybe if we're lucky I'll see who my next battle is against."

"Sure not much else to do." Iris replied.

They headed down to the field and were checking out the competition. They stayed and watched a few battles, Satoko cheering for some while Iris just shook her head saying that one of them could be her competition. They stopped at one field when Satoko saw the last girl that had confronted her earlier lose the battle much to Satoko's relief.

"Well at least that's one opponent I don't need to worry about battling." Satoko said happily.

"Do you have something against her?" Iris asked.

"Let's just say she got on my bad side…" Satoko replied dryly, ending the conversation right there.

"Uh huh…" Iris replied looking at Satoko before they moved on closer to the board where there were only a few number left on the board, so it wasn't very long until Satoko was running off to her battle as Iris trailed behind after her. When she got to the battlefield she stood next to a group that was huddled together.

"I can't believe you entered something like this Bell-chan…" the brown haired girl sighed as she adjusted her white cap as she looked at a bouncy blonde in a green cap.

"But don't you think its fun? Having all these competitions and seeing so many amazing trainers battle?" The girl called Bell squealed as she looked eagerly at the battlefield.

"Cheren what do you think?" the brunette girl asked looking to the guy with glasses.

"I do agree that it's a bit unusual for gym leaders to be holding a competition of this scale for a position, but the experience it is giving I can't argue." The dark haired boy replied.

"Oh don't be such a downer Touko!" another brunette only male said laughing as he slapped the girl's back, "its fun just relax the gym leaders aren't going anywhere."

"You're just happy with all the pretty girls here stupid Touya-niisan!" Touko barked back looking angrily at her twin brother who laughed sheepishly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He replied coughing.

"You were staring at quite a few girls when we were watching Bell's battle." Cheren stated.

"Traitor you're suppose to be on my side!" Touya shouted at his bespectacled friend.

"Do you mind if I watch the battle with you guys?" Iris asked as she stood next to Bell.

"Oh no we don't mind!" Bell replied instantly smiling, "are you competing in the battle? I'm Bell by the way!"

"No, my friend is out there." Iris replied pointing to Satoko as the battle was declared to be a single battle.

"Whoaaa that girl's pretty cute…OW! Touko!" Touya whined looking at the girl who hit the back of his head.

"Don't mind my idiot brother Touya, so how has your friend been doing in the battles?" Touko replied, "ah and I'm Touko, and glasses next to me is Cheren."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Iris and this is my friend Axew." Iris introduced as her baby dragon popped out of her hair and into her arms much to the amazement of the others.

"Wow! You have an Axew that's pretty rare!" Touya said amazed.

"Awww he's adorable!" Bell cooed staring adoringly at the baby dragon.

"Where did you get him?" Cheren asked staring at Axew.

"I got him from my villager elder, oh! The battle is going to start." Iris said turning her attention to the battlefield.

Satoko grimaced as she saw her opponent was obviously a fighter and remembered she had quite a history with fighting types and their trainers. These types were some of Satoko's hardest battles to win for her throughout her journey.

'_Its just another battle, I can do this…'_ Satoko thought to herself frowning as she looked at her opponent in a karate outfit.

"Hello my name is Hokuto I hope you give me an amazing battle!" Hokuto declared.

"I'll do my best!" Satoko replied.

"Number 14 and number 8 begin!" the referee shouted.

"Let's show them what we can do Mienshao!"

"You're up Infernape!"

The two pokemon appeared on the battlefield grinning at each other.

"What pokemon is that!" Bell shouted pulling out her pokedex and pointing it at Infernape.

**::Infernape the fire pokemon, it tosses its enemies around with agility and uses a unique fighting style involving all its limbs.::**

"That doesn't tell much but where do you find an Infernape?" Bell wondered.

"Didn't you pay attention when we were studying pokemon of other regions Bell?" Cheren asked as the girl in question puffed out her cheeks as the battle already started and the two pokemon were flying at each other in a fury of fists and kicks.

"An Infernape is from a region called Sinnoh it is one of the starter pokemon you can choose to start with." Cheren explained.

"Wooow he looks strong." Bell said amazed as she turned to the battle.

"She must have plenty of experience if she has a fully evolved starter." Touya commented.

"Oh definitely." Iris piped up, "You can ask her after the battle."

"Are you good friends with her?" Touko asked Iris.

"We've known each other for a little while but we talk a lot." Iris replied as they went back to the battle and saw Satoko telling Infernape to use mach punch while Mienshao dodged most of the attacks before she fought back with low kick, both pokemon exchanging their attacks until someone fell back.

Neither pokemon looked like to be letting up anytime soon until Mienshao lands a blow on Infernape with a low kick but the ape pokemon managed to get the fighting type with its punched. Both pokemon jumped back waiting for their next command.

"Not bad Satoko! But let's try something else use swift Mienshow!" Hokuto called out.

Mienshao leapt forward swinging its arms and a burst of stars appeared heading towards Infernape.

"Dodge with flame wheel and then attack!" Satoko replied.

Infernape leapt up into the air and tucked itself into a ball and in a matter of seconds flames covered its entire body and launched itself forward. He swerved out of the way of the stars and straight for Mienshao, but Hokuto had Mienshao dodge it by using bounce to go high into the air. Coming out of the flamewheel, Infernape launched a powerful flamethrower at the airborne Mienshao but to the shock of both Satoko and Infernape Mienshao used swift against and managed to split the flamethrower in two. The pokemon then sent the flaming ape pokemon crashing to the ground when it was kicked by both of the opponent's legs.

Satoko was relieved when she saw her pokemon stand up as Infernape eyed the Mienshao cautiously as it gracefully came back down.

"Great attack Mienshao! now follow up with drain punch!" Hokuto emphasized as she punched in front of her.

"Oh crap!" Satoko cursed knowing how bad it would be if the drain punch made contact with Infernape, "defend with spinning flamethrower!"

Infernape started to what looked like break dancing but flames moved around it, protecting it and forcing Mienshao to retreat when she tried using drain punch to get through the dancing flames but only ended up getting burned. As this put Mienshao on the defensive, Infernape quickly launched itself forward at the fighting pokemon and to the surprise of Satoko saw that the flames were enveloping Infernape's legs as it swiftly delivered a full contact with Mienshao, and the flurry of attacks became a blur to everyone but the pokemon themselves.

"This is an exciting battle! Show everyone your power Mienshao!"

"You can do it Infernape keep Mienshao on her toes!"

"This is really intense…" Touya gawked as he stared at the two experienced pokemon giving their all for their trainers.

"I don't' know who to cheer for! Its such a close battle!" Bell added looking distraught.

"Its amazing how fast those pokemon are going you can barely see them throwing any of their moves since it all looks like a blur." Cheren stated as he frowned observing the two pokemon in the field.

Touko was listening to her friends but was actually paying more attention to Satoko as she watched the tactics that the dark haired girl was using, it was unlike anything she's ever heard of when she was studying before starting her own journey. She watched as Satoko had Infernape spin as it went into another flame wheel and continuously used dig until the field was filled with holes.

"What is she trying to do with all those holes?" Cheren asked frowning, "is she hoping that Mienshao will trip into them? She's too graceful for that."

"Just watch, Satoko has a unique strategy that surprises her opponents and everyone." Iris stated grinning.

"You mean this isn't the first time she's done something like this?" Touya gawked.

"If you had seen her earlier battles they would've left you speechless." Iris giggled remembering the shocked faces of some of Satoko's earlier battles, "honestly a lot of people underestimate her but she literally blows them away with her way of thinking."

"Do you know what's she's planning here though?" Cheren asked.

"Just watch and you'll see for yourself." Was all Iris said wisely.

"She must be really good if she can think on the spot of a strategy." Touko commented, "Do you know if she traveled before."

"yeah I think she said something about traveling to a lot of different regions before coming here." Iris replied not noticing the dropped jaws of the four teens besides her.

"How many regions did she travel through!" Touya exclaimed.

"I don't know why don't you ask her." Iris huffed getting tired of all the questions, "look something is about to happen on the battlefield maybe we'll see what she has planned with the holes."

The teens turned around and they all felt their eyes widen as they gawked at the scene before them, since Mienshao was faster then Infernape Satoko had to think of something of slowing down that speed and that was where the holes came in. Not only did Mienshao have to watch where it landed but Satoko had Infernape use a large fire attack and out from the holes geysers of fires burst through.

"Tha…that's…" Cheren stuttered for once his glasses askew as he stared at the sight.

"She's really something with strategies." Touya added as he rubbed his eyes making sure he was really seeing this.

"A-at least we see now what all those holes were for…" Bell swallowed as she watched as Mienshao tried to dodge the fire pillars but it was hard since many of the dug holes were close so the poor fighting pokemon ended up getting burnt several times.

The geysers of fire finally died but this allowed Infernape to come out from right under Mienshao and basically sucker punch her under the chin sending her flying as Infernape landed in front of Satoko. Despite the direct hit, the fire geysers had taken a lot out of Infernape and Mienshao looked like it wasn't faring any better.

"Let's finish this Infernape Flare Blitz!"

"We're close Mienshao use High jump kick!"

Everyone watched as the two pokemon collided with their attacks fueled by their remaining power kicking up a dirt cloud. When the dust settled everyone could see Mienshao's knee in Infernape's gut and Infernape's fist embedded into Mienshao's face forcing them both to fall to the ground. The referee waited for the first pokemon to stand up, as both trainers were desperately calling out to their pokemon for them to rise up. Soon there was movement and one of them stood up, very shakily but nonetheless more conscious then the other.

"Winner! Number 14!"

"Yes! Thank you Infernape!" Satoko cheered running up to her pokemon and hugging it as Hokuto sighed but walked up to Mienshao and helped her up.

"You did brilliantly we'll just have to train harder." She said as Mienshao groaned but nodded as she was returned to her pokeball before she turned to Satoko and bowed to the girl, "thank you for the battle Satoko."

Satoko awkwardly bowed back and nodded. Hokuto smiled and walked off the field as the dark haired girl walked back to Iris but both she and Pikachu surprised when a tall blond girl stood in front of her.

"That was an amazing battle! Where do you come up with your strategies? Do you have any other pokemon from other regions? How long have you been a trainer? Is that a pikachu on your shoulder he's so cuuuttee! Can I hold it!" Bell babbled much to the embarrassment of her friends as Satoko just blinked confused and Pikachu didn't know whether to hide or give the girl a shock.

"Bell!" Touko shouted grabbing the back of her friend's clothes and pulling her away from the stunned girl, "I apologize for my friend she gets excited easily."

"That's fine, I'm like that too!" Satoko replied laughing as she scratched the back of her head.

"_Hasn't' she heard of something called personal space?"_ Pikachu asked holding a hand over his chest as he eyed the girl cautiously.

"I'm sorry but that is a Pikachu on your shoulder right?" Bell asked.

"Yes, he's my best friend and my first pokemon." Satoko replied smiling as Pikachu stood up tall and preened at the attention.

"An electric type for a starter? Is that usual where you come from?" Touya asked curiously.

"Not really I was an er…special case." Satoko replied.

"Special case huh? If you don't mind would you mind answering a few of our questions?" Cheren asked.

"Sure, do you mind if we go to the pokemon center? I think that was my last battle for the day and I need to heal my friends up." Satoko said.

"_and ketchup! I want my precious!"_ Pikachu said getting starry eyed as the other teens

"I don't mind we can get to know each other better and get something to eat." Touya said grinning as he slung an arm around Satoko.

Pikachu broke out of his trance and eyed Touya and where his arm was around Satoko. The poor oblivious girl didn't get anything when the brunette did that but Touko could see Pikachu's cheeks sparking a bit and pinched her brother's arm.

"Ow! Touko what was that for?" Touya whined.

"I think you better watch out for that Pikachu if you want to get to know Satoko-chan better." Touko folded her arms.

Touya glanced at the electric mouse on Satoko's shoulders and saw the evil grin on its face and quickly backed away from Satoko.

"Er…noted little sister…" Touya gulped making Touko smirk and Iris snicker.

Just as the group was about to leave the park Satoko looked around and saw the three brothers going over some of paperwork for tomorrow and ran over to them making Bell, Cheren, Touya and Touko stop and watch.

"Whew finally its almost over." Pod said as he wiped his forehead.

"Yeah at least this was all good publicity for the city." Corn said stretching, "did you finalize the competition Dento?"

"I'm just making sure we didn't miss anything." Dento replied focusing on the papers in front of him. He only looked up when he heard a familiar voice calling out to them.

"Hey guys!" Satoko said grinning at them.

"Satoko-chan!" Pod exclaimed happily jumping up from his seat and stood in front of the girl, "how were your battles?"

"I won them! The last one was close though." Satoko replied, "was that my last battle for the day?"

"You're number 14 right? Then yes the last battles will take place tomorrow so you just need to get a good rest tonight Satoko." Corn replied.

"Great thanks!" Satoko said.

"Hey Satoko if you wait a bit we can all head back to the gym together and I can make dinner." Dento said smiling at the girl.

"Oh uhm I was actually going to eat at the pokemon center, see Iris met a group of trainers that watched my battle and they wanted to ask me a few things so we decided to get something to eat together." Satoko explained, "sorry Dento."

The green haired sommelier couldn't help but deflate a bit when he heard that, not seeing Pod and Corn look at him curiously.

"I'm really sorry Dento, I'll be back at the gym before it gets too late alright? I'll take to you later!" Satoko said as she ran back to the group.

"You sounded really disappointed Dento." Corn teased as Dento dropped the papers back onto the table, "wanted to make a special dinner for Satoko getting so far in the competition?"

"Where do you get these absurd ideas from!" Dento shouted his face flushed.

"You're blushing Dento~" Pod snickered, "jealous that she's hanging out with other guys?"

"What other guys!"

"The ones in the group that Satoko-chan and Iris are in." Pod said pointing behind Dento, making the green haired teen swerve his head and he saw indeed there were two guys in the group talking to Satoko animatedly and he narrowed his eyes at them.

"He's getting awfully protective of some girl he just met a while ago huh Corn?" Pod commented.

"I keep telling him he's developing a crush on her but he doesn't believe it." Corn replied shaking his head, "and he's suppose to be the eldest out of the three of us."

* * *

><p>"Heeeyyy Satoko you seemed pretty friendly with the gym leader trio." Bell said grinning.<p>

"I'm just friends with them!" Satoko replied.

"You sure you looked close from where we were standing." Touko added getting into this as well.

"Does it really mean anything if we're 'close'? and I've only known them for a little while!" Satoko stated.

"Still I could've swore I saw one of them get jealous." Bell giggled as she wrapped her arms around Satoko, pulling her faster out of the park, "come on you have to tell us everything!"

"Tell you everything about what! I thought we were going to talk about pokemon!" Satoko asked.

"You poor naïve thing, we really need to give you some tips." Touko said as she grabbed Satoko's other arm.

"Tips about what! Hey! Answer me! Iris help me!" Satoko cried out as she was hauled out of the park.

"I think a little education will be good for you Satoko!" Iris laughed as she ran after the trio.

"Do we really want to go with them and listen to them gossip?" Touya asked Cheren nervously.

"We can endure it since I'm still set on getting answers from Miss. Satoko." Cheren replied as he followed after the girls as Touya just sighed mumbling something about girls and gossiping.

**Later that night...**

Dento carried a small plate with a sandwich on it up the stairs where the rooms were located in the gym. He quietly approached a door that was slightly ajar and opened it looking into it he saw pikachu, an oshawott and Larvitar sleeping on Satoko's bed. He heard some mumbling in the bathroom signaling that Satoko was getting ready for bed.

Pikachu's ears twitched and looked up seeing Dento walk into Satoko's room, the green haired gym leader gave Pikachu a smile.

"I thought she might still be hungry." He said quietly as he set the plate of sandwiches on the nightstand.

Pikachu nodded at the trainer getting a pat on his head before he slipped out just as Satoko left the bathroom with her hair down. She instantly noticed the plate of sandwiches on her nightstand as she sat down on the bed.

"Did Dento bring these up Pikachu?" she asked looking at her mouse pokemon.

The electric mouse just nodded as he let out a tired yawned.

Curiously she picked one up and bit into it, almost instantly her eyes widen and a bright smile appeared on her face.

"This is delicious! Dento really makes good food!" Satoko exclaimed as she happily downed the rest of the sandwich and ate the others.

Once Satoko finished the plate she left it on the nightstand as she pulled up her blankets as her pokemon curled against her.

"I'll have to do something to thank Dento for those sandwiches." She yawned out as she snuggled deeper into her bed, "Mmm can't wait for tomorrow…"

Leaning against the wall outside Satoko's room Dento let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding and smiled relieved that Satoko enjoyed his cooking before he headed to his own room. Dento didn't know why but he felt extremely happy whenever Satoko was around him, that smile the girl from Kanto had on her face always seem to make the day brighter, not to mention more exciting.

"Maybe Corn's right I am developing a crush." He mumbled to himself before he shook his head at the absurdity of it, refusing to really see the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: A Brilliant Finish! Competition Ends Pt. 4<strong>


	8. A Brilliant Finish Competition Ends Pt4

Gah, can't believe I waited this long but then again its mainly due to the battles lol writing out battles is hard especially when you try to get them to make sense and be good, but after this it should be easier to write since the story moves along! Okay some answers for reviewers:

**Belletiger BT: **I'm glad you liked that I added the Isshu characters I thought it would be fun to have them in the story along with Satoko. As for N, yes he will.

**Mercenaryflyer: *winces* **yeah sorry about the two month thing anyway maybe I'll have them run into Satoko again and I'm glad you enjoyed seeing some of Satoko's older generation pokemon appear. Yeah thanks for catching that mistake in the double battle I tried to make sure that didn't happen in this chapter. As for how Ashley will respond well you'll just have to wait and see, I am going to be putting more moments for those two in the incoming chapters.

**Brilliant Comet:** I made sure to double check my work and I fixed several mistakes I found but thanks again for your input, I hope I'm not as vague as I was in previous chapters.

**Busty-Beauty Solar Girl: **I'm glad you like the last chapter! And there will be a chapter dedicated to Gary later on.

**TurquoiseShine: **I'm glad you like the story despite the shipping!

**MangaQuestShipping.: **Yes there will be hints of palletshipping since I have Gary being especially close with Satoko in this story as for Chili being a womanizer I thought it would be amusing since he seems like the most 'outgoing' of the triplets.

**The Fujoshi: **Pod may become a bit of a nuisance but mostly it'll be teasing Dento about his crush on Satoko and there will be palletshipping in the story for fun.

That takes care of the reviews now here are the results for the pokemon that Satoko should catch:

**Joltik**

Litwick

Chandelure

Krokorok: (the one with sunglasses)

**Escavalier **

Solosis

Purrloin

Vullaby

Cubchoo

**Venipede **

Bisharp

Elegym

Petili

**Riolu**

The ones in bold are the ones Satoko is going to capture eventually the others I'm still deciding, you guys can suggest pokemon outside of Isshu if you like, I'm not just restricting it to one region. Other then that, please review, suggest and enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

><p>"Urgh…what time is it?" Satoko groaned as she blearily woke up rubbing her eyes trying to clear the sleepiness from them. She glanced around and saw her clock on the night stand that is was close to eight in the morning.<p>

"Still got an hour before the battles." She murmured and was about to fall asleep when Pikachu knew that if Satoko fell asleep again she'd be late and since it was the last round today that wasn't going to happen.

"_Satoko stay awake!"_ Pikachu shouted and sent a small jolt of electricity at the girl who let out surprised cry and fell off of the bed with a loud thump.

"Ooowwww…." Satoko groaned as she looked up at Pikachu who was grinning back at her as Oshawott and Larviatar woke up.

"_What's all the noise?"_ the small otter pokemon muttered as he looked around sleepily.

"_Where's Satoko?_" Larvitar murmured looking around and smiled when he saw Satoko as he walked up to her.

"Morning Larvitar I didn't wake you did I?" She asked as she picked up the small rock baby pokemon and hugged him.

"_It's fine I was waking up soon anyway._" Larvitar replied cuddling Satoko making the girl smile as she hugged the rock pokemon back.

Oshawott looked up at the two jealously and folded his arms pouting.

"_What's so interesting about that pokemon?_" Oshawott grumbled grumpily.

Pikachu just turned and smirked at Oshawott.

"_That's one of the baby pokemon that Satoko hatched, its really attached to her. You have a lot of competition if you want Satoko's attention on just you."_ Pikachu said as he hopped from the bed up from the bed to Satoko's shoulder.

"Hey Pikachu you guys ready for the battle finals today?" Satoko asked smiling.

"_Am I gunna battle today?"_ Larvitar asked as the dark haired girl put Pikachu and Larvitar on the bed as Satoko went to find her clothes for the day.

"Yup, I'll probably switch some of you guys out later on." Satoko said as she changed into a clean outfit and grabbed a brush for her hair getting all the tangles she had in it. As she was doing so her mind drifted back to last night when she spent time with the group of teens she met at the park.

_**Flashback…**_

"_So exactly what did you want to know?" Satoko asked curiously as she sipped her soda as the teens from Isshu sat around her._

"_Well for starters how did you start off with a Pikachu for your journey?" Touya asked as he sipped his own drink._

"_I was late." Satoko replied making the group stare at her._

"_Y-you were late, for your pokemon journey?" Cheren coughed as he rubbed his chest a bit._

"_Hahaha…it's an embarrassing story but I kinda accidentally ruined my alarm clock the night before while I was sleeping so it never went off." Satoko replied._

"_If that was the case how did you get a pokemon?" Touko asked._

"_Well the professor is a family friend and luckily he had one pokemon left," Satoko said as she looked at Pikachu, "a very moody and disgruntled pikachu."_

"_**I wasn't THAT moody**__!" Pikachu argued as he looked up from his ketchup bottle._

"_Anyway Pikachu was stubborn, wouldn't listen to me or anything." Satoko continued._

"_How did you get him to listen to you?" Bell asked._

_Satoko grimaced a bit, "You get over yourself rather fast when you have a huge flock of spearow after you…" she replied making the teens eyes widen as Satoko explained some of the first adventures she had while she was journeying around Kanto._

_By then end of her first journey the teens from Isshu were on the edges of their seats from all the stories that Satoko told, she left out the parts of when she met legendary pokemon because she figured that would a bit too much for them to take in and if they would even believe her at that._

"_Wow…it really seems you never have a dull moment." Touko said, "and you survived all of that in just your __**first**__ journey?"_

"_Some how, one way or another." Satoko replied nodding._

"_Hey what about this team rocket that keeps following you? It seems like they're the cause of most of the things happening to you." Cheren frowned, "would they have followed you here?"_

"_I…yeah." Satoko sighed recalling she had seen them a few days earlier, "but I don't think they're after me, they seem to be much more serious this time around." Satoko murmured the last part quietly to herself._

"_But you must've captured a ton of pokemon during your journeys! I bet you have one of every type!" Touya exclaimed grinning quickly changing the subject._

"_Actually not really…" Satoko said to herself as she thought about it, "If I remember correctly I don't have any steel, psychic, dark or ghost,….hmm I don't have fighting if you don't count that Infernape is part fighting." _

"_So how many pokemon do you have?" Bell asked._

"_Uhm about 30? If you don't count the herd of Taruos I have." Satoko replied laughing sheepishly. _

_The conversation continued with Touya and Cheren asking as much as they could about Satoko and her pokemon with the girls asking their questions as well. When the guys couldn't think of anything to ask Satoko the girls moved in and started asking Satoko personal things like hair, make up and even fashion which all confused the poor girl since she was never that conscious about that kind of stuff except for the basics. Satoko got a lot of information regarding that kind of stuff even though it made her head spin, she was thankful that it was late and that she had to head back to the gym._

_**End of flashback…**_

Satoko finished getting dressed as she grabbed her hat and made sure it was on right as she adjusted it so her braided hair was through the small loop in the back of the hat.

"Okay you guys are you ready to win this tournament?" Satoko asked the trio of pokemon on her bed.

"_You bet!"_ they replied cheering.

She grinned and returned Oshawott and Larvitar to their pokeballs while Pikachu hopped onto her shoulder as she ran down the stairs to the kitchen. Immediately she could smell Dento's wonderful cooking and licked her lips walking into the kitchen.

"Glad your up, we were about to send Pod to get you." Corn said as he was putting some juice into glasses around the table, Pod was putting breakfast onto it as Dento finished cooking it and it looked like he was about done.

"I've made a big breakfast." Dento said as he placed down a plate of pancakes onto the table.

"So you ready for the finals Satoko?" Pod asked as he sat down next to the girl and rubbed his hands itching to grab some food.

"Uh huh, I can't wait to see what kind of pokemon I'll be battling against." Satoko said as she placed a few pieces of pancakes on her plate along with some other delicacies that Dento made.

"Well I hope you're ready, the other gym leaders are going to be coming in later in the day to watch the finals." Dento stated surprising Satoko.

"Re-really?" the girl asked.

"Yes, I invited them to watch the finals knowing that you'd be in it." Dento replied, "So you have the pokemon you're going to be using?"

"Yeah I'll probably exchange later, but I think I'm set." Satoko stated smirking.

"So…what did you and those others talk about last night?" Pod asked curiously.

"Nothing much, Touya and Cheren asked me about my previous journeys and the pokemon I've caught." Satoko said chuckling, "they were really surprised about all the stuff that happened to me during throughout my travels, never a dull moment."

"I agree some of the things that happened to you were really dangerous, it was a miracle that you survived." Dento commented as he sipped his drink.

"Hey I'm still here." Satoko said.

"Did you get hurt a lot during those kinds of things that happened to you?" Corn asked.

"Maybe I got a few cuts and bruises with my eccentric determination…" Satoko coughed lightly as she stuffed a piece of toast in her mouth.

"_A few? Try a lot."_ Pikachu stated looking at his trainer amused, _"almost in every town we went through something was going on that we either volunteered to help solve or be a part of."_

Satoko pouted as she looked at her pokemon who just smirked back at her as she went back to her food.

"Its not like everything we got involved in was bad…you can blame that on Team Rocket." Satoko sighed.

"_Usually."_ Pikachu nodded.

"Who's Team Rocket?" Pod asked.

"Ah, they're just a team that would always follow me around, in a bad way…" Satoko replied eating some more of her pancakes.

"Are they here in Isshu?" Dento asked frowning, "and how come they've never been put to jail by the police?"

"They're always 'blasting' off so they've never 'officially' gotten captured and put into jail." Satoko replied.

"Blasting off?" The triplets questioned but Satoko just laughed nervously as she waved her arms in front of her trying to dissuade the situation.

"N-nevermind! I doubt you'll run into them, anyway." Satoko replied going back to her food.

"Satoko exactly how long have these guys been following you?" Dento asked concerned.

"A…while…" the girl replied and shoved some more food into her mouth to stop talking about the subject.

Dento still looked like he wanted to ask more about these people but Corn just put a hand on his brother's shoulder stopping him.

"She'll talk about it when she wants to, it wouldn't be good to force her." Corn stated as Dento nodded.

"Yeah you're right, I still want to hear all about her other travels." Dento said tapping his cheek.

"You mean you want to know all the guys she met along the journey~" Pod teased as Dento's face burned.

"Don't put words in my mouth Pod!" Dento exclaimed as he glared as his snickering red head brother as he clenched his plate tightly.

"You want to know about my friends?" Satoko asked looking up at Dento, overhearing the brothers.

Pod just grinned smartly back at Dento who just glowered at him.

"It would be, interesting…to hear about all your friends and rivals you met on your travels." Dento replied easily to the younger girl.

"Sure I met plenty of interesting people! Some of them ended up being my close friends." Satoko said happily, "we had lots of fun battles together."

"Really? Now who were they?" Pod asked.

Just as Satoko was about to tell them about her friends she looked at the clock and gasped.

"Oh crap! I was supposed to meet Touko and the others at the park! I'll tell you later I gotta go guys!" Satoko shouted as she stood up and ran out the door with Pikachu following after her.

"Dang so close huh Dento?" Corn chuckled as the triplets watched Satoko disappear outside as Dento grumbled under his breath, feeling too dignified to hit his head against the table.

Corn just patted his brother's back telling him he can ask her later when they see each other.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

"I hope I'm not too late." Satoko said as she looked around the park.

She saw other girls that were still in the competition arrive and waited for the brothers to arrive to start the last day of the tournament, it wasn't just the competitors that were coming, some more townspeople were coming in to get good seats for the battles to come soon as well.

"Think they might've woken up late Pikachu?" Satoko asked the yellow mouse pokemon on her shoulder as the electric mouse just shrugged.

Pikachu's ear suddenly twitched as he heard something and lifted his head up to find the source. In the distance he could make out a dust cloud coming straight for them. Upon closer inspection as the dust cloud grew closer he could see a blonde girl with a green cap and orange stockings running towards them.

"Satoko-chaaaaannnnnn!" Bell shouted was Satoko's only warning before Bell ended up crashing into the poor unsuspecting girl sending them both tumbling into the ground a bit dazed from the impact.

"Bell-chan!" Touko shouted running up to the two followed by Iris, Touya and Cheren, "I told you to wait for us! We weren't late."

"I'm sorry but I was just really excited to see Satoko-chan and can you blame me it's almost over!" Bell squealed as she got off of Satoko and helped her up as the others came closer.

"Have a nice fall Satoko?" Iris snickered as she bit into an apple while Satoko brushed the dirt off her clothes.

"Hahaha very funny Iris." Satoko replied rolling her eyes.

"I'm so sorry about Bell, she can be a bit over-enthusiastic at times." Touko sighed apologizing for her best friend.

"No harm done Touko, that's one heck of a greeting though." Satoko replied, "reminds me about this other guy I know in Sinnoh."

"That's one way of seeing it." Touya whispered to Cheren who pushed up his glasses nodding.

Once the group got reacquainted with each other they headed towards the battle area just chatting until it was time for it to start.

"I can't believe its finally the last day of this tournament." Touko said as they sat down on the grass, "it was fun watching it but I can't wait to get back to traveling."

"Don't forget we still need to get our first badges." Cheren pointed out sighing, "it was bad timing on our part to get here just as the tournament was announced, the gym leaders were too busy setting all of this up to do battles."

"Oh yeah…well that's something to look forward to after this then." Bianca giggled.

"So are you two competing in this competition?" Iris asked as Axew came out of Iris's hair and Pikachu decided to entertain the baby dragon pokemon for a while.

"Bell-chan is but I'm not." Touko said shaking her head.

"I tried convincing her but she refused, I told her it was fun and it could be good experience for us!" Bell stated pouting as she looked at her friend who smiled back.

"I'm not that interested in it, despite the battles I've seen, but I'm having more fun watching Bell battle other girls. Besides I don't want to risk winning this and end up working, I rather just keep traveling." Touko huffed.

"Though I bet you'd be interested seeing my little sister or Bell in a maid's uniform huh Cheren?" Touya teased his bespectacled friend who coughed and glared at Touya but smirked when Touko took her brother's hat and started hitting him with it.

"Stop saying stupid things like that you idiot!" Touko hissed.

"Ow ow ow! Aw come on sis I was just joking around!" Touya said trying to calm his sister down.

"So Satoko, " Cheren said plaintively ignoring his childhood friend getting beat up by his sister while Bell just giggled at the twos antics, "we never did get a chance to talk about where you come up with your strategies."

"Oh that? I'm basically using techniques I used before or haven't used in a while." She replied easily, "I just try to twist them a bit to suit the situation or just make completely new ones on the spot. Its fun being unpredictable."

"Have you come up with a lot of these kinds of strategies?" Cheren asked interested.

"Mmhmm…sometimes when I'd lose a battle I'd try to see what went wrong and find a solution for the problem. You know that shield technique I did? I created that to fight against Fantina the Sinnoh Gym Leader of Hearthrome City." Satoko explained, "see she has her ghost pokemon able maneuver out of incoming attacks to get in close and basically put pokemon to sleep or unable to fight."

"So the shield was to prevent them from getting close." Cheren replied understanding the reason for the technique.

"Its good for offense and defense." Satoko nodded.

"You're really good at thinking on your feet aren't you?" Touko commented.

"Most of the time." The dark haired girl replied laughing sheepishly.

Their conversation was cut short when there were a bunch of girls cheering and everyone saw that the triplets were back and stood in front of the board that displayed the numbers of the girls that were still in the tournament. There weren't many names left on it, only a few before the quarterfinals.

"I just want to congratulate you all for getting this far in the competition especially to those that are participating today!" Pod shouted getting excited cheers from the crowd.

"Today we will be finishing up the tournament and see who is the winner. Now there's only a few of you girls left so let's finish this!" Corn said smiling.

The girls went wild again before Dento stepped up and then started to announce the battles for the remaining girls.

"Ooooo I can't wait! I can't wait for my battle!" Bell squealed as she waited for her number to be called by Dento.

"Calm down Bell, there's only so many battlefields in use, you may have to wait a while." Touko said trying to calm down her friend.

"So you ready for today Satoko?" Iris asked as she held Axew in front of her.

"Ready as I'll ever be. " the girl replied smiling, "can't believe its already the last day of the tournament."

"That just means you have the toughest opponents yet to fight." Iris said.

"Number 14 and Number 89 in battlefield 3!" Dento called out.

"Yes! That's my number and wait..14? Satoko isn't that your number?" Bell asked stopping her celebration short as the Kanto girl blinked.

"What do you know." Satoko said smiling, "good luck Bell."

"Good luck to you too! I know this is going to be a fun battle." The blonde grinned as the two girls walked over to the designated battlefield, well Bell practically sprinted to the battlefield while Satoko jogged after her as their friends followed.

It wasn't long before they got to the field and the two battlers took their places on either end. The referee saw that they were ready and signaled for the battle to start.

"Let's go Minccino!"

"You're up Quilava!"

In two flashes a grey chinchilla like pokemon appeared on Bell's end while the flame pokemon appeared on Satoko's end. Before Satoko could issue a command she sweated at Bell who was staring at Quilava with hearts in her eyes.

"Awww! Your pokemon's adorable Satoko!" Bell cooed.

"Bell! Pay attention this is a battle!" Touko shouted from the sidelines, groaning a bit at her friend's antics.

"That's Bell for you has to stare at cute pokemon whenever she gets the chance." Cheren sighed.

"She's not going to do that to every pokemon is she?" Iris asked looking at the group.

"Only if the pokemon is cute." Touya replied.

"Which I'm sure she finds a lot of them like that right?" Iris asked wryly as the blonde's friends could only nod before turning back to the battle.

"Hahaha sorry about that, okay! Minccino use attract on Quilava!" Bell said sheepishly before she refocused and gave a command to her pokemon. The chinchilla grinned as he gave Quliava a wink as pink hearts left the grey pokemon's eye heading straight for Quilava.

"Try and dodge it with quick attack!" Satoko shouted worriedly knowing it was going to be hard to get Quilava to attack if it was under attracts influence.

Quilava dashed around the field trying to avoid the hearts making contact, but hearts still manage to make contact stopping it as the hearts disappear inside Quiliava. When nothing happened Quilava blinked while Satoko let out a relieved breath.

"Oh thank Arceus…" She breathed, "they're both the same genders, now use quick attack again Quilava!"

"Aww well lets just try a different tactic use tickle!" Bell called out as Mincinno used its speed to dodge the quick attack from the other pokemon and was about to start tickling it when Satoko gave her pokemon another command.

"Use flamewheel instead!"

Curling into itself the flames on its back grew larger until it covered Quilava's entire body and Minccino had to move away from the fire pokemon to avoid having its tail getting burned but ended up getting hit rather hard instead sending it careening back to Bell's side of the field.

"That's not going to stop us!" Bell said and pointed at Quilava who had turned around and was heading straight for Minccino again, "Use hyper voice to stop that fireball!"

Tucking in his large ears, Minccino took a deep breath before unleashing its hyper voice at Quilava that was bowling straight for him. The sound waves hit the pokemon as the flames disappeared from the attack as it tried to endure.

"That's the way Minccino now double-slap!"

Minccino ran forward and swinging its tail as the tips glowed used double-slap double slap against the stunned Quilava.

"Come on Quiliava get your bearings back and use swift!" Satoko countered.

Opening one of its eyes the flame pokemon focused on Minccino's face before letting loose a barrage of stars at the chinchilla pokemon, stopping its double-slap attack and sending it flying back a few feet.

"Follow up with aerial ace !" Satoko shouted grinning.

Quilava mimicked his trainer's grin as he dashed forward getting momentum as the flames on his head ignites, white streaks are soon surrounding its body as he leaps into the air and slams into Minccino once more.

"Ahh! Minccino! Try another double-slap!" Bell called out as she watched her pokemon get hit again by Satoko's.

"Dodge it with quick attack!" Satoko replied as she watched Quilava dancing out of Minccino's attack before it tackled the chinchilla pokemon once more.

Bell frowns when she sees Minccinno having trouble landing a hit on Quilava and tries to think of something.

"Minccinno stop Quilava with hyper voice again!"

"Not this time Quilava counter with smokescreen!"

Just as Minccino tucked in its ears for hyper voice, a black smoke came out of Quiliava's mouth coving the field and making the grey pokemon cough, stopping the hyper voice attack since it couldn't suck in the air it needed.

"Darn it I can't see a thing…well that just means Satoko can't see anything either…" Bell said to herself but she was wrong when she heard the other girl call out for her pokemon to use swift against Minccino.

"Minccino try listening for the attack and dodge it!" Bell shouted through the smog.

It wasn't long before the smokescreen cleared away and to the shock of everyone Quilava had disappeared.

"W-where's Quilava!" Bell shouted looking around for the other pokemon.

"Alright Quilava you have him right where we want him use eruption!" Satoko shouted looking in the air.

Bell looked up as well and saw the flame pokemon upside down and right above Miccinno. Bell was in too much shock as she stared as the flames on Quilava's back grew immensely before a geyser of fire came out and hit Minccino directly knocking it out completely.

"First match goes to Satoko!" the referee called, "second match begin!"

"Awww No no no no! You did well Minccino return." The blonde said returning her burnt pokemon back before grabbing another pokeball and tossing it out, "Your turn Pignite!"

A medium sized orange and black bipedal pig stomped the ground as he appeared and flexed his arms.

"Pignite huh?" Satoko said as she pointed her pokedex at the pokemon.

**::Pignite the fire pig pokemon, the evolved form of Tepig. Whatever it eats becomes fuel for the flame in its stomach, when it is angered, the intensity of the flame increases. When its internal fire flares up, its movement grow sharper and faster.::**

"A fire type huh, well then this is perfect for you Larvitar!" Satoko said as she returned Quilava and threw out another pokeball.

"Cheren do you have any idea what that pokemon is?" Touko asked her friend.

Touya just did the easiest thing and like Satoko took out his pokedex and pointed it at Larvitar.

**::Larvitar the rock skin pokemon, it is a pokemon that eats soil, once it has eaten a large mountain it goes to sleep so it can grow.::**

"Eat a large mountain!" Touko exclaimed gawking at the entry before looking at the tiny pokemon, "it doesn't look like it could eat that much!"

"Looks can be deceiving sis." Touya stated closing his pokedex, "but Bell is going to be in for a battle since Larvitar is a rock/ground type against her fire type."

"Don't forget their secondary types, Pignite is also fighting which is good against the rock part." Cheren pointed out.

"Well we'll just have to see what happens." Touko said turning back to the battle.

The baby rock pokemon looked around and then at the pokemon across from him and grinned.

"_Yes its my turn to battle!"_ Larvitar said determined.

"You have the cutest pokemon Satoko!" Bell giggled as she looked at Larvitar.

"Bell focus…please?" Satoko asked chuckling weakly at her opponent, "I know Larvitar is adorable and all but we're kinda in the middle of something here."

"Miss…she has a point." The referee said looking at Bell who blushed embarrassed and nodded.

"Larvitar use hidden power!" Satoko commanded.

A white glow surrounded the rock pokemon and soon to the surprise of Bell and Pignite the same glow was on Pignite, but it was lifting him into the air as well.

"_Whoa what the! Put me down!"_ the pig pokemon exclaimed as he struggled to get out of the grip he was in, but it was useless. In the next moment Pignite was blasted back with white circles of energy that left Larvitar and turned into waves sending it crashing into the ground.

"Don't think we're going to let you get away with that no matter how cute Larvitar is!" Bell declared, "Use flamethrower Pignite!"

"Dig to avoid it Larvitar!" Satoko shouted.

The rock pokemon dove into the ground like it was water completely avoiding the flamethrower that flew over its head.

"Where are you Larvitar…" Bell said watching the battlefield for any sign of the other pokemon but she didn't have to wait long as Satoko gave her pokemon a command.

"Now use bite!" the dark haired and out of the ground Larvitar burst out before clamping hard on Pignite's tail making the poor pig pokemon cry out and thrash a bit trying to get the rock pokemon off of his tail. It was only after he managed to fling Larvitar as hard as he could towards Satoko that his tail was free.

"Attack with flame charge Pignite!"

"_Payback for biting my tail!"_ Pignite growled as he stamps his feet, the speed increasing until dirt is kicked up covering the pokemon before it dashed forward covered in flames.

Larvitar's eyes widen as he tried to avoid the attack, just managing to get out of the way only by a mere few inches as he struggled to dodge.

"Dang, despite its size that Pignite is faster then I thought." Satoko grimaced and was about to have Larvitar use hidden power again but before she could issue the command Pignite crashes into Larvitar from the front kicking up dirt.

But to everyone's shock, especially Bell's and Pignites, the little green rock pokemon was struggling but was keeping the larger flame pokemon at bay from fully tackling him.

"H-how is that tiny pokemon doing that!" Bell exclaimed as he jaw dropped.

Touya quickly whipped out his pokedex and went to stats;

**::Pignite, the average weight is around 122 pounds::**

**::Larvitar, average weight is around 158 pounds::**

"A whole 36 pound difference allows him to do that!" Touko and Iris exclaimed.

"Guess it's a good thing Larvitar is heavier, " Satoko said to herself before focusing back on the battle as she quickly covered her ears before shout out Larvitar's next attack, "Use screech Larvitar!"

"_Take this!"_ Larvitar shouted as he sucked in a breath before he let loose a piercing screech attack that had everyone covering their ears, Pignite and Bell especially as the large pig pokemon backed away from Larvitar due to the screech..

"Use hidden power again while he's open!" Satoko shouted.

Larvitar stopped using screech as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, gathering energy, but unlike before when a white glow outlined Larvitar instead a purplish-black color formed around the tiny pokemon as a sphere started forming in front of its chest and grew. A few seconds later the orb had grew in size and when Larvitar separated his arms a beam of black and dark blue circles shot from the orb, straight for Pignite making it a direct hit as the pokemon skided back several feet breathing heavily from crossing his arms front of him trying to block the attack from causing him too much damage.

"W…was that dark pulse!" Satoko gaped as she stared at her pokemon, it was amazing that Larvitar had managed to use such a powerful attack but it looked like using it took a toll on its body.

"We're not done yet! Come on Pignite Larvitar is just as exhausted so use heat crash to finish this off!" Bell said determined.

Following his trainer's command, Pignite leapt into the air and curls up as fire surrounds him before spreading out its limbs and Pignite is incased in a large orb of fire as it sails down towards Larvitar.

"Hold your ground Larvitar!" Satoko said making Larvitar looked worried for a bit.

"Trust me!" the dark haired girl.

Larvitar nodded slowly, knowing he could fully trust Satoko and waited for her command.

"Satoko don't just let Larvitar stand there do something!" Iris shouted waving her fists in the air at the girl, "don't be a sitting duckett!"

"You think this is one of her 'unorthodox' strategies she's been telling us about?" Cheren asked.

"Who knows but I hope she does something because even if it's a rock type gravity HURTS when things hit you from above…" Touya said wincing as he rubbed his own head unconsciously.

"Okay now dig as deep as you can Larvitar!" Satoko shouted as instantly the rock pokemon once more dove underneath the ground and did as its trainer told it to do and soon a large deep hold was seen which Pignite due to how close it was to the ground couldn't alter its course and crashes straight into the ground.

Larvitar cutely pops its head out from the ground some distance away from the hole and pulls himself up as he waits to see what happened to the other pokemon. Pignite shakily climbs out of the hole, covered in scratches and bruises before it falls over with swirls in his eyes.

"Winner! Number 14 Satoko!" The referee shouted raising a flag towards Satoko's end.

The girl grinned happily as Pikachu comes running up to Satoko climbing on her shoulder as she walked onto the field and picks up Larvitar hugging him tenderly as the green pokemon cuddles Satoko back.

"_How did I do?" _ Larvitar asks.

"_It was a great match Larvitar and learning a strong move like Dark Pulse is a bonus!"_ Pikachu replied patting the pokemon's head.

"_That attack is tiring but I'm happy I could make Satoko proud."_ Larvitar replied.

"You tried your best, return Pignite." Bell said as she patted her own pokemon's back before returning him to his pokeball. She stood up and walked towards Satoko where the two girls shook hands.

"That was a great battle Satoko-chan! But don't think I'm not going to challenge you again!" Bell said grinning as the two walked off the field.

"I look forward to it Bell." Satoko laughed before Bell sent a barrage of questions at Satoko.

"So where did you get Larvitar? Have you always had him? When did you get him? Has he battled before?" Bell asked suddenly shooting questions at Satoko making her sweat as Pikachu shook his head.

"Well that was an interesting battle, Bell is really tough when she wants to be." Cheren said as he pushed up his glasses.

"I was worried for Satoko there, that was cutting it a bit close with having Larvitar use dig." Touya replied as he took off his hat and fanned his face before him and the others move to talk to Bell and Satoko.

"Do you always have to be so risky when you battle!" Iris asked exasperated, "that was too close for comfort!"

Larvitar tired from his fight was taking a nap in Satoko's arms while Pikachu stayed on his trainer's shoulder watching the others around them. Touko is sitting on the other side of Satoko and pets Larvitar.

"So where did you get Larvitar?" Touko asked.

"Heeeeyy I asked Satoko that first!" Bell shouted.

"Yes but that was jumbled in with like four other questions I couldn't really understand you Bell." Satoko said sheepishly, "but originally I was just to deliver Larvitar back to his home, see he had been taken away form his home by poachers."

"What! No way!" Touko said horrified.

"Uh huh, he was so scared when he was first hatched, got sick as soon as he came out of his egg and wouldn't respond to anyone besides me and Pikachu." Satoko replied hugging the rock pokemon closer to her.

"So you had to return him? So when did you officially capture him?" Cheren asked.

"He was given to me by another professor. He got permission from the ranger in charge of the reservation." Satoko answered before she laughed softly, "It seems this little guy was missing me and wanted to travel with me."

"Awwwwww!" The girls cooed at how sweet that sounded while Cheren and Touya rolled their eyes.

"Can I have your attention please? We are now officially into the quarterfinals! Will the following numbers please come up on stage: 14, 78, 21 and 47!" Corn announced through the megaphone.

"That's my number! Wish me luck guys!" Satoko said smiling as she ran off towards the stage.

"Come on I want to see who Satoko has to battle next!" Touko said as she ran after the girl.

"Hey wait up Touko!" Iris shouted chasing after the girl as the others soon followed and they made it to the crowd that was in front of the stage as Satoko and the three other finalists were standing in front of them.

"Meet our quarter finalists! Number 14 Satoko! Number 78 Morrigan, number 21 Sonya and finally number 47 Rayne!" Corn said.

The crowd cheered for the four finalists as Satoko waved to the crows as did Morrigan but Sonya and Rayne just smirked.

"Now since these are the last four battlers in this tournament the names will be drawn randomly to see who battles whom!" Pod said as Dento brought out a box and the red haired triplet shoved his hand into the box and pulled out two names handing them to Corn.

"Alright the matches are as follows: Number 14 Satoko vs. Number 21 Sonya, Number 78 Morrigan vs. number 47 Rayne!" Corn announced.

"Now one person from either group will draw to see what kind of battle their match will be." Dento said putting down the first box he held and picking up a smaller one walking up to Satoko first.

The girl smiled at Dento before putting her hand in the box and pulling out a slip of paper.

"It says double battle." Satoko said handing it to Corn as Dento walked to the other two girls and Rayne pulled out a double battle as well.

"The quarter finals will both be double battles! Once these two battles are finished there will be a fifteen minute intermission to allow the finalists to exchange pokemon or rest them at the pokemon center!" Corn added.

"Ladies if you would follow Pod and myself." Dento said as he lead Satoko's group to one field while Pod lead the other duo to their own battle field.

Satoko made sure to return Larvitar to his pokeball and looked at her opponent on the opposite side of the battlefield.

"Both of you ready?" The referee asked and the two girls nodded, "begin!"

"Go Emolga! Leavanny!" Sonya shouted tossing two pokeballs out as a flying squirrel pokemon popped out as did a mantis pokemon with a leaf like hood, Satoko took out her pokedex to check the two pokemon.

**::Leavanny the nurturing pokemon, upon finding a small pokemon, it weaves clothing for it from leaves using the cutters on its arms and sticky silk.::**

**::Emolga, the sky squirrel pokemon. They live on treetops and glide using the inside of a cape-lie membrane while discharging electricity.::**

"Kyaaaa! That emolga is just precious!" Bell squealed and would've jumped in the middle of the battle if it weren't for Touko holding her back.

"You can't just jump in the middle of a battle to cuddle another trainer's pokemon!" Touko struggled out as Iris helped her as well.

"You really need to hold back sometimes!" Iris grunted, "now calm down so we can watch the match!"

"An electric type and bug type okay I know who to use." Satoko said grabbing her pokeballs.

"Let's go Gliscor and Bay-" Satoko was about to shout but then to her horror one of her pokeballs opened on its own and Oshawott came out just as Gliscor did as well.

Oshawott came out puffing out its chest looking assured while Gliscor came out and landed on his tail as his tongue stuck out to the side of his mouth. The tiny otter looked around confused what was going on before looking back at his trainer and smiled.

"_Hiya Satoko!"_ The blue otter said waving his small hand.

"I didn't know she had a starter pokemon." Touko said surprised, but was curious about Satoko's own Oshawott and released her own.

"_What's going on? Is there a battle?"_ Touko's Oshawott asked looking around before Touko hugged it.

"Look Oshawott my friend out there has an Oshawott too, I want you to watch this battle kay?" Touko replied as her own otter nodded.

Satoko took a moment to stare at the tiny otter pokemon that just appeared before realization hit her and she paled while Pikachu slapped his head groaning.

"_This darn baby pokemon…"_ the electric mouse grumbled glaring down at the otter, _"this guy has horrible timing!"_

"Wa-wait!" Satoko said fumbling for her pokeball to return Oshawott back but the referee announces the pokemon and the dark haired girl knew it was too late to return Oshawott back.

Satoko sighed as she put Bayleaf's pokeball back on her belt and looked at the two pokemon in front of her.

"Well there's no use crying over this, just going to have to make it work." She said looking determined. Pikachu gave Satoko an incredulous look.

"_You're seriously going to use him instead of Bayleaf!"_ Pikachu shouted.

"Its too late to retract him and besides no time like the present to get him some battle experience." Satoko replied grinning while Pikachu's ears lowered.

"_Sometimes you're just too much Satoko."_ Pikachu sighed.

Oshawott looked over to Gliscor and froze when he saw how big and terrifying it looked. Satoko seeing how nervous Oshawott was at having to work with Gliscor kneeled down and patted the otter's head.

"Don't worry he may look scary but he's a big softy, there's nothing scary about him and he'll help protect you Oshawott." Satoko assured her pokemon.

The otter sill looked nervous but put on a determined face as he could tell this was an important battle and even though it was his first he wasn't going to let himself get beaten here.

"Please, you're really going to use that baby pokemon? It looks like its never battled before!" Sonya scoffed looking at Oshawott, when Satoko didn't say anything Sonya got a smirk on her face, "this is its first official battle isn't it? Hahahaha what a time to use a newbie pokemon!"

"I'll be just fine!" Satoko shouted back at the girl.

"We'll see about that, Emolga use spark on Oshawott and you use razor leaf Leavanny!" Sonya shouted immediately going for the weakest link first.

Gliscor jumps in front of the frozen Oshawott and takes the spark attack and smirks when it doesn't do any damage and uses steel wing to shred the razor leaves. Oshawott stares in awe at Gliscor as he winks at the young otter pokemon.

"_Better pay attention if you don't want to knocked out, just stay close kid and follow me and Satoko okay?"_ Gliscor said.

"_U-understood!"_ Oshawot replied as he jumps up from behind Gliscor and shoots a water gun at Leavanny while the bug pokemon just smirks and uses leaf blade to split the torrent of water in half much to Oshawott's shock but growls.

"Confuse them with your double team Emolga!" Sonya commanded, "Leavanny use string shot to tangle that otter up!"

Emolga grinned as it made copies of itself surrounded both Gliscor and Oshawott, while Leavanny took a breath and spewed out sticky threads from its mouth right at the otter pokemon.

Not one to just stand around, Oshawott removes its shell from its belly and used razor shell to cut up the string as Gliscor uses steal wing, quickly breaking all the false images of Emolga and hitting the real Emolga sending the flying squirrel pokemon to the ground.

Once the string shot was gone Oshawott dashed forward its razor shell blazing and tried to use it against Levanny but the bug pokemon just gave the water pokemon a smug grin as it countered the razor shell with its own leaf blade. But the Levanny got surprised when Oshawott suddenly tackled it quite hard in the gut making it wince and then gets a face full of water as Oshawott shoots it point blank with a water gun blinding it. This momentarily allowed Oshawott to get a few hits in with hits Razor shell before retreating back to Gliscor's side looking quite proud.

"That's showing her Oshawott!" Satoko cheered for her pokemon happy to see her otter holding his own against some higher leveled pokemon.

But Satoko sees Emolga had gotten back up, charging up before sending a spark attack at the defenseless water pokemon's back. It moved too fast for Satoko to shout out a counter and winced when Oshawott got electrocuted badly. Taking this time for revenge Leavanny dashed forward with its arms crossed in front of it to use X-scissor on the downed otter but Gliscor blocks the bug pokemon by using sand attack, blinding it and stopping its attack but it forgot about Emolga and gets hit by an aerial ace from the smaller pokemon.

Leavanny gets the sand out of its eyes and uses string shot once more and manages to get it around Oshawott immobilizing him. Gliscor sees his partner down knocks Emolga down with an X-scissors allowing him some time to glide over to Oshawott with fire fang ready to clamp down on the string.

The tiny otter gets scared but then sees a 'trust-me' look in Gliscor's eyes and closes his eyes as the bat like pokemon bites down on the string burning it away and grabbing Oshawott before the fire could get to him as the rest of the string shot burned into ashes.

"Gliscor watch out!" Satoko shouts as she sees Leavanny suddenly appear behind Gliscor and uses a leaf blade to hit the ground/flying pokemon hard in the back, tossing it to the side.

"Oshawott move! Use water gun to propel yourself back to Gliscor!" Satoko shouted and the otter pokemon did just that, aiming at the ground he let loose a water gun that sent him quickly to the side just as Levanny was about to use leaf blade on him.

Quickly running to Gliscor sides Oshawott suddenly gets an idea when he sees the bit of mud that formed where he had used water gun on the ground. He's talking fast to Gliscor who blinks but then grins at the idea and nods as he lowers himself to allow Oshawott to climb onto his back as he takes to the air.

'_What are those two up to?'_ Satoko couldn't help but think to herself as she watched as Oshawott was shooting water guns at the battlefield's floor as Gliscor flew around it.

Leavanny tries to hit the flying pokemon with a razor leaf but Oshawott slices the leaves up razor blade before going back to water gun.

Emolga tried knocking Oshawott off of Gliscor's back but the large bat pokemon dodges and the electric squirrel pokemon is rewarded with a harsh steel wing and water gun to its face grounding it once more next to Leavanny. The electric pokemon tries getting up but then it feels its 'cape' suddenly grow heavy it looks at its cape to see clumps of mud was sticking to it making it heavy and hard to lift.

"_What the! Where did this mud come from!"_ Emolga shrieked as it stood up and tried to get the mud off but it ended up slipping and getting covered in more mud. Leavanny was in the same situation only it couldn't move as fast since the ground wasn't solid and more mushy.

"Wow good job you two!" Satoko laughed as she stared at the partially muddy field in front of her as her pokemon land on the drier parts of the field grinning at each other.

"Don't think its over yet! My pokemon can still attack Leavanny use string shot on Gliscor!" Sonya shouted frustrated at her pokemon being stuck in mud of all things.

The Leavanny narrowed its eyes and spat out another string shot this time trapping Gliscor in the sticky substance, as it couldn't use its wings or claws.

"Now that your Gliscor is immobile Emolga is free to attack! Use charge beam on both Gliscor and Oshawott!" Sonya commanded gleefully as Satoko paled.

Emolga followed its trainer's sentiments and put its hands in front of him as a glowing ball sparked and started to form before Emolga raised its hands high above its head and throws the sphere of electricity, which quickly formed into a dangerous electrical beam-heading straight for Oshawott.

Oshawot was panicking as he saw the beam get closer and closer to both him and Gliscor. He saw the bat pokemon trying to break the strings trapping him as it was difficult to use fire fang on himself. Gathering his courage and in a last ditch effort, Oshawott jumped in front of Gliscor as he removed his scalchop from his stomach and held it in front of him as the beam was just about to him.

"Ha! Its over!" Sonya said gleefully when she saw the beam make contact but to her shock and everyone the beam instead was deflected upwards harmlessly. Sonya couldn't say a thing as she stared at the charge beam disappearing into the air before looking back on the field and saw what had happened. Oshawott was breathing heavily but had a satisfied look on his face at his accomplishment. He had used his scalchop to deflect the charge beam upwards.

Breaking out of her own stunned gaze Satoko gave commands to Oshawott and Gliscor.

"Oshawott break the string on Gliscor with razor shell then get on Gliscor's back!" Satoko shouted.

Working fast the strings were shredded away from Gliscor's body as Oshawott hopped on Gliscor's back, as they flew towards the stunned pokemon.

"Gliscor use X-scissors, Oshawott Razor shell again!" Satoko called out.

The mud covered pokemon tried to move out of the way, but the mud severely cut their movements and they were both hit directly with both attacks sending them flying out of the mud and unconscious in front of Sonya.

"Winner Number 14 Satoko!" the referee shouted into the silenced crowd before it was broken and everyone was cheering.

"_I can't believe he did that…maybe he's not so bad." _Pikachu said to himself as he looked over at the two pokemon on the field.

Oshawott hops off of Gliscor's back and hits his chest smugly as Gliscor laughs and pats the amusing otter on the head.

"_Then again that attitude could use some adjusting._" The electric mouse muttered dryly.

"You two…" Satoko giggled as she returns them to their pokeballs before she started to run towards the pokemon center, "I better exchange pokemon its his turn now and I'm sure he's eager to fight."

"_He's really cranky by now since he hasn't battled in the tournament yet."_ Pikachu laughed from Satoko's shoulder.

"Yeah…but he understands that I have to use him for stronger opponents." Satoko said smiling as Pikachu nodded.

"_He wouldn't want it any other way. He likes challenging himself." _Pikachu commented.

Iris watches as the kanto trainer runs right past her and to the pokemon center. She shrugs as she sits back down with the trainers as Axew pops out and is given an apple.

"Satoko really seems in tune with her pokemon," Cheren commented as he cleaned his glasses, "she didn't even give them a command for that muddy field and they performed it well."

"I was surprised though, I know that Gliscor of hers would probably know what to do but it was actually that Oshawott's of hers that came up with it and that was a baby wasn't it?" Touya said.

"Yeah that Oshawott was really attached to Satoko from what she told me it had followed her from the lab for a while until Satoko saw it and took him with her." Iris explained.

"The pokemon actually **followed** Satoko out of the lab?" Bell asked her eyes widen.

"Yep," Iris confirmed as she bit into an apple.

"Back to the battle, I think Sonya must've been right when she said that Oshawott never battled but it came through amazingly." Touko said as she looked down at her own pokemon, "what did you think of the battle?"

"_That was different, I've never seen our scalchop used like that before."_ Her own Oshawott replied tapping her chin, "_that Oshawott is different then most, especially since it came out on its own…it's a bit arrogant though."_

Touko laughed as she nodded.

"Yeah you have a point there but I think he did good for its first major battle." Touko replied as Oshawott pouted.

"_He gets a great battle in a tournament and I have to battle some green haired guy who wanted to hear my voice." _ Oshawott mumbled folding its arms as Touko looked thoughtful thinking about that strange guy she had met in Accumla town where that odd gang had made their speech about pokemon needing to be free.

"Touko? Hey you okay sis?" Touya asked waving a hand in front of his sister's face.

"I'm fine!" Touko replied shaking her head.

"You sure? You looked like you were in a daze." Touya replied concerned.

"Its nothing, I was just thinking about how Satoko battled with her own Oshawott." She replied, "trying to see if I could use anything like she did."

"That's a good idea, you never know when that idea her Oshawott pulled would be good." Bell grinned.

Cheren didn't say anything but it looked like he had an idea of what Touko was thinking about but didn't say anything.

"Man I wanna see what other pokemon Satoko has, if they're like the ones that we've seen yesterday and today they must be really unique and interesting!" Bell said dreamingly.

"Thinking if she has any more cute pokemon?" Touya asked dryly seeing the look on Bell's face, "since she's in the finals probably the next pokemon we'll see will be her strongest."

"That makes sense, wonder what it could be." Cheren wondered out loud.

"Well we'll just see once the second quarter final match is complete, come on I wanna see who's winning." Touko said as she still held her own Oshawott as the others and herself walked to the other battlefield.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

As the second quarter final battle was taking place Elesa and Arti showed up wanting to see how the finals are going as they met up with the triplets who are making sure everything is in order for when the tournament is over.

"Greetings triplets! How is our little assistant doing?" Arti asked curiously.

"Really well! You guys missed out on some great battling but she's in the finals now." Pod replied, "you should've seen her and her pokemon it was amazing!"

"Really? I wished I could've gotten here sooner but I had to talk to my manager about Satoko." Elesa said.

"Really? How did it go with him?" Corn asked.

"He's actually interested in her when I told him about Satoko-chan, he says that she could be what he's been looking for rather then these girls that try too hard to model." Elesa replied smiling.

"Well that's good I'm glad he was open to the idea." Dento said smiling at the electric gym leader.

"It didn't take much convincing but he's hoping she can pull her weight and bring something fresh and new to him. He's been feeling in a bit of rut lately." Elesa said quoting from her manager.

"So about her battles is there anyway we can see them?" Arti asked.

"Sure! I made sure to set up cameras where Satoko was battling and got her battles recorded." Pod replied grinning before going starry eyed, "that Infernape of hers I would love to battle it against my pansear."

"Ignore him, he's just been interested in that particular pokemon because he hasn't seen another flame pokemon that was a monkey." Dento replied rolling his eyes.

"So how's her style of battling?" Arti asked since they couldn't watch the video footage of Satoko's battling.

"Its very unique…I don't think anyone could really mimic her style without being as flexible as she is." Dento replied thinking about it, "She uses out of the box tactics and really tries to use the field to her advantage."

"Huh, really wish I had gotten hear earlier." Arti commented.

"At least you're here now for the finals." Corn replied smiling at the two who nodded back.

"It looks like the last quarter final battle is over." Pod said standing up, "come on time to announce the final battle."

The gym leaders made their way to the stage as Satoko and Morrigan got to the center of the much larger battlefield and stood on opposite ends. The crowd was murmuring to each other as they waited eagerly for the final battle of the tournament. Cheren and Touya watch the two finalists as Bell and Touko are cheering for Satoko, ("Go Go Satoko! Go Go Satoko!) as Iris shook her head at the two but she was still happy for her friend for getting this far.

Dento grabs the microphone and smiles into the crowd.

"Welcome to the final match of this tournament! Its been a long past couple of days but finally between these two girls we will see who'll come out on top!" Dento, "are both competitors ready?"

"Hold on Dento, I have a suggestion." Morrigan called out surprising the green haired gym leader as Dento looked over at Morrigan.

"Yes? What is your suggestion?" Dento asked looking at the girl.

"Sine this is the final battle why don't we make it a bit more…interesting?" Morrigan replied looking slyly at Satoko.

"Exactly what do you mean?" Dento questioned wondering why he was getting a bad feeling about this.

Morrigan shrugged.

"Why not instead of a boring single battle why not we do a triple battle." Morrigan replied.

The crowd quickly broke into whispers.

"What? A triple battle?"

"Isn't that a bit much?"

"Well it would make a great final battle here…"

"I don't see what's so bad about it…but is this really allowed?"

Dento frowns not quite sure if he should change the rules even if it is the finals and looks at his brothers who aren't quite sure themselves.

"Why not ask Satoko since this is technically her battle." Corn suggested.

"Satoko, what do you think of having a triple battle rather then just a single battle?" Dento asked.

Pikachu frowned as he looked across the field to look at Satoko's opponent, even he was getting an uneasy feeling with this sudden change in plans for the type of battle. As much as he wanted to protest he knew that his trainer's curiosity would get the better of her and she would agree.

"That sounds kinda fun, I don't mind." Satoko replied as Dento nodded still unsure neither of them noticing the smirk on Morrigan's lips as Dento walks back on the stage and clears his throat.

"It is agreed then, the final match for the tournament will be a triple battle!" Dento announced.

"Let me introduce you to my pokemon, lets go! Serperior! Beartic and Jellicent!" Morrigan shouted releasing her pokemon.

Out of the three pokeballs popped out the said pokemon, a large green royal looking snake stood rather tall as it looked around almost condescendingly, while the large pink jellyfish pokemon floated in midair and finally the last pokemon standing tall on two of its legs glared around rather intimidating.

"She has the final evolution of Snivy…" Cheren said adjusting his glasses as he looked at his own pokeball, which held his own snivy.

"Those look like a fearsome pokemon especially that Beartic…" Bell said looking at the grizzly looking polar bear shivering a bit.

"Ice pokemon…it had to be ice pokemon…" Iris shuddered as she held Axew tightly and looked almost afraid of the Beartic.

"Iris-chan? Are you okay?" Bell asked looking down at the shivering dragon trainer.

"Don't like ice pokemon." She replied, "since dragons are weak against ice types."

"That I understand but I don't see how you're afraid of ice makes sense." Touko replied.

"I feel Axew's fear!" Iris replied hotly making the girl back off.

"O-okay then…" Touko replied sweating.

Satoko looked interested at the pokemon and pulled out the pokedex once again.

**::Serperior the regal pokemon and the final evolved form of Snivy. They raise their heads to intimidate opponents but only give it their all when fighting a powerful opponent.::**

**::Jellicent, the floating pokemon and the evolved form of Frillish. They propel themselves by expelling absorbed seawater from their bodies, their favorite food is life energy.::**

**::Beartic the freezing pokemon and the evolved form of Cubchoo. It freezes its breath to create fangs and claws of ice to fight with, cold northing areas are its habitat.::**

"I have to pick my team carefully…" Satoko said frowning as she tapped her pokeballs for a moment before she tossed out a single pokeball. In a flash a large orange draconic pokemon let out a loud terrifying roar as he stretched his wings and looked around. He saw the three pokemon standing on the opposite end before he looked down at Satoko.

"Whoa…that's one strong looking pokemon…" Bell said her eyes widened.

"It looks kinda like a dragon, but I don't think it is." Cheren said as he pulled out his own pokedex.

**::Charizard the flame pokemon and the final evolved form of Charmander, it is said that Charizard's fire burns hotter if it has experienced harsh battles.::**

At the mention of a dragon like pokemon Iris stood back up and saw Charizard on the field.

"Oh this is going to be a good battle, Satoko told me that he's one of her strongest pokemon." Iris said looking eager.

"I can tell…the fire on its tail is huge." Touya commented.

"Well I know I'm going to use you since it wouldn't be right to not to use you in the finals…" Satoko said frowning as she thought hard about this, "but who else should I use for this…"

Charizard seemed to think as well but then he pointed to one of the pokeballs surprising his trainer as said pokeball wiggled and Sceptile released himself standing next to Charizard grinning as he chewed on a piece of grass.

"You want Sceptile to work with you? So what about the third pokemon?" Satoko asked looking at the duo.

Sceptile and Charizard exchanged looks before Charizard points a claw at Satoko's shoulder where Pikachu is sitting. Pikachu looking happy that he gets to battle again quickly leaps from Satoko's shoulder over to Charizard's grinning at his trainer.

"_I'll be fine Satoko! Charizard, Sceptile and I will work perfectly!"_ Pikachu assured her.

"Alright you guys if this is what you want." Satoko said smiling at her pokemon who nodded and turned to face their opponents.

"Are you sure its smart for your pokemon to pick their partners?" Morrigan questioned from her end of the battlefield, "its rather risky."

"I trust them, they know what they're doing." Satoko replied.

"Your loss." Morrigan replied as she shrugs.

"Trainers ready? Let the finals begin!" Dento declared.

The six pokemon glare at each other before Satoko gave her own pokemon their first commands.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt on Jellicent, Sceptile leaf blade on Serperior and Charizard try a skull bash against Beartic!" Satoko commanded.

Without needing commands from Morrigan, Serperior was swiftly twisted its body out of the way of the leaf blade making Sceptile scowl and Serperior fights back with slam against the leaf blades as the two push against each other.

Jellicent summoned a black orb with one of its large fins and used shadow ball against the thunderbolt which got rid of the attack and allowed him to fire more shadow balls against pikachu which the pokemon fought back using Iron tail to send the attacks back at the water/ghost hybrid pokemon.

Beartic summons large ice shards that he launches at the draconic pokemon but Charizard quickly fights back by sending a powerful flamethrower melting them and just as he was close enough to attack Beartic he was about to give him a hard skull bash when in the corner of his eye he sees Pikachu get hit with a shadow ball that he missed and sending him flying back.

Acting quickly he uses skull bash to stun the bear before jumping and using Beartic as a launching board, pushing himself against the other pokemon to propel himself towards Pikachu spreading his wings before turning around to cushion the smaller pokemon with the inside of his wings so he didn't hit the ground.

"_Whew thanks Charizard, I was worried there for a second."_ Pikachu said relived as he fell into Charizard's hands.

"_I can't have you getting hurt so early."_ Charizard teased before Pikachu tucked himself into a ball and Charizard threw him like a baseball straight at Jellicient where the mouse pokemon use the momentum given to him by Charizard to give Jellicent a spinning iron tail on top of its head.

Sceptile opens its mouth and sent a barrage of bullet seeds directly into Serperior's face distracting it long enough for him to get the grass type with the leaf blade making him smirk as Serperior glared and sent out a leaf tornado which Sceptile countered with leaf storm.

Jellicent shakes off the iron tail and looks like it was about to attack Pikachu when it got an idea and instead turned its attention to Charizard's tail, which it then launched a water pulse attack at the dragon's tail since said pokemon was distracted trying to avoid Beartic's ice punch as he countered with steel wing.

"_Charizard look out!"_ Pikachu exclaimed as he used quick attack to try and beat the water pulse that was heading towards his friend's tail and manages to take the attack for Charizard surprising the flame pokemon as he gave Beartic a nice flamethrower to the face as he ducked to avoid an ice punch, just in time to see a yellow blur take an attack for him that was about to hit his tail.

Sceptile turned to see what had happened and saw Pikachu a few feet away soaking wet as he had taken the water pulse. Satoko looked worried for Pikachu but was relieved when she saw that he was all right.

That was until with her pokemon distracted Morrigan's pokemon took this to their advantage and launched an icicle crash, water pulse and magical leaf at her pokemon.

"Guys!" Satoko shouted as her pokemon cried out in shook as they were pushed back by the attacks, she saw Morrigan's pokemon smirk making Satoko narrow her eyes at them as she watched them launch another barrage of the same attacks.

"Not this time! Charizard use fire spin, Pikachu combine your thunderbolt attack with the fire spin, Sceptile use your speed to get to Beartic!" Satoko commanded to her pokemon.

Pikachu let loose another thunderbolt attack with Charizard's fire spin as the combine attack managed to hit Jellicent and Serperior making them cry out as Sceptile used the fire spin/thunderbolt attack as a shield before he sped around the attack just as Beartic dodged the fire tornado to hit the polar bear pokemon with a combination of rapid slam attacks and agility.

"I see this is going to more tedious then I thought, Beartic use Icicle crash again and then charge straight for Charizard!" Morrigan commanded.

The icicle crash forced pikachu and Sceptile to move away from the attack as Charizard flies up to avoid it but that was what Beartic was expecting and managed to jump up and grab onto the draconic pokemon since he didn't get too high off the ground. Using this to his advantage Beartic lands a focus punch on the other pokemon making Charizard cry out and crash to the ground, but as he was glowering at Beartic.

Meanwhile Serperior and Jellicent caught Sceptile and Pikachu respectively when the two of them had to dodge the icicle crash. Jellicent and Serperior both use wring out along with absorb to get back what strength they lost earlier in the battle. Pikachu and Sceptile struggled to get out but Serperior was squeezing Pikachu too hard and electricity doesn't affect grass pokemon too well and Scepitle was in just a bad a situation as he was as he was completely immobile and one of Jellicent's arms was wrapped around his mouth so he couldn't use his bullet seed attack.

"See? This is my strategy that has yet to fail me when I'm in triple battles!" Morrigan gloated, "immobilizing my opponent's pokemon and then having them heal themselves has always lead me to victory and its going to get me this victory today!"

"Not if I have anything to say about that!" Satoko growled, "This is one battle that you're not going to win! Charizard rush Beartic now and grab him! You know what to do!"

Charizard smirked as he nodded before he spread his wings to increase his speed and grab Beartic before he could do anything and hefted him up into the air and started to do seismic toss as the lizard pokemon starts circling in the air rapidly.

"I didn't expect that lizard to be able to lift Beartic, don't just lay there doing nothing Beartic! Use icicle crash!" Morrigan shouted up at her pokemon.

Beartic opened his mouth and shot upwards several large icicles which of course came crashing down on Charizard's back making the lizard grit his teeth in pain and he really had to keep focus as one icicle managed to make a tear in Charizard's wing.

"Charizard use fire spin on yourself while spinning! That'll take care of the icicles and aim for Jellicent!" Satoko added.

The dragon pokemon despite its injured wing manages follows Satoko's order and covers not only himself but also Beartic in fire as he makes contact with Jellicent and roars out for Sceptile to endure the attack. A huge dust cloud kicks up and when it clears Sceptile is a bit bruised and marred but nothing compared to Jellicent as he had scorch marks all over his body not to mention Beartic on top of him as well with his own burn marks.

Charizard grimaced at his aching wing but knows there's no time for that and grabs Sceptile, throwing him as hard as he could at Serperior who was still holding Pikachu in its clutches. The grass pokemon lets loose a barrage of bullet seeds once more getting Serperior's attention before using leaf blade along with Slam to knock away the grass snake pokemon and grab Pikachu as they got back to Charizard's side who's looking tired by this time.

It's not only him both teams of pokemon had endured plenty of attacks but neither one was willing to give up.

"Your pokemon looks like they're about to kneel over." Morrigan taunted.

"Its not like yours are in any better shape then mine!" Satoko shot back before she turned to her pokemon, "this is it you guys all or nothing!"

Sceptile nodded and started to gather solar energy as the seeds on his back started to glow as he started to form a solar beam attack.

"I'm not just going to let you finish charging that attack! Take them out now!" Morrigan shouted as her trio of pokemon tried to rush the others.

But despite the injuries Charizard and Pikachu managed to keep their opponents at bay with Charizard using steel wing with his one good wing as a makeshift shield before sending out a flamethrower as Pikachu used a series of thunderbolts and iron tails.

The three pokemon were pushed back just in time as Sceptile was ready.

"Do you really think that a single solar beam is going to defeat all three of my pokemon?" Morrigan demanded as she frowned at Satoko who smirked in return.

"Maybe not alone but maybe if it was combined with other attacks…" Satoko said just as the flame on Charizard's tail intensified immensely as Pikachu had bolts of lightning crackling all around its tiny body charging up.

"Counter attack now you three! Icicle crash, leaf storm and shadow ball now!" Morrigan shouted wanting to get the attacks before Satoko's pokemon could release thei own attack but she was too late.

Sceptile finally finishes charging and launches a solar beam as Charizard let loose a large blast burn that spiraled around the solar beam while Pikachu let loose his strongest thunder into the combination of the other two powerful attacks.

The pokemon attacks hit each other but Morrigan's pokemon's attacks were no use against Satoko's pokemon as the combination of solar beam, blast burn and thunder tore the other attacks to shreds. Beartic, Sceptile and Jellicent could only watch in horror as the attack hit them dead on as a loud explosion sent many people falling over, as they lost their footing due to the blast.

Dento quickly stood up and waited with baited breath along with the crowd, as they wanted to see what happened. The dust soon settled and everyone craned their necks trying to see the state of the pokemon. Satoko's pokemon came into the clear first and all of them were breathing heavily as Pikachu fell to the ground still conscious but exhausted. Sceptile picked him up and the electric mouse thanked Sceptile tiredly.

"_Do you think they'll still standing after that attack?"_ Pikachu asked the other two pokemon.

"_After what they pulled, they better not."_ Charizard scowled darkly as he clenched a fist as he was breathing heavily.

It wasn't long before the other side of the field was revealed and thankfully Jellicent and Serperior were unconscious as Beartic was struggling to keep standing but his body gave out making him faint with a thud onto the ground.

There was a moment of silence before the crowd erupted into cheers as Iris, Pod, even Touko and Bell ran onto the field and tackled Satoko happily that she had won the match.

"That was so cool! The way you combined your attacks into one great big one!" Bell said starry eyed.

"I was worried when she had your pokemon tied up like that but you managed to get out of it!" Touko added cheerfully.

"You really know how to give us a show! We were on the edges of our seats watching you battle her!" Iris said as she slapped Satoko's back.

"You won! I knew you could do it! You really showed those other girls!" Pod cheered hugging Satoko happily.

Charizard, Sceptile and Pikachu grinned at Satoko once she was released from her friend's grasp and walked on stage with them following Pod as Dento proudly announced the results.

"We have our winner! The champion of this tournament is number 14 Satoko!" Dento declared, "thank you to everyone and all of our participants! I hope you had as much fun as we did in this tournament!"

Some girls were grumbling but they had to confess, Satoko had won fair and square and there was nothing they could do about it.

Satoko hugs Charizard, Sceptile and Pikachu tightly.

"Thanks you guys you did a wonderful job battling today. Now lets get you healed up okay?" Satoko said as she returned Charizard and Sceptile to their pokeballs as pikachu leapt onto her shoulders, "hey guys I'll meet you at the gym later okay? Right now I gotta heal my pokemon."

"Sure thing Satoko we have to clean up anyway." Corn replied smiling at the girl as the crowd started to disperse and leave the park, some people chatting excited about the battle while some were disappointed that they had to leave.

"We're happy that you won as well Satoko." Arti said as he and Elesa stepped up.

"So what did you guys think of the battle? Satoko asked grinning up at the two gym leaders.

"I'm happy to say it was worth the trip, you really put on an excellent battle." Elesa said.

"Haha thank you, so you're here to talk about the assisting jobs right?" Satoko asked.

"That is correct, but we'll talk about this once the boys finish their business I'm sure they're a bit behind when it comes to trainers getting the badges." Elesa replied chuckling, "but we'll be staying in the city for a bit."

"Okay that's good." Satoko said smiling at them before she heard her name being called.

"Satoko-chan!"

Satoko turned around and saw Touko, Bell, Touya and Cheren hanging by the stage.

"You guys heading to the next town?" Satoko asked.

"Nah thanks to the tournament we weren't able to get our first badges so we'll be doing that when they're available." Touya replied.

"oh! If you guys would like a gym battle we already hired a cleaning crew for this so we can head over to the gym now." Corn said as he overheard the group.

"Really? Thank you that would be great!" Bell said smiling.

"Guess I'll see you guys later." Satoko chuckled as she jumped off of the stage but before she could leave Dento stopped her.

"I'll go with you, I need to carry these back to the gym anyway." The green haired trainer said as he was carrying some papers and other things back as Pod and Corn were talking with Touko and the others.

"Alright sure." Satoko said as the two walked together heading to the exit of the park.

"I'm happy you won Satoko." Dento said smiling gently at the girl, "you really put up a great battle."

"Its thanks to my pokemon, I trusted them and they trusted me." She replied grinning, "it was close though I got scared when Charizard's wing tore, that looked like it really hurt."

"I'm sure its nothing Nurse Joy can't heal." Dento replied as they got to the entrance of the park where they had to separate since the pokemon center and the gym were in opposite directions.

"I'll see you back in the gym later, I'm going to call my mom and tell her about the tournament while my pokemon get healed." Satoko said, "good luck battling Touko and her friends."

"Thank you Satoko oh one more thing." Dento said.

"Yes what is-" Satoko asked but froze when the green haired gym leader surprised Satoko by kissing her cheek and pulled back smiling.

Pikachu's mouth dropped as he stared at Dento.

"_What is it with guys and my trainer!"_ Pikachu groaned out.

"That's my congratulations on winning the tournament Satoko." Dento said chuckling at Satoko's stunned face, "have a nice conversation with your mom." He added before walking away.

"R-right…" Satoko replied a bit dazed as she couldn't help but feel her face heat up a bit as she made her way to the pokemon center but one thing echoed in her head.

'_Why in the name of mew did he kiss me!' _Satoko thought frantically.

* * *

><p>Well what did you guys think? Pretty good for a final battle? btw with Charizard and Blast burn I figured Satoko had Charizard long enough for him to learn to use that attack by now.<p>

**Next Chapter: Interlude Hanako's Date  
><strong>


	9. Interlude: Hanako's Date

Hey guys! I just want to let you know that the chapters may be a bit shorter then the previous ones but generally it'll be between 10-20 pages at least so you'll get a decent length chapter. Another thing is each chapter may or may not be an episode of Pokemon Best wishes, (I may combine or just mention them in some) but Satoko will be catching more pokemon.

**Mercenaryflyer:** Lol sry for the misleading title of the next chapter, but it does involve Satoko's mom but not seeing Ash quite yet. As for the pokemon, the ones in bold are the ones she is going to get the ones that aren't I'm still considering, if she's caught a pokemon in the series then she'll get it here.

**MangaQuestShipping..Rocks: **Thanks I'm glad you liked the chapter, and yes things are going to be interesting when Shigeru comes around. And don't worry everyone has their own opinion I just thought it would be cute if they were related. I can do duelrivalshipping though 8D

**Shado: **I'm glad you liked the fic!

**One warning on this chapter though, I know there are many theories on who Ash's father is and I know some say its Giovanni but this is just my opinion/idea on who Ash's father is along with the history of Hanako I have in this chapter, so if you don't like the idea of who I put for Ash's dad then please don't say anything rude, this is just my idea.**

* * *

><p><em>"Daddy where are you going?" <em>

_"Daddy has to go away for awhile Sato-chan…" _

_"But why? Aren't you happy here with mommy and me? I-is it because I got in trouble in Professor Oaks lab with Geru-kun?"_

_"No of course not! but daddy has some things he has to do…"_

_"But daddy!"_

_"No buts Sato-chan go…go back to bed." _

_There was some sniffling from the child behind him as he opened the door and was about to leave when he felt a weight grabbing onto his jacket. He looked down to see his daughter burying her face in the coat, her toy charmader discarded on the floor._

_"I don't want daddy to go away, I want daddy to stay, please please please stay daddy…I promise to be good…"_

_"Sato-chan I can't I…I just can't…let daddy go…he has important things to do…" _

_Small fingers were pried off his jacket as he hurried out the door trying to ignore how broken hearted he felt as he could still hear the cries from his daughter as he disappeared into the night._

_"Daddy! Come back! Daddy!"_

**oOo**_  
><em>

Twin pairs of deep cerulean blue eyes opened to stare at the ceiling before sighing sadly as he ran a hand through his light red hair sitting up in bed.

"That dream again…it won't go away will it." He said quietly to himself as he pushed himself out of the bed and dragged himself downstairs, the dream weighing heavily on his mind this morning.

Meanwhile downstairs the members of the same household were doing their daily morning activities.

A woman with silver hair tied in a braid was wearing a yellow top and pajama shorts was standing by the coffee staring at it urging it grumpily to go faster.

"You know no matter how much you glare at the machine its not going to go faster Karen." A purple haired man stated as he stood by the stove flipping a pancake as he wore silk magenta pajamas.

"Shut up Will…I need my caffeine to function." Karen scowled back irritated as she strummed her fingers against the counter top. She heard the machine make a bell sounding noise when the dark elite user let a 'finally!' before she was happily sipping her coffee.

"Hm…new land expansions in Vermilion…Viridian still looking for a gym leader…" a man wearing a red scarf with purple pajamas said as he sat at the table going through a newspaper, "nothing new there…"

"345….346….347….348….349….350…" A muscular dark skinned man counted as he sat away from the others lifting weights in nothing but grey sweatpants.

There was some noise by the stairs and Will looked over and saw the last member of the household.

"Well if it isn't the champion finally deciding to greet us with his presence!" Will joked while the others chuckled a bit.

"Its unusual for you to be sleeping in, usually you're one of the first ones up." The dark skinned man stated as he put down his weights, wiping his face of the sweat.

The newcomer just leveled the two with a dark glare as he rubs his head and takes the cup of coffee offered by Karen.

"Thanks Karen." The man sighed as he sat down at the table.

"No problem Lance." The woman replied as she goes to grab the plates for the food Will has cooked.

Just as the table was finished being set and Will was about to serve the food two familiar faces walk in through the front door.

"My that smells wonderful, I hope you don't mind the intrusion kids." An aged voice asked.

"Agatha! Lorelei how are you!" the dark skinned man said walking over and greeting the two happily.

"It's Prima now Bruno, " the tall red haired woman stated seriously but she smiled back at her old friend, "but I suppose I can let you call me by my old name since we're friends."

"So what brings you two here? How are your travels?" Karen asked as the two retired elites sat at the table as well.

"I'm enjoying my time with my sister in Sinnoh, she still insists ground is better then ghosts." Agatha huffed making most of the table break out laughing.

"My teaching is going well its nice to travel around to help others." Lorelei said smiling as she thanked Will as he handed her a plate with food on it. "So Koga how does it feel going from gym leader to an Elite four?"

"Its nice and it gives Janice a chance to really grow." Koga replied smiling.

Everyone at the table were exchanging stories and making small talk except for Lance who was just slowly eating his food, as he seemed despondent.

"Hey Lance are you okay?" the psychic elite asked wondering what was wrong with the Champion but Lance just shook his head.

"Its nothing, it was just a bothersome dream." Lance replied.

"It has to be more then just a 'dream' since I can sense you feeling depressed and a bit guilty about something." Will replied whispering to Lance so that only the dragon master could hear him.

Before Lance could argue back to Will, Agatha caught Lance's attention.

"Oh I almost forgot! Lance the main office of the pokemon league received this letter for you and asked me to deliver it since I was on my way to see you. " Agatha said pulling out a sealed envelope and handing it to the dragon master, "it was some sort of notice or reminder."

"Really?" Lance murmured as he took the letter as Agatha gave the champion a grandmotherly smile.

He looks at the letter and doesn't bother looking at the address as he opens the envelope, pulling out the letter inside reading it.

"I wonder who its from, if was just another fan letter it would've gone into storage with the other ones." Bruno said looking at the other elite who were just as curious on who the letter was from.

They watched interested as they saw Lance's eyes widen and suddenly curses throwing down the letter onto the table and running upstairs.

"H-hey Lance where are you going!" Will shouted.

"I forgot something important today!" the dragon master shouted back and they could all hear the resounding slam from his bedroom door.

Many of the elite's faces were confused on what exactly were the contents of the letter until Karen snatched it up.

"Do you really think you should be reading Lance's mail Karen?" Will asked.

"Hey you want to know why he suddenly panicked don't you?" Karen replied.

"Okay fine, go on and read it." Will replied giving in.

Karen cleared her throat as she read the letter,

"Dear Wataru-kun, I hope you didn't forget the date we planned today because I'm on my way right now. The letter should arrive before I do but I'll be there by the morning. Can't wait to see you we have a lot to catch up on! Love your wife…"

There was a moment of silence before everyone's jaws dropped except for Agatha's.

"**Since when is Lance married!"**

"Why didn't he ever tell us!"

"Who do you think this woman is?"

"and why did they call Lance 'Wataru'?"

"Because that is Lance's real name, in the league he's known as Lance but his real name is Wataru. He doesn't like everyone to know it." Agatha giggled at the flabbergasted expressions on the other elites face.

"I thought Lance would be the kind of guy to introduce to us his girlfriend or wife…" Bruno muttered, "and tell us about the wedding…"

"There were somethings Lance felt he needed to keep to himself." Agatha replied.

"Exactly how do you know about his wife Agatha?" Karen asked.

"Because you can't hide much from this elder's eye." She replied grinning, "as for what she's like well, she's very kind, sweet a good and understand person. She's someone that puts on a brave front for the people she cares about."

"Hmm the letter says that she'd be arriving soon I wonder how soon that is." Karen said reading over the letter once more.

As if someone was answering her calls, there was an alert that someone was waiting to be let into the pokemon league headquarters.

"That must be her, I'll go bring her in." Agatha said as she left the kitchen leaving the others to talk quietly among themselves at who the woman was.

"Hello dearie was it a long trip?" Agatha was heard asking.

"Oh no, I used one of my old friends he was more then happy to stretch his wings for this journey." A younger sounding female replied happily.

"That's good, come in come in he just ran upstairs to get dressed it seems he did forget." Agatha laughed as she closed the door.

"I'm not surprised, with how busy he is he can forget the simplest things." The other woman replied, "Are the other elites here as well?"

"Yes and they're very curious on meeting you." Agatha said, as her voice grew closer to the kitchen.

The elites waited eagerly to see the woman but some of them were surprised when they saw a familiar brunette walking alongside Agatha. She was wearing a red top that had white along the bust and center of the top that had a string that was around her neck to hold the top up, she also wore a pink skirt that had a white line across the center and sticking out of the bottom. Around her neck was a silver chain with three charms on it, as her hair that was usually tied in a ponytail was loose with a pink ribbon on the back of her head; in her hands she carried a picnic basket along with a bag as she greets the surprised elites.

"Its been a while everyone its nice to see you again." The woman said smiling.

"H-Hanako-chan?" Lorelei asked shocked, "you're Lance's wife!"

"Why yes! He's never mentioned it before?" Hanako asked pouting a bit.

"He never even wore a ring!" Bruno exclaimed, "We knew you were his best friend but we never thought you'd actually be married to him!"

"Yup! We got married years ago it was kinda of a private wedding." Hanako replied.

"We can tell since none of us knew…" Will grumbled folding his arms, "I thought we were friends, you'd think he would invite us."

"I'm sorry but we didn't want it to get out and there were somethings that we had to take care of first so it was a short wedding." Hanako said a bit sadly.

"So where are you from Hanako?" Will asked curiously.

"I'm from Masara town." The woman replied happily.

"Masara town?" Koga asked as he took a closer look at Hanako.

"Yes, its rather small but it's a peaceful place to live." The brunette woman replied.

"I'm just wondering but do you know of a child named Satoko?" Koga asked and instantly Hanako's eyes lit up.

"Oh! You've met my daughter?" she asked happily.

There was another round of jaws being dropped on the floor.

"**LANCE HAS A DAUGHTER AS WELL! AND ITS SATOKO!" **

"I can't believe that same trainer is Lance's kid." Koga said in a daze as he remembered battling the girl for her soul badge.

Bruno, Lorelei and Agatha were reminiscing their own encounters with Lance's now revealed daughter.

"Never would have thought she would be the child of Lance." Lorelei murmured frowning, wondering why she never saw it before. Usually she was very observant when it came to the people she interacted with, even if it was for a short amount of time.

"Can I ask you a few questions Hanako?" Karen asked.

"Sure since Wataru-kun isn't here yet I don't mind." Hanako replied taking a seat.

"Lance or Wataru is from Johto and you're from Masara town…how did you two exactly meet?" the dark type elite asked.

"Well Wataru had explained to me that despite being raised in Johto he wished to explore another region first and Kanto was the closest." Hanako explained, "as for how we met hmm…I believe it was Viridian City. He looked a bit lost trying to find the pokemon center that I helped him."

"So it was just the two of you traveling together?" Will asked interested in hearing about Lance's journey.

There was a sad melancholy look on Hanako's face as she looked down.

"No, It was Wataru-kun, myself and another friend of mine." She replied, "I was actually meeting him there when I decided to help Wataru-kun, he was running a bit late at the time. I guess you could say Wataru-kun and him were rivals since they were always trying to show each other up."

"So what happened with your other friend?" Lorelei asked.

"The three of us…well…more like Wataru-kun and I had a falling out with him, he just grew so distant and changed that it seemed we didn't know him anymore." Hanako replied sighing, "we had a big argument and he just stormed away, I haven't seen or heard from him in years."

"I see, I apologize for bringing up such memories Hanako." Will apologized.

"Its alright, sometimes its good to relieve memories." The woman replied smiling gently.

"Do you have a picture of him?" Karen asked wondering what Lance looked like as a kid.

"Oh yes I do! I always carry it around with me." Hanako replied reaching into her bag and pulled out a crinkled photo that was folded up.

The elites crowded around her all wondering what a childhood picture of Lance would look like and waited with anticipation for the photo to open.

"Here we are, myself, Wataru and….Sakaki…" Hanako said, saying the last name much more softly.

The elites peered over her shoulder and stared at the photo.

In the picture they saw a younger looking Hanako in pigtails wearing a light blue sleeveless top with a white skirt, smiling happily at the camera with a Bulbasaur in her arms and a Pidgey on her shoulder as she wore a single strap bag that hung by her waist. Behind her on the right side was male teen with dark brown hair, slicked back slightly but some of it fell down and touched the edges of his narrowed eyes. He had on a yellow jacket with a green shirt inside, brown pants with an orange backpack.

The teen had a smug look on his face as a meowth looked just as cocky as he did hanging on the teen's shoulders as a geodude floated by his head. The last male in the photo the others knew it was Lance by the familiar wide toothy-grin on his face and spiky hair, although in the photo the hair wasn't as spiky as it was now. He had on a black turtleneck with a red jacket over it, wearing also black pants with a dratini hanging around his neck as he held a Charmander in his arms. But what had the elites wondering was why instead of his usually spiky red hair the hair was a pure black.

"Are you sure that's Lance he doesn't look like he does now." Karen questioned.

"The red hair? Well…from what he told me it was an accident with hair dye during a mission." Hanako replied shrugging, "said some chemical got mixed into the formula and now his hair is permanently red."

"That's the excuse he gave you?" Will asked disbelievingly.

"Well I don't know what else he could have told me otherwise." Hanako said.

"So have you and Lance gone on dates often?" Bruno asked grinning changing the subject as Hanako put away the photo.

"A few times when he's free." Hanko replied blushing a bit, "he's so sweet…"

"Lance? Sweet?" Lorelei questioned raising an eyebrow wondering if she was talking about the same person here.

Before Hanko could elaborate on that there was stomping from the stairs and they saw Lance in casual clothes, a nice white shirt that had a black-edged V dip in the middle and on the ends of the short sleeves, as blue long sleeved jacket was on only one arm as he was struggling to get his arm through the other sleeve, he had also black pants with his usual boots. It was much different then his usual uniform with the cape he would normally be seen in. The others didn't notice but with Koga's trained eyes he noticed that the chain around Hanako's neck looked exactly like the one around Lance's neck.

"Sorry Hana-chan I've just had a lot of things on my mind, I didn't mean to forget today." Lance said sighing as he finally got his arm in the other sleeve of the jacket and was adjusting it, but then blinked when he suddenly found himself surrounded by the other elites.

"Soooo when were you planning on telling us you were married hmmmm?" Karen asked looking at Lance imploringly as she leaned in closer to the dragon master.

"Uh…w-well it never came up?" Lance replied weakly.

"Oh yes it never came up with I was talking about my own sister?" Koga added folding his arms, "I'm sure that made you think of your own wife and daughter…"

"You could've at least invited us to the wedding! We're your friends too Lance!" Lorelei said angrily, "you know we've met Hanako-chan before it would've been nice for either of you to tell us that you were planning on getting married!"

"Honestly we would've loved to meet her its not like we're going to be a bad influence on her or your daughter!" Will added.

"I wanted her to grow up without having the paparazzi or becoming arrogant because of me…." Lance muttered looking away as his face was tinged with sploshes of red.

Hanako got up from her seat and wrapped her arms around the dragon master's neck and kissed his cheek.

"Come on we have a date to get to, it was nice seeing you all!" The Masara town mother said as she and Lance walked out of the door leaving the elites behind.

"We are so going to hound him about his 'secret' life." Will huffed as the front door closed.

"Good luck with that." Agatha chuckled, "Lance is one of the most stubborn people we know."

"Hey he at least owes it to use for hiding his wedding, wife and daughter from us." Koga grumbled as he looked out the window and watched Lance summon his Dragonite out as he helped Hanako onto the dragon's back before they flew off.

"So Koga since you've met Lance's daughter care to tell us about her?" Will asked.

"I have a story about her as well." Bruno added.

"What about you Lorelei? Agatha?" Karen asked.

"I believe we do as well." The aged elite replied looking at the water elite who pushed up her glasses.

"Well let's hear them I'm interested to know what kind of person his daughter actually is." Karen stated sitting back down.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

"I've missed riding on Dragonite's back, its been awhile since I saw you huh?" Hanako asked patting the dragon's back.

"_I've missed you too! I keep trying to get Wataru to take more time off to see you he works too hard with the league and the G-man stuff!"_ Dragonite replied as Lance groaned.

"I **try** dragonite! But I can't just say I'm taking a vacation out of no where!" Lance replied.

"_You're the champion, I'm pretty sure you can just say it's a training break."_ Dragonite retorted.

Lance just grumbled something along the lines of a smart-mouthed dragon pokemon making Hanako laugh as she buried her head into Lance's back at the two arguing with each other.

They continued to fly a bit longer until Lance signaled Dragonite to land down in an open flower field that was surrounded by a forest with a lake in front of them.

"Thanks dragonite why don't you take a rest." Lance said as the dragon just walked off a bit to enjoy some time to himself as Lance caught up with Hanako.

"Its so pretty here." Hanako breathed as she knelt down to look at the gorgeous flowers. She could see plenty of plant pokemon walking by as butterfree and pidgy flew above her head.

"I thought you'd like it though don't you remember this place?" Lance chuckled as he walked up to Hanako and pulled her up.

"It does seem vaguely familiar…" Hanako replied tapping her chin as they walked to a grassy area and set up the picnic the mother had made for the two of them.

"I'm surprised, this was where I proposed to you after…you know." Lance replied as they sat down.

Hanako got a forlorn look on her face as she leaned against Lance's shoulder.

"Have you heard from him at all?" she asked softly.

"Nothing really, but I know he's keeping himself busy." Lance replied wrapping an arm around the woman, "I have gone back to Viridian several times and asked around for him, I even went to the gym but the last time I went there it…"

"It what?" Hanko questioned.

"It kinda blew up."

"**What! Is he okay! Was he in there at all!" **Hanako asked severely worried.

"I-I don't think he was in there! It happened about a week after I got back from a mission! I asked officer Jenny of Viridian what had happened to the gym because I was just as worried but she said it was the cause of a battle between a young girl and a substitute gym leader." Lance replied.

"A young girl? You don't think it was Satoko was it?" Hanako asked looking at Lance.

Lance's upper lip twitched as he tried not to smile.

"The officer did mention a trio of children two girls and an older male one of them with a pikachu on her shoulder…" Lance replied as Hanako groaned.

"Sometimes I wonder how she can get herself in those situations." Hanako sighed as Lance just laughed before picking up a sandwich and munching on it.

"You'd be surprised what she gets into, I even ran into her myself in Johto at the Lake of Rage when Team Rocket was experimenting with forced evolution on magikarp." Lance added.

Unknow to the two of them a spy had been sent to watch and monitor Hanako's movements and report back to someone about her as he's listening in on the conversation. The spy was hidden in the bushes as he was using a device to not only hear the conversation between the dragon master and Hanako but had a video camera that was recording them as well. He pressed a device that was on his ear and waited a bit before a voice sounded on the other end.

::What is it?:: a gruff voiced asked.

"Sir I'm sending you the video feed of the woman you wanted me to trail." The grunt replied.

::Fine be quick about it.:: the dark voice replied.

The grunt was rapidly pressing keys on the computer in front of him and pressed enter to send the feeds to his boss. It was just in the nick of time too because when he looked up, the last thing he saw before being smacked into the sky by the dragon's tail was the angry look on Dragonite's face.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

Back at the headquarters the computer on an expensive oak desk beeped and a man in an gray uniform with gold buttons on it with red cuffs pressed a button and the feedback replayed in front of him. He couldn't help but stare angrily and almost enviously at the two in the field talking to each other. He heard when they panicked when they heard that the Viridian gym had collapsed and for a fleeting moment he felt happy that they were worried about him before he quickly squashed the feeling.

'_If they were really worried they would've agreed with me.'_ The man thought angrily before he heard what else Lance had said about Satoko being involved with one of his experiments in Johto making him raise an eyebrow.

"So this is the child that has been giving my company trouble. " the man said to himself before adding angrily, "and she's related to _Wataru_, my ex-rival of all things…still this is rather fortunate information."

He pressed a button on an intercom speaker on the top of his desk.

"Get me Musashi, Kojiro and Meowth on screen now." He demanded.

::At once sir.::

A large TV screen came down from the ceiling in front of the man before coming to life with the trio in front of the screen.

::You asked for us sir?:: Musashi asked bowing to the man before looking up.

The trio saw their boss watching something on a smaller screen in front of him. It took a moment before their boss looked up at them.

"Yes, I have a side mission for you to fulfill on top of your current missions." Their boss stated.

::What is it sir?" Kojiro questioned, "we will do any mission you give us.::

"I wish for you to keep tabs on a certain trainer, one that I'm sure you're familiar with. The one with the pikachu."

The trio got surprised looks as they glanced at each other wondering why their boss had a sudden interest in this trainer.

::May we ask exactly why you have asked us to watch the twer…I mean this trainer?:: Musashi asked.

"I have a feeling there are some interesting things with this trainer, that and along the fact that she has up heaved several of my plans whether it was intentional or not, and your plans as well." Their boss replied making the trio wince at their reminded failures.

::Don't worry boss, we'll keep tabs on dat twerp." Meowth said with a confident look, ::dey have no idea how much we've changed.::

"I hope for your sake you're right, now just report any interesting findings you have immediately. That is all." The man said.

::Yes sir!:: the trio replied in unison before the video ended.

Left alone with his thoughts he opened a drawer and pulled out a photo frame that hadn't seen the light of day for a long while by how much dust was on it. He gently blew on it and wiped it.

Persian who was next to him looked up and saw the photo in his trainer's hands. He pulled himself up to get a better look and the cat pokemon couldn't help but purr when he saw his old companions. The photo was exactly the one that Hanako had shown the elites.

"_Do you miss them?"_ Persian questioned as his trainer scratched his head.

"Why would I miss those traitors?" he hissed back as Persian leveled him with doubtful stare.

"_You may be the crime lord boss of the notorious Team Rocket, but even you still have your happy memories Sakaki." _ Persian replied as he pawed at another drawer until it was opened.

The cat then put his head into the drawer before pulling out a chain with three charms on it. In the middle was a light pink dahlia, to the left of it was a silver pendant shaped like a dragonite's head, finally on the right side of the dahlia, was an earth badge that hung proudly in sight.

Sakaki glared at the feline before he snatched the chain from the cat's mouth and glared at it as memories started to surface.

"_What's the point of this Hana-chan?"_

"_It's a friendship necklace! I'm almost done!"_

"_But that's for girls! Like Wataru!"_

"_Shut it baka-kaki!"_

"_Make me Re-taru!"_

"_You want to battle!"_

"_Bring it!"_

"_Both of you be quiet or I'll get Ivysaur to put you two to sleep again!"_

"_Yes Hana-chan."_

"_Okay there all done!"_

"_So…each of these things is supposed to be us?"_

"_Uh huh! The flower is me, the dragon is you and our Earth Badges represent Saki-kun!"_

"_They're interesting."_

"_See! Saki-kun doesn't mind it!"_

"_Finnneee since its from you Hana-chan."_

"_This is our promise to be friends no matter what!"_

"No matter what huh…bunch of liars." Sakaki hissed throwing the chain back in the drawer along with the photo frame, slamming it harshly before he pulled out some folders to bury himself in work.

Perisan just sighed as he rested by his trainer's feet.

'_You miss them you just won't allow yourself to seek them out…'_ Perisan thought to himself

**oOo**

Hanako fingered the necklace around her neck as the two sat quietly together.

"Do you think he misses us?" she asked looking at Lance.

"I don't know it was a big argument Hana-chan, you and I both know how stubborn he is once he sets his mind on something," Lance replied.

"I know, that was one of his more endearing qualities I just can't believe how much he had changed." Hanako said sadly as she played with the Earth Badge that hung around her neck.

"Who knows what happened to him. I just hope baka-kaki gets his head on soon." Lance grumbled as Hanako chuckled.

"It's been years since you've called him that. You two would argue about anything and everything." Hanako said.

"Hana-chan…do you think I should tell Satoko about me?" Lance asked softly as he wrapped his arms around Hanako.

"What brought this on? I thought you were going to wait?" Hanako questioned.

"I've been having dreams, when I left you and Sato-chan," Lance replied as he could hear the cries of his daughter as he left, "I really think its time, she's old enough isn't she?"

"Well she is turning sixteen soon." Hanako said thoughtfully, "we could tell her when it's her birthday."

"In front of all of her friends? You really don't think she'll make a bit of a scene?" Lance asked warily.

"Well I can bring her privately to talk to us." Hanako said, "she'll be angry, upset that you or I never came forward but I hope she understands."

"But what if-" Lance tried to argue but was stopped when Hanako leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I can get our daughter to think clearly besides, she has admired you since you're not only the dragon master but a champion." Hanako pointed out.

Lance looked at Hanako who was giving him a reassuring smile before he gave in and kissed the side of her head.

"Fine, I trust you. Maybe after she accepts me I can take her to see her Aunt Clair, and the rest of the dragon clan...won't that be a surprise." Lance chuckled, "and the rest of the dragon clan."

"Oh that will be fun meeting all those elders." Hanako grimaced.

"They're not that bad." Lance tried arguing but one look from Hanako said she didn't believe him, "okay it takes some getting use to, I'll admit that much. Besides it is tradition to introduce the family to the clan."

"Yeah alright." The brunette said as she got up, pulling Lance with her as they decided to walk around the area for awhile.

They enjoyed the time together as much as they could before they saw that it was getting late and got on Dragonite's back after cleaning up, heading back to the League headquarters. When they got there, the couple saw Agatha waiting for them.

"Professor Oak has been trying to contact you Hana-chan." The elder said.

"Thank you Agatha, I'll the the call. " Hanako said as she got off of the dragon's back, heading inside as Lance followed in once he returned his pokemon to its ball.

"What does the Professor want?" Lance asked curiously as he stood next to Hanako as she took the call.

"I told him to call me if Sato-chan wanted to call me." Hanako explained as the Professor's face appeared on the screen.

::Hello Hanko! Wataru haven't seen you in a while:: The Masara town professor said happily.

"Hello to you too Professor." Lance greeted.

In the background Agatha, Lorelia, Will, Karen and Bruno were peeking out of the kitchen to see what was going on.

::Well I'll patch Satoko in now!":: the professor said as Lance paled.

"W-wait! Le-let me get out of the screen first!" the dragon master shouted, not ready to face Satoko yet. He scrambled away from the video-phone, accidentally tripping on a carpet crashing to the ground as the other elites snickered at their Champion's clumsiness, "shut up you guys!"

Hanako was giggling before the screen changed and Satoko was grinning broadly with a bandaged Pikachu, Charizard and Sceptile behind her as the Nurse Job behind her looked annoyed at letting the pokemon talk rather then resting like they should be.

::Mom I won the tournamet!:: Satoko said happily, ::it was a great battle! It was a triple battle, Charizard, Sceptile, and Pikachu were **amazing!** You should've seen them!::

"That all sounds wonderful!" Hanko said excited, "what else happened sweetie?"

Satoko then went to explain the whole tournament with not only Hanako, but Lance and the others listening in as well. Once Satoko was done explaining and had calmed down she gave her mom a sheepishly look.

::Hey mom I kinda have a favor to ask, could you send me the recipe book?:: Satoko asked.

"Sure Satoko but why?" Hanako questioned curiously.

::Oh, its because I kinda want to do something more besides wait tables and I thought that helping them cook, I want to get better at some other stuff too and cooking seemed like a good start.:: Satoko replied.

"That's adorable! I'll send it you as soon as I can." Hanako said smiling.

::Thanks mom,:: Satoko said but then narrowed her eyes as she leaned closer to the screen, ::hey mom?::

"Yes Satoko?"

"Are you on a date or something?"

Satoko blinked when she saw her mom's face suddenly go tomato berry red as she could've swore she heard laughter behind her mother.

"Oh sorry sweetie got to go! Mimey is calling me!" Hanako said hurriedly as she ended the call leaving her daughter confused.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think of this chapter about Ash's parents and the bit about Hanako's past and connections? Hope you enjoyed it!<br>**

**Next Chapter: Working The Dreams Out**


	10. Working the Dreams Out

**Thanks again for everyone that reviewed and I'm really happy for those that responded to the interlude chapter with Hanako and Lance as Satoko's parents! I was afraid that it wouldn't get much reception but I was pleased by how everyone took it! Now its back to the main story for now so now comes my rendition of certain pokemon episodes. Other then that please enjoy the newest chapter and remember to read and review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Inside the Sanyou gym, the triplets, Professor Araragi, Arti, and Elesa were sitting around a table discussing on how the work schedules was going to work out, now that Satoko had won the competition.<p>

"Alright so it's decided that Satoko works at least two weeks at each gym then? Giving two or three days for travel?" Dento said as he looked around.

"That sounds about right, it's enough time for her to get enough experience at each gym." Arti said grinning, "So she'll work at Professor Araragi first, then Sanyou gym, followed by my gym and then Elesa's? Agreeable?"

The whole table nodded.

"Since it's the middle of the month I think Satoko should finish up here for the last few days and then she should head over to you over in Hiun city." Corn added as he had glanced over at the calendar.

"That's fine, its just going to take me a while to get between the cities." Satoko sighed sadly as she held Pikachu in her arms.

"Why do you say that Satoko?" Elesa asked curiously.

"Well, my original plan was to use Charizard to fly between cities since he's the biggest of the flying pokemon I have and can make long journey's easily." Satoko replied, "but since his wings are injured Nurse Joy says he won't be able to fly for at least a month or two minimum."

"That is troubling, but that's easily solved." Arti said looking at the triplets, "just have someone travel with you. I'm sure one of the triplets would know the way from here to the cities."

"I'll go with Satoko then." Dento said before Pod or Corn could say anything. Corn looked like he didn't mind while Pod grumbled, "we can also look into getting Satoko a bike for her as well."

At the mention of a bike Pikachu suddenly to start snickering while Satoko turned red and pinched her pokemon's cheek.

"Not a word you." Satoko growled.

"_I__ wonder __if __he __knows__ your__ '__history__' __involving__ bikes.__"_ Pikahu snickered as Satoko just scowled.

"This is perfect then for Satoko so that she doesn't get lost and she'll at least be familiar with the roads leading to the cities." Professor Araragi said clapping her hands together.

"Dento can stay with Satoko until she knows them herself and can travel by herself as well." Arti added.

"I want to come to!" Iris said popping up into the conversation, "its not like Pod and Corn can't handle the gym by themselves and I'd like to go traveling as well!"

"Sure that'll be fun to have you around Iris." Satoko said agreeing happily to the dragon girl.

"Best to stay in a group and the more it'll be safer." Elesa stated.

"Hey Elesa, what exactly will I be doing with you? You're the only one that hasn't exactly told me." Satoko questioned the electric gym leader. When all she got was a secretive smile from her the dark haired girl couldn't help but groan knowing it was something she'd probably end up protesting against.

The group discussed their plans for a bit longer making sure that everything was cemented before the other gym leaders and professor stood up deciding that it was time for them to take their leave. As the other group left Iris turned towards the brothers and asked them something.

"Hey I uhm, I was wondering if there something I could do around here to help since I've grown to like hanging around Satoko and don't feel like leaving anytime soon." Iris asked.

"Hmm…well we could have you for a delivery girl around town, we have been meaning to do a take out service here to those who aren't able to come." Corn pointed out as he looked over at Pod and Dento who nodded seeing there weren't any problems with that idea.

"But exactly where is she going to stay?" Pod questioned.

"I can just stay at the pokemon center since I'm not that picky about rooms and they're comfortable." Iris replied.

"Well, now that's all figured out why don't I make us dinner?" Dento said grinning as he looked at his brothers and the two girls.

"Sure, but I'll be back in a bit I need to inform Nurse Joy how long I'm going to be using a room there." Iris said.

"Pod and I need to make sure the park is all cleaned up so we don't have trouble from the mayor " Corn said as he dragged Pod out the door following Iris leaving Dento and Satoko alone.

"Well I'll go get dinner started Satoko you can Pikachu can rest up." The green haired gym leader said as he headed over to the kitchen.

"What do you think Pikachu? I'm rather awake at the moment." She said looking down at her electric mouse pokemon.

"_Do__ what__ you__ want__ really.__"_ Pikachu replied as he was put on Satoko's shoulder.

The girl stood in the middle of the room debating on what she could do, which wasn't much since her pokemon were currently being healed up in the pokemon center, but decided to go to the kitchen where Dento was. When she got there she couldn't help but watch at how gracefully Dento was moving swiftly around the kitchen not wasting a single moment as he prepared the food.

Dento stopped when he felt someone watching him and turned to the door and saw that it was Satoko that was watching him.

"Is there anything I can help with? I don't exactly feel like taking a nap right now." Satoko asked sheepishly as she walked inside the kitchen.

"Sure, have you ever cooked before?" Dento asked as he made room for her over by the counter where some vegetables were laying unattended.

"A few times with my mother, but I didn't cook much once I started my journey." Satoko replied, "I tend to make a few mistakes an end up having to start all over again so I usually have to have someone with me when I'm in the kitchen."

"_That__'__s__ an__ understatement.__" _Pikachu snickered as Satoko gave her pokemon a look before she took him off her shoulder and placed him on a table in the kitchen.

"I'll watch you and help you if you have any trouble Satoko." Dento said, "just ask if you need help alright? Now do you think you can help cut the vegetables?"

"Uh I think so." Satoko said as she glanced over at the vegetables and the cutting board.

Dento smiled at the nervous girl and stood behind her as she picked up a knife. He put his hands over Satoko's and slowly showed her how to cut the vegetable safely without cutting herself. The dark haired girl couldn't help but feel her face get warm for some reason when she felt how close Dento was to her as he showed her how to use the knife properly.

Once Dento is sure that Satoko has the basic understand he moves back to work on his own preparation as he leaves the vegetables to Satoko. The two work in a comforting silence in the kitchen for a while, with Satoko asking Dento something every once in a while making sure that she was doing something right. After a bit more time has passed Satoko looks at Dento to ask him a question that's been nagging in the back of her mind.

"Dento, is it really okay for you to leave your gym to travel with me? Not that I'm complaining but I don't want you to get in trouble." Satoko asked.

"Its fine Satoko don't worry about it. I trust Corn and Pod to handle the duties just fine even without me here, besides I've always wanted an excuse to travel. Even if it's for a little bit." Dento replied chuckling as Satoko smiled as well.

"Alright, thanks again for agreeing to travel with me Dento." Satoko thanked as the green haired sommelier.

"No problem, and I'm curious but do you know what exactly you'll be doing with the other gym leaders?" Dento asked looking at the dark haired girl.

"Well I'm helping out the Professor in her lab, nothing big just helping taking care of the pokemon there, helping starter trainers when she's too busy, and learning some more pokemon care." Satoko replied, "Arti told me some ideas, something about designs I believe for his clothing lines as for Elesa I'm not quite sure."

"Hmm I've heard that Elesa is a rather famous model as well as being a gym leader in Raimon city." Dento replied making Satoko freeze as she looked up at Dento in disbelief.

"M-model?" Satoko squeaked out hoping she had heard wrong, but unfortunately Dento nodded, "she really models?"

"Yes, she's always doing fashion shows when she's not having battle in her gym she's always up front for a new clothing line released." Dento explained and watched as Satoko dropped her utensils and buried her face in her hands groaning.

"Modeling? I can't believe I'm doing modeling…" Satoko groaned, "darn it mom! She tricked me!"

"I take it you don't really want to model huh?" Dento said chortling a bit at Satoko's reaction.

"No, mom's been trying to get me to be more…girly and wear skirts and stuff rather then shorts or pants." Satoko replied sighing as she went back to stirring the bowl but was grumbling under her breath.

"Well I'm sure Miss. Elesa will take your feelings into consideration." Dento said as Satoko muttered she only hoped.

Soon Pod and Corn came back into the kitchen and saw Dento pulling out the last of the food out of the oven but noticed that Satoko was sulking at the table as she played with Pikachu's tail as a bowl of whip cream she had been stirring sat next to the mouse pokemon.

"What's up with Satoko?" Pod asked looking at the upset girl.

"Oh she just found out what she may end up doing with Miss. Elesa when she goes over there to work." Dento replied chuckling as Pod walked over and started to poke Satoko's shoulder trying to get a response from her.

"Really? What?" Corn asked.

"She might end up modeling, its something her mother apparently wanted her to do to become a bit more girly, in Satoko's own words." Dento replied, "Can you guys grab the plates, utensils and glasses?"

Corn stared at Satoko while Pod was failing in trying to hide his laughter.

"Oh man! Just imagine the frilly dresses and make up she'll end up wearing!" Pod laughed hysterically.

He continues laughing for a while until he gets a face full of whip cream from the bowl that was next to Satoko, before the girl grabs the spoon and starts chasing the red haired brother all over the kitchen and outside into the area where they usually served costumers.

Dento and Corn just stayed back and stare at the two running all over the gym.

"You know Pod really seems to enjoy getting a rise out of teasing Satoko, almost like he has a crush on her." Corn commented off handily.

Dento's eye twitched at that comment as his hand tightens on the utensil in his hand. Iris came in at that moment, dodging the two running around as she enters the kitchen.

"Those two are so childish." The dragon girl sighed as Axew agreed with her.

**oOo The Next Day oOo**

Corn and Dento are already finished getting dressed as they're already in the kitchen as Pod is just waking up himself as he enters the kitchen clad in nothing but his sweatpants and his hair a mess as he rubs his eyes.

"Hey where's Satoko? Isn't she up about this time?" Pod asked yawning.

"She woke up early to go to the pokemon center, " Corn replied pouring some orange juice into some cups, " she wanted to exchange some of her pokemon so they could fully heal over at Professor Oak's place."

"Wait what!" Pod exclaimed suddenly awake, "she's doing that **now**!"

"Yeah, why is that a problem?" Dento asks as he's mixing the pancake batter, "and what's with the yelling?"

"I wanted to have a pokemon battle against Satoko's Infernape!" Pod shouted anguished at the lost opportunity.

The two brothers stare at Pod as if he's mental.

"Pod…you do know what that pokemon is capable of right? Remember that battle against the Mienshao?" Corn said carefully as if trying to talk to a five-year-old, "do you really want to have Pansear fight against that?"

"Oh come on! You have to think it would be interesting to have a fire monkey vs. fire monkey battle!" Pod replied eagerly as he had a wide grin on his face.

Corn and Dento just shook their heads at Pod.

"You are going to be in over your head in the battle." Dento stated flatly, but Pod wouldn't listen making Pod snort.

"Please as if you two haven't been thinking about battling Satoko." Pod retorted as he folded his arms.

That stops the two right there as they cough a bit and look away from their brother.

"That thought never crossed my mind." Corn stated.

"Hadn't considered it." Dento replied, though he was rather curious on how he would fair against Satoko's unique battling style.

"Buncha liars…" Pod said giving them a look before he smirked and folded his arms, "you two should try battling her…oh crap! I have to hurry and get to her before she transfers her pokemon!"

With that statement Pod stood up quickly and ran out of the kitchen door and out of the gym straight to the pokemon center.

"We better go after him, who knows what kind of trouble he can cause this early in the morning." Corn sighed.

Dento nodded and followed after their sugar high brother at a much more sedate pace.

At the pokemon center Satoko was sitting in front of a videophone talking to Professor Oak.

"I finally passed the tournament Professor! So I'm going to send some of my pokemon back so they can relax a bit easier. Most of them are healed but I'd like them to really get a rest." Satoko said.

"I think that's a brilliant idea, so you sending back everyone but Pikachu." Professor replied as Satoko nodded scratching her pokemon's chin.

"Uh huh, I'll put the pokeballs in the transfer now then." Satoko said as she stood up and just as she was about to place the balls on the transfer a red blur suddenly crashed into her making her fall over onto the pokemon center floor.

"Satoko! Satoko are you alright!" the aged professor exclaimed as he tried to see what had knocked over his surrogate granddaughter and to see if she's alright.

Corn and Dento enter the pokemon center and hurried over to the two and gawked at the scene in front of them. Satoko was groaning as she was rubbing her head as a half-naked Pod was sprawled over her.

"What the Arceus hit me?" Satoko grumbled as she opened her eyes, and when she saw Pod on top of her she got an annoyed expression on her face.

"Pod…I'll give you five seconds to get off of me or I'll send Charizard to flambé you…" Satoko threatened, which works as the flame haired brother quickly jumped off of Satoko as Dento goes over and helps her up as she dusts off her clothes.

"Eheheh s-sorry I just got a bit excited." Pod apologized as he scratched the back of his head.

"Excited about what exactly? Your gym battles?" Satoko asked frowning.

"Satoko are you alright?" Professor Oak said a bit louder to get the girl's attention.

"Oh yes! Sorry about that Professor Oak." Satoko said looking back at the screen, "one of my friends just ran into me."

"I see…so how do you know these young men?" Professor Oak asked.

"Oh didn't mom tell you? They're the ones that I'm staying with here in Isshu." Satoko replied making Professor Oak sputter.

"R-really now!" the professor coughed out.

"Anyway, why did you run into me Pod?" Satoko asked frowning as she folded her arms looking at Pod.

"I want to battle against your Infernape! I want to have a monkey vs. monkey battle!" Pod replied grinning widely making Satoko stare at him.

"You want to what?" Satoko asked rubbing her ear wondering if Pod was serious. It looked that way.

"Come on Satoko plleeaasseeeee!" Pod begged.

"Are you sure about this?" Satoko asked as she looked over at Dento and Corn who are silently apologizing for their aggressive brother. The Kanto girl sighed exasperated as she rubbed her head, "fine I guess there's no fighting this, what about you two?"

"Uh no I'm good…" Corn said as Dento shook his head as well, "but I am rather curious that we could battle some other time."

"We have a lot to work to do and make up for the tournament." Dento said.

"Sure, I'll just send back everyone but Pikachu, Infernape, Tepig and Oshawott." Satoko said as she placed all but said pokeballs on the transfer.

Once the pokemon had been transferred out she turns to the brothers.

"So…is it usual for Pod to run out half-naked through town?" Satoko asked grinning.

Pod's face turned completely red before he zooms out of the pokemon center shouting, "I'll see you in the gym Satoko-chan!"

Iris comes down the stairs yawning, as she's fully dressed and about to head over to the gym but stops at the bottom of the stairs when she sees Dento, Corn and Satoko standing by the phones. Satoko waves good-bye to Professor Oak, telling him that he'll send over Infernape once the battle is complete as the Professor nods and the screen goes black.

"Did I miss something? " the dragon master in training asked.

"Yeah you just missed Pod wanting to test his Pansear against Satoko's Infernape." Corn replied shrugging as Iris walked closer to them as she gives the group a disbelieving look.

"Are you serious?" She asks the two brothers before turning to Satoko, "is he serious?"

"He's completely serious." Dento stated as Iris groans.

"That is so childish!" Iris mumbled out as the four of them headed out of the pokemon center making Satoko roll her eyes.

"You know that phrase is really starting to sound like your catch phrase." Satoko stated bluntly as Iris's eyes widen.

"It is not!" Iris exclaimed hotly.

"You say that sentence every time something happens that you find ridiculous!" Satoko argued.

The two girls continued to bicker back and forth as the two guys walked behind them knowing better then to get involved with that conversation. It didn't take long for the group to get back to the gym as Corn and Dento lead Satoko to the back of the gym where the battlefield was for official gym battles. Pod was already standing on the other side of the battlefield, fully dressed and prepared for battle.

"You ready Pod?" Satoko said taking her place on the opponent's side as Dento took the referee position.

"You bet I am Satoko-chan!" Pod laughed as he grabbed his pokeball.

"I hope you're prepared to give Infernape a good battle Pod!" Satoko shouted back.

"I'm a gym leader, of course I'll give a good fight!" the red haired gym-leader stated brashly.

Satoko laughed at that statement and then pointed a finger dramatically at Pod.

"Have it your way then! I challenge you Pod of the Sanyou gym to a battle for the badge!" Satoko declared.

"Fine I accept your challenge let's go then!" Pod shouted back before the both released their pokemon onto the battlefield.

Pansear appeared on the stage, as did Infernape, although Infernape instead of looking ready to battle was actually lying down with his head in his hand sleeping. He even had a bubble coming from his nose indicating that he really was asleep.

"Uh…does he usually do this?" Pod asked as he looked at the sleeping fully evolved monkey on the field.

"Not…really…I think because he was going to be resting at Professor Oak's he decided to take a nap." Satoko replied scratching the back of her head, "heeeeeyyy! Infernape wake up! There's one more battle before you go to professor oak's place!"

Infernape sits up, yawning as he stretches and sits up in the middle of the battlefield and opens his eyes to see a tiny fire monkey standing in front of him. He raises an eyebrow and turns his head to look at Satoko giving his trainer a unbelieving look. Satoko just chuckled nervously as she nods and pointed back to Pansear.

The bigger flame monkey gave an un-amused sound as he stood up but looked down at the tiny monkey in front of him as Pansear swallows hard and looks up at Infernape.

"Don't let him intimidate you Pansear! Use flamethrower!" Pod shouted as Pansear took a deep breath and let loose a stream of fire.

Infernape didn't look bothered as he moves his head slightly to the left and the flamethrower passes him harmlessly, just brushing past his ear.

"Come on Pansear I know you can get him! Try a barrage of fire punches!" Pod commanded.

Without even needing Satoko's command Infernape countered the fire punches with mach punch. The dark haired girl couldn't help but groan at the battle as she, Dento, Corn and Iris notice how one-sided the battle is.

"We did warn him…." Corn said as he watched Infernape dodge the fire punches easily with hardly any effort at all, "and that he looks bored as well…"

"Maybe this'll teach Pod not to just jump in to battles." Dento sighed as he face palmed, shaking his head at his brother, "he did see how experienced Infernape is, and he must've gone through a lot of battles to become that strong as he performed in the tournament."

After a while Infernape was getting tired of Pansear and with a modified mach punch sent the smaller flame monkey into a few rocks on the field. Pansear got up and growled, before he used dig to try and get an advantage over Infernape. It doesn't work since as soon as Pansear popped out of the ground Infernape grabbed his tail and spun him around over his head a few times making the other monkey dizzy before releasing him as he crashed into the wall leaving a crater where he landed, knocking him out.

Satoko just groaned again as she walks up to Infernape and lightly bops his head making him look at her.

"You didn't need to look that bored with it and could've at least put **some** effort Infernape!" Satoko stated shaking a finger at her pokemon who now looked sheepish. The bigger fire monkey gave Satoko an innocent look that she didn't believe before she tapped Infernape's pokeball on his head, returning him to his pokeball. She then walked over to Pod who picked up Pansear.

"I'm really sorry about Infernape Pod." Satoko said, "He usually isn't like that he must've pick that up from Charizard."

At that Infernape's pokeball started shaking like he was arguing with Satoko but the girl ignored it.

"It's alright, and it's really my fault for challenging a pokemon that was well above Pansear's level, but it was interesting at least I think." Pod replied chuckling a bit as he returned Pansear to his pokeball as well, "I'll just have to work on getting my pokemon stronger to put up a match against you."

"That'll work and I'm sure Infernape would enjoy that battle as well." Satoko replied nodding.

Dento and Corn walk up to the two with a case just as they turn around and see them. Satoko has a surprised look on her face when she sees Corn holding out the case containing the trio badge.

"Corn uh why are you giving me a badge?" Satoko questioned, as the blue haired brother just grins.

"Well, technically you did say you asked to challenge Pod as a gym leader." Dento said grinning.

"Bu-but I was just trying to be as serious as Pod was when we battled! Besides he challenged me!" Satoko replied not sure how to take this win.

"Never the less, she did officially have a battle with Pod and he lost therefore winning her the trio badge." Corn rebutted against Satoko making her bite the bottom of her lip unsure.

She looked at the three of them and sees that there's no point in arguing before she takes the badge from the case thanking them.

**oOo Several Days Later oOo**

The gym's café has become even more popular then ever due to guys actually coming in, curious about the girl that had trounced her opponents and was working in the gym. Satoko in her new uniform, was use to serving others due to her previous experience answers their questions as best as she could while trying to be polite.

"So how many pokemon do you actually have?" a guy asked as Satoko was serving him his drink.

"A lot, I don't really count them." Satoko replied breezily as she poured the tea before heading to another table to hand them the snack they ordered.

"Alright I'll be back in a bit!" Iris said as she left the kitchen with a delivery box in her hand and can't help but snicker at how Satoko is bombarded by questions by all the guys suddenly taking interest in her while the poor girl tries to be polite.

Plenty of the girls are jealous at the attention that Satoko is getting but they know that they can't do much to her due to how strong a trainer she is and that they're in public.

"Whew, I've never worked this hard before in a café!" Satoko declared as she wiped her forehead while she entered the kitchen to retrieve the new orders that were placed.

"You'll get use to it after a while Satoko." Dento said amused as he places the treats on Satoko's tray.

"Come on Satoko-chan I'll help ya out!" Pod said as he grabbed another tray taking some of the girl's load off of her much to her happiness.

"Thanks a lot Pod." Satoko replied giving the red haired teen a relieved smile.

Corn soon follows after the two with a tray full of drinks just as Dento finishes preparing the smaller snacks to be served. He's the last one to leave the kitchen to serve the tables when there is a sudden burst of energy that shakes several buildings outside, the gym included. Many people lose their balance as they're falling off their chairs, Corn along with Pod put their trays on the table to steady the plates and just as Satoko was about to fall over herself, Dento managed to catch her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Is this place prone for earthquakes?" Satoko asked as she had yet to realize her exact position in Dento's arms.

"No….hardly any quakes happen here." Dento replied frowning as he looked around as well.

Satoko wonders exactly what was going on until she saw Iris running past the gym in a hurry holding something in her arms.

"Iris!" Satoko shouted as she practically tore herself from Dento's arms and ran after the dragon girl, with Pikachu running after her jumping onto her shoulder just as she left the gym.

"Corn, Pod stay here and make sure everyone is alright." Dento said seriously as he chased after Satoko.

"He really needs to admit he likes her." Corn said shaking his head.

**oOo**

Iris bursts into the pokemon center with Satoko right after her, catching Nurse Joy's attention as the dragon girl ran up to the front desk.

"What's the problem?" Nurse Joy asked coming from behind the counter to check on the pokemon in Iris's arms.

"Its my Axew! It won't wake up and he started glowing!" Iris exclaimed worriedly as she held out her baby dragon pokemon.

What Iris said was true, Axew was glowing a bright pink for some odd reason just as Satoko came up from behind Iris.

"How did this happen?" Satoko asked her friend.

"I don't know! I was heading back to the gym after we delivered that package then that quake happened! The next thing I know is I see these pink sparkles raining from above and when one of them touched Axew he suddenly fell asleep and started glowing!" Iris replied.

"I've never seen something like this before, this is very worrisome…" she said frowning as she tried to figure out what had happened.

The pokemon center doors opened once more and Dento along with another woman came running into the pokemon center. The woman had a strange pink pokemon with flora patters on its body as they came closer to Axew and Iris.

"Satoko did you find out what happened to Iris?" Dento asked as he ran to the kanto girl's side.

"No, she just said it was some weird pink spark that made Axew like that, " Satoko replied and pointed outside, "probably all of those."

Dento turned around and saw indeed that there were a bunch of pink sparkles slowly falling over the city, it even started to make a light fog with so many of it falling.

"_Who __ever__ heard__ of __pink __sparkles __putting __pokemon__ to__ sleep?__"_ Pikachu said looking concern as well, but inwardly he was letting out a breath of relief thankful that he didn't get touched by one of those and ended up asleep like Axew.

"I believe I can help you wake up your pokemon." The woman said catching their attention. The woman was a professor like Professor Araragi but had a silver framed glasses and a flower hairpin in her hair that matched the patterns on the pokemon's body.

"Can you really help Axew?" Iris asked desperately as she looked at the professor who curtsied.

"Yes, my name is Professor Makomo, I specialize in pokemon dreams with my Munna here." She said introducing herself, "Munna could you eat the dream mist surrounding Axew please?"

The pink pokemon floated over to the baby dragon and opened its mouth sucking up the pink substance as the flower patterns glowed before sending out a pink mist, which showed what Axew was dreaming about.

"Its Axew's evolved forms! Fraxure and Haxorus!" Iris exclaimed as she watched her Axew evolve into its second stage and then its final stage.

"Professor do you know what's going on outside?" Dento asked looking at the woman.

"Yes, see this dream mist is created by a pokemon called Musharna, the evolved form of my little Munna." Professor Makomo explained seriously as they walked outside, Axew making sure to hide in Iris's hair so that he wouldn't be put back to sleep by the mist, "my theory is that someone has awaken Mushrana in the Dream yard making it create the mist."

Just then officer Jenny pulls up and asks them to return their pokemon to their pokeballs since the pokemon are the ones who are affected by the strange mist.

"Munna is safe since the dream mist doesn't affect her." Professor Makomo explains making Jenny turn to Satoko who shook her head.

"I can't, Pikachu doesn't like his pokeball." Satoko said surprising the others.

Dento looks over at Satoko and he thought he sees something surrounding Satoko. He narrows his eyes a bit and then he sees it, its faint but there is a distinct blue aura surrounding the Kanto girl and Pikachu that's keeping the dream mist off of the electric mouse pokemon.

'_What__ is __that __color __surrounding __Satoko?__'_ Dento thought to himself.

He watches Officer Jenny frowns at the situation but sees that Professor Makomo finds a solution. She asks for Satoko's white apron that she still has on her uniform for the gym and hands it over to Professor Makomo. The Professor puts the apron over Pikachu's head, and tying it onto him like a hat.

"There, he should be safe that way." Professor Makomo chirps happily.

"I guess that works but we don't know how long this mist will last here." Officer Jenny argues.

"If you could drive us to the Dream Yard we may be able to find the solution there." Professor Makomo says.

"Well that's our best lead so hop in!" the police officer replies as the police car doors open and the quartet quickly get into the car.

During the car ride Professor Makomo explains a bit of her past working with Mushrana in the facility that use to stand in the dream yard. When the arrive at the area they see Team rocket with some sort of strange device that's holding Mushrana captured.

"I should've known it was you three!" Satoko shouted growling at the trio as Pikachu shook off the apron and stood in front of his trainer.

"Hm? Looks like the twerp decided to dress up for once, decided to lose that tomboy look and try to be a real woman for once?" Musashi said flipping her hair as Satoko's face turned red.

"That's none of your business how I dress!" Satoko shot back at them, "release Mushrana! You're causing a lot of problems in the city!"

"Like when will we ever listen to a twerpish brat like you?" Kojiro sneered, "the only thing that you've improved on is your sense of dressing style other than that you're a broken record!"

"Are you actually trying to get a boyfriend for once? Hahahaha like that'll ever happen you're too gruffly looking to even be considered!" Mushashi added cackling.

Satoko glowered at the laughing trio as she clenched her fists tightly and Dento saw the blue appear once again around Satoko and flash briefly in her auburn eyes.

'_there__'__s __that__ color__ again__…__I__ have __to__ do __some__ research __on__ whatever __that __is__…'_ Dento thought frowning as Satoko had finally taken enough from the trio.

"Enough talk! Pikachu lets go, Volt tackle now!" Satoko growled as Pikachu started glowing and dashed forward.

The device that was holding Mushrana activated and started shooting lasers at the running pokemon.

"Munna help them out use psychic on the machine!" Professor Makomo commanded, as Munna's eyes glowed a bright turquoise blue and the machine was lifted into the air and crushed, freeing Mushrana just as Pikachu made sure it was destroy and was heading towards Team Rocket but Meowth threw down a smoke bomb stopping the electric mouse in its tracks.

The trio escapes via jetpacks again and look down at the trainers below.

"The boss did say he wanted any and all info on the twerp." Kojiro said, "guess we should inform him she has a job somewhere here."

"Agreed, we'll just have to do more observing when we run into her again." Meowth stated as they disappeared.

Thanks to the destroyed machine and the return of Mushrana to Professor Makomo, the pink haze disappeared, making it safe for pokemon to leave the buildings and homes. Iris, Dento and Satoko are given a ride back to the gym and thank Professor Makomo and Officer Jenny.

"So that was an exciting way to end your stay with use for now." Dento said amused as they walked back inside the gym.

"Yeah now I just have to change out of this thing and into my clothes so we can head to the area to meet Arti." Satoko chuckled.

It doesn't take long for Satoko to get ready as she had prepared her clothes and bag earlier before the service started at the gym and meet Iris and Dento outside with Corn and Pod.

"Don't worry about the gym we can handle anything." Corn assured as he patted Dento on the shoulder.

"Just be sure to take care of Satoko-chan!" Pod stated making Dento roll his eyes.

"I'll take care of her fine Pod, you just better not slack off." The green haired brother replied making Pod laugh.

The two waved good-bye to the trio as they wished them a safe journey.

**oOo Meanwhile at Professor Oak's Lab oOo**

"Wish Hanako told me where Satoko was actually staying..." the aged professor thought to himself as he shook his head. He suddenly heard his phone go off and walked over pressing the accepting button. He was surprised but happy to see that it was his grandson.

"Shigeru! How goes the excavation my boy?" Professor Oak asked grinning as a dirt smudged Shigeru smirked back.

"Its going great gramps! There are a bunch of different fossils here from all over other regions! this is a big discovery because we can figure out when these fossils came here and possibly if Isshu was where all the ancient pokemon originated before the regions separated!" Shigeru replied, "anyway can you bring Satoko to the phone? I want to talk to her."

At that Professor Oak suddenly felt a bead of sweat fall down his face, he had forgotten with how busy he had gotten in the lab, Hanako going off on her 'date' and helping Satoko switch pokemon that she had failed to inform his grandson the whereabouts of his best friend.

"Uh about Satoko there's something you should know Shigeru." Professor Oak said coughing.

"She didn't run off and do something dangerous did she?" Shigeru asked narrowing his eyes, knowing the signs of when his grandfather was stalling, "gramps...whats going on, is Sato-chan even IN Masara Town!"

"Not exactly..."

"...Gramps she's either IN Masara town or not...which is it?"

"Okay she's not In Masara town."

"Is she visiting Takeshi or Kasumi?"

"N-no...She's kinda out of town...the Kanto region actually."

"...Is she in Johto? Sinnoh? Honnen?"

"She's in the new region...she's actually in the same region you are."

There was a moment of silence before Shigeru shouted.

"What in the name of Mew is Sato-chan doing in Isshu!"

"She's staying with three other guys and learning to do other things besides pokemon training."

"**SHE'S DOING WHAT AND STAYING WITH WHO! GRANDPA!" **

* * *

><p>Well we got to see some more overprotective Shigeru, isn't it sweet how he worries about Satoko?<p>

**Next Chapter: Problems with Attractions**


	11. Problems with Attractions

**Urgh I totally forgot how busy I get with family when its November and December, **but anyway, thanks again for everyone staying with my fanfic and enjoy reading it! Seeing the response for Shigeru's reaction to finding out about Satoko's situation I think I'll bits of his thoughts at the end of some chapters just for fun. Other then that please don't forget to review! Oh but there is one other thing, for those that had played pokemon black and white, what are your thoughts about the Shadow Triad being Dento and the others? (there are pics of this! put in Shadow Triad and sanyou gym leaders in google search bar and it got me curious!)

**Satoko's Pokemon:** Pikachu, Oshawott, Tepig, Sceptile, Swellow/Exchanged later, Pidove (Caught), Snivy (caught)

* * *

><p>As the trio traveled down the pathway to the next city after Sanyou and during the walk Iris looked over at Satoko who had pulled out a pokeball and released an unknown bird pokemon that was blue and had a red belly.<p>

"Can you go and see if you can find a flock of birds around here please?" Satoko asked her pokemon.

The bird nodded before flapping his wings and flying off to look for what his trainer wanted.

"Why did you do that?" Iris asked curiously.

"Oh, well see in every region I always catch at least a flying type pokemon and I wanted to do the same thing here." Satoko explained.

"Are you going to use that pokemon you just released to fight against the bird pokemon here?" the dragon girl questioned but Satoko shook her head at that, but before she could reply Swellow had come back.

"_Satoko!__ There__'__s__ a__ flock __of __grey __colored __birds __ahead__ a__ bit!__"_ Swellow called out making his trainer grin.

"Great! Thanks a lot Swellow!" Satoko shouted as she ran ahead of Iris and Dento with Pikachu holding tightly to her head trying not to fly off.

Dento shakes his head in amusement at Satoko's actions before he ran up to catch up with the eager girl as did Iris.

The three of them soon reach a field where they see plenty of tiny grey birds making Satoko's grin widely as she gazed at the flock, before she grasped a pokeball.

"Alright Oshawott let's go!" Satoko called releasing her little otter pokemon.

"Wouldn't it be easier to use Pikachu?" Dento asked looking at the electric mouse on Satoko's shoulder.

Pikachu didn't look too happy with the choice of using the otter pokemon instead of him as he was glowering at the otter pokemon who looked eager to prove himself.

"As easy as that would, I wouldn't be able to give my Isshu pokemon a chance to grow if I kept using Pikachu and the others." Satoko said as she spotted a Pidove a bit away from the flock and decided to aim for that pokemon

"That's actually a good idea since your Isshu pokmeon may learn something from them." Dento commented rubbing his chin.

When Dento said that Iris suddenly was hit with a brilliant idea and turned towards Satoko grinning.

"Hey Satoko, do you think I could borrow Gabite to help train Axew?" Iris asked.

Satoko nods her head, "I don't see a problem with that, but I'll have to do it later since I don't want to switch out my pokemon right now." She stated before turning her attention back to the flock.

"Alright you ready for a bit of training?" Satoko asked the otter pokemon who was looking around curiously before he saw the girl point to the flock of Pidoves, "you're going to help me capture one of the pidoves."

"_You __got__ it __Satoko!__" _Oshawott saluted while Pikachu rolled his eyes.

"_Just__ don__'__t __mess__ it __up.__"_ The electric mouse grumbled still feeling put off that his trainer was using the new water type instead of him to capture a simple flying type pokemon.

"Alright Oshawott let's use water gun!" Satoko called as the baby otter pokemon took a deep breath and released a jet of water towards the bird. It made the others scatter but the one that the water had made contact with seemed to glare angrily at Oshawott. It took to the air and released a gust attack.

"Move to the left Oshawott then try to knock it down with water gun once more!" the dark haired trainer called as she watched her water pokemon barely avoid getting hit by the gust and released another water gun to the bird's side.

Not deterred at all the bird shook off some of the water as it pulled back its wings letting loose a rough air cutter attack on the little otter pokemon sending him back a few feet.

"You okay Oshawott?" Satoko asked worried but was relieved when the otter quickly got back up onto his feet and pulled out his scalchop, waving it angrily at the bird, "that's the spirit Oshawott okay one more water gun but aim at the ground to launch yourself into the air and then use razor shell!

Following his trainer's instructions he launched himself into the air taking the Pidove by surprise before knocking it down to earth with a hard blow from its razor shell. The grey bird tottered around a bit before falling unconscious.

"Pokeball go!" Satoko said eagerly throwing the pokeball at the unmoving bird.

She watched as the bird was absorbed into the sphere and saw the object shake a few times but when the glow in the middle diminished a grin spread across Satoko's face as she ran up and picked up the pokeball.

"Yes! I got a Pidove! Thank you Oshawott you were great!" Satoko called as she clipped the pokeball to her belt so she could hug the otter pokemon. Oshawott was enjoying being in Satoko's arms as he was lavishing up the attention given to him, much to Pikachu's annoyance.

"_I__ could__'__ve__ knocked __that __bird __out__ with__ one __blow.__"_ Pikachu grumbled under his breath as Satoko returns Oshawott to his pokeball.

"Aw don't be like that Pikachu, I know you're strong enough to easily take care of that Pidove but he needed some practice. I'll let you battle next time, 'kay?" Satoko amended scratching under Pikachu's chin getting a happy 'chaa' from the electric mouse.

Iris and Dento walked to the happy girl and congratulated her.

"That's great you caught the Pidove Satoko." Dento said smiling at her.

"Thanks!" the girl replied grinning.

"I still say you should've used Pikachu." Iris said.

"Pikachu's strong enough to take out the whole flock easily, Oshawott and the others needed more training and this was a good time for it." Satoko huffed.

Luckily before an argument could break out both girls' stomachs let out simultaneous growls making the two of them blush and the green haired gym leader laugh.

"Maybe we should take a break for now, I think there's a nice clear field we can use to set up for lunch." Dento said.

"I'm for that." Satoko said placing a hand on her stomach, "I'm starving."

Iris readily agreed and the two girls followed Dento through the pathway until they made it to the field that he had been talking about earlier and set up a table along with chairs fro them to eat.

"I'll go get the food!" The jungle girl says and runs off into the forest leaving the two alone.

"Do you know if Iris can cook?" Dento asked.

"No, she mostly says that she eats from the forest." Satoko replied making the sommelier frown a bit.

It didn't take long for Iris to come back with what Dento expected, a basket full of apples and berries.

"Eat up!" Iris said holding the basket out to them.

"Uh why don't I take these and make us something good?" Dento said taking the basket from Iris and walked over to his bag where he started to set up his cooking station.

"What's wrong with how they're now?" Iris asked as she watched Dento start to peel the fruit.

"Nothing but I think he just wants to make it taste a bit better, he's a good cook." Satoko said standing up, "since Dento's cooking I think I'll get some more training in, especially with the Pidove I caught."

Iris seeing nothing else better to do moved to follow Satoko out into the field, some distance from dento and watched her release most of her pokemon. Pidove, Oshawott, Tepig and Swellow appeared and looked at Satoko waiting for orders.

"Okay guys I think we should get some training in while Dento is making lunch alright?" Satoko said smiling as there were shouts of agreement from her pokemon. Pikachu looked at his trainer's belt that held her pokeballs and pointed to the last one.

"_Why__ don__'__t __you __bring __him __out,__he__'__d __like __to __train __as__ well__ and__ stretch__ his__ legs.__" _Pikachu said.

"That's a good idea, I'll release him in a bit. Okay here's the agenda; Pikachu I want you to take Tepig and work on his speed to catch up with you and dodge as well so send out small volts of electricity alright?" Satoko started.

"_You__ got__ it__ Satoko! __Let__'__s __go__ Tepig.__" _Pikachu said as the red pig starter nodded and followed after the yellow mouse pokemon.

"Swellow you're going to help me train Pidove a bit, and show how to pull of an aerial ace." Satoko added pointing to the two birds.

Swellow looked over at the tiny bird pokemon and patted the grey bird on the head with his wing when he saw Pidove looking worried.

"_We__'__ll __get __you__ in __top __shape __just__ like __Satoko__'__s__ other__ pokemon, __don__'__t __worry__ little__ guy.__"_ Swellow said before Pidove gave an angry squawk.

"_I-I__'__m__ a__ girl!__"_ Pidove huffed fluttering her wings annoyed.

"_E-eh!__ O-oh__ sorry__ about__ that!__"_ Swellow quickly apologized to the smaller bird while Pidove continued to look annoyed.

Satoko looked amused at Swellow looking nervously at the tiny bird pokemon before looking at her last pokemon, Oshawott.

"Now since I don't have a water pokemon with me I can't really do much but he's one of my strongest pokemon and I'm sure he'll train you well." Satoko said removing her last pokeball and releasing the pokemon.

Oshawott couldn't help but look up fearfully at the towering figure of Sceptile as the loner pokemon folded his arms after placing a piece of grass in his mouth. The tiny otter ran towards Satoko and hid behind her.

"_You__ want __me __to __train__ with __that__ guy!__"_ Oshawott couldn't help but shout completely scared, shivering when he saw Sceptile smirking at him.

Pikachu looked over at Oshawott and when he saw the otter completely scared out of his wits the mouse pokemon snickered to himself.

"_That__'__ll__ show __him __being__ cute__ doesn__'__t__ work__ all__ the __time.__"_ Pikachu said to himself.

"_Pikachu__ are __we __going__ to __train __like__ Satoko__ wanted __us__ to?__"_ Tepig asked wondering what Pikachu was laughing about.

"_Oh__ sure,__alright __try __to __catch__ up __to __me__ and __avoid __the__ volts __of__ electricity__ I __send __out.__"_ Pikachu said as he started to run around the field with a determined fire type after him.

"Sceptile do you think you can help Oshawott improve his shell blade with your leaf blade and his water gun?" Satoko asked.

The giant green lizard nodded making Satoko happy and hugs him.

"Thanks Sceptile! Don't be too hard on him he's a new pokemon." Satoko called as she headed to her bird pokemon to get started on training for aerial ace.

Sceptile just looked down at the otter that was left without Satoko's protection and gave an evil grin making the otter tremble.

"_I-I__'__m __dead__…"_ He thought to himself.

"_Alright__ kid __lets__ get __to __work__…"_ Sceptile said.

Satoko along with Pidove and Swellow, Iris stood along the sidelines and watched Satoko put together some sort of make shift limbo bar and targets.

Before she started she looked over to see Iris watching her set up and walked over to the dragon girl.

"Hey Iris would Axew like to train with my pokemon too?" Satoko asked surprising the other girl.

"Would you like to do that too Axew?" Iris asked looking at the baby dragon that popped out of her hair.

"_Yes!__Can __I__ play __with__ Pikachu__ and__ Tepig?__"_ Axew replied jumping from Iris's hair and pointed to Pikachu and Tepig.

"Sure! Pikachu Axew is going to join too!" Satoko called as Axew ran as fast as his tiny legs could carry him to the mouse and pig pokemon.

The mouse pokemon stopped running and nodded, allowing Axew to catch up to them before they continued chasing each other as training.

"Hey Swellow can you work with Pidove its quick attack while I talk to Iris for a bit?" Satoko asked her pokemon.

The red-bellied pokemon nodded and took off to the skies, this time with Pidove following him. It wasn't long before the two were zooming around above them training.

"You seem t have something on your mind, you've been quiet. Is it about training?" Satoko asked as the two sat down.

"Something like that, I just wished I could train my pokemon like you." Iris explained.

"You had another pokemon? Why haven't you mentioned before?" the dark haired girl asked surprised.

Iris sighed as she pulled out the other pokeball she had with her, "He doesn't listen to me, just lies there…doing nothing."

"I'm sure you'll be able to get through to him, I've had trouble with some of my pokemon before." Satoko said smiling before she stood up with Iris following her back to the field.

"Really? Like who?" Iris asked.

"Remember Charizard from the triple battle?" Satoko replied making the dragon's girl's eyes widen dramatically.

"HE was disobedient! But he seems so loyal now!" Iris exclaimed.

"Yes he is, but before he wouldn't obey my orders so I had to prove to him that I was a good trainer to him and earn his trust again." Satoko replied softly.

"What do you mean by earning his trust again?" the dragon girl questioned.

"See when he was a charmander he was a very good pokemon. But when he evolved his attitude did a complete one-eighty." Satoko answered, "you just need to show that to your pokemon."

"I think you're right I'm just not sure how to approach him." Iris sighed.

"You'll figure something out." The kanto girl replied patting Iris's back.

"Swellow! Pidove can you come down please?" Satoko called as she watched the two land in front of her and Satoko took out her pokedex, "alright Pidove lets see what attacks you have."

Pressing a few buttons on her dex she held it in front of Pidove and her attacks showed up on the screen.

"I was right about quick attack, and you have gust and air cutter, alright those are good but adding Aerial ace into your attacks." Satoko smiled as Pidove cooed excited.

"Okay there are three steps to this from what I was taught teaching Swellow." Satoko said patting her larger bird's back, "First is a high climb followed by a steep dive, then flair out low keeping the speed the same, watch Swellow."

Pidove nodded and flew to Satoko's shoulder sitting on it as she watched Satoko put the bar low that it was close to the ground. Swellow took that as the signal and flew high into the air before doing a back flip and coming straight down towards the bar.

"_He__'__s __going__ to__ crash!__"_ Pidove shouted but watched surprised when Swellow easily flew under the bar and continued towards the targets.

"Next is maintaining the speed from the descent and then before hitting the ground you zip along the horizon." Satoko added as Pidove watched Swellow disappear in front of her, "finally crashing into your opponent with full force."

"_Here__ I__ go!__"_ Swellow smirked as he sliced through the makeshift target before going back to Satoko, "_How__ was __that?__"_

"That was really good Swellow, you've improved a lot." Satoko said patting her pokemon's head.

"_I__'__m__ going __to __learn__ how __to__ do__ that!__" _Pidove said excitedly from Satoko's shoulders.

"Uh huh, but first things first. We need to get you able to go as low as Swellow did." Satoko said as she brought the bar higher.

"Alright Pidove we're going to keep lowering it until you can do the same height as Swellow!" Satoko called as Pidove flew from her shoulder and climbed higher before diving down under the bar.

The training continued for a bit while longer before Dento called everyone back for lunch with the berries cooked and a gourmet meal was in front of them.

"Wow this looks amazing!" Satoko grinned grabbing one of the confections that Dento cooked and bit into it, "and it tastes great as well!"

"I don't see what the big deal is, normal apples and berries are fine." Iris said but she took one as well and bit into it. Her eyes widen at the taste of it and chewed down on it eagerly.

"I'm pleased you guys are liking my cooking, there's plenty of seconds." Dento chuckled amused as he sat down as well eating lunch. The three humans weren't the only ones enjoying the meal, the pokemon were gobbling down on their poke'food.

Oshawott was sitting as far away as he could from Sceptile, shuddering when the lizard pokemon looked at him. The poor water type could feel his little flippers aching along with his muscles.

Tepig was talking animatedly with Pikachu happy with the training as Pikachu patted his and Axew's back for managing to keep up with him for as long as they did. Pidove was exhausted but with her resting now and eating she was slowly feeling her energy returned as Swellow was eating next to the other bird pokemon.

When the three trainers finished eating Dento brought out another plate of dessert for them, which the two girls eagerly took. It only took a few mere minutes until all the desserts were gone making the green haired gym leader laugh when Satoko managed to get the last one.

"There's another plate over by the stove." Dento said.

"I call first dibs since you got the last one!" Iris shouted practically running to the stove with Satoko following after her.

"Hey! Not fair!" the girl replied running after her.

Iris smirked triumphantly when she stood in front of the stove but the look quickly dissolved when she looked around for the extra plate of dessert.

"Hey Dento are you sure you made a second plate? The stove is empty." Satoko called making the gym leader frown.

"I put a second plate there to cool, " Dento said standing up and walking over as well but saw that his stove was indeed missing a plate, "That's strange."

There was a rustling in the grass making Sceptile look up and took everyone by surprise when he leapt up high into the air and extended his leaf blades on his arms to cut the grass behind the stove to reveal a snivy that had a dessert under its arm and was finishing one off.

The snivy looked surprised that the grass that was concealing her location was cut up as a strong looking grass pokemon that landed a few feet away from her with the leaf blades still glowing on his arms.

The trainers run up to Sceptile and stare when they see Snivy just standing there and eating the dessert.

"A wild Snivy?" Satoko said surprised, _'__although__ it __shouldn__'__t__ be __surprising there are wild starters__…'_

After the Snivy finished it gave the group a smirk before it started attacking Sceptile with her own leaf blade, but Sceptile saw it as a challenge and fought back finding it amusing how much of a fight the starter grass was putting up.

"Are **all** your pokemon that impulsive?" Iris asked as she watched the two grass starters fighting.

"Eh sometimes." Satoko replied shrugging, "its best to let them go at it if they're like that, they're just as stubborn as I am."

"I can tell…" Iris stated dryly.

Snivy tried using vine whip against Sceptile but he was much too fast for the smaller grassy type and counters with a slam that the other pokemon just barely gets out of the way, and getting some distance between herself and Sceptile. She grins making Sceptile narrow his eyes, and his suspicions are confirmed when he sees hearts leaving Snivy's eyes as she winks at him.

Growling furiously at the thought of being hit with that attack, Sceptile uses quick attack to escape, unfortunately the hearts then end up hitting Oshawott who was right behind Sceptile making the water pokemon fall in love with Snivy.

"That was attract…and since Oshawott's a guy that means Snivy is a female type." Dento commented.

"Well that's going to be trouble, Satoko's pokemon are guys!" Iris exclaimed.

Deciding to use the love-struck water pokemon to her advantage, Snivy wrapped her vine whips around Oshawott, easily lifting the tiny pokemon up and threw him towards Sceptile. She was surprised when instead of hitting Sceptile Satoko intervened and caught Oshawott, but she ended up crashing into Sceptile who caught her.

"Thanks Sceptile." Satoko said looking up at her grass pokemon before turning her concerned gaze to Oshawott, "how about you?"

The attract on Oshawott had faded and he looked up confused at Satoko but nonetheless nodded, relieved that at least he hadn't crashed into Sceptile.

Snivy watched stunned at how caring Satoko was to her pokemon before she glanced back again to Sceptile. She surprises him again by winking, but this time no hearts came out much to the lizard's confusion before disappearing in a whirl of leaves from a leaf storm attack.

"_Why__ did __she __wink __at __me __like __that?__"_ Sceptile wondered out loud confused, _"__was__ she __trying__ to__ use__ attract? __it__ failed__ since __no__ hearts__ came__ out __that __time.__"_

Pikachu who had walked up to Sceptile as he heard the last part, it took a moment for what the other pokemon said to process before he started laughing holding his stomach and all.

"_Bwahahahaha!__Oh__ man__ you__ are__ oblivious!__"_ the mouse pokemon howled hysterically not even noticing Sceptile throwing him a scathing glare.

"_If__ you __know __something__ then __tell__ me!__"_ Sceptile seethed, but Pikachu didn't and just stumbled over to Swellow and told him what had happened. It wasn't long before the large bird pokemon joined Pikachu in his laughter.

"I think that was a snivy that was previously owned by a trainer." Dento said catching Satoko's and Iris's attention. They had been looking at the conversation between Scepitle and Pikachu wondering what had been said.

"You really think so?" Satoko asked as Iris picked up Axew.

"Yes, Snivy are rather particular when it concerns their trainer and if they don't feel that they are up to the level they require then they would leave." Dento explained.

"I'm going to capture that Snivy." The girl says determined making Iris and Dento stare at her.

"Did you not hear what Dento said? They're picky about their trainers! How do you even know you'll be up to her expectations?" Iris exclaimed.

"Hey you never know unless you try." Satoko replied seriously, as a look on her face told the other two she was not going to be swayed by anything they said. "Alright everyone but Pidove return!"

Four pokemon were returned to their pokeballs as Pidove and Pikachu were left outside. Pikachu was still laughing about Sceptile being oblivious to Snivy as he climbed up onto Satoko's shoulder as Pidove took to the air flying above her trainer's head.

"Alright, Pidove can you fly ahead and tell me if you spot Snivy?" Satoko asked as Pidove gave Satoko a coo before she took off once more as her trainer, followed by Iris and Dento followed on foot to get the grass starter of Isshu.

It didn't take lone for the small bird pokemon spotted Snivy laying against some rocks taking a nap and quickly flies back to Satoko alerting her that she had found the grass pokemon.

"_Over__ here!__The__ grass __type__ is __lying __on __top __of__ that __rocky __hill!__"_ Pidove shouted flying circles above Satoko's head.

"Alright, looks like Pidove knows where Snivy is!" the kanto girl said grinning and sped up as Pidove flew on ahead until they came to the rocky hill, "thanks Pidove, just keep an eye on Snivy while I climb up." Satoko added as she starts to ascend upwards.

Snivy having notice pidove flying above made her way to the edges of the hill looking down and saw Satoko climbing up. She frowned but with a quick swing of her tail she sends a few rocks downwards which ends up hitting more rocks, soon creating a rock avalanche.

"_Incoming!__"_ Pikachu shouted as Satoko saw that rocks and quickly ducked behind a larger rock as the avalanche of rocks rolled past them.

"Satoko are you alright!" Dento called from the bottom as he and Iris just saw the rocks roll pass them.

"I'm fine! Don't worry about me!" Satoko shouted as she continued her climb with Iris and Dento following her.

It didn't take long before they finally reached the top where Snivy seemed to be waiting for her. The grass pokemon made a motion with her hand waiting for the pokemon that Satoko would send out.

"Here goes nothing, let's go Tepig!" Satoko called releasing the fire starter.

"Snivy is a female! I'm pretty sure your Tepig is male Satoko!" Iris shouted from the sidelines.

"I know that but its not like I have much choice!" Satoko said as she released Tepig, as the fire type snorted staring at his opponent, "hopefully the type advantage helps…Tepig use ember now!"

Tepig took a deep breath and soon bursts of flames erupted from his nose heading straight for Snivy.

The grass type fluidly dodged them before countering with attract on the poor Tepig.

"Darn it!" Satoko cursed as she returned Tepig and watched as Snivy escaped once again, "I'm not giving up!"

"She's really determined isn't she?" Iris said chasing after Satoko once more into a forest.

"Its one of her more interesting quirks." Dento replied shrugging.

"Interesting is right." Iris sighed shaking her head, "that girl gets into so much trouble its ridiculous, I bet when we see her again she's going to need our help!"

"That's a bit of a sucker's bet." Dento stated.

But Iris had called it for when they saw Satoko again, Pikachu had climbed on top of the girl's head as she was slowly sinking into the muddy swamp. Acting quickly Dento grabbed a vine and threw it out to the girl calling out to her as well.

"Satoko! Grab the vine and we'll pull you out!" he shouted.

"Iris! Dento! Thanks you guys!" the relieved girl replied as she grasped the vine and was pulled out of the swamp, "whew…that was close are you alright Pikachu?"

"_I__'__m __fine __now __Satoko! __Don__'__t __worry __about __me!__"_ Pikachu replied grinning up at his trainer.

"That's good." Satoko replied patting the electric mouse on the head before he climbed up onto her shoulder.

In the tall grass across the swamp Snivy watched the interaction, her eyes lingering on Satoko making sure that Pikachu was alright before she turned away, disappearing into the grass.

"Are you sure you want to continue? This seems to be a bit much to catch a pokemon." Dento asked concerned.

"I'm not doing all this effort for nothing, Snivy is going to be my pokemon before the day is over." Satoko replied stubbornly, she saw Iris opening her mouth to comment but Satoko stopped her, "call me a child Iris and I'll throw mud in your face."

That quickly got the girl to quiet but she gave Satoko a look before the three of them walked around the swamp continuing on their way to find Snivy being lead by Pidove. A few minutes of walking and they soon reached the end of the forest where a river was flowing and Snivy was taking a drink.

"Alright this time I'm not letting you get away!" Satoko said making Snivy turn around and look at them.

"But who are you going to use this time Satoko?" Iris asked, "so far all your pokemon that you've used had fallen under attract."

Satoko looked up at her Pidove and called her down in front of her.

"Pidove would you help me capture snivy please?" Satoko asked.

"_Of__ course__ I__'__ll __help__ you __capture __Snivy.__"_ Pidove replied before flying up once more and attacked the grass pokemon with gust.

The grass pokemon managed to avoid the blast of air sent her way and countered once more with attract.

"Oh man…" Iris groaned as she watched the hearts head for the flying pokemon.

"Try using quick attack to avoid them Pidove!" Satoko commanded but it didn't do much good as the hearts still made contact, only this time they had no affect on Pidove!

"That pidove must be a female like Snivy!" Dento said his eyes lighting up, "its lucky Satoko caught her!"

"Wow…that is lucky." Satoko said looking up at Pidove before she grinned widely, "now we have a better chance of catching Snivy! Alright now that we know attract won't work use air cutter!"

Pidove held her wings in front of her before releasing them sending blue blades straight at snivy that made contact with her, disorienting the pokemon.

"Follow up with quick attack now!"

Pidove flew quickly towards Snivy and made full contact with the other pokemon sending her flying backwards as Pidove flew back up.

"Alright now pokeball go!" Satoko shouted throwing the pokeball at Snivy.

The ball made contact and Snivy was pulled into the pokeball before it hit the ground shaking, the center of it still glowing red. Satoko and the others watched and waited but then the ball snapped opened and Snivy was free!

"_Not__…__yet__…"_ Snivy said grimacing as she stood on her two legs.

"Try quick attack one more time Pidove!" the dark haired girl called out to her pokemon.

This time though, Snivy was ready and threw Pidove out of the attack by hitting her with vine whip.

"Clever, air cutter let's go one more time!" Satoko said grinning.

The grey bird pokemon released the blue blades once more hitting Snivy throwing her up into the air and crashing back down onto the rocky surface.

"Let's try again, pokeball go!" the girl shouted throwing another pokeball at the downed Snivy. The grass type was once more absorbed into the ball, but this time the shaking stopped and the center of the pokeball turned white, signaling that Satoko had caught Snivy.

"Congratulations Satoko!" Iris exclaimed happy for her friend as she watched the girl pick up the pokeball but saw a confused look on her face as she walked over, "is something the matter?"

"The pokeball shrunk and it wont open." Satoko replied.

"Ah, that's because you already have a full six pokemon team with you. Since that's your seventh pokemon you need to exchange one of your other pokemon." Dento explained.

"Oh…that makes sense. In Kanto when I caught my seventh pokemon it was automatically transferred to professor oak's lab." Satoko replied, "well let's get to the nearest pokemon center, I want to introduce Snivy to the rest of my pokemon!"

**oOo**

::O-oh Hello Satoko!:: a frazzled looking Professor Oak greeted.

"Are you alright Professor Oak? Was there something going on with the pokemon?" Satoko asked.

::No no! don't worry about I'm just having a rather…intense conversation with someone I put on hold, what can I do you for?:: the aged professor asked.

"I'd like to return Swellow to you so I can train with the pokemon I just caught." Satoko replied.

::Sure M'dear! Just place his pokeball in the transfer and I'll take him off your hands.:: Professor Oak replied.

"Thanks Professor Oak!" Satoko said placing the pokeball on the device, "see you later Swellow." She added as the pokeball disappeared and Snivy's pokeball expanded.

::It's not trouble take care of yourself alright? Keep in touch now!:: Satoko's grandfather figure replied waving as the screen went blank.

"Alright Snivy come on out and meet everyone!" Satoko called releasing her new grass type pokemon along with her other pokemon. Sceptile, Pidove, Oshawott, Tepig popped out of their pokeballs and looked down at the grass starter. "Guys I want you to meet our new friend, so please get along with each other."

"_So__…__who __managed __to __defeat__ her?__"_ Tepig asked looking at the others.

"_Don__'__t __look__ at __m e__Satoko __didn__'__t__ call__ for __my __assistance.__ She__ probably__ wanted__ you__ guys __to__ have__ more __practice.__"_ Sceptile replied shrugging as he leaned against the wall.

"_I__ did,__since__ I__'__m__ a __female __like__ she __is __attract __had__ no__ affect__ on__ me.__"_ Pidove said proudly puffing out her chest.

"_What!__ How__ come__ she __didn__'__t __call__ me! __I__ would__'__ve__ helped!__"_ Oshawott demanded glaring at Snivy who just smirked back.

Pikachu shook his head as he jumped down from Satoko's shoulder next to the otter.

"_You__'__d__ be__ at a __double__ disadvantage__ to__ Snivy.__ She__'__s__ a__ grass __type,__you__'__re __a __water__ type __and__ a__ guy.__"_ Pikachu said, "_You __hardly__ stood__ a __chance.__"_

"_I__'__ll __prove__ that__ I __could __stand__ against __her!__ Where __is __she? __let__ me __battle__ her!__"_ Oshawott retorted hotly looking around for Snivy, _"__hey__where__'__d__she__go?__"_

"_She__'__s__ over __there __talking__ to __Sceptile, __she__ seems__ really __interested__ in __him.__" _Pidove replied as her wing pointed to the two grass types conversing.

It seems that Sceptile had picked Snivy up and put her on his shoulder as the two talked among themselves.

"_So __you__'__re __really __one __of__ her__ strongest__ pokemon?__ Who __else__ is __strong?__" _ Snivy asked.

"_She__ has __plenty __of__ strong __pokemon, __but __myself,__ Pikachu__ and__ Charizard__ are__ some__ of__ her __strongest.__"_ Sceptile replied.

"_That __pokemon __on __her __shoulder? __Really?__ He __doesn__'__t__ look __that __strong.__" _ Snivy replied frowning.

"_Don__'__t__ underestimate __him,__ he__'__s __been __with__ Satoko __the __longest__ so __he__'__s__ been __through__ more__ battles__ then __her__ other __pokemon.__" _ Sceptile said frowning at Snivy.

"_I __see__…__are__ you __going__ to __train __me __along __with __my __new __trainer?__"_ Snivy asked.

"_Until __I__ get __switched__ out __more __then__ likely __I__ just__ have__ one__ stipulation.__"_ Sceptile said looking at the grass type on his shoulder, "_under__ no__ circumstances__ are__ you __to __use __attract __against__ me __in __our __training.__"_

Snivy shrugged.

"_Agreed,__ I __want __to__ get __stronger __and__ if__ you__'__re __infatuated__ with__ me __then __I__ won__'__t__ be __able__ to __train.__"_ Snivy replied.

"_Good,__ okay__ now__ tell __me __your__ attacks__ and__ I__'__ll__ tell__ you __mine.__"_ Sceptile stated.

"_What__'__s__ so__ interesting__ about__ him?__ That __pokemon__ is__** scary**__!__" _Oshawott replied shuddering making Pikachu smirk.

"_He__'__s __scary__ and __can __back__ up __what__ he__ says __unlike__ a __certain __boastful__ water __pokemon.__" _Pikachu replied making Oshawott turn his glare to the electric mouse and started arguing with him. Tepig just sighed and walked over to Satoko sitting on his haunches by his trainer's feet.

"Well it seems your pokemon have easily taken to having Snivy around," Dento said watching the pokemon interact.

"Yeah, I'm glad Sceptile has accepted her too he's going to be a big part of training her since they have similar moves." Satoko said.

"Do you think we can rest here for a bit? I think we could use a break from running around chasing after that Snivy you **finally** caught." Iris said "and we never got to finish lunch either!"

"Well then why don't we finish it here?" Dento said chuckling.

"Can I help you cook Dento?" Satoko asked looking up at the green haired trainer.

"Sure I don't mind the extra set of hands helping, Iris are you alright feeding the pokemon yourself?" Dento asked.

"No problem!" Iris replied saluting before walking off to get the pokemon's food ready as Satoko and Dento talked about what they were going to cook.

**oOo**

"Sorry about that Shigeru I had to take the call." Professor Oak coughed, keeping it to himself that it was Satoko that had called him.

::Fine whatever gramps, now explain to me again what happened…:: an irritated brunette growled out.

"Alright alright I owe you at least that much…so here's what happened." The Professor replied.

A few minutes later…

Shigeru rubbed his temples a bit before he said anything.

::Let me get this straight, Satoko was depressed because of her defeat in the Sinnoh League, which lasted a few days," Shigeru started.

"Yes." Professor Oak replied.

::And to get her **out** of her depression Satoko's mother thought it would be best for her to get a change of scenery which lead to her being in Isshu where I am, and that she's being entrusted with three strange guys you, her or Satoko's mother haven't met and are just relying on the trust on the Professor in that region.:: Shigeru summarized.

"Pretty much."

::**WHAT**** IS**** WRONG**** WITH**** YOU**** GRAMPS!::** Shigeru exploded angrily, :: how could you just let Satoko go off in another land and stay with three complete strangers!"

"Shigeru its fine! Satoko has called me and her mother several times already and has given us updates!" Professor Oak replied rubbing his ears from the sheer volume of his grandson's voice.

::And where exactly **is** Hanako? I'd like to talk to her as well:: Shigeru scowled.

"She's out of town right now." Oak replied.

::Is she at Celeadon or Viridian again?:: Shigeru questioned.

"No she's out on a date." His grandpa replied making Shigeru sputter.

::A date! With who! She's never showed interest in anyone before!:: Shigeru exclaimed gob smacked.

"Oh its just her hus-…an old friend!" Oak quickly amended as he stopped himself from saying Hanako's husband, which would default to Satoko's father. Unfortunately Shigeru wasn't his grandson for nothing and noticed the tiny slip up.

::Grandpa is there anything else you're hiding from me?:: Shigeru demanded.

"No I don't." Oak replied.

::Don't lie to me grandpa! You were going to say Hanako's husband, which means you know Satoko's no-good father!:: Shigeru growled.

"Shigeru this is between Hanako, Satoko and her father it doesn't concern you." Oak said seriously, "there are just some things you don't understand regarding Satoko's situation with her father."

::Grandpa you and I know that is complete bull-:: Shigeru started.

"**Enough!**** Shigeru**** Gareth**** Oak**** you**** will**** drop ****the**** subject**** now.****"** Professor Oak said in a commanding voice that got the younger Oak to close his mouth, "just…drop it alright and leave it."

::Fine, I'll see you later gramps.:: Shigeru replied emotionlessly before he hung up on Oak.

* * *

><p>Shigeru isn't going to like it if he runs into Satoko's daddy...but that just makes it more interesting with the drama!<p>

**Next Chapter: Trubbish Full of Memories**


	12. Trubbish Full of Memories

I'm sorry for the late chapter I've just been trying to get into the mood to write and not to get distracted, I had other projects I had to work on, so not much to say but please enjoy the latest chapter of "The Spice of Life"! don't forget to review at the end please!

**Satoko's Pokemon:** Pikachu, Oshawott, Tepig, Sceptile, Pidove, Snivy, Egg (Unknown)

* * *

><p>The trio was standing in the middle of the road as Dento took out the guide to show them where they were.<p>

"So how far are we from Shippo city?" Satoko asked looking at the map.

"According to this about another day or so from here if we keep at the pace we're going." Dento replied as he pointed down the road.

"Oh good that shouldn't be too long hopefully." Satoko said grinning before she looked up when she heard some noises coming from ahead of them. Dento and Iris turned to look as well and coming up towards them they saw a bunch of kindergartners on bikes.

"Uh…didn't know they allowed the kids to run around outside the school unsupervised." Iris said as she noticed one bike had a wagon attached to it and had a pokemon sitting in it as well.

"I don't think they were allowed," Dento said hearing a more mature voice shouting from behind the children.

"Everyone please stop!" the younger adult of the two cried out running after the children.

"Please stop those children!" the older looking one called out to them, as the kindergarteners got closer to the trio.

The three of them were still in shock, which allowed the kindergarteners to attack.

"Enemy sighted! Get ready to attack!" the leader called out as he took out a mud ball as the other children followed his examples.

"Roger!"

"When he says attack he doesn't mean…" Satoko trailed off as she saw the children raise their arms.

"Fire the mud ball bombs!"

"Fire!"

The children pelted the mud bombs at the three of them, Dento got hit in the face quite quickly while Iris avoided them by jumping up onto the fence, leaving Satoko to dodge most of the mud bombs. She slipped on the leftovers of a mud ball making her fall to the ground and her hat flew off of her head.

"Attack successful!" the leader shouted happily as they rode right by the trio, the pokemon that was sitting in the wagon behind the leader lowered his arm and picked up Satoko's fallen hat much to her horror.

"H-hey! My hat!" she shouted gaping at the children rode away down the road and quickly stood up and was about to chase after them when she looked over and saw Dento rubbing his face with a handkerchief, "You okay Dento?"

"Yes I'm fine I was just taken by surprise when they threw those mud balls." The green haired gym leader replied as he stood up.

Iris jumped down from the fence and frowned as the children disappeared.

"What is up with them suddenly attacking us like that?" she grumbled folding her arms.

"There is a limit to what constitutes as a prank," Dento sighed also wondering why this had happened.

"Can't believe they just took my hat!" Satoko growled clenching her fist tightly.

"I'm so sorry!" the young women running after the kids apologized as she stopped in front of the trio, "they're children from my kindergarten, please don't' be mad at them."

"What were they doing outside of the school at this time?" Dento asked as the group headed back to the school's house so they could get cleaned up.

"It was my fault, I said they could ride their bikes for recess but I never mentioned that they could go down the road and attack people walking on it, I really am sorry." The young woman said.

"Nobody was hurt so I guess it's alright." Satoko said as they got inside the house where the trio stared at all the eggs that were around.

"Woooow! I've never seen so many different pokemon eggs in one place!" Iris exclaimed excitedly, bouncing from one shelf to the other to look at all of them.

Satoko and Dento were looking over the incubators with a pokemon egg in side.

"Ah, I can just tell that these eggs are very well cared for by your hard work," Dento sighed happily.

"Well this is a daycare and we pride ourselves on taking very good care of the pokemon eggs we have here, I'm Kikyuo and this is my granddaughter Yuri. She's the one who runs the school while I take care of the eggs." The older looking woman introduced.

"Its very nice to meet you Kikuyo and Yuri." The trio said bowing to them.

"Its nice meeting you as well! I'm Satoko and my good friend pikachu!" Satoko introduced.

"I'm Iris."

"And I'm Dento a pokemon sommelier."

"_Woow…has been a while since we've seen a pokemon egg huh Satoko? The last pokemon egg we got was all the way back in Johto with Donphan and Larvitar." _Pikachu said from his trainer's shoulder.

"Yeah it was fun taking care of them when they were eggs and watching them hatch." Satoko laughed as she remembered those two pokemon of hers hatching out of their eggs.

"I'm very sorry for what happened you see the children had brought back that trubbish to the school without asking," Yuri sighed as she wrung her hands nervously.

"Trubbish? You mean that pokemon that was sitting in the wagon?" Satoko asked.

"Yes, you see there is a scrap yard on the outskirts of the town which was a perfect place for trubbish to live fine by himself." Yuri explained.

"You said was, do you mean that the trubbish has moved into the school?" Dento questioned as Yuri nodded.

"The children had gone over their one day and found him. They played with him for a while but when it was time to go they had decided that they wanted to take Trubbish with them back to the school." Yuri sighed, "normally I don't have a problem with pokemon but that particular one can let off a rather foul odor."

"I see, because it likes garbage and probably an area where there's lots of discarded items and trash it gathers it up itself for a home but also absorbing the smells." Iris said grimacing.

"Although my hat isn't garbage and I'd like to get it back sometime soon." Satoko replied dryly still irritated that she was missing it that and she felt a bit weird sometimes if she wasn't wearing it.

"So what else happened?" Iris asked.

"When they brought Trubbish to the school I had grimaced at it on instinct. They said it was sad which was why they had brought it to the school," Yuri sighed resting her hand against her cheek, "then as me and the children were arguing it let off its foul breath, and that was the last straw. I took Trubbish back to its home where it belonged."

"Something tells me more happened didn't it?" Satoko asked.

"Yes, the next day well…come see for yourself." Kikuyo replied shaking her head as she walked out with the rest following her.

They headed to the kindergarten where the trio stared at the sight before them. In front of a large tree in the schoolyard was a high pile of trash and debris.

"Wh-what is all this?" Iris gawked.

"Are all of these from the scrap yard? The children actually moved these all the way here?" Dento said surprised.

"I don't know how they did it but its here now and they've barricaded themselves in their secret base." Yuri replied pointing to the tree house that was high above the trash barrier.

"You have to admit it's rather impressive they did all this." Satoko said raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly whose side are you on!" Iris exclaimed looking at the kanto trainer, "you're such a kid some-ow!"

Satoko didn't look amused as Pikachu's cheeks sparks.

"Iris I like you as a friend but you keep saying that too much and I'm getting tired of it." Satoko said, "call me a kid again and Pikachu gives you a jolt to remind you not to."

"You don't have to do all that!" Iris grumbled as she rubbed her arm where the electric mouse zapped her.

Pikachu just smirked as small sparks left his cheeks just asking Iris to call Satoko a kid. The dragon trainer quickly turned the attention back to the problem at hand.

"With how the debris is piled up it looks like it'll collapse upon itself rather quickly." Dento said concerned.

"That's why we need to get the children to understand and put the scraps in the scrap yard along with Trubbish, but they're just so stubborn as you've seen from when you ran into them." Yuri replied worried, not knowing what to do.

"You guys will help Yuri right?" Kikuyo asked.

"Of course! We can't let the children be hurt with this huge pile here!" Iris said agreeing rather quickly.

"Same with Dento and I." Satoko said smiling at the teacher.

"You all are being such a great help with this." Yuri said relieved.

Suddenly the curtain pulled back from the secret base making them all look up and see the children emerge wearing cardboard armor and wielding cardboard swords. What caught Satoko's attention was the leader wearing her hat.

"Hey! That's my hat!" she cried out.

"This is the secret base of the Trubbish squad!" the leader stated firmly, "no adults are allowed to come inside!"

The children behind the leader agreed with him.

"That's right!"

"The trubbish squad? Iris asked.

"Well, they are children and this is the kind of game that they would usually be playing, although having Trubbish as the mascot is something different." Dento replied as they all gazed up at the children.

"Such children.." Iris said.

"Iris…they **are** children." Satoko said looking at the dragon girl, "any younger and they'd be babies…"

"I-I knew that!" Iris sputtered as Satoko rolled her eyes looking at the children standing defiantly in front of their fort. The kanto girl got a soft look in her eyes as she seemed to recall some similar memories of doing exactly what the kindergarteners were ding when she was that age and couldn't help but smile.

"Please children! Lets stop this secret base game already alright?" Yuri called out to them.

"Yuri, may I go and try and talk to them?" Satoko asked.

"Eh?" Yuri asked as the others looked at her as well.

"See I use to play this kind of game often when I was younger so I can probably understand what they're feeling a bit." The girl explained.

"Really Satoko-chan?" Kikuyo asked looking elated.

Yuri looked at Kikuyo and the elder woman nodded before Yuri gave the okay.

"I'm counting on you Satoko, please help." Yuri asked as Satoko nodded.

"I'll get through to them don't worry! Lets go Pikachu." Satoko said walking over to the giant barrier of trash.

"You really think she can get through to the kids?" iris asked.

"I'm sure she has some plan in mind." Dento replied.

"This is Satoko we're talking about she does more on the fly planning then actually planning." Iris stated as Dento laughed nervously.

"We should trust her." The sommelier stated turning to watch the girl climb the barrier.

"Ah! Intruder! Trubbish squad attack!" the leader said.

Trubbish jumped into the air and spat out a muddy looking liquid in front of them and when it exploded a foul order emerged.

Satoko grimaced as she held her nose as did Pikachu.

"You know I think Muk's smell of sludge was a bit worse then this but it comes close…" the girl grimaced as she got her barring.

"Its not working! Second round attack!" the boy commanded and the children released mud balls again.

"Not this time, Pikachu use iron tail gently to hit them away from us." Satoko said as she stood up and moved away from their firing range.

"_I'm not going to let you kids hit me with mud again!"_ pikachu growled as his tail glowed and knocked away the mud balls just as another kid pressed the switch on the fan to pull away some of the trash that was underneath where Satoko had been a few minutes earlier.

Luckily Satoko got down onto the ground just as the pile collapsed around her.

"Now can we please talk?" Satoko sighed before she got a face full of water surprising her and making her stumble back a bit making the back of her foot hit a piece of trash from the bits of pile that had fallen earlier making her fall over into a tire.

"We caught you! You're our prisoner now!" the leader said grinning as Satoko sighed.

"So close huh Pikachu?" the girl sighed looking at her partner.

"Satoko what's going on in there!" Iris shouted.

"Just give me a bit more time!" Satoko called back.

**oOo**

"Woow…this is really well made did you do it all by yourselves?" Satoko asked looking around the fort.

"This little guy helped us here." The red haired girl replied patting Trubbish's head.

"_It was fun making it!"_ the garbage pokemon replied.

"Hey! You can't talk to the enemy like that!" the leader said wearing her hat said.

"Sorry Hirotan," the girl apologized.

"So your name's Hirotan?" Satoko asked.

"Its actually Hirota." The boy replied folding his arms glaring at the girl.

"I'm Satoko and this is Pikachu," the kanto girl said introducing herself and Pikachu.

"Wow! A real pikachu I've only seen them in picture books!"

"It looks really cute!"

"Can we play with him?"

"Sure!" Satoko said as Pikachu jumped down from her shoulder onto the floor where all the kids but Hirota ran up to the yellow mouse and started to pet and play with Pikachu.

As they were playing Satoko turned to Hirota and smiled at him.

"I honestly came here just to talk, I want to hear your side of the story." Satoko said gently.

"Really?" Hirota asked.

"Uh huh." The dark haired girl affirmed.

"Can I play with Pikachu too?" Hirota asked making Satoko laugh.

"Of course! But you should be-" she started but sweated when Hirota leaned down and started pulling the lightning bolt tail, "careful…"

She got nervous when she saw the other children started to pull at Pikachu's cheeks wanting to keep the mouse pokemon near them as Hirota continued to pull the tail.

"A-ah you guys shouldn't do that! You have to be careful with him or else you'll get hit with electricity and I won't be responsible for that!" Satoko said and the children quickly backed off surprised.

Pikachu got in the position that he was about to let off an attack, but he opened an eye and saw that the children had back off and smiled at them cutely making them laugh and giggle too.

"See he's an electric type and can use power moves like thunderbolt." Satoko said picking up her starter pokemon and putting him in her lap, when she said that Pikachu got a mischievous grin on his face and let off an electric shock making Satoko slightly crispy, "like that see?"

"_So don't underestimate me!"_ Pikachu said smiling while inwardly he was laughing that he got to shock his trainer.

"he's really strong and cute." Satoko added laughing when Trubbish walked up to Pikachu making the other pokemon apprehensive of it. There was a moment of silence between the two before Trubbish struck a pose making Satoko blink and laugh nervously.

"O-of course you're cute too…there are lots of people that find different pokemon cute." Satoko said thinking back to how Misty was obsessed with tentacool and how she found those jellyfish pokemon adorable.

"Yup! Trubbish is really cute!" Hirota stated grinning.

"Very cute!" the others replied patting Trubbish's head.

"You guys really care for Trubbish don't you?" Satoko said looking at the group.

"Yes we love him very much!" the kids said laughing as Hirota approached Satoko and handed her back the cap.

"I'm giving this back to you Satoko-neesan, I'm sorry about earlier," Hirota said as Satoko took the cap back and put it on her head and then patted Hirota's head.

"Thank you very much Hirota." Satoko said smiling at the kindergartener, "now I know you care for Trubbish but I think you're being a bit mean to your own teacher. She cares for you guys as well so you should make up with Miss. Yuri."

"But it's not our fault!" Hirota said as the others chanted after him, "its Miss. Yuri's because she tossed Trubbish away without any warning!"

"He didn't do anything wrong!"

"That's just the way he is and we like him for it but Miss. Yuri can't see that!"

"But doesn't he sometimes breathe out that smelly gas?" Satoko asked worried.

"We don't' mind it!" Hirota stated determined.

"No we don't!"

"_That's right!"_ Trubbish said letting out a small puff that grew to the foul odor being released once more.

This time the smell was worse because instead of being out in the open air it was released in a small cramped space of the tree house. Everyone started coughing from the smell and quickly headed out the door to get fresh air.

"_I'm sorry…I didn't mean to release that gas…" _Trubbish apologized.

"Its alright Trubbish, I don't think its smell at all." Hirota said patting Trubbish's back.

Satoko smiled at the loyalty Hirota had for Trubbish.

"You have a good friend there in Hirota you know that Trubbish?" Satoko said making Trubbish smile happily.

There was a sudden noise by the barricade and the kids along with Satoko turned to see what it was.

"Another intruder! Everyone prepare to attack again!" Hirota said as the others went to grab their 'weapons' while Satoko took a closer look at the pokemon that had appeared.

"Wait a minute, sunglasses on a sandile? Pikachu you don't think that's…" Satoko said looking at her pokemon.

"_Unless squirtle learned to transform into another type that's the same sandile as before." _Pikachu said watching as the sandile looked around for something , or more specifically some**one**.

The sandile crawled out and saw Trubbish in front of him along with Satoko and the children behind him.

"_I finally found you!"_ the sandile said grinning when he saw the electric mouse pokemon and one of his black stripes glowed before sending out a stone edge attack straight for Pikachu.

"Watch out its stone edge!" Satoko shouted as the kids scrambled around to avoid it as Satoko and Pikachu remained where they were.

The Sandile glared at Pikachu while the poor mouse pokemon continued to look confused.

"We'll attack as well!" Hirota shouted as he held a mud ball in his hand followed by the other children.

They raised their arms and sent the mud balls at sandile. He took the hits but didn't like the children attacking him and fought back with stone edge against all of them. The kids too scared to move as the stone edge hit around them.

"_Leave my friends alone you meany!"_ Trubbish shouted as he summoned a purple orb and sent it flying before it exploded and what broke off from the sphere were absorbed into the ground in front of them.

"That was poisoned spikes," Satoko said surprised as she watched sandile move closer to them but the spikes on the ground took effect stopping him where he was.

"Alright Pikachu now's our chance Iron tail now!" Satoko commanded.

"_You're going to get it!"_ Pikachu said as his tail grew metallic as he dashed foreword before sending sandile flying into the air. Trubbish helped to make sure that Sandile was really out by sending a sludge bomb to hit the ground/dark pokemon as well.

"We won!" Hirota cheered as the children shouted happily as well.

"We really did it Satoko-neesan! The little red head girl said happily.

"This is our the Trubbish squad's victory!" Hirota said cheering loudly and Satoko couldn't help but join in with them.

"What is she doing?" Iris sighed as she stood on top of the jungle gym, "she was suppose to help convince the kids to take down the barrier, not play with them.

"It can't be helped." Dento sighed shaking his head.

Yuri frowned before she made a decision.

"I have to do this after all…" she said as she walked towards the barricade.

Dento, Iris and Kikuyo followed after Yuri as they climbed the barrier and appeared to look down inside.

"We need to talk about this!" Yuri said.

"Satoko you had a mission to do," Iris sighed

Satoko just shrugged, "Had to go with the flow of things here Iris, things happen." The Kanto girl replied.

"How much longer do you think you can barricade yourselves like this in here? Its dangerous and the piles you have around the tree could fall at any moment!" Yuri said to the children.

"Only until you say we can keep Trubbish!" Hirota demanded.

"You have to understand I can't allow that!" Yuri shouted back.

"We don't understand at all!" Hirota and the children shouted defiantly.

"Can't you at least hear the children's thoughts about how they feel about Trubbish? They really see him as a good friend!" Satoko shouted.

"Satoko you stay quiet!" Yuri snapped back making Satoko frown, "this is my kindergarten, if I have to I'll make him leave by force! Lets go Deerling!"

Yuri released the pink-coated deer inside the barrier.

The children looked a bit nervous seeing the deer appear but Satoko stepped forward for the kids.

"Fine if you're going to be that way then I'll battle for the children! Its their kindergarten as well!" Satoko declared.

"Wh-what? Satoko-chan why?" Yuri asked.

"Because I got to know them and I became part of their squad." Satoko replied folding her arms.

"Oh boy." Dento sighed while Iris gawked for a few seconds before she started waving her arms around at what Satoko was doing.

"Yay! Go Satoko-neesan!"

"You can beat Miss. Yuri!"

"Fine if that's the way it's going to be, Deerling tackle!" Yuri commanded.

"Iron tail!" Satoko countered as her pokemon's tail turned to steel once more and as the deerling came close Pikachu knocked it away hitting a few pieces of trash making them fall, "thunderbolt now!"

"_Take this!" _Pikachu exclaimed as he let out the bolt.

"Dodge it deerling and tackle again!" Yuri shouted to her pokemon.

Avoiding the lightning bolt the pink deer pokemon made a dash for pikachu but the small mouse pokemon was too fast for it and Deerling ended up crashing against some of the trash, but couldn't move because it was too heave and it looked like that whole side was about to collapse.

"Deerling don't move! Everyone get the kids to safety now! The whole thing is going to collapse!" Kikuyo said as she leapt over the barrier, "the battle is stopped for now!"

"Everyone get away from here!" Satoko shouted as she ran to help Deerling hold back the pile.

"Satoko-chan!" Dento shouted as they jumped down as well.

"Get the kids up to the tree house now! I'm fine for now!" Satoko grunted holding the boxes up as long as she could.

"Understood, come on Iris!" the green haired gym leaders said as they ran to the children and helped them up the tree.

"Come on Hirota, we need to go its too dangerous to stay here!" Yuri said running to the child who hadn't left Trubbish's side.

"No! I'm not leaving! I have to stay here with Trubbish!" Hirota replied stubbornly.

"Please Hirota! You have to listen to me!" Yuri tried but then gasped when she saw a large cabinet about to fall on the child and moved behind him stopping the object with her body.

"M-Miss. Yuri…" Hirota said surprised when he saw Yuri protect him.

Trubbish was surprised as well and took a good look around, watching the other children be lead up the trees while Satoko, Pikachu and Deerling were struggling with keeping the trash from falling on top of them.

"Hurry up into the tree!" Iris shouted holding a kindergartener up the ladder while Dento made sure the other children were safe by their secret base as Kikuyo had another child in her arms as she ran towards the tree as well.

Trubbish got a determined look on his face as he moved away from Hirota.

"I-its going to fall soon…I need help…" Satoko grimaced as the top part of the barricade looked like it was about to fall on top of her.

"_Don't worry I'll help you guys!"_ Trubbish shouted and started shooting out sludge bombs that blew away the trash from falling on top of Yuri, Satoko and the others. It didn't take long for the yard to be littered with the trash, but no one was in danger of being crushed by them.

"Whew, that's a relief you're a lifesaver Trubbish." Satoko said relieved as Deerling and Pikachu thanked the garbage pokemon as well.

Trubbish struck a pose and winked at them, happy that he could help out.

"We're really sorry Miss. Yuri, it was all our fault." Hirota sniffed as he looked up at his teacher.

"We're sorry!"

"Its alright Hirota-kun, everyone." Yuri said gently, "I'm sorry too, for not trying to understand your feelings with Trubbish and not listening to you properly. I can't be a good teacher if I don't listen to you. I'm just glad you all are safe."

The kids were all teary eyed before they ran to Yuri and hugged her tightly.

"Please let them keep Trubbish with them, he's really important to them and they love him a lot." Satoko requested.

"Well, what are you going to do now Yuri?" Kikuyo asked looking at her granddaughter.

Yuri got to her feet and stood in front of Trubbish.

"Looks like we're going to have to it a bit homey for you here Trubbish." Yuri said smiling down at the pokemon, making his eyes widen and smile brightly.

"Yay! He can stay! He can stay!" the children cheered running to Trubbish and hugging him.

"Hmm you know I've heard stories that Trubbish will stop breathing out four air once he befriends the person in question." Kikuyo said grinning.

"Eh?" Yuri said staring at her grandmother.

"Kikuyo-san did you know that the entire time?" Dento asked.

"I'm a daycare worker, of course I have to know things like that." Kikuyo replied laughing.

"Wouldn't this have been resolved earlier if you had just told them that?" Iris asked.

"Be it pokemon or children you have to find out how to raise them on your own." Kikuyo replied laughing loudly making Satoko, Dento and Iris sweat.

"Geez that's some sense of humor." Satoko said to Pikachu who nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong> **Later oOo**

"Why are we the ones that have to clean this all up?" Iris groaned she carried some boxes back to the junkyard as the trio got their pokemon to help. It went fast since Sceptile could carry a lot of the heavier stuff himself.

"Come on we have to get this all done for the kids and Trubbish's sake!" Satoko laughed not at all bothered by what they were doing.

"This kind of thing is too astringent of a taste." Dento groaned as he heaved a box into the lot.

"Aw come on Dento a little work never hurt." Satoko said smiling as she patted Dento's back before running to the cart to get more things to carry inside.

Dento just sighed but dealt with the work they were tasked with.

**OOo The Next Morning** **oOo**

"Thank you everyone for you help." Yuri said to them as she, Kikuyo and the children saw the trio off.

"Satoko-chan this is my reward for you." Kikuyo said handing Satoko an incubator with a beige colored egg inside.

"Eh? R-really this is for me?" Satoko said as she carefully took the case from Kikuyo.

"You'll get to see what kind of pokemon it is when it hatches, I'm sure you'll take great care of it." Kikuyo said smiling.

"Thank you very much! I promise to raise this pokemon well when it hatches!" Satoko said grinning back at Kikuyo.

"Satoko-neesan!" Hirota called making the kanto girl look down at the young boy, "let's play again okay?"

"Yeah! You hafta cuz you're a part of our Trubbish squad!" the little girl added giggling.

"Everyone let's play again sometime," Satoko replied making the kids cheer and wave good-bye to them as the three of them headed down the road to Shippo city. Satoko couldn't stop smiling as she looked at the egg.

"You're lucky Satoko to receive an egg from the day care center." Dento said as he watched the girl hug the egg case to her chest as she giggled happily.

"I'm so excited! I'm getting another pokemon to raise from an egg again!" Satoko replied.

"Another one? How many pokemon did you raise from an egg?" Iris asked.

"Two others, Donphan I got as a Phanpy from an egg in Johto and same with Larvitar although he wasn't officially mine until later….I was pretty much his caretaker." Satoko replied.

"So I take it you know how to take care of the egg?" Dento asked.

"Uh huh, and even if I don't I can always call Takeshi at the next pokemon center." Satoko replied.

"Who's Takeshi?" Dento asked narrowing his eyes a bit but Satoko didn't notice.

"Oh he's like my surrogate big brother! He's been traveling with me since I started out!" Satoko replied cheerfully, "he's training to be a pokemon doctor and pokemon breeder when we went our separate ways."

"That's ambitious," Dento said surprised.

"Uh huh but that's Takeshi, he was the cook, doctor and caretaker when I was with him. Hahaha one time he got sick and me and the others got to the chores he does and we never realized how much he did and didn't seem tired at all." Satoko replied.

"Bet that made you appreciates him more huh?" Dento said smiling.

"Uh huh big time!" Satoko said laughing.

"Ah-HEM!"

Satoko and Dento stiffened when they realized they had been talking so intently with each other that they had forgotten Iris was with them as well. The dragon girl had her arms folded as she tapped her foot.

"Do you two need me to leave to give yourselves a moment alone?" Iris asked and watched amused as both their faces burned brightly.

"D-Don't be silly Iris!" Satoko sputtered gripping the pokemon egg tightly, "why would you need to do something like that!"

Dento just looked away and coughed.

Even Pikachu had his eyebrows raised as he poked Satoko's face.

"_You're blushing badly Satoko."_ The electric mouse teased.

"Pikachu keep out of this!" Satoko said glaring at the pokemon on her shoulder.

"Er w-we should really hurry on if we want to make it to Shippo City by nightfall." Dento quickly said scratching his cheek.

There was a bit of an awkward tension in the group but Satoko and Dento kept shooting looks at each other making Iris and Pikachu roll their eyes at the two.

'_Oh brother…'_ were their thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter : History Abound<strong>


	13. History Abound

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter it was great hearing them all, as for the litwick mansion I'm considering to actually use that since it is a good place to get Satoko a litwick (even though they tried to send her and the others to another world kidna thing) but I'll work around that some how lol, oh and the next chapters (about 2-3 of them depending on how much I write) is going to have some scenes from the game at this part so I hope you enjoy those additions as well!**

**Other then that enjoy the latest chapter and don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>The group arrives in Shippo city where Satoko stares wide eyed at the artful city; all the warehouses were distinctively decorated.<p>

"Wow this place is probably the most decorative place I've traveled to." Satoko said looking around.

"All the warehouses were transformed into new buildings and with the change to them Shippo city became more unique to other cities and soon it was called the City of admiration." Dento explained once they stood in the center of the small town.

"What else is there around here? There has to be more then just the warehouses." Satoko said looking at Dento.

"Well Shippo city has a museum that interestingly enough acts as a gym as well." Dento said pointing out to one of the bigger buildings in the town.

Satoko stopped and looked at where the sommelier was pointing as her thoughts drifted around.

"A museum?" Satoko said to herself as she folded her arms, '_Geru-kun's birthday is coming up and I really do wanna get him something good this time."_

With this in mind she turned to Dento since he seemed to have a good idea where everything was in Shippo City.

"Hey Dento do you think that the museum would have books or any good information about ancient pokemon?" Satoko asked surprising the green haired gym leader and Iris who looked back after moving closer to examine a piece of art in the town square that functioned as a fountain.

"I believe so Satoko, there should be a collection of books in the back of the museum that people are allowed to go to and read." Dento replied before he laughed at Satoko's excited look.

Iris meanwhile was a bit suspicious about why Satoko seemed so happy about going to some museum just for a book or two.

"You don't seem to be the type to like history that much you know Satoko." Iris said narrowing her eyes at the dark haired girl making the other girl sweat a bit.

"I have some interests in it with certain encounters I've gotten into over my traveling in the past and I just thought this would be a good opportunity to learn more about ancient pokemon!" Satoko assured not really wanting to tell them that she was looking for a gift for a friend.

It wasn't exactly a lie since she had been interested in finding out more information about ancient pokemon but never had the chance since they never stayed long or the only information she could learn was from the people they were with that knew about the ancient pokemon.

"Right…" Iris said taking the answer for now but still finding it hard to believe from the Kanto girl, but doesn't say anything else as the trio head for the museum.

Pikachu didn't believe his trainer either as she had been deep in thought which usually meant she was thinking about someone and from Pikachu's memory there was only one person that could make Satoko think of when talking about ancient pokemon and that was her best friend/rival Shigeru.

'_I swear my trainer gets so many guys interested in her and she's completely oblivious to it!'_ the electric mouse thought to himself as they stood in front of the museum.

"Eeehh? Is it supposed to be closed today?" Satoko asked as she read the sign in front of the building as Dento frowned as well.

"I don't see any kind of construction outside…maybe they're doing something inside?" Iris suggested.

"It could be the new exhibit I've heard rumors that was suppose to open soon here." Dento said making both girls turn to look at him.

"If that's the case…" Satoko said as she walked over to the door and started to knock on it, "hello? Is anyone inside? We'd like to look around if that's alright!"

There wasn't any response and Satoko tried something else.

"I'm here to challenge the gym leader!"

Still nothing making the girl frown even more, which made the dark haired girl, reaches out and grasps the doors handles and tried to pry them open.

Dento looked around the entrance of the building and noticed a poster telling that the new exhibit he had heard about. He walked over to the poster hanging by the entrance and read over the contents.

"It says here that the exhibit was dated to open today…" Dento said.

"Then why is it closed? Last minute preparations maybe?" Iris wondered looking at the entrance.

Satoko gives up on trying to force the door opened and starts calling out once again to see if she'll get a response this time as she knocks on the door as well.

"Well it must be empty because no one is responding." Satoko said, "Maybe we should just come back later."

But before they could leave they suddenly hear a terrified scream from the inside making them stare at the door.

"Th…that sounded horrible…" Iris said swallowing nervously staring at the door.

They continued to look at the door and nearly jumped when the scream came again only it was closer this time and they could hear what was being shouted this time.

"Don't come inside!" came the terrified scream from inside the building before they heard a thud against the door and the frantic moving of the doorknobs trying to open the doors from the inside.

A moment later a man burst through the doors, tumbling onto the ground shaking and shivering making the trio wonder what had the man so frightened.

"Are you okay?" Iris asked leaning down to the man.

"Do you need help?" Satoko asked kneeling on the ground as well worried.

The guy just started saying nonsense but he pointed behind him.

"There! Run while you can!" the man said making the trio look up and look at the empty hallway.

"There's, nothing there…" Dento said making the guy turn around and give a confused expression as he sat up wondering if he was dreaming.

"What exactly were you pointing at?" Iris questioned.

"It was there! I was being chased by a floating Kabuto fossil!" the man insisted as Satoko and the others looked at him unsure as they exchanged looks.

"There really is nothing there…its completely empty." Dento replied, "are you positive by what you saw?"

"I'm sure! It was a Kabuto fossil I saw!" the guy nearly wailed to the trio as he stood up his nerves practically fried.

"We should probably check this out just in case." Satoko said as Iris and Dento agree with her.

The three trainers head into the museum with the guy walking nervously behind them as they looked around the hallways for any signs of the said floating Kabuto fossil. They soon reached a big room and Pikachu jumps off of Satoko's shoulders and runs towards a stand pointing to it.

"_Satoko! I found the fossil and its not floating!"_ Pikachu exclaimed calling his trainer over.

"Well here's the fossil and it doesn't look like it's floating." Satoko said turning to the hallway where the man was still hiding before he poked his head out.

"A-are you sure? I'm sure that it was chasing me a few seconds ago…" the man said worriedly.

"Would you mind explaining to us what had happened?" Dento asked.

The man nodded and the group left the museum to the nearby warehouse café where they sat outside to talk about it.

"W-well I'm the curator of the museum Kidachi." Kidachi said introducing himself as the trio introduced themselves as well before Kidachi started to explain what had happened earlier.

"See the opening for the new exhibit was delayed last night since the items took longer then expected transfer over. When the arrived they had gotten in late and so he and the workers had spent most of the night putting everything together." Kidachi explained, "after the workers had left last night I stayed to do a final check on the exhibit so it would be ready for tomorrow."

"Then that's when something happened?" Dento surmised.

"Yes, the lights went out and I had taken out a flashlight to find the main power or switch to turn the lights back on, but then I heard the sounds of heavy footsteps following me from behind." Kidachi replied.

The trio stared at the curator.

"Are you sure that was what you heard?" Iris asked.

"Yes I'm positive I even turned around where the source of the sound was and then I heard crying." Kidachi said making Satoko blink.

"Crying? In an empty museum?" Satoko repeated.

Kidachi nodded and confirmed that was what he heard. He had called out to however it was in the museum with him, when suddenly in the darkness a purple flame appeared and scared him in making him run out of the museum and into the night.

"I had gone home that night and returned to investigate with the staff, but they couldn't find anything odd or out of the ordinary. Not even a hint where the fire could've come from either!" Kidachi explained, "so for safety reasons we had delayed the opening of the new exhibit, the staff left once again and I was once again left by myself in the museum when I suddenly saw the Kabuto fossil floating behind me and this is where I am now."

Satoko sighed as she folded her arms, "There are just some things that are hard to explain in this world..."

"I think I know what this is about." Iris said in a spooky voice making everyone look at her, "I believe this is because of a vengeful spirit haunting the museum! A wild soul trying to bring disaster upon this place!"

"E-eh! A disaster!" Kidachi exclaimed paling a bit as Axew made a scared sound and hid in Iris's hair.

Satoko laughs a bit nervously at that explanation, "Isn't that a bit over the top Iris?"

"If we leave this alone something terrible will happen!" Iris declared sure of herself.

"Iris you're exaggerating." Dento said as he folded his arms as Iris glowered at him, "these kinds of things of supernatural events are usually either the wrong impression or a misunderstanding."

'_How much of an misunderstanding can a floating Kabuto fossil be?'_ Satoko thought to herself as she was sure Dento's thoughts on the incident was just as believable as Iris's idea of a vengeful soul.

"What exactly makes you say that Dento?" Satoko questioned resigning to herself for the explanation, as she was sure that she was going to hear his ideas one way or another about his thoughts on the museum.

Iris meanwhile shot the green haired sommelier dark looks.

"It can't just be a simple misunderstanding Dento! There are forces out there that we can't explain!" Iris argued.

That's when Dento grins and holds up a finger, "If we study it scientifically we should be able to find the real reason."

Iris slams her hand on the table and looks at Dento heatedly, "Then why don't you go the scientifically way while I'll go with what I believe in!"

"That's what I intend to do." Dento replied.

Kidachi looks surprised at the three of them and asks if they plan to help him figure this all out.

"I'll be able to find out why the wild soul is angry and why it wants to bring disaster upon the museum." Iris declared.

"If I can study the phenomenon that goes on then I can figure out the cause of these supernatural events in a scientific manner." Dento added.

Satoko watched the two since they had started talking and arguing about what the cause of the problems at the museum were before she glanced down at Pikachu that was sitting in her lap.

"Doesn't this sound like what happened before involving ghost pokemon?" Satoko asked.

Pikachu tilted his head to the wondering what she's talking about.

"Remember? The incident at Maiden's peak with the ghastly and then at Lavender town with the ghostly trio when we went there looking for a ghost pokemon?" Satoko explained and Pikachu's face grimaced a bit as he remembered as well.

"_Oh yeah…can't believe we were ghosts for a while…" _Pikachu replied nodding, _"and that Maiden's peak ghost was something else."_

Iris and Dento stopped their own arguing to turn to Satoko frowning as the girl stated that there is a possibility that it was a ghost pokemon.

"There aren't any places for ghost pokemon around Shippo city Satoko." Dento said.

"I'll bet you your desserts that I'm right against your own theories." Satoko huffed.

The two shrug and both are confident in their own theories and agree to the Kanto girl's own idea.

"By the way are any of you here to challenge the gym leader?" Kidachi asked recalling that he thought he had heard someone shouting that they wanted to challenge the Shippo gym.

Satoko scratches her cheek nervously as she replies, "I'd like to meet the gym leader and asker her a few things concerning ancient pokemon."

"Well you'll have to wait until she gets back, she's on a business trip at the moment." Kidachi said.

"Guess it's lucky you're not here for the badge huh Satoko?" Iris commented.

Satoko nods but can't help thinking to herself that somehow, one way or another she'll end up battling for the badge anyway.

With the plan in mind the group heads back to the museum to investigate where the incident had taken place. Kidachi goes and gives them an overview of the museum's interior as he explains about how Kabuto lived on beaches since 300 years ago.

"That sounds about right more or less…" Satoko said recalling some the information she had managed to retain about Kabuto, she looks at the others and sees their surprised looks, "what? I've heard a few things and I've seen plenty! I keep telling you that Kabuto being one of them since I've ran into them a few times." The kanto girl said muttering the last part mostly to herself.

They soon move and see a dragonite statue as Iris's eyes light up when she sees it.

"Wow it's so huge!" Iris exclaimed looking at the skeleton.

"Yeah…its about the right size for a dragonite…" Satoko added.

"Is there anything you haven't seen on your journey?" Dento asked amused while the dark haired girl shrugged but was grinning back at the gym leader.

"I don't know, if there is I'll tell you, hey is that a meteorite?" Satoko asked quickly moving over to the display where a medium sized rock lay behind a display case.

"Why yes it is, how did you know that?" Kidachi asked.

"It looks like a smaller version of the meteorites in Veilstone city only it doesn't glow blue." Satoko replied surprising the curator, "do you think they're the same or similar?"

"I…I'm not sure but I'll be sure to ask Aloe when she gets back." Kidachi said.

"Aloe? Who's Aloe?" Satoko questioned.

"Oh I'm sorry, Aloe is my wife and she's also the gym leader here in Shippo city." Kidachi explained, "we're almost done just a few more rooms to go through."

They're soon lead to a room that held the final exhibit which turns out to have armors from the ancient times in the Isshu region along with the exhibit that was suppose to be open to the public today. Satoko looking excited and ran to the armors and stares at it amazed as Kidachi explains about the armors.

"These are amazing and in such pristine condition! Knights are really cool." Satoko said starry eyed.

"You wouldn't want to be the princess?" Iris asked looking at the girl who made a face.

"Why would I want to be some helpless princess? I'd rather be out there fighting like an actual knight." Satoko huffed folding her arms.

"Right…hmmm." Iris said looking over the armors making Satoko turn back to look at her.

"Is something the matter Iris?" Satoko asked.

"No, not yet at least." Iris replied as she rubbed her chin looking at the armors making Satoko shrug as she continued to look around.

They get a closer look to the ruin looking display and Kidachi explains that they were displaying treasures they had found in the ruins.

"Is that a coffin?" Satoko asked pointing to the large object in the middle of the display.

"Oh it's just an imitation and it's actually an imitation of a pokemon called Cofagrigus." Kidachi replied as he climbed onto the display and pulled the off revealing that it was just a fake.

"Its really well made." Dento complimented as Iris just makes another noise getting the attention of the others.

"Is there something you wanted to say Iris?" Dento asked looking at the other girl.

"This may be the reason for the curse." The dragon girl replied.

Satoko sighed, "are you really sure this has to do something with the curse Iris?" she asked questioningly.

"I'm positive that I'm right about this curse! I have a sixth sense about these things!" Iris insisted making the gym leader and kanto girl sweat.

"You're sixth sense means that you don't have any empirical evidence to support your claims and doesn't prove anything." Dento said folding his arms as Iris growls at Dento getting annoyed with him fast.

Satoko plays the peacemaker and steps between the two before she notices another case with some objects behind it and zeros in on the mask.

"What's this mask for Kidachi?" Satoko asked.

"Oh that's a mask that is always appears the ghost pokemon Yamask." Kidachi replied, "they're always seen holding one when you spot them in old ruins like the one we found these objects in."

"Well that's an interesting pokemon." Satoko couldn't help but chuckle, "reminds me of farfetche'd since you never see one without its leek."

"I'm getting a weird feeling from that mask…" Iris muttered to herself as she narrowed her eyes at the mask before Kidachi moved onward and they reached the last part of the museum where there were many shelves stuffed with a variety of books.

Satoko's eyes lit up when she sees all them , something that Dento notices as the girl turns to Kidachi.

"Do you know any good books that has a lot of information about ancient pokemon I could look at please?" Satoko asked eagerly.

Kidachi scratched his head as he looked at the dark haired girl, "There are several books but I don't recall just one book having information on all ancient pokemon specifically." He apologized as Satoko's happy expression fell, "but that's pretty much the end of the tour did that help you all?"

Dento frowns, "Well nothing stood out oddly to me."

"I just kept getting a bad feeling from the coffin and that mask but other then that I'm at a lost as well." Iris added.

"Well why don't we spend the night and see if anything happens?" Satoko suggested, "since it seems that all the stuff Kidachi says goes on happens at night."

Kidachi looked surprised at the idea but he doesn't really protest, just surprised that the trio would go through these lengths to help him.

"I'm for that idea! Wild souls move often at night and we might find a good reason for the curse!" Iris said excitedly.

"Or we can observe the events from what Satoko noticed from Kidachi's explanation." Dento added.

"You guys are very brave." Kidachi said admiringly, "even if you all are just children."

Just as Iris was about to make a comment about 'child' she saw Pikachu's cheeks spark making her stop and laugh nervously.

**oOo Later that night oOo**

The four of them are pulling up their sleeping bags and getting ready to settle in for the night. Satoko before she goes to bed makes sure that her pokemon egg she had received was okay before putting it back inside her bag.

"Are you really sure this is okay?" Kidachi asked nervously holding his blanket nervously.

"its alright we're use to sleeping like this anyway just under the stars rather then inside a museum." Satoko assured.

"I'm still worried about the voices or things moving on their own again." Kidachi replied looking around a bit paranoid.

"When that happens we'll step in and figure this all out!" the dragon girl stated from her own sleeping bag.

"Yes and we'll be able to really solve the mystery with a taut and vivid feeling of a cold drink." Dento added confidentially.

"That's really reassuring," Kidachi said smiling at the trio before they all lay down and fall asleep.

A few hours later Iris is up and shakes Satoko trying to wake the other girl up.

"Eh? W-what's going on Iris?" Satoko yawned sleepily still as she rubbed her eyes.

"I have a bad feeling again…only its much stronger then before." Iris said looking around as Dento wakes up as well.

"You're saying unscientific things again Iris." Dento sighed rubbing his head still sleepy himself.

Suddenly a black fog rolled into the room as Kidachi wakes up and jumps to his feet wondering where this fog had appeared from, as the trio soon follow and are on their feet as well.

"The wild souls are starting something…" Iris said looking around as Axew looked scared himself.

'_Or it could be ghost pokemon using a mist-based attacked.'_ Satoko thought to herself wondering why ghost pokemon were never thought of in situations like this.

"Its probably the conditioning that broke." Dento said shaking his head making the others look at him.

"Dento…if it was a broken conditional I really don't think the fog would be this low or this black, it'd more then likely be a dark grey at the least." Satoko replied dryly at the sommelier.

Soon footsteps are heard and through the black fog the group sees a suit of armor moving by itself towards them.

"Okay now try to explain **that** mister science expert." Iris said pointing at the armor.

"Its just someone using strings!" Dento replied making Satoko groan and face palm.

"Even I don't believe that, anyway pikachu use quick attack on the armor!" Satoko called out and her electric mouse pokemon jumped from her shoulder and attacked the armor breaking it apart.

Satoko grinned but it was short lived as she saw the armor reform again making them all stare.

"It's the cures!" Iris exclaimed while Satoko narrowed her eyes.

"Alright then try a volt tackle this time!" the Kanto girl said as Pikachu glowed yellow and dashed towards the walking armor breaking it apart once more and this time a purple flame appears.

Kidachi is frightened as he sees it floating but Dento tries to reassure him using science and logic.

"Its just a misunderstanding of the luminescence from electrical discharge." He stated.

"Some misunderstand, Oshawott put out that flame!" Satoko called releasing her water type and the tiny otter shot a water gun at the purple flame.

The water type misses as the flame goes into the helmet and makes it float up.

"Your explanation now?" Iris asked dryly.

"It's the magnetic fields interacting with the iron in the armor to make it float." Dento stated.

"So basically you're saying giant magnets are at fault for this." Satoko said bluntly as Dento laughs nervously and the floating helmet starts going after Kidachi making the poor curator shout out in terror.

"This thing is relentless, try iron tail pikachu!" Satoko said and watched as her pokemon leapt into the air and slammed his tail into the helmet sending it crashing onto the ground where it didn't move.

"It seems the spirit is after you for some reason." Iris said making Kidachi look surprised.

"I can't think of anything that would have someone want to curse me!" Kidachi replied looking frighten.

Then out of nowhere a drop of water fell on Satoko's head making her look up before a mini rain storm started inside the museum.

"It could be the sprinklers…" Dento said as this one was actually plausible but still seemed rather odd as the rain stopped a few minutes after it started.

They look around for anything else strange but suddenly they hear an odd sound.

"Did someone hear that? It sounded like crying?" Satoko wondered out loud trying to find the source and Iris calls out to the soul asking what it is they are sadden by.

"You're just hearing things, it's just the low frequency waves of things rubbing against each other that's making it sound like crying." Dento insisted.

Satoko shook her head as she muttered under her breath before running ahead of the others to the noise. The group called out to her as they chased after the dark haired girl back to the main room where the new exhibit was. Once in the room she looks around and spots something by one of the display cases just as the others run into the room as well.

"Satoko why did you run off like that?" Iris asked exasperated.

"Guys…take a look at the mask." Satoko said pointing to the Yamask mask that was behind the display case.

Iris and the others moved closer to Satoko and to their shock they saw actual tears falling from the 'eyes' of the mask.

"I-its just the humidity in the air turning into drops!" Dento said but Satoko turned to face the sommelier and shook her head.

"Do you really think **that's** the case of humidity?" Satoko asked as the mask started to float up by itself and bang itself against the display case trying to escape.

"It really is a curse there's not other explanation! The mask is the cause of all of this!" Iris said practically gleeful.

Dento shakes his head and insists that it was something to do with north and south poles of a magnet its getting attracted to something.

"Dento each time something happens your explanations change again and again…" she stated before they all heard a loud thumping behind them and they turned to stare at the dragonite skeleton behind them.

Iris calls out and asks if it's a form of the wile soul running around here and just as Dento opens his mouth to say something Satoko quickly slaps her hand over the sommelier's mouth while giving him a look at this point that says its useless to argue at this point.

They all quickly move out of the way as they see the skeleton moving towards the glass and trying to break the glass by punching it.

"Pansage come on out and use bullet seed!" Dento called releasing his plant monkey, the attack hits the skeleton and Satoko's eyes widen when she could've swore she saw a small black figure suddenly appear for a few split seconds before disappearing.

'_Was that a pokemon? Or was Iris actually right about the whole spirit and cursed thing?'_ Satoko thought to herself as she and the others watched the skeleton collapse.

"Is the mask alright now Kidachi?" Dento asks as the curator runs over and swipes his card removing the glass so that he could check on the mask, but as soon as the glass was removed it floated out and quickly attaches itself to Dento's face!

"Dento!" Satoko shouted horrified as she runs over to try and remove the mask from the sommelier with Iris as well once the other girl broke out of her shock. As much as they pulled the mask just wouldn't budge from the gym leader's face. Soon the girls are thrown back and could only watch with baited breath what was going to happen now.

"D-Dento?" Satoko asked worriedly as she slowly stood up but to her shock Dento raises his arms and purple flames appear in his hands before he actually throws them at the two girls.

"G-get a hold of yourself Dento!" Iris shouts dodging more flames as Satoko was doing the same.

"What's wrong with him!" Satoko yelled.

"It must be the spirit. Its because he didn't try to understand the wild soul!" Iris replied as she stepped forward to try and talk to the soul, "please tell us why are you so angry?"

Instead of Dento's voice, the voice was much deeper and a bit darker then the sommelier's normal voice.

"You caged it…the mask…the mask is a precious thing…" Dento's possessed voice replies as he creates more flames to throw but Satoko wasn't about to let that happen.

So to the shock of Kidachi and Iris she tackled Dento down, sitting on his chest as she pinned the sommelier down as she kept her hands pinned on his wrists and against the ground.

"Dento wake up and stop letting this thing possess you!" Satoko shouted as Dento was struggling underneath her.

"It seems I got here just in time." A woman's voice said making the occupants in the room look at her, a dark-skinned woman wearing a pink apron and had dark green hair appeared in the doorway of the room. Kidachi got a relieved look on his face.

"Mama you're back!" Kidachi said happily, "perfect timing!"

"Are you Aloe?" Iris asked as the woman nods before looking at the possessed Dento with Satoko on top of him.

"Kidachi where did you get that mask from?" Aloe asked surprising the curator.

"W-well I found it the other night when we were brining in items for the display and I saw the mask on the floor and assumed it was part of the exhibit since I had asked for a replica," Kidachi replied, "but I thought as a service they had made this one as well."

Aloe made a face, "There's now way that could've happened." She replied as the Dragonite skeleton reforms making the woman look at it, "I think its punishment enough,"

The skeleton just makes its way to her as Aloe shakes her head before releasing her Watchdog as its eyes and yellow stripes glow brightly making everyone shield their eyes from the intensity of it.

Once the light had died down Aloe looks around.

"Yamask, you can come out now!" she called out.

The mask that was on Dento's face floats off and into the air just as the air shimmered and Yamask appeared as the pokemon took the mask.

"W-what happened?" Dento asked before he sees Satoko sitting on top of him and turns red, "S-Satoko? What are you doing on my chest?"

"Er…sorry you got possessed and I didn't want you to hurt anyone." Satoko replied as she quickly scrambled off of the gym leader's chest as he stood up next to her as Iris walks over to them as well. "You know this proved that I was right all along that this was all caused by a ghost pokemon."

The two blinked and looked at each other before laughing sheepishly and agreeing with the other girl.

"Yamask must've been among the items you had brought it and some sort of accident must've happened to make it drop its mask where you found it thinking it was a replica." Aloe explained.

"_Yes, I had fallen asleep and when I woke up my mask was gone and behind that horrible glass."_ Yamask said nodding, _"I had thought someone had stolen my precious mask…"_

"That explains why Yamask did all of this, he was angry, confused and hurt with his mask missing so he was trying to get it back." Satoko said, "and since Kidachi was the one who found it he was Yamask's target."

"Then all those things that had happened were pokemon attacks." Dento said snapping his fingers.

"Yes nothing to do with magnetic waves or anything else you suggested was the cause." Satoko added.

"I'm sorry Yamask, I hope you can forgive us for doing this to you by accident." Aloe said while the ghost pokemon just smiles and nods happy to have his mask back.

"Looks like he forgives you." Satoko said smiling, "he's a pretty cute pokemon."

"Ah, and not to mention the mysterious taste it has as well." Dento added nodding.

Morning arrives and the museum doors open as Yamask floats up and says good by to the group as he disappears into the rising sun. Aloe then turns her attention to the trio who helped solved this mystery.

"So what can I do for you all?" Aloe asked.

"I was wondering Aloe, do you have a very thorough book about ancient pokemon?" Satoko asks.

"I have one in my personal collection that fits that description." The dark skinned gym leader replied.

Satoko deflated, "In your personal collection? Awwww…there's no way I'd be able to get something like that if its in there."

Aloe gets a strange glint in her eye that Kidachi knows that his wife has an idea.

"I think I can come up with something we can work out for the book." Aloe said catching Satoko's attention, "but I think you should all head to the pokemon center to get some sleep since you all had a long night."

When she said that Satoko suddenly felt how tired she was staying up nearly all night with little sleep.

"Well then we'll be back later then Aloe, thank you very much." Dento said before he noticed that Satoko had fallen asleep standing but was leaning against the sommelier.

"Guess she was more tired then she thought." Iris said yawning as Dento hefted Satoko onto his back as Pikachu clung to his trainer's shoulders.

"It would seem so," Dento said amused as the headed to the pokemon center for their well deserved sleep.

"Are you really going to give her a book from your personal collection?" Kidachi asked Aloe.

"I have a feeling that the book will be put to good use and I'm not just 'giving' it away Kidachi, now come on we have an exhibit to clean up if we want to open the museum up to the public." Aloe replied.

Kidachi nods and hurries after Aloe.

As the two head back inside the museum a tall green haired teen walks in front of the museum looking at it for a bit before heading inside himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Books N' Battles<strong>


	14. Special: Valentine's Day

Crap…I didn't think I'd make it this long it was just suppose to be a short chapter but I guess I got so into the part of Hanako….well anyway this is a special chapter for Valentine's Day! This takes place before Satoko leaves to travel around, this is during the time she was working at the Sanyou gym. So please enjoy this special chapter and Happy Valentine's day everyone!

* * *

><p>In the small town of Masara Town Hanako was humming happily as she practically danced around the kitchen as she had pots boiling as she was making her homemade chocolate for her friends, but a special one for her dear husband.<p>

"I love Valentines day~" Hanako said sighing happily as she took one of the pots that had chocolate in it off the stove and started pouring it into molds, "I hope he and the others like it too."

She continued to sing as she put the chocolates in the freezer to harden while she made the center of it. She heard her phone go off and quickly put it on video phone so she could talk while she was cooking.

"Hello?" she called out.

::Hanako! Its good to see you and why are you so happy?:: Professor Oak asked laughing amused at the wife.

"Its Valentines Day tomorrow." Hanako said giggling, "I'm making chocolates for everyone and even…" she couldn't say the last name but she was blushing and giggling like a schoolgirl.

::Oooohhh I see and does he have something special planned for you?:: Professor Oak asked smiling knowingly.

"I don't know but I hope so…though I know he's going to be buried in love letters like he is every year." Hanako laughed as she could already imagine her poor dragon master being buried in an avalanche of letters and proposals.

"I'm happy you're having fun Hanako." Professor Oak said smiling, "can I expect some for myself and Kenji?"

"Of course professor, a hint of bourbon for you and semi-sweet for Kenji-kun." Hanako said.

"You always did know my preference! Well I can't wait for the chocolates tomorrow, good luck!" Professor Oak said as he ended the call.

Just as Hanako was going to go back to cooking her phone rang again surprising her.

"I wonder who this could be…" she said as she pressed the accept call and blinked when Satoko's terrified face appeared.

"Sweetie?"

"Mom I need help!" Satoko wailed making the woman worry even more.

"What's wrong! Did something happen!" Hanako asked.

"I…I forgot tomorrow was valentine's day and I never asked you how to make chocolates on my own! And then there's making enough for the triplets and sending them off in time and….and…" Satoko said panicky as Pikachu tried patting her head to calm her down.

"Sato-chan calm down! Now explain to me how you got like this?" Hanako urged her daughter.

"W-well it started a few minutes ago actually…Dento asked me to go with him to pick up some extra stuff for tomorrow." Satoko said.

**oOo** _**Flashback**_** oOo**

"_Satoko? Are you still asleep?" Dento called from her doorway rousing the girl from her sleep._

"_Mhmg? Give me a minute Dento." Satoko yawned as she pulled the blankets off, tossing them on top of Larvitar and Pikachu who still slept in her bed before moving to the doorway and opening it._

_Dento could feel his face pink slightly when he saw how disheveled and rather adorable Satoko looked rubbing her eye sleepily in her pajamas._

"_Did you need something?" the girl asked._

"_Uh y-yes! I need you to come with me to pick up some more supplies for tomorrows event." Dento explained._

"_What about Iris?" Satoko asked a bit more awake as Larvitar and Pikachu poked their heads out from under the blankets._

"_She's busy helping Pod decorate since Corn is already starting to prepare the food." Dento said, "so do you think you can help me?"_

"_Sure! I'll meet you downstairs in about five minutes!" Satoko said as she ran back inside shutting the door behind her to get dressed._

_Dento headed downstairs and saw Pod along with Iris setting up all the streamers and special tablecloths on the tables for tomorrow._

"_So she's helping?" Pod asked as he stood on a ladder to put the streamers up, they had to make sure that the decorations weren't cheesy or ridiculous looking._

"_Yeah so I'll be out with her getting supplies." Dento said._

"_You're not going to ask her out on a date?" Iris teased as she jumped down from her own ladder grinning at the green haired sommelier._

"_W-we're going to busy tomorrow! You know that!" Dento sputtered as he turned and glared at them but the two just gave him knowing grins._

"_Oh sure, but are you going to expect a valentine's chocolate from her?" Pod said in a sing-song voice._

"_It is a holiday where people give chocolates to someone they looovveeeee~" Iris added giggling as Axew popped out of her hair and nodded._

"_L-look just focus on doing the decorations I'm not expecting much from Satoko tomorrow!" Dento replied back._

"_Yeah bet you three will get plenty of valentine confessions tomorrow." Iris laughed, "hey do I have to work here too since I'm technically just a delivery girl?"_

"_You can help us in the kitchen if you want." Pod suggested._

"_Okay!" Iris said instantly agreeing as they continued working and as Satoko walked down the stairs. _

_The Kanto girl stopped when she saw all the red, white and pink decorations along the walls and ceilings of the gym._

"_Uh…what's going on guys?" Satoko asked curiously._

"_Its for tomorrow!" Pod replied grinning as he finished some more streamers and went to the box of decorations for more stuff. Satoko still looked confused as Pikachu tilted his head wondering what was going on as well._

"_What's tomorrow?" the girl asked making Pod and Iris raise an amused eyebrow at the girl._

"_You really don't know? It's the day of love! Valentine's day!" Iris said dreamingly._

_That didn't get the exact reaction she had expected from Satoko as the girl paled and looked shocked._

"_Already!" She cried out as Pod nodded._

"_Yeah wow time must've flown fast if you forgot tomorrow was Valentine's day." Pod laughed._

"_Oh no, oh no oh no!" Satoko moaned as she gripped her head, "I can't believe I actually forgot! Dento I'll meet you at the store okay! I need to make a phone call!" _

_With that Pod, Iris and Dento were left to watch the trail of dust that Satoko created as she dashed out of the gym as fast as her legs could carry her._

"_Wonder what's up with her." Iris wondered._

"_Dunno but her dust trail messed up the streamers." Pod said pointing out making Iris groan._

_Dento just wondered why Satoko had paled of all thinks and looked panicky of all things at the mention of Valentine's day._

"_Guess I'll see her at the mart, I'll be back later." Dento said as he left the gym as well._

**oOo _End of Flashback_ oOo**

"And now I forgot all about asking you for help earlier but now its too late!" Satoko cried out.

"Sweetie calm down…now what were you planning on doing with the chocolates again?" Hanak asked her calmly.

"I…I was going to send it to Geru-kun since he's closer and my other friends…" Satoko said.

"I don't think they'll get to them in time Sato-chan maybe just stick with your friends that are close by." Hanako replied.

"I guess, I'll feel bad that the others didn't get any though." Satoko said quietly.

"Well you can always make them again, now who are you going to give chocolates to here?" Hanako questioned.

"Dento, Pod, Corn, Iris, Geru-kun, Professor Araragi, Arti and Elesa." Satoko replied sighing, still a bit upset she couldn't send them to her other friends.

"Well now that you got that figured out do you have any idea what kind of chocolate they like?" Hanako asked.

That just seemed to make the girl more depressed as a doom cloud floated over her head.

"No…I only know what Geru-kun likes since I use to make chocolates with you for him mom…"

"Ahahaa…t-that's alright sweetie! I didn't know what kind of chocolates your father or Professor Oak liked until after a few tries!" Hanako said.

At the mention of her father Satoko's head shot up.

"What kind of chocolates does dad like?" the girl asked.

"Mmm he doesn't seem like it but he loves mint and dark chocolate with a little mixed of toasted coconut or nuts to give it a nice crunch." Hanako replied smiling gently, "I found out when he bought a bag of mint chocolates and couldn't stop eating them when we dated."

"I bet he really loved the chocolates right?" Satoko asked calming down a lot more.

"Yes, he always tells me my chocolates were the best out of any chocolates he received from his fans, especially since most of his fans just buy their chocolates." Hanako said smiling.

"So Dad's famous?" Satoko asked finally hearing something about her father besides her mom's usual stories.

"Ah…y-yes anyway sweetie why not think of their personalities? Sometimes it'll come to you what they like by how they act." Hanako suggested.

"But what about actually making it mom? I never did any of this by myself before!" Satoko said worriedly.

"You're at the pokemon center correct?" Hanako asked as Satoko nodded, "I'm sure they have a video phone you can use that's in the kitchen, just ask Nurse Joy to borrow the kitchen."

"Y-you sure it'll be alright?" Satoko asked nervously.

"Satoko-chan you'll never know unless you try now where's that confidence I see you have in battles!" Hanako admonished her daughter.

"Yes mom!" Satoko said straightening up.

"Do you have enough to buy ingredients?" Hanako asked.

"Think I'll need a lot?" Satoko asked.

"Its best to buy a bit more then you need since you'll probably make a few mistakes here and there." Her mother replied.

"Alright so just call you back when I'm about to start?" Satoko asked.

"Yes sweetie now off you go, you have a friend waiting for you don't you?" the brunette woman said making Satoko sweat.

"Oh shoot Dento! Thanks for your help mom I'll be back in a bit!" Satoko replied quickly ending the call leaving Hanako to her own work.

The woman smiled at how her daughter was growing up…making chocolates by herself for her friends. When she got back into the kitchen she pulled the now harden hollowed out chocolates and started to pour the filling in them before she covered them in chocolate one more time to let them harden once more.

"There…that batch is done now…" Hanako said to herself as she flipped her personal recipe book but stopped at a particular recipe and a sad look crossed her face.

"Orange liquor flavored chocolate with raspberry filling…" She said quietly, "Sakaki-kun's favorites…"

She glanced over at her ingredients she had strewn all around the kitchen while she had made her chocolates before looking back at the recipe and getting a determined look on her face.

"I'm sure he missed eating these." She said to herself and started breaking more chocolate so she could prepare these specific chocolates.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

"Okay so we just need a few more of these…" Dento said going over a list as he and Satoko pushed a cart each through the store, "I think that's about it."

"That's a lot of stuff," Satoko commented as she looked inside the cart.

"Well we are going to get a lot of people tomorrow since it is Valentine's day." Dento chuckled, "So is everything okay?"

"Huh?" Satoko asked as she looked at the gym leader.

"You were panicked when you found out it was Valentine's day." Dento explained.

"Oh yes that, I'm fine I just had to make a call everything's fine I just uh…need to do some shopping for myself." Satoko said turning red a bit.

"You know if you need help making chocolates I can-" Dento started but was surprised at Satoko's adamant reply.

"**NO!"** the girl shouted at him making him take a step back before the girl's face turned red at some of the stares she was getting, "I-I mean thank you Dento but I rather learn this myself d-don't worry about me."

"Well alright if you're sure." Dento said still a bit surprised by how loud the girl had yelled. "Why don't you go get your things while I take these two the cashier?"

"You sure?" Satoko asked as Dento nodded.

"Better hurry I'm sure there are others that are trying to pick up last minute ingredients like you." Dento replied chuckling.

"Right! " Satoko said as she ran off with Pikachu hanging on her shoulders as she ran back to the chocolate section to pick up the stuff she needed for her own chocolates.

"Do you really think I can do this Pikachu?" Satoko said as she put different bars of chocolate in her basket as she walked down all the aisles.

"_Just be confident! And you'll have your mom helping you as well so you'll be fine!" _Pikachu assured patting his trainer's back.

"Right, I just have to be sure of myself." Satoko said as she moved to the spice aisle and looked at the assortment of spices.

"Hmm…follow their personalities…" Satoko murmured to herself as she picked up a few different types of spices and put a few of them in her basket looking a bit more sure of herself when it came to the ingredients.

Once she had everything she walked to the cashier and paid for her own ingredients and then met Dento outside as she helped carried the bags back to the gym. The two had a bit of small talk between each other and once they walked inside.

"Hey you two are back! That didn't take that long." Pod said as he and Iris were putting the final touches on the tables.

"We were just gathering ingredients, nothing else Pod." Dento said dryly as he glared at his brother who sighed.

"Aww just think of all the missed opportunities you two could've have!" the red haired gym leader lamented.

"Pod!" Dento and Satoko shouted their faces burning.

"A-anyway! You guys have everything covered here but I have something to do I'll see you guys later!" Satoko said as she walked out of the gym carrying her own bag of ingredients heading to the pokemon center so her mom could help her make chocolates for everyone.

It didn't take long for her to get to the pokemon center and she walked up to the desk where a familiar pink haired nurse.

"Excuse me Nurse Joy, would it be alright if use your kitchens?" Satoko asked clutching her bag unsure.

"Of course, just be careful alright? Do you need some help?" Nurse joy asked.

"Oh no…but there is a video phone in the kitchen right?" Satoko asked.

"Yes good luck making your chocolates!" Nurse Joy called as Satoko's face turned red once more and quickened her pace to the kitchens.

Once she was in there she put her bag down she pulled out all of her ingredients and then called her mom once more, once Hanako appeared on the screen she couldn't help but smile at the determined look her daughter has on her face.

"Alright you ready sweetie?" Hanako asked as Satoko nodded, "then first thing you need are two bowls and then…"

**oOo Valentine's Day oOo**

"Professor Oak!" Hanako called knocking on the Professor's door, it wasn't long before Kenji answered the door.

"Sorry Hanako, Professor Oak is helping Satoko with something but oh are those the chocolates?" Kenji asked eagerly.

"Yes it is, I hope you two enjoy I'll be on my way I still have somewhere to go drop some chocolates off." Hanako said as she waved good-bye to Kenji.

"Thanks again Hanako! Enjoy your Valentine's day!" Kenji called as the woman released her Pidgeot and climbed on top of it.

"Come on Zephy lets make a trip to Viridian." Hanako said softly, patting the bird's feathers. The bird cooed softly before spreading its wings and taking off with Hanako holding tightly onto the pokemon and also grasping tightly to the basket that had her chocolates she had made.

As the large bird pokemon flew closer to Viridian city Hanako couldn't help but feel apprehensive upon the arrival. It had been ages since she had come here by herself searching out her old friend.

"I hope he'll be willing to see me…" Hanako said quietly as they landed in the middle of the street.

Zephy nudged the woman with her head.

"_He's your friend just talk to him." _Pidgeot encouraged.

"Mmhmm…well wish me luck Pidgeot." Hanako said as she nervously as she returned the large bird pokemon to its pokeball before she headed to the Viridian gym.

When she got there she was surprised to see it in one piece, remember that Wataru had said that last time he visited it was in pieces.

'_Then again he didn't tell me exactly when he last checked here.'_ Hanako sighed as she moved closer to the doors and walked through them.

"Oh my are you a challenger Hanako dear?" Agatha asked turning around spotting Hanako.

"Ah…no excuse me but do you happen to know where Sak-I mean the gym leader of the gym is?" Hanako asked.

"I'm afraid not, he hasn't been seen for quite some time some other business I believe." Agatha replied making Hanako sigh.

"Guess I had my hopes up too high." Hanako sighed before she reached into her basket and pulled out some chocolates handing it to the elderly woman, "Happy Valentine's day Agatha."

"Thank you dearie I hope you find whoever it is you're looking for." Agatha said accepting the chocolates.

"I hope so too." Hanako said smiling at the ghost elite user before she walked out of the gym.

She scoured the whole city asking anyone she could about the gym leader and like Agatha's answer she received the same response; no one has heard or seen him for a while and had no clue where he was now. Frustrated Hanako sat down on the edge of the park fountain grumbling.

"Where are you Sakaki-kun?" Hanako said glancing at the chocolates she had made and wanted to give, but she couldn't just leave Viridian with the chocolates she had made for him. "what I wouldn't do for a sign…"

As if Arceus heard her answers, there was an odd purring in front of her making Hanako look up and straight into a Persian's eyes. Hanako just blinked unsure what to do, but the Persian seemed to know exactly what it wanted and hopped up onto the fountain's edge where Hanako sat and rested his head in her lap purring.

"Oh my…are you…?" Hanako said trailing off as the Persian lifted its head up and actually nuzzled Hanako's face making her giggle and wrap her arms around its neck, "you are! You're still such an affectionate kitten even when you were a meowth! By Arceus I've missed you!"

The Persian just purred louder as Hanako hugged him and started scratching its head.

"_I've missed you too…you always gave the best scratches."_ Persian replied sighing contently.

"Hey do you think you can do me a favor?" Hanako asked Persian.

The cat pokemon gazed up at Hanako as she held out a small box that contained chocolates.

"Take this to your master please? I haven't seen him in ages and…w-well I thought he'd just like some cheering up?" Hanako said unsure, "I know he's probably still mad but I wish we could still at least talk to each other."

"_I'll take it to him, and make sure he eats all of it don't worry Hanako."_ Persian replied as he took the chocolates in his mouth making sure that he didn't break the box.

"Thank you Persian, I know I could count on you." Hanako said kissing the cat pokemon's forehead.

"There you are!" A young girl's voice called up making the two look up to see who had spoken.

Persian gave a snort of annoyance at the girl while Hanako looked curiously at the blond pigtailed girl who ran up to them.

"You just ran off! Don't you know how much trouble I'm going to get if you just disappear like that!" the girl growled at the cat who turned his head away from the girl.

"Excuse me but do you know this Persian?" Hanako asked as she patted the cat's head.

The girl just watched, more like gawked as the stuck up cat pokemon instead of biting the woman's hand like she expected it to, actually nuzzled its head against it!

"No…its my boss's and I got stuck watching him as he was let loose in the city." The girl grumbled back.

"I see, well he is a mischievous thing aren't you?" Hanako said laughing as the cat mewled innocently, "now don't give the nice girl any more trouble you hear?"

Persian just rolled his eyes but got up and walked over to the girl's side.

"Well I better be going now please take care of that Persian please it's a good friend of mine." Hanako said as she walked off feeling happier.

The blonde girl's purple eyes narrowed as she watched Hanako walk off before turning to the Persian next to her.

"You actually know that woman?" the girl asked but all she got was a tail flicked at her as the Persian trotted back to where it had come from making the girl growl.

"I swear if you weren't the boss's favorite…" the girl scowled darkly as she was forced to follow after the creature all the way back to HQ. It didn't take long for them to enter and pass the usual security as they entered the elevator.

The girl continued to glare at the cat that was giving her a bored look, and it was then that she noticed that the cat had something in its mouth.

"Hey in the world are you thinking bringing some unknown woman's package! For all we know she could be a spy for the cops!" the girl hissed reaching out to grab the box but the fur on its back bristled as its two front claws elongated into a shadow claw attack that had the girl glare back.

"_Try and touch the package from Hanako and I'll slice that pretty face of yours…"_ Persian threatened.

The girl glowered since she didn't have enough room to dodge with her usual acrobatics and just settled for throwing the cat a dirty look.

"We'll see what your master thinks of it.." she hissed while Persian's claws turned darker and a swipe close to her made the girl jump back.

The elevator door opened and the Persian left the elevator first with the girl following after it much to her chargin, they soon came upon large twin doors that the Persian easily pushed opened and walked in.

"I'm back sir with Persian." The girl reported as she stood in front of the desk as the man behind it looked up from his work.

"I see, is there anything to report Domino?" Sakaki asked.

"Yes, your Persian met with a strange woman and accepted a package from her," the girl now named Domino stated sending the cat pokemon a dark look, "I tried to take the box from him but he threatened to attack me."

Sakaki put down his paperwork and looked down at his pet and saw that he indeed had a box in his mouth, he reached down and took the package from his Perisan and examined it.

"Can you describe the woman?" Sakaki asked as he started to remove the wrapping around the box along with the bow.

"Of course sir, she was about middle aged, with long brown hair and brown eyes she wore a pink dress with a strange necklace around her neck as she carried a basket with her." Domino reported and was surprised when she saw her boss's eyes widen as he dropped the box in his hands onto the top of his desk.

"You're positive that's what she looked like?" Sakaki demanded forcefully.

"Y-yes sir is there something I should-" Domino started.

"Leave me now!" Sakaki yelled shocking the girl.

"Sir? Is there a problem should I go after the woman?" Domino question.

"No and just leave me now that's an order Domino!" Sakaki growled making the blonde girl nod a bit unsurely but turned around heading out of the office leaving her boss alone with the box and Persian.

She gave one last look to the Persian that looked smug as Domino left, as the doors slammed behind her she clenched her fist.

'_I'll find out who that woman is and why she's so important to that fleabag and boss…' _the high ranking rocket officer thought to herself before storming off to find out as much as she could about Hanako.

Back inside Sakaki was staring at the box that he had yet to pick up again.

Persian huffed and bumped his head against Sakaki's urging him to open the box some more.

"Why should I? She's probably just asking me to forgive her or something stupid like that." Sakaki growled.

Persian hissed and bumped his head harder against Sakaki's hand.

"_Just open it you may be surprised."_ Persian growled back.

The feared leader of team rocket gave his pet a look before he went back to the box and finished unwrapping it and removed the top of the box. He saw a folded piece of paper and picked it up to read the contents.

_Saki-kun,_

_I know you're still angry for my refusal to join you with Wataru but I don't regret it, I only regret that we couldn't remain friends after all we've been through. I hope you're doing well even after all these years. Please enjoy the chocolates they're your favorite only I added something new to make it a bit more your tastes now that we're much older._

_Sincerely, _

_Hanako _

"_Well aren't you going to open it she worked hard on it."_ Persian said annoyed.

Sakaki looked at the chocolates and tentatively picked a chocolate up and popped it into his mouth, biting into it. Instantly he could taste the raspberry filling mixing with the orange liquor chocolates.

"She remembered…" Sakaki said to himself as he swallowed, "I loved oranges especially orange liquor…."

Persian purred satisfied as he saw his master continue to eat the chocolates but going back to work, instead of tossing the note away he put it in his drawer where he kept the necklace from his past.

"_It's a small step…but it's a step nonetheless…"_ Persian said to himself as he lay down by Sakaki's feet.

**oOo Back in Sanyou City oOo**

"Poooddddd! Over here!"

"Corn! Please accept my valentines!"

"Dento how's the relationship between me and you?"

"Thank you for the chocolates miss." Corn said taking the valentine's treat from the girl who was giggling as Pod bowed to a group of girls at the table as he served them drinks. Dento just smiled serenely as he chatted with the girl, this was all normal for Valentine's day at the Sanyou gym's café. It was normal until…

"Satoko-chan! Please be my valentine!"

"E-EH!" the dark haired girl squeaked surprise nearly dropping her tray.

The triplets froze when they heard the proclamation and saw a guy standing in front of Satoko with a bunch of yellow flowers.

Pikachu actually dropped its ketchup bottle as he stared at the guy hitting on his trainer before he facepalmed and groaned.

"_Why is she so popular?"_ the electric mouse groaned.

"I…er…" Satoko said nervously.

Apparently the guy wasn't the only one who wanted to give Satoko chocolates and a few more had come up to the stunned girl holding out a variety of gifts.

"Man I figured she'd be popular but not by this much." Pod whispered to Corn.

"Well she is a powerful trainer not to mention not bad looking especially since she's in her uniform." Corn replied back.

The two turned to Dento to see what his thoughts were and stared at their brother as even though he was smiling, he seemed kinda tense as his nails were digging into his arm as he watched Satoko get surrounded by guys asking her to be their valentine and go on a date with them.

"Uhm I'm thankful you guys want to be my er…Valentine but I can't I'm really busy sorry!" the Kanto girl said as she quickly served her table their drinks and practically ran back to the kitchen.

The boys had disappointed looks on their faces but some of them just looked determined to get Satoko to agree with them.

"This is going to be a long day isn't it? "Corn asked Pod as they watched Dento glaring at the group of guys that surrounded Satoko and got back to waiting tables.

"More or less, come one these tables aren't going to serve themselves!" Pod said slapping Corn's back making the blue haired boy stumble and growl at the sheepish red head.

**oOo A Little while later oOo**

"I can't believe so many guys asked me to be their Valentines!" Satoko said exhausted as she rested her head on top of a table once everything was cleaned up.

"You've never had that many guys ask you?" Iris asked amused as Pikachu patted Satoko's head.

"No never like that! The most I've gotten chocolates from were from my friends when we traveled!" Satoko replied before she perked up, "Oh speaking for friends I got something for you guys!"

Satoko got up from her seat and ran into her room upstairs before she came down holding four boxes in front of them, each a different color.

"Here! I made you all chocolate!" Satoko said grinning.

She handed each colored box that corresponded with the other's hair colors.

"You made these?" Corn asked as he opened the box and tasted a chocolate, "mmm its different but its really good…is this vanilla cream filling with walnuts?"

"Yeah I didn't know what you guys liked so I thought I do something that seemed to fit you." Satoko said.

She laughed when Pod bit into his chocolate and coughed a bit since Satoko had added a bit of pepper because Pod was always so heated up. Iris was eating hers with gusto as she really seemed to enjoy eating her chocolates that had plenty of berry fillings inside of them.

Dento bit into his and tasted the smooth taste of mocha with bits of toffee in his chocolates and couldn't help but smile.

"What do you think Dento? Is it alright?" Satoko asked.

"Its wonderful, these are good chocolates Satoko-chan." Dento said appreciatively making Satoko blush and scratch her cheek happily.

"Thanks Dento." Satoko replied.

"Sooooo Satoko have you ever given homemade chocolates to any other guy before?" Iris said scooting closer to the girl as the triplets looked over curious as well.

"Er…does Professor Oak count?" Satoko asked making Iris rolled her eyes.

"I meant a guy your age Satoko! And no he doesn't count!" Iris exclaimed, "wasn't there one person you'd always give chocolates to every year for Valentines day? Even while you traveled?"

"Oh, yeah Geru-kun of course." Satoko said easily making the other stare at her, "what?"

"And who is…Geru-kun?" Pod asked carefully as he saw Dento stiffen and paused eating his chocolates from Satoko.

The triplets couldn't help but watch as a brilliant smile appeared on Satoko's face as she chuckled.

"He's my best friend in the whole world!" Satoko replied cheerfully, "we grew up together, he was my greatest rival and everything!"

All of a sudden the chocolate that Dento was eating tasted bitter when he heard how happy Satoko was talking about her 'best friend'.

'_Best friend huh…how can I compete against that?'_ Dento thought to himself reluctantly.

**oOo**

"Oiiiii Shigeru~ you got a special package~" A worker called in a sing-song voice waving around a package, "I think its from your girlfrieennnddddd"

"Give me that!" Shigeru scowled stomping over and snatching the package from the guy's hand.

"Don't you have anything better to do then to go through other people's packages!" the dark brown haired teen growled.

"Its Valentine's day and only a few of us has someone special to send them a package." Another guy called out, "so is it from your girlfriend?"

"She's just a friend!" Shigeru shouted back but that just earned him a round of laughter.

"That's how it all starts!"

Shigeru just glared at them before he open the package up and saw a note on top of the box under the wrapping.

_Geru-kun!_

_Guess what I made these by myself without my mom's help! (well she helped via video call) but I did all the work myself! I hope you like them. Oh and guess what! Mom actually told me a bit about my dad, not much but she said that he's busy because he's famous or well know, pretty neat huh?_

_Satoko_

"She made these herself huh?" Shigeru said as he tried one and was surprised how it tasted, "heh, looks like she stopped burning down kitchens if she could do this."

"Oooo let me try one!" another scientist a little older then Shigeru said looking over the younger boy's shoulder.

"Get your own!" Shigeru hissed pulling the chocolates closer to him, "she made them for me specifically! Not any of you!"

"Wow she did all the effort to make homemade chocolates? She must really like you a lot!" laughed an older worker.

"**SHUT UP!" **Shigeru roared but his face was tinged pink as he turned away from the others to think about what Satoko told him about her father, _'So he's famous huh? maybe I should make a call to grandpa and find out more about this guy...'_

* * *

><p><strong>And that's about it! Honestly this chapter wasn't planned hence why I didn't put it in the previous chapter's end but I hope you liked it anyway! The chapters will continue normally for now! (at least until White Day) <strong>


	15. Books 'N' Battles

I had a very very bad case of writer's block, I would try writing some but then lose my train of thoughts or inspiration for a while on and off…among things that just kept happening in RL that I couldn't get a moment to myself to write with everything that was going on, I severely apologize to my followers for this late update and hope you enjoy the chapter. 

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning….<strong>

Satoko walked out of the pokemon center feeling refreshed and more energized then she had been yesterday.

"Ah! That feels great huh Pikachu?" Satoko asked her companion on her shoulder who smiled back to his trainer.

"_After the night in the muesuem this was just what needed."_ Pikachu nodded.

"I'm surprised I got up before either Dento or Iris." The dark haired girl commented looking back to the center, "oh well wanna go check if Aloe-san is up?"

Her pokemon nodded and the two trecked over to the museum, but as they neared it they were surprised when they heard sounds of battling. They quicken their pace wondering what was going on, when the arrived to the front of the museum they were shocked that it wasn't Aloe in front battle but it was Touko with a zebra pokemon in front of her and some green-haired trainer with a brown pokemon holding a rather large log.

"Blitzle finish him off flame charge!" Touko commanded her electric zebra pokemon.

The pokemon reared up and dashed forward, fire enveloping him as headed straight for the pokemon.

"Timburr defend!" the green haired trainer shouted as the fighting type pokemon held the log in front of him at the incoming flaing projectile.

The two collided and it was a standoff of a few seconds before the log cracked and broke in two allowing the Zebra pokemon to make body contact with it and send it flying right past the trainer.

Blitzle snorted as the flames died around him but he stomped the ground waiting to see if he was going to get up. Satoko leaned over and saw that the pokemon was knocked out and Touko was the winner.

"Great job Blitzle," Touko said patting her electric pokemon's head just as Satoko ran over, "Satoko?"

"Touko what's going on?" the dark haired girl asked looking at her friend as she glanced over to the other trainer who had knelt down to his fallen pokemon.

"You did very well my friend, please rest." He said softly returning the pokemon to his ball before he looked back up at Touko and saw Satoko standing next to her.

"Satoko what are you doing here?" Touko asked.

"I was passing through and er…I kinda have to pick something up for my friend so I'm here for a while." Satoko replied, "I'll explain more later but what's going on?"

"We were just having a bit of a discussion." Touko replied as blitzle came back to her side and she rubbed his nose, "you were great in battle Blitzle thank you."

"_I'm happy to make you proud!"_ the zebra pokemon neighed back, bumping his head against Touko's side making the girl giggle.

Satoko glanced over at the green haired trainer and notice that he hadn't said anything and seemed to just be observing them, more Touko then herself.

"So did I pass your test N?" Touko asked.

"I believe you did…though my friends and I aren't yet strong enough to save all pokemon…" N replied, mumbling the last part to himself but Pikachu's ears picked it up.

"_Save all of pokemon? What's with this guy?" _Pikachu thought to himself looking at the male teen, he tensed a bit when he saw N looking at Satoko and noticed Pikachu on her shoulder.

"You do not keep your pokemon in a ball?" N questioned walking over to Satoko.

"Well no, Pikachu hates being inside and I just let him stay outside since he prefers it." Satoko replied smiling at her electric mouse pokemon.

"_That and I get to keep an eye on you and stay close to you! Arceus knows how much trouble you get in."_ Pikachu said exasperated.

"Hey! I may not completely understand you but you just called me annoying in someway again didn't you!?" Satoko accused while Pikachu gave her a teasing look, "smarty pants mouse…see if I give you ketchup.."

"Your pokemon's voice…its different." N said narrowing his eyes a bit, _'strange, this pokemon actually seems pleased to be with this trainer, she's almost like Touko with pokemon, the way they can understand and care for them.'_

"His voice…oh! You can use empathy!" Satoko said snapping her fingers in realization.

"Empathy?" Touko questioned.

"Yeah, see I met this girl when I was traveling named Anabel and she had the ability to communicate with pokemon through their feelings or emotions." Satoko explained, "er…something like that anyway she didn't really explain how her ability worked."

"I see…" Touko said looking over at N who had a surprised look on his face.

"You may call my ability that," he said as if he was processing what Satoko was saying before he seemed to come to a conclusion, "but may I see your pokemon for a minute?"

"Er…I guess so. Pikachu?" Satoko said looking at her electric mouse.

Pikachu eyed N, but didn't see any problems with him at least picking him up and nodded to Satoko. She allowed N to get closer to her and lift the pokemon from her and looked closely at him.

'_I can feel his emotions; he's wary of me but trusts that who's his trainer a lot. He puts a lot of faith into her and wouldn't let anything happen to her.' _N thought to himself, _'its similar to myself and Zorua..'_

"Are you happy with your trainer?" N asked softly so only the mouse pokemon could hear him.

Pikachu gave N an incredeous look.

"_Of course I'm happy with my trainer! I wouldn't want to be anyone else's pokemon but hers!"_ Pikachu shouted back rather insulted as his fur bristled, _"bad mouth her and I don't care if we just met I will shock you…"_

N sweated at that and held Pikachu out back to Satoko, which the pokemon was thankful for and jumped into her arms still a bit angry at N.

"Pikachu are you alright?" Satoko asked looking at her pokemon.

"I'll take my leave of you now but I'm sure we'll run into each other sooner or later." N said as he walked off towards the west side of the town.

"That guy just gets stranger when I meet him." Touko mumbled.

"You know him?" Satoko questioned.

"Not on a personal level but I've ran into him once back in Accumla town when some group was making a speech about pokemon liberation." Touko grumbled.

"pokemon liberation?" the kanto girl asked.

"Basically they were preaching on how we were wrong in keeping pokemon contained in pokeballs and that the pokemon we have with us should be set free for the better." Touko explained as both Satoko and Pikachu's eyes widen.

"What!?" Satoko exclaimed.

"What's worse is some actually believed them…" Touko sighed.

"I know not all humans are great, I've been on the opposing end of people taking advantage of pokemon for their own personal gain by hurting them, capturing them by different means and even getting rid of their emotions." Satoko replied shuddering as she recalled the time when she went back in time and Celebi was captured by a dark pokeball.

"That bad?" Touko asked.

"That's not even half as bad as some other things I"ve seen." She replied quietly, thinking back to Mewtwo, the genetically engenierred pokemon who's sole creation was to serve and give one man extreme power, "but I'd rather not talk about it…"

"I see, well I don't know about you but I'm really hungry I just came here to check out the museum when N came out and surprised me with a battle." Touko sighed.

"Well why don't we go to the warehouse café? We can talk and eat there if you'd like." Satoko suggested as the brunette's eyes lit up.

"Oh I heard that place was really good! Sure I'd love to Satoko!" Touko replied eagerly making the darker haired girl smile as they walked away from the museum to the café.

It didn't take long for the two girls to arrive at the Warehouse café and be seated. They quickly looked over the menu for a bit before they ordered their meals and talk while they waited for the food to arrive.

"So how did you meet N?" Satoko asked as she sipped her juice .

"It was back in Accumla town after some group was making a speech." Touko replied sighing..

"What kind of speech?" the girl from Kanto asked curiously.

"A speech about pokemon liberation." Touko answered making the darker haired girl blink.

"Pokemon liberation? You mean what you told me earlier? How bad was it?" she repeated as even Pikachu stopped licking the ketchup bottle that Satoko had given him to hear what the other girl was saying.

"Yes, to get more into detail its was about how we humans/trainers are enslaving pokemon against their will by having them fight for us and capturing them." Touko explained, "that we should release our pokemon back to where they came from, that it would be best if our worlds remained separated."

"What!? That's ridiculous!" Satoko sputtered shocked as Pikachu held the same thoughts as his trainer, "what makes these people believe that they know whats best for all of pokemon? Yes I admit not everyone is as nice as they could be to their pokemon I've seen that first hand but stopping **everybody** from having pokemon? That's just wrong."

"Wow, you're really adamant about this not going through." Touko replied surprised by Satoko's exclamation as the other girl sighed, rubbing her head, "it has to do with what you've seen during your past journeys doesn't it?"

"Pretty much, I can't believe there's a group actually working towards that goal." Satoko groaned, "so how muc do you know about that N guy?"

"Not much, only that he hears the voices of the pokemon and can understand their feelings which is why he's so sensitive to them but I think he's a bit of a hypocrite if he's a trainer." Touko grumbled.

"Maybe he's following that saying, 'walk a mile in someone else's shoes' or something like that. " Satoko replied shrugging, "anyway lets go to much more happier topics, wheres your brother and friends?"

"Touya and Cheren went to train a bit more before challenging Aloe and Bianca wanted to capture another pokemon before coming to the city." Touko replied as their food arrived, "are you taking the gym leader challenge?"

"Technically no but who know," Satoko replied as she shook her head.

"So how'd why are you here? You're not working for Aloe-san are you?" Touko asked as she cut into her breakfast.

Satoko coughed as she turned a bit red making Touko raise an eyebrow at the other girl wondering what it was Satoko was stalling.

"I uhm…I asked Aloe-san about a book that I could get for a friend." Satoko managed to get out.

"No offense but what kind of friend would want a book of all things for their birthday?" Touko asked.

"This one he's a researcher for ancient pokemon and I had though getting him a great book about them would be perfect." Satoko replied.

"Makes sense, I heard Aloe-san is a bit of researcher herself for ancient pokemon." Touko nodded, "so what's your friend like?"

Touko got an amused look on her face as instantly Satoko went on a long-winded explanation about her best friend/rival. She watched as the other's girls face practically lit up when she talked all about him, his likes, what he was like and everything.

"Are you sure he's just a 'friend'? right now he's sounding more like a crush you have." Touko teased which got the Kanto girl's face to burn rather quickly as she shut her mouth.

"C-crush!? N-no way!" Satoko stuttered embarrassed at Touko's assumption.

"Are you suurrreeee? Your face lights up when you talk about him, you also look like you're in another world when you talk about him are among some of the things I'm seeing." Touko replied.

"You're just seeing things!" Satoko sputtered.

"I dunno about that." The brunette snickered at Satoko's expense before she changed the subject much to the other girl's relief, "so tell me some more about your travels?"

Satoko told Touko some of the things she's seen and done over some of her earlier travels in Kanto, she didn't give anything too outrageous away but Touko was really enjoying hearing how Satoko had captured the starting trio of her region. It wasn't long before they had finished up their breakfast and were on their way to the gym where Aloe was waiting for Satoko in front of the entrance and was surprised to see Touko.

"Hello Satoko-chan, who is this?" Aloe asked, "I didn't see her yesterday with your friends."

"This is Touko Aloe-san." Satoko introduced, "I ran into her today as she's planning on challenging the gym."

"I see, would you like to battle know or wait until I finish my business with Satoko-chan here?" Aloe asked.

"I don't mind waiting and I'm rather curious to see what business Satoko has with you anyway." Touko replied grinning.

"Alright then," Aloe replied but there was a strange glint in her eye indicating that she has an idea that she's going to use later which both girls miss. The green-haired gym leader lead the two of them through museum to the back room where all the books were.

They watch as Aloe walks up to a glass case with several books inside of it and unlocks is taking out a particular thick book placing it on the table.

"Here we are, this is probably the most completele and through piece of work done on ancient pokemon." Aloe said as Satoko got closer to the book and gently opened it up to take a look at its contents.

"Holy Arceus! This is really detailed!" Satoko exclaimed as she went through different chapters getting a happy expression on her face, "This is exactly what I'm looking for!"

Suddenly her face fell as she came to a realization and looked over at Aloe.

"This is part of your personal collection isn't it since you're an archeologist right Aloe-san?" Satoko sighed.

"You're correct Satoko-chan, but I've memorized all the contents of that book since I've read it so many times already and…I'm willing to make a wager with you for the book." Aloe replied grinning.

Satoko has a feeling about the wager but she nods.

"If you can beat me in an official gym battle I'll give you both the book and the basic badge." Aloe replied before she winked at the girl, "I'd like to see how good a trainer you are after helping my husband last night with the new exhibit."

Both Satoko and Touko's mouth drop at the wager.

"C-can you do that!?" Touko squeaked out.

"Its my gym I am allowed to make the guidelines and rules." Aloe replied, "well Satoko? Do we have a deal?"

"I agree! Besides I had a feeling something like this would happen." The dark haired girl said amused.

"Good luck Satoko," Touko said but Aloe had another surprise for the both of them.

"Since you two are friends and are both going to be challenging me why don't you both battle me at the same time, " Aloe said.

"You mean a double battle? "Satoko asked as Aloe put the book back in the case, locking it before she stood back in front of the two girls.

"Something like that, two of your pokemon against one of mine." Aloe replied winking at the two girls.

"Uh isn't that a bit unfair, two against one?" Touko asked a bit worried butAloe just laughed it off.

"I'm sure I can handle it, other wise I wouldn't be a gym leader if I didn't take on trainers who give me a good challenge." Aloe replied as she walked up to a bookshelf and pulls the book out revealing the gym field underneath the museum.

The two girls followed the green haired woman down-stairs to reveal a large battlefield underneath the museum.

"Wooow this is amazing!" Touko said as she stared at the field as the lights came on.

"Yeah," Satoko agreed as she had a large grin on her face as she ran to the middle of the field and looked around.

"You two ready to battle?" Aloe asked as the girls in front of her nodded, "alright but first a little lesson about the type of gym leader I am."

"That would probably be best to know…" Touko laughed a bit sheepishly as Aloe just smiled back before taking out two pokeballs.

"These two will be your opponents, first off Watchdog!" Aloe called releasing the first of her pokemon.

"I knew you'd be one of the opponents." Satoko said remembering what the pokemon did back in the museum as Touko took out her pokedex.

**::Watchdog the lookout pokemon, They make the patterns on their bodies shine in order to threaten predators. Keen eyesight lets them see in the dark::**

"Talk about a pokemon nightlight." Touko commented as Aloe released the second pokemon. In a flash of light a tan dog appeared with what looked like a blue coat over his back appeared and barked.

**::Herdier, the loyal dog pokemon. It has black, cape-like fur that is very hard and decreases the amount of damage it receives and It loyally follows its Trainer's orders. For ages, they have helped Trainers raise Pokémon.::**

"So you're a normal type of gym…those are challenging…" Satoko said thinking back to her Johto and Honnen battle with their normal type trainers.

She remembered when she had fought Whitney in Johto it took all three of his pokemon and some strategizing to take down her Miltank and May's dad in Honen he knew exactly how to use his Slaking's and its pre-evolutionary form well.

Touko and Satoko looked at each other before they nodded and looked back at Aloe taking out two pokeballs each and releasing their pokemon. In flash in front of Touko and Satoko stood Blitze, Tepig and two Oshawotts.

"Well this is interesting two of the same pokemon." Aloe said looking at Satoko's hyper active Oshawott compared to Touko's shy looking one.

"Wow guess we get to see our pokemon work together huh Satoko." Touko said smiling.

"Yeah, alright we're ready when you are Aloe-san!" Satoko agreed.

"Great lets get started then." The older woman said as she returned her pokemon as did the two girls.

They each stood on either side of the battlefield.

"Alright I'll referee the challengers Touko and Satoko against the gym leader Aloe! The challengers are allowed to switch let the battle begin!" Kidachi shouted.

"Go herdier!"

"Lets do our best Tepig!"

"You're up Blitzle!"

The small zebra pokemon and fire pig appeared as did the dog pokemon.

"Herdier roar now!"

"Oh crap!" Satoko said as Touko looked confused as the dog pokemon let out a large bark that echoed, surprising the two pokemon and sending them back forcing both trainer's Oshawotts to appear and before the girls could give out a command Watchdog was told to use mean look.

"W-what happened!" Touko exclaimed as Satoko grimaced watching as Aloe returned Herdier and sent out Watchdog.

"Roar is a move that forces the pokemon to return to their pokeball and bring out our others…while mean look keeps out pokemon on the field until they're knocked out." Satoko grimaced.

"n-o way…Oshawott water gun!" Touko shouted.

"You use water gun as well!" Satoko commanded.

The two water types launched their attacks at the same time but they didn't hit as Watchdog dodged them quickly moving up almost instantly to their faces.

"Knock them off their feet with low kick!" the gym leader said grinning.

Watchdog smirked and knocked both Oshawotts off of their feet making them stumble onto the ground

"Get up Oshawott, try using your razor blade!" Satoko commanded as her Oshawott removed his shell and a blue energy blade appeard as he dashed forward.

"Try another water gun Oshawott, keep a watch on Satoko's Oshawott!" Touko shouted trying to help her friend.

The two girls tried but Watchdog was just too fast for the otter pokemon as Satoko's pokemon kept missing and Touko's Owshawott missed as well and ended up hitting the other pokemon.

"_Hey watch where you're aiming!" _Satoko's Oshawott growled angrily as he got up and stomped over to the other pokemon.

"_Its not my fault he keeps moving to where you are! I can't stop my attack when I already launched it!" _Touko's Oshawott argued back.

"Guys! This is NOT the time to be arguing!" Satoko stressed as Touko was trying to stop them as well.

"Watchdog end this with thunderbolt." Aloe said.

"What!?" the girls cried out as they watched a yellow glow surround Watchdog and the electric attack was launched straight at them.

"Oshawott defend!"

"Follow what Satoko's pokemon is doing Oshawott!" Touko shouted.

Satoko's oshawott quickly brought up his shell as Touko's oshawott followed and the two shells collided with the thunderbolt and held it off for a little bit until it overwhelmed them taking both water types down.

"Oshawott!"

"Both Oshawotts are unable to battle!"

"She really is different…" Touko sighed returning her poor water pokemon back, "never expected her Watchdog to know thunderbolt."

"Normal types are very versatile that's what makes them strong." Satoko replied returning Oshawott as well, "you did your best Oshawott, alright Tepig lets give it a try!"

I know you can help Blitzle!" Touko shouted releasing her little Zebra appear.

"Watchdog good job, lets give them a battle Herdier." Aloe said returning her Watchdog and the dog pokemon from earlier return.

"Well at least he can't use roar…" Touko grimaced.

"But we can't underestimate him." Satoko said, "Tepig lets use tackle!"

"Blitzle follow Tepig with quick attack!" Touko commanded.

The two pokemon let out a battle cry as they dashed forward towards the scottish-terrior dog.

"Stand your ground and aim a low shadow ball." Aloe said calming.

The dog opened its mouth and let loose a barrage of dark spheres tinted with purple in the center at the approaching pokemon, they exploded in front of them making them stop in their tracks, skidding to a halt as the dust from the field kicked up.

"Rush through with giga impact!" Aloe commanded.

"Tepig try stopping it with ember!" Satoko shouted.

"Use shockwave!" Touko added.

The dust cleared just in time for the two pokemon to see the dog pokemon enveloped in a bright glow didn't even feel the attacks that were launched at it as he bowled right through the two pokemon sending them crashing.

"Tepig!"

"Blitzle!"

The two struggled to get up as the dog pokemon returned to his trainer's side pawing at the ground waiting for his next command.

"Can you guys get up?" Touko asked as she watched Tepig and Blitzle struggle to stand but they managed to get up.

"You're pokemon are much more resiliant then I thought." Aloe said amused as the zebra and pig pokemon were glaring at her and Herdier, "but the battle is going to end here."

"Come on you two!" Touko tried encouraging the two.

"_He-he's tough…"_ Tepig grimaced, "_but I don't want to disappoint Satoko…"_

"_Tch…annoying mutt…"_ Blitzle grumbled scrapping his hoof against the gym floor, before he started to stomp rapidly until he was covered in dust before it blew away when the zebra pokemon was covered in flames.

"Tepig get on Blitzle's back and use ember!" Satoko said as the tiny pig jumped up on the the zebra's back and the flames grew bigger with the addition of ember.

The two charged together but to their shock the dog pokemon dodged them easily and shot shadow ball's as soon as he was behind them throwing them off balance before finaly knocking them out with take down.

Touko and Satoko ran over to their pokemon worried about them.

"You did your best Tepig…lets get a nice rest." Satoko sighed making Tepig look at her weakly as Touko was petting Blitze's head.

"We'll get stronger and try again don't worry about it." The brunette added.

"Thanks for the battle Aloe-san." Satoko said grinning weakly.

"I'm sure you two will come back with a better strategy I'll be waiting." Aloe said as the two girls left the gym sighing.

"Well that was difficult…" Touko sighed.

"I wasn't surprised by that, it was her roar and mean look combination that threw me off." Satoko said frowning, "come on lets get to the pokemon center and see if we can come up with something."

Touko nodded and just as the two were about to enter the pokemon center they crashed into two people who were exiting the center sending the whole group of them to the ground.

"Ow!

"Hey you should watch where you're going!"

"Its not like you were paying attention either!"

"S-Satoko?"

"Huh? Dento?"

The green haired gym leader coughed a bit as he sat up and Satoko was in his lap since the kanto girl had landed on top of him when they had crashed into each other.

"So uh where were you anyway Iris said you weren't in the room." Dento coughed as the girl got off of him and helped her up.

"Oh…right sorry I should've left a note but I had headed over to the gym." Satoko replied rubbing the back of her head, "I ran into Touko-chan here and we went in together."

"Did you have your gym battle already?" Iris asked.

Both girls grimaced as Pikachu patted his trainer's head.

"Yeah but we both lost." Touko replied, "Aloe-san is really strong she got us with her strategy."

"Why don't you tell us what happened." Dento said as they went back inside so Touko and Satoko could heal their pokemon while they talked about their gym battle.

A few minutes later….

"Wow…she really is strong." Iris said blinking when she heard of the two against one on the gym leader.

"Yeah I think we were thrown off because of her own strategy." Satoko said, "we just need to adapt better I guess."

"That's a good way of looking at it, also it wouldn't hurt to get some more training in we can go to the Battle club." Dento suggested.

"Oh yeah I heard those places are training facilities besides being able to just hold battles." Touko realized.

"Exactly we can go there and train your pokemon to be able to counter Aloe's strategy." Dento said smiling.

"Well Touko-chan, you ready we can work out our own strategies as well next time that badge is ours." Satoko said grinning.

"Sure thing Satoko-chan." Touko agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile….<strong>

"Is everything prepared?" a man endowed in robes questioned harshly.

"Yes sir we're just waiting for the appropriate time to enter the facility and steal the item."

"Good I want no mistakes on this." He replied as a few people dressed up in bright blue and grey uniforms kneeled before him.

Off to the side watching all this, a familiar green haired teen, that Satoko and Touko had run stood leaning against a tree as a black and red fox pokemon was on his shoulders this time snickering.

"_They won't know what hit them N!"_ the tiny fox said grinning.

"No they won't…" N replied though he got a faraway look in his eyes making the fox frown.

"_Your'e not thinking about those two girls you met in front of that place are you?" _the pokemon asked.

"I was just curious about them…they are much different then I had thought of others." N replied as he scratched behind the fox's ears.

"_Don't forget not to get too attached ya know."_

"I won't Zorua I know what my destiny and goal is, I won't be lead astray." N replied as the fox nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: A Jolt in the Right Direction<strong>


End file.
